


Just a Small-Town Girl, Fighting in the Metaverse

by SpaceCadetNovelist17



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is all sass, Empathetic Akira Kurusu, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Female Protagonist, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Manipulation, Mild Swearing, Physical Abuse/Assault Referenced, She feels very heavily, She's just really good at keeping it in her head most of the time, Slight Canon Divergence, Sweet but Takes No Shit, Trying not to make romance the center of my writing for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 142,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetNovelist17/pseuds/SpaceCadetNovelist17
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a quiet young lady who happened to come across someone in need and tried to help. Now, as a punishment for crossing the wrong person, she's been sent from her small town home to attend Shujin Academy while on "probation."It's not fair, but she's always been one to make the best of the situation and always do what she believes is right.When she uncovers the darkness that creeps below the surface of the city, suppressed in people's minds, she can't just ignore it. Armed with a strong sense of sass and sarcasm, some new (and unusual!) friends, and a model gun, she's out to steal your heart!POV Story: Plot of Persona 5 Royal as a female protagonist and the friendships and events that go along with it.Warnings include everything from the game: drugging, implied/referenced sexual assault, police brutality, bullying, attempted suicide, violence, etc... I highly recommend playing (or watching!) the game, but some of the scenes/scenarios could be kinda triggering. I try not to linger in any of these areas more than needed for the story.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 124
Kudos: 224





	1. Welcome to Shujin Academy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hoping to keep consistent with this as I refresh myself with Persona 5 and go through Royal. I've always liked Persona 3 Portable, am slightly morosexual (slight=extremely) when it comes to fictional characters, and would have loved to see a playable Female MC for P5.
> 
> Please feel free to comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Akira Kurusu, a teenage girl attending a new school...as part of her probation after being charged with assault... Not everything is as it seems at Shujin Academy or with Akira, though she doesn't know about either yet herself.

_The young woman was lying prone, bruises covering the skin exposed by her high school uniform. She coughed and a metallic taste filled her mouth._

_Nearby, used syringes lay on the ground, their contents emptied into her system, to try and make her less sharp so she would say something incriminating or to prevent her from fighting back... Maybe both..._

_Everything was so..._ **_fuzzy_ ** _._

_The camera in the corner seemed to be capturing everything, but it wasn't going to help her in this situation. When the police officer that had been "interrogating" her snarled this in her face, she wasn't surprised._

_Next, he shoved a clipboard in her face, demanding she sign it. It read as a full confession, stating that she would accept responsibility and any consequences of her choices and actions._

_Fair enough, but something seemed..._ **_wrong_ ** _. She swatted the clipboard away in refusal, but the detective wasn't going to take that, however, and she received a harsh heel grinding into her knee in response._

_"I need your hand to sign that, but I don't care if you end up losing a leg," the detective spat. He took a pen from the pocket in his jacket and stuck it out to her._

_Glaring at him, she took the pen and placed the tip on the paper._

**_Akira Kurusu_ **

_._

_._

_._

_Not too long later, a professional looking woman came in. Sae Nijima. The prosecutor for the case involving the young suspect. "Tell me everything, from the beginning."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I had somehow managed to snag a seat on the subway ride to Yogen Jaya. The crush of people in the city I wasn't familiar with was a sharp reminder of why I was here. Unavoidably, I fell into a flashback of the night that had landed me in this situation. 

_"Please, stop! Help!" "Damn brat-I'll sue!"_

A rush of emotion made my hands tremble holding my bag, and the ring of the subway's intercom broke me out of my reverie. I stood and made my way out of the train and into Shibuya's station square. I pulled out my phone to check the next step of my journey, but got distracted by a small red-and-black icon on my phone. It almost looked like an app that had overlaid the map I was using.

 _That's weird..._ I tried to dismiss it, and when that failed, I tapped on it. It spread and, just as I was starting to panic, thinking that my phone was hacked when I'd only been in the big city for two minutes, something else drew my attention. 

The _sound_ of the city was falling silent, and the people around me were halting in their tracks.

It wasn't just that they stopped walking-- they _froze in place_. In the distance, at the edge of the sidewalk, something seemed to be happening. A huge, blue flame had erupted out of nowhere, and it seemed to blaze steadily, growing and taking on a form. It almost looked like a person, with arms and legs, then glowing yellow eyes stood out to me. I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth dropped open in surprise, but before I could react further, the flame was gone and the activity was resuming around me.

Wondering vaguely if the whole event was just the sleepless week I'd had catching up to me and the stress of moving away from my family under the circumstances I had, I looked back down at my phone at the app that had shrunk back to it's original size. This time, it allowed me to drag it out of the way and down to the trash bin to uninstall it, what I should have done in the first place.

I finally made my way to the correct subway connection and got on it heading for Yongen Jaya. Heading up into the small back alley of the area I'd be living in for the next year. I checked the paper in my hand one more time. "Sojiro Sakura, huh?" The guy had written down his address, but that didn't tell me where it was until I knew the streets around here. I wandered up to the main walkway until I spotted a blue uniform at one of the crossways. 

"Excuse me, officer?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. It was still a little nerve-wracking to talk to a police officer, but this one had a gentle look in his eye, and you could almost see that he was familiar with all the people in this corner of his world. Exactly what I needed. "I was hoping I could ask for directions? I am looking for the apartment of Sojiro Sakura. I'm meant to be staying with him a while."

The police officer glanced at me and then the paper in my hand. "Sojiro, huh? He lives at the end of the alley a couple down. Make a right after the apartment with the stairs. You'll be right on top of it."

"Thank you, sir!" I chimed, making my way in the direction he'd indicated. When I finally located the apartment and rang the doorbell, though, I was worried I was in the wrong place. A quick glance at the name plate reassured me, but it didn't make the door open.

"Ah, he's probably at the Leblanc Cafe," I heard a delivery guy mumbling, more to himself than to me, "maybe I could go do the other stops on the route first, since it's in the back alley."

I'd heard what I needed to know. I needed to find Sojiro, as waiting outside his apartment didn't seem smart when I could just go find the place myself. I was pretty sure I remembered seeing a sign that said "Leblanc" on my way from the subway.

Soon enough, I was stepping tentatively into the door of the cafe, greeted by the quiet chatter of an elderly couple watching the news and a gentleman with a carefully groomed goatee muttering about the crossword in the paper.

The gentleman with the crossword looked up and groaned, shoulders visibly slumping as he spotted me. "Oh, right. They did say that was going to be today," he grumbled, putting aside his paper. The elderly couple paid and left, leaving me to talk with the manager of the cafe.

"I'm looking for Mr. Sakura," I explained, in case my assumption of whom I was speaking with was incorrect.

"Yeah. I'm Sojiro Sakura, and I'll be looking after you while you're here." His frown deepened. "Now, I don't have any room at the apartment for you, so you'll be staying upstairs here at the cafe. I lock up at night, so no wandering out on your own, and no getting up to any trouble, got it? 'Cause I won't hesitate to hand you over to the police!"

My heart sank at his brusqueness. I should have expected something like this, but it still hurt to think that I was going to be treated like a dangerous criminal by the person in charge of looking after me. Instead of letting my emotions show, however, I nodded. "Of course. I won't cause any trouble."

"Good, now let's get upstairs and I'll show you where you'll be staying."

The attic of the cafe was filthy. It was clearly a storage space before I'd arrived, though the only thing that had probably changed was that there was now a futon crammed into the corner. I looked around and took in the whole room, which was really quite generous, if I maybe cleaned up the clutter.

"What do you think?"

"It's a big room," I commented, not wanting to voice my opinion about the state of the room and risk sounding ungrateful. I did _not_ need to be on bad terms with Sojiro. 

"You'll be staying here during the one year probation you're on."

"P-probation?" I asked. I knew it, but it was so different hearing it from a stranger. It was really starting to sink in.

"Well, it is the word that applies to you." He heaved a sigh and frowned at me. "Just to make sure I've got this straight: You came across a man trying to force himself on a woman and tried to help, right?"

I nodded. That much was true, at least.

"Well, that should just go to show you that you shouldn't stick your nose into business between two adults. You _did_ attack him, after all, and that's why you're here."

I frowned but didn't disagree. I'd already seen how much weight my argument on the matter actually held.

"Your stuff was already delivered, so I brought it up here. Go ahead and get unpacked. I'll be downstairs tending to the cafe."

With that, he left. 

A heavy sigh puffed out of my mouth and I dropped my bag onto the futon and opened up the massive box. _I might as well get comfortable._ I changed into more casual clothes and set to work cleaning the room. Dusting, mopping, making enough space on the shelves to shove the box holding my things onto them. It took a long while, evening falling as I worked.

"I heard you banging around up here but didn't think that you were cleaning," Sojiro said from the stairs.

 _What **did**_ _he think I was up to then?_ I wondered, confused.

"Well, make sure you get some rest. We're heading to Shujin Academy tomorrow to get you enrolled."

After he left, audibly locking up when he left the building, I changed and climbed onto the futon to go to sleep. As I laid back on the pillows, the memory of That Night came back in full force. I had barely put my hand on the man's shoulder, and he'd fallen over, drunk. _That_ was the assault he'd charged me for, leaning down on the law so hard that I got an extreme punishment. I'd been expelled and Shujin Academy was the only one who would accept my application to continue high school while on probation. My parents had reluctantly sent me out here, unable to move because of their jobs, and the plan was for me to return at the end of the term.

Frustrated with the way my thoughts kept spiraling, I glanced at my phone, curious to see how long I'd lain here pondering.

That weird app was back, the one that looked like an eye. _I thought I deleted that..._ I dragged the app down to the trash bin and set the phone aside as I restarted it. Hopefully, that would get rid of the creepy thing once and for all.

As my thoughts drifted, I felt myself falling and falling. I opened my eyes and saw... _Chains?!_

I sat up abruptly, and saw that i was in prisoner stripes, complete with the ball and chain attached to my ankle.

"What the-?"

As I got up, I saw that it went beyond just my outfit. I was in a small room that's entrance was blocked by bars. Clutching my head, I heard a sinister chuckle and turned to see two short figures, mirroring each other, step into view. One had a long braid and the other buns in her hair, but otherwise the only distinguishing factor between them was that they each wore an eyepatch but on different eyes.

There was a figure seated at the desk behind them, too. He was a short, balding man, his pupils tiny dots and irises non-existent, and his _nose_... It was enormous!

"Trickster, welcome to the Velvet Room. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter.

"I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

The man's voice was a deep baritone, but not a soothing one. I restlessly gripped the bars on my prison cell as he drummed his fingers on his desk. "I summoned you here to talk of important matters. It affects your life as well."

I unclenched by jaw to repeat, "Important matters? 

As if I hadn't spoken, Igor continued, "Still, this is a surprise." He looked around and gestured at our surroundings, the prison we were in. The state of the room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such... You truly are a 'prisoner of fate.' In the future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you." 

An icy chill ran down my spine. 

"Ruin?! What do you mean ruin?"

"I speak of the end of everything. There is a way to oppose fate, however. You must be 'rehabilitated' toward freedom. _That_ is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

Uneasily, I shook my head. "Well, I don't know about any of that, but I'd rather avoid ruin, if it means the end of everything."

Igor chuckled darkly. "Very well. Allow me to observe your rehabilitation."

Suddenly, the twins moved, turning to face me in a synchronized about-face. 

"Pardon me for not introducing the others. On your right is Caroline; to your left is Justine. Think of them as wardens here."

Caroline scoffed. "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Her tone was harsh and almost mocking.

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators," Justine added, much gentler and almost breathy sounding.

"Collaborators?"

"Yes. That is... if you are obedient..."

Igor cleared his throat. "I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning. Take your time, understand your new place, and we will speak again soon."

With a sharp dismissal from Caroline, I was thrown backward out of the cell and into darkness. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the ceiling of the attic in Sojiro's cafe, grasping at the last threads of what felt like a strange dream.

.

.

.

Going to Shujin was largely...uneventful. The principal was justifiably stern, wanting to make sure that I, as a transfer student with a criminal record, understood that this was a courtesy, one that he hoped would benefit his school, but not something I had an inherent right to. My homeroom teacher, Miss Kawakami, spoke monotonously, as if she would rather be literally anywhere else than here. When he handed me my student ID, she flinched away from me as I took it from her.

I stared.

She was a little taller than me, older, clearly, and I'd been nothing but quiet and polite since we'd arrived. Why would she think that she needed to be worried about me? The little shard of hurt in my heart twisted in deeper and I pushed it down, refusing to act on it.

I got another two or three lectures from Sojiro on our way back to the cafe, at which point he waved a small black-covered book at me.

Interested, I took it and found the pages all blank.

"A journal?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. Technically there's no restrictions on what you can or can't do while on probation, other than following the law, but I'm still required to report on you, so I want you to write down what you get up to each day. I'm on my way out, and I'll lock up behind me, so don't go wandering out, okay?" 

I nodded, too tired from the day to really care about going out. Besides, I was going to have to get up extra early tomorrow in order to make it to school on time.

It wasn't long before I slept and managed to do so without dreaming this time.

.

.

I managed to wake up in time to get dressed and head downstairs before I even needed to. I found Sojiro at the counter, plating what looked like curry and rice, a cup of delicious smelling coffee already sitting in front of an empty stool at the bar.

"Akira, come sit. I'll feed you before you head off."

I smiled at the first kind gesture I'd received since arriving. "Curry for breakfast?" I asked, curious what made him come up with that. 

"Shut up and eat it already."

I picked up my spoon and scooped a generous bite into my mouth. It was a fantastically bold and well-seasoned flavor, which only bloomed even further as I sipped at the coffee. I loved the combination, though I added a little milk and sugar to the coffee, and soon both the mug and the plate were empty.

"Thank you for the meal!" I told Sojiro enthusiastically.

He cracked an actual smile at that. "Well, look at that. I guess she really does have manners. You'd better get going so you can make it to school. Listen, could you flip the sign to "Open" for me on your way out?"

"Got it, no problem!" I replied cheerfully. "Have a good day!" Maybe if I kept up with the niceties, I might get some in return.

I found my way to the subway fine, and even tracked down the Ginza Line for my connection, though it was pretty confusing with all the people and the others signs pointing in every other direction. While I was on this connecting trip, however, it must have started to rain. As I emerged from the subway station stairs, I felt the raindrops falling on my head and rolling down the back of my head.

With a small yelp, I dashed for the a nearby canopy to watch to see if the rain showed any signs of slowing down. For a while, it just poured harder. With a frustrated groan, I pulled my long black hair together and quickly plaited it, leaving it in a long braid that fell between my shoulder blades. It would get unbelievably frizzy if I just let it be while raining. Impatient, I pulled out my phone to check the time and found that app on there again. The one I was sure I had deleted already. I lifted a finger to uninstall it once again but was distracted as another figure joined me under the canopy.

It was a girl. It was hard to tell, given the hoodie she was wearing nearly covered her skirt, but it looked like she went to the same school as me. I was in the standard black tights, however, and she seemed to have red leggings. She lowered the hood and two massive pigtails sprung forth, the volume of which I was surprised that could be contained in that jacket. I stared at her: she had fair skin, sandy-colored hair, and blue eyes-clearly not from around here. I wasn't necessarily attracted to women, but _damn,_ she was beautiful. I might have felt self-conscious, but it was very clear that she was in a different league from me.

She looked up at the sky in dismay and then noticed me staring. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

I nodded dumbly. "Hard to see anything in this rain," I replied.

She "hmm"ed and looked me over once. "You go to Shujin?"

Before I could reply, a sleek, silver car pulled up and the passenger-side window rolled down. A man with a strong jaw leaned over from the driver's seat and called out to the girl standing beside me, "Hey, want me to give you a lift? You're going to be late if you wait for the rain to stop."

After only a moment's hesitation, though it was pause enough, the ash-blonde next to me plastered on a grateful smile and stepped to open the car door. "Sure, thanks."

The man's eyes then slid over to me, taking a moment to let his gaze rove over me before he cracked another welcoming smile. "What about you, want me to give you a ride?"

I didn't even consider the offer, shaking my head before I fully realized that my instincts were all screaming at me that this was _strange_. 

With a nod, the man rolled up the passenger window, but not before I caught the way the expression on the other girl's face fell. My heart jumped as I second-guessed my decision to leave her alone with that man, but I only had a moment to wallow in doubt.

"Hey, wait up!!"

Another figure ran past me, sporting the same jacket as me, but he wore the boy's version of the uniform with the checkered pants rolled up at the cuffs. 

"Damn pervy teacher," he cursed under his breath. As he turned, I noticed that there were green suspenders hanging at his hips and he wore a bright-yellow graphic tee under his uniform jacket. There was also the matter of his bleached hair. This kid _looked_ like the delinquent I supposedly was, and he was about to prove he had the attitude too.

"Pervy teacher?" I repeated, still surprised at his sudden appearance. My unformed suspicions about the man in the car doubled but so did my misgivings about letting the other girl go with him.

"What, are you snitch on me to Kamoshida? Are you another one of his pets?"

I took a step back, caught off guard by the amount of vehemence in this boy's voice. "K-Kamoshida?"

"Yeah, that's whose car that was. That bastard always treats the whole school like he's king of the castle, you know?"

"King of the castle?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand anything that just happened. Who are we talking about?"

The boy stared at me, relaxing into a slouched stance. "What-are you telling me you don't know who Kamoshida is? Wait, you don't look familiar."

I shook my head. "No, I'm new to Shujin Academy. Today's my first day in the second year there."

"Oh, a transfer student! Well, I guess that makes sense. I'm Ryuji, a second year, too. A-and sorry about that, you know, a minute ago." He rubbed the back of his neck where a small flush of red was starting to show. "Didn't realize..."

"No problem. It's nice to meet you, especially since you're another second year. For the record, I'm not _anyone's_ pet."

He stared for half a tick more before he stretched. "Well, we're going to be late if we don't get going. The rain isn't so bad anymore, so I'll show you a shortcut, okay? Follow me."

"Okay, uh, let me just get my phone in my bag," I called after him, desperately unzipping the bag and trying to walk at the same time, the mysterious and stubborn app temporarily forgotten. Following Ryuji took me down, left, and right into several different alleys, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to recreate this path on my own without some serious help. 

"You're sure you know where you're going, right?" I asked tentatively, skirting around one massive puddle.

"Yeah, sure I do. It should be just ahead now."

Relieved, I hurried after him, stepping right into a puddle that I hadn't been paying enough attention to notice. I winced as I pulled my foot away, waiting for the splash, but it never came. instead, there was a tingling sensation on the back of my neck.

I paused and looked over my shoulder but saw nothing.

"What the hell?!" Ryuji's voice, now behind me, drew my attention and I turned and jogged to catch up. We were standing at the foot of a flight of steps leading up to a massive castle with intimidating front doors and dark parapets that loomed far above our heads.

"Whoa, is this the school?"

"There's gotta be some kind of mistake," Ryuji muttered.

He started up the steps and opened the main doors which led into a massive foyer. 

"This is pretty impressive, and distinctly not how I remember it looking when I was here yesterday getting my ID," i told Ryuji.

"I don't know what's going on. Where is everyone anyway? _**HELLO?!**_ "

I winced. Maybe shouting wasn't such a great idea, but it was done now, and we could hear footsteps. 

"Who, dude, nice costume, but what's going on?"

The figure that approached was much too large to be a student and looked like a medieval, European knight. At Ryuji's question, it drew a sword that was practically the size of one of us and brandished it at the blond. 

"Is this some kind of prank?" I asked, still trying to hang onto the small hope that maybe this was a school-wide hazing ritual that would be over soon, but the metal on the sword glinted.

"Seriously? This shit is really real, all right. We need to get out of here!"

Panic flooded my system as a second and then a third knight approached, weapons drawn. "All right, g-got it."

"What are you standing around for? Run!"

Ryuji's voice spurred me to action, and I tried to do as he said, but we were surrounded quickly and a hand reached out and grabbed me and I managed to register the sight of the hilt of a sword coming down before I lost consciousness...................


	2. The Pillager of Twilight: Arsene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up in a strange place, awakens to a new power within herself, and she and Ryuji meet... a talking cat?! With a sword?!

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice dragging me from unconsciousness.

As my eyes fluttered open, I groaned and pressed a hand to my pounding head. My glasses felt tight on my face, a sure sign that there was some swelling where I'd been struck earlier.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

I looked up and saw Ryuji kneeling next to the hard surface I was lying on, expression a worrying mix of fear, frustration and relief. Carefully, I sat up and looked around. It didn't take me long to wonder why the blond was looking so crazed: We were in a dungeon. "Yeah...what about you?" I asked, trying to be considerate of the fact he was worried about me. He appeared fine, especially as he was now pacing around the room agitatedly. I straightened my skirt before standing up, eyeing the rusted manacles chained to the wall.

"I-I'm fine. Not hurt or anything, but I am freaking out!"

I got to my feet and cautiously reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down. Losing our cool isn't going to do either of us any good." I leaned over to catch his gaze. I was familiar enough with that helpless and hopeless feeling, and I couldn't let Ryuji fall into it just now. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." He took a deep breath and nervously met my gaze before looking away. "I guess this isn't all just some weird dream. Still, we gotta get outta here somehow." He stomped over to the bars on our cell and kicked at them, as if it would make them budge. "HEY! let us out! I know here's someone out there!" 

Predictably, there was no answer. 

Rubbing my arms against a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the dungeon, I ground my teeth together. "It's almost like an elaborate movie set or something."

The words were no sooner out of my mouth than a harsh, echoing scream of agony tore its way up from the depths of the castle.

Ryuji's chocolate eyes widened. "Wh-what the hell? What was that?!"

We both rushed to the cell door as the scream echoed again. My stomach knotted over itself, doing flips and turns until I thought I was going to be sick. I did not want to revisit this morning's curry and coffee breakfast, however, so I swallowed past the nausea as Ryuji started cursing to himself. 

"This is real bad," he groaned. "We gotta do something to get outta here. C'mon, help me look around."

With a nod, I turned away from the bars and tried to tune out the now ongoing backdrop of the sounds of excruciating pain as we searched the cell. I steered away from the manacles but looked around the hard cot and in the barrels that we'd been thrown in with. I was climbing up onto the cot to see if I could find anything useful up higher when the heavy sound of metallic footsteps started drumming closer and closer. I hopped down quickly, not wanting to get caught looking for a way to escape and tripped, running straight into Ryuji on my way down.

He flung out his arms to catch me, steadying me before he turned to see the heavily armored guards from earlier approaching us.

"Be glad your punishment has been decided," one of the guards commanded in a rough voice. "Your charge is 'unlawful entry' and thus you have been sentenced to death."

"S-say what?!"

A rushing filled my ears, and something inside me threatened to snap loose. "What kind of psychotic judgement is that?!" I shouted. "We're teenagers!"

"No one gets to do as they wish in my castle," a smooth voice replied. It was a familiar tenor, but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard it.

The owner of the voice stepped forward and to say I was shocked by the state of undress he was in would be an understatement. The man was in only a tight tight of bright pink underwear and a furry cape that barely covered his torso when it was closed, which it most certainly was not at this moment, and a jaunty golden crown sitting atop his blockish head. 

"K-Kamoshida? Is that you?" At Ryuji's voice, I realized that it was indeed the man that I'd seen pull up in the silver car.

Kamoshida raised an eyebrow. "I thought it would be some petty thieves, but I never expected it would be you, Sakomato." His face shifted into a smug grin, one that made the hairs on my neck raise in disgust. "Trying to disobey me again, huh? I guess you didn't learn your lesson last time after all." Turning his gaze on me, he added, "And you've brought a friend this time. I shouldn't be surprised: you can't do anything for yourself, huh?"

The man stepped closer to me, his cape swaying open as if to show off what was underneath as he leered at me. "Though, I am surprised you got such a pretty thing to go anywhere with you. You're quite cute, you know?"

I recoiled from the bars of the cage, wanting as much distance between this creep and me as possible.

"Hey, this isn't funny, asshole!" Ryuji barked, drawing Kamoshida's attention once again.

"Is that how you speak to a king? Is seems you don't understand the position you're in at all... You've not only snuck into my castle but now you've insulted me-the king." The corners of his mouth lifted in a warped smile. "The sentence for that is death."

At a quick order, the guards opened up the door and advanced on Ryuji.

"H-hey, I- I ain't down for this shit!" The blond charged one of the guards, managing to knock him over. "C'mon, we're gettin' outta here!" I barely took a step, however, when another guard moved forward and crashed an armored gauntlet into Ryuji's gut, doubling him over and knocking him off his feet.

"Stop it!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around one of the guard's elbows and leaning all my weight into pulling him away from the boy on the ground. "Leave him alone!" My shoes skidded along the ground, though, and I realized how futile my struggles were.

"Just-Just go! These guys are serious!" Ryuji groaned from the ground.

Kamoshida threw his head back and laughed. "What a heartless friend! You're just going to run away and leave him here, are you?"

"She ain't my friend. I only just met her today." I stared down at the prone boy. It didn't hurt that he didn't think we were friends. He hadn't lied: we'd only just met, but he was saying all this to try and save me. I'd seen the look in the teacher's eyes. He was really going to execute Ryuji and I had no idea what kind of plans he had for me, but I knew I wasn't going to like them. "Hurry up and go already, Akira!"

"Ryuji...."

The guards were filling all the space in the room, and Kamoshida stood directly in front of the door. "She's too scared to run, Sakamoto, stop wasting your breath." He waved and the guards lifted Ryuji to his feet. "I'll deal with you first, then I'll see to your pretty little not-friend here." He smirked at me over his shoulder, sending another shiver of revulsion down my spine, before he set to pummeling the student being held captive.

_**THUD** _

_**THUD** _

_**CRACK** _

The sounds of an adult man wailing on a teenager and the unmistakeable breaking of ribs filled the dingy cell. I winced and wanted to look away but I didn't. If Ryuji looked in my direction, I wanted to be strong and offer whatever support I could, remind him that he wasn't here alone. Groans of pain filled the pauses between strikes, and eventually Kamoshida grew bored of this. "Where'd your energy from earlier. huh? Worthless trash like you isn't even worth beating." The "king" spat on the boy and the guards tossed his beaten body across the room where he landed limply. "I'm going to have you killed right now."

" _ **STOP IT!**_ " I shrieked at him, pounding my fist against the back of his shoulders. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Slowly, as if completely unphased by my attempted attack, Kamoshida turned and pinned me with blazing yellow eyes. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am, little girl! I'll get to you soon enough, so wait your turn!" He reared back his fist and brought it forward to connect with my stomach, driving all the wind out of me and knocking me back to the wall. "Hold her there until I'm done with this peasant."

I planted my hands against the wall and pushed myself back to my feet, readying myself to launch back at this monster, but the guards grabbed me at the elbows and shoulders, pinning me back against the cold wall. I struggled, thrashing until my muscles screamed at me that they couldn't take anymore, but it didn't do any good. Panting, I lifted my eyes to watch Kamoshida advance on Ryuji again.

"N-no, I don't wanna die," the boy whimpered.

Flames of rage flickered and licked inside my brain, making it difficult to see anything. It was just like before. I wasn't able to do anything. I'd only made things worse by trying to help. Ryuji was about to be executed, and I was just going to have to stand here and watch helplessly.

_"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none."_

My eyes widened as something floated along my vision. _Maybe I really am going insane..._ It was an ethereal, blue butterfly, and the voice in my head seemed to ring outward from it.

_"But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."_

The vision faded, replaced by a harsher voice, still ringing inside my head. _"What's the matter? Just going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself?"_

_No, I.. I can't do anything!_

_"Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

A flash of memory, the woman's terrified face begging for help, appeared in my mind.

 _No, it wasn't._ I replied to the voice firmly, grinding my teeth fiercely. _Even knowing how it ended up, it wasn't a mistake! I'd do it again if it meant helping one person._

Across the room, Ryuji was being lifted by a guard's hand around his throat, a sword being leveled at his face. I struggled with renewed vigor, incited by this strange, ringing voice in my mind.

_"Very well. I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me..._

_I am thou, thou art I..."_

The headache I'd nearly forgotten came back abruptly with a vengeance. It was so violent that I thought it might actually split my skull in two, and I cried out, my voice ripping its way from my throat. From the struggle and the sudden pain, sweat and tears both rolled down my face, and I thrashed against the hands that held me, needing to break free. 

_"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!"_

My blinding rage mingled with the pain, and I felt a surge of power like no adrenaline rush I'd ever felt before rushing through my veins, making my fingers tingle with the force of it. I screamed out, no longer aware of what was happening around me or whether I'd garnered the attention of those in the room.

_"Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of they will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

Suddenly, everything fell away. The pain, the power, the anxiety, the uncertainty, the helplessness. The very word made me want to spit it out and never think of it again. The only thing left was the rage.

"EXECUTE HIM!" Kamoshida commanded.

"That's enough." The words came from me, but there was no urgency from them. It was merely a command, calm and sure.

"What was that?" Kamoshida's face contorted with anger. "Fine, I'll deal with you first. You're too much of a pest, so I'll kill you and then your little friend here!"

The guard on my left raised his shield and brought it down against my head, knocking my glasses free of my face and making me stumble, darkness closing in on my vision. I heard Kamoshida's dark chuckle and knew that the next thing was going to be the order to execute me.

Suddenly, the power was returned, pulsing out of me in a shock wave, rejuvenating me and pushing the guards and Kamoshida away from me. The pulse also pulled my hair loose from the braid I'd hastily woven earlier, freeing the dark locks to hang down past my shoulders in loose waves.

When I lifted my chin, I realized that I had an unexpected weight on my face. I explored it with my hands and found a half-domino covering the top half of my face. Curious where it came from, I tried to pull it off to look at it, but it seemed... _stuck_.

Stuck... _on my face_.

Desperation set in and I gripped it tightly with my fingers, trying to pry it loose. I almost lost my footing as I ripped the mask off my face, and with it went what felt like half of my face itself. Blood dripped down my face, but I didn't care. There was a savageness in my anger that had always been held back. I had been powerless, unable to actually keep these rotten adults from doing whatever they pleased at the expense of other people. I hadn't been able to help that woman, hadn't been able to help myself, but damn it all, I was going to help my classmate. A maniacal grin spread across my face as blue flames licked up around me until I was completely engulfed.

Power was spreading through me and suddenly, I felt like I could do anything.

The flames pulled away to hover above me, revealing chains that reached down, down, past the floors. I remembered the voice mentioning being chained to Hell, and I instinctively reached out and grabbed the chains, yanking them free of the form behind me and letting him loose. In response, it swept its massive black wings forward and back, blowing back all the guards and once and sending Kamoshida scrambling in fear. My hair whipped around my face wildly in the wind, and I felt the satisfaction of not holding back for once...

"Wh-what the hell?"

I looked down at myself when I caught a flash of red in my eye. My hands were now encased in red leather gloves and while the rest of me was clothed all in black. A tight corset with silver embroidery hugged my torso and a long officer's jacket swayed around my calves. The boots on my shoes had a significant heel on them, but they somehow weren't uncomfortable to stand in.

I turned and looked up at the figure still floating above me as it continued in the same deep voice as before. _"I am the Pillager of Twilight- Arsene. I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."_

For a moment, I just felt my heart pounding in exhilaration before I nodded. Arsene, as he called himself, had a face of fire and I recognized the wide, sinister smile on his face as the same one I'd had just a moment ago. The rage was starting to settle, but we weren't out of the castle yet. "Give me your power," I answered.

 _"Hmph."_ It almost sounded approving. _"Very well..."_

"Who the hell are you?! Guards! Kill her, now!"

I'd forgotten about Kamoshida for a moment in the excitement. I felt the distinct pleasure from Arsene as the guards seemed to explode, melt, and reform into other creatures: floating jack o'lanterns. "Allow me," the persona whispered in my ear. "My power is now yours. You may kill them however you wish, and tun wild to your heart's content!"

I flung out an arm and yelled, "Arsene, Eiha!" The persona swept forward and used what I could only describe as magic to overpower the guards. It was over so quickly, but it still left me feeling more drained than I had been before.

Guards gone, Kamoshida grew enraged, and he advanced on me quickly, hands outstretched like he might try to strangle me himself. I stumbled backward, away from him, but I needn't have worried.

"Hey, asshole!" Ryuji was suddenly on his feet, charging the would-be king. "You like that, you son of a bitch!?" 

"Ryuji, get the keys! We'll lock him in!" I shouted, bending down quickly to scoop up my fallen glasses as Arsene vanished from view. He seemed to become my mask, covering my face once again.

"Oh, you mean these?" My classmate quickly snatched the keys from the cell floor and we bolted out the door, clanging it shut behind us and turning the key to drive the bolt home.

"Damn you!" cursed the man now alone in the cell, clutching his head.

Ryuji ignored him and turned to me with wide eyes, "Hey, what was that just now? A-and your- your clothes!" He looked me over once, quickly, cheeks turning slightly red. However, before he had a chance to continue, there was a flash of blue flame and the roguish outfit transformed back into the school uniform. "Ah, it went back to normal."

"I-I don't know what that was about," I answered honestly. "The clothes were neat, but... Arsene was... indescribable. It was like everything I ever wanted to do to make things right just burst out of me and took form..." I flexed my hands in front of my hand, wondering if the red leather had been part of my imagination. 

"Waarrrghh, you bastards! Guards! Seize the intruders!"

"Shit, we gotta scram. You lead the way, okay?"

I groaned and pushed my retrieved glasses back onto my face. This was not how I had wanted my first day at the new school to go. "Okay, okay, fine. C'mon, let's head this way."

As we made our way through the dungeon, I glanced over my shoulder at Ryuji as we walked. "So, I know you said he acted like the king of the castle, but somehow, I didn't think you meant it this literally."

"Wha-? No, I didn't! It's totally just a figure of speech, but... Bein' here, it totally fits with how he acts."

"Does he go around calling everyone 'scum' and 'peasant' all the time, or something?" I questioned further, noticing that the door ahead of us was closed. I rattled at it, but it was closed. 

"Nah, but he doesn't exactly make it a secret when he doesn't like you, either."

I abandoned my attempt to open what appeared to be a locked gate. "Well, we can't go that way."

"No way! We can't be stuck already!" Ryuji jumped forward and tried to muscle the door into doing what he wanted. The door didn't seem impressed by his determination.

I looked around and saw that the cell next to us was open. Walking into it, I noticed that it was open. There was a gaping hole at the bottom of the wall and a quick check showed that it spanned into the next room. "Looks like we can get through here, though. You go ahead," I offered, gesturing for Ryuji to enter first. 

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?"

I stared at him a moment, my cheeks threatening to flush. "Um, I'm wearing a _skirt_ , Ryuji. I'm going to have to insist." Sure, I was wearing tights, but I still didn't need a boy I'd just met looking up my skirt, regardless of our life-or-death situation.

"O-oh, right! Okay, I'll go first." He hoisted his bag up on his shoulder and dropped down to crawl through the hole. I waited until his feet had completely disappeared into the hole before crouching to follow him.

The going was getting easier, mostly. There were more bridges, and the guards all seemed to be sweeping back the way we'd come. Unfortunately, that would be a limited-time-only blessing: they were bound to figure out where we'd gone soon enough. We were almost seen as guards went rushing by, and Ryuji cursed. "I'm so not playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way out, quick!" There was a staircase nearby but it didn't lead outside like we had hoped. 

What we saw was... disturbing. Boys all dressed in school tracksuits languished in cages suspended over the river or in the dungeon cells. They didn't seem to register our presence or hear our voices as we walked by them. It made my stomach turn to see the state these prisoners were in, bruised and too exhausted to lift their heads, and Ryuji seemed to be handling it even worse.

"So... we really did hear screamin'. We ain't the only ones who got captured. That bastard! How does he get away with treating people like this?"

I shook my head, the hurt, jaded side of my heart speaking up. "Because he can. People don't listen to teenagers when it's just their word against an adult's. C'mon, we have to get out of here. We're the ones he wants executed, after all." 

When we came upon a raised drawbridge, with no apparent way to lower it, I started to despair, the injustice of it all sinking in. "This stupid place! I just wanted to go to school and keep my head down for a year! What the hell!" I kicked at a massive statue of Kamoshida next to the bridge that was staring at us creepily.

"Hey, don't give up. We'll find a way out, just watch."

"Hey, you there." The sound of an unfamiliar voice made my heart freeze in my chest. "Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here! You aren't soldiers of the castle, right? You've got to let me out!"

Nervously I poked my head around some crates and found a strange... _thing_ talking to us. It was like a stuffed animal one would get from a crane-game or win at a festival. The body was small in comparison to the comically large head that had large blue eyes and pointed ears. With the addition of the tail on the back, it looked like...

"A talking cat?!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Hey, we're trying to get out of here, and you obviously look like an enemy, those weird things that the guards turn into."

The strange creature bristled. "I am **_not_** a cat! I am Morgana! How can I be your enemy if I'm locked up in here? The key is right there!" The "not-a-cat" batted its paws at the bars and gestured up to a key ring hanging on a hook just out of his reach.

The sound of guards' footsteps echoed coming back upward, potentially even up the stairs we'd only just ascended. "Damn it! They're already catching up." Ryuji groaned, pulling out his phone. "Plus, there's still no service. How the hell do we get out?!"

"You two need to know how to escape? I know how you can get to the exit, just let me out of here and I will show you!"

I hesitated, throwing Ryuji a look. "Can you really help us?" I asked, knowing that a decision would have to be made quickly.

"I'm not lying! If you two think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!"

"Fine," I agreed, reaching for the key.

In a moment, the cell was open and the strange creature was out, stretching and standing up on its toes, apparently able to walk on two feet. "Ah, freedom tastes so sweet."

"Hurry up and show us the exit, you monster cat, unless you want to get locked up again!" Ryuji screeched a little too loudly.

"All right, all right, sheesh, but I am **not** a cat! I am Morgana!"

Morgana took off back toward the bridge that was raised and stopped in front of the statue I'd kicked earlier. My toes were still throbbing from the contact. 

"What're you doing?" Ryuji asked when we stopped behind the small figure.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge." With a roll of its massive eyes, Morgana turned to me. "You! Frizzy Hair! You seem to catch onto things more quickly than Blondie, here, so look around this statue's mouth."

I pouted, balking slightly at the nickname "Frizzy Hair" that I really hoped wasn't going to stick. My band had snapped earlier when Arsene and I had... formed a bond, and there was going to be no controlling my hair for the rest of the day now. However, I heeded Morgana's order and stepped up to the statue. With a shiver of disgust, I reached out a hand and pressed my fingers against the stone mouth, trying not to look at the rest of the features that made up Kamoshida's face.

"Anything in particular I need to be looking for?" Before I finished asking the question, the mouth dropped down, transforming the haughty expression into a wide, but still somehow mocking, grin, and the bridge started to lower. "Ah, I guess that answers that."

"Are you kidding? How were we supposed to know to do that!" the blond behind me exclaimed.

"Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's go!"

We dashed across the bridge and would have kept running, but a guard walked through a door and into our path, transforming into one of the monsters from earlier as it spotted us. 

"Aaah! Shit! Shit, it's them!" Ryuji back-peddled so hard that he fell right over. I caught myself, though nearly jumped out of my skin when the blue flame sparked around me and my clothes changed once again. I looked down at the red leather encasing my hands and held back a grin at the feeling of power I had once again. It was comforting, to know for once that I wasn't completely helpless to the whims of those around me.

"Ugh, you amateur!" Morgana shouted, leaping over Ryuji to land in front of us. It glanced over its shoulder at me. "Hey you! You can fight, right? Let's go.

"Come, Zorro!"

There was an explosion of blue flame, just like mine, and a different being appeared above Morgana, presumably another entity like Arsene but very different at the same time.

"We will promptly shut them up!"

Between Morgana and I, we made pretty short work of the shadows. The little cat-like creature even gave some pointers on dispatching the monsters. "See, you can knock them all down by exploiting their weaknesses! It's the most basic of basics!" I mas marginally more tired after the fight and the slight beating I'd taken earlier from Kamoshida and his goons was starting to wear on me. 

"Hey, that wasn't bad! Your persona is pretty strong!" Morgana commented to me, sounding congratulatory, even though I didn't know what it had meant.

"Persona?"

"Y'mean those things that come outta you all dramatic-like?" Ryuji asked, rubbing the back of his neck and clearly favoring one side.

"Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off her mask when she summoned it, right? Well, everyone wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing it-"

Morgana was cut off as blue flames sparked around me again, changing me back to my school uniform once again. "Aaaand I'm back to normal again. Why does that keep happening?"

"Hmmm, must be that you don't have full control of your power yet. Normally, it shouldn't dissolve like that while you're inside the Palace."

"Rrgh, that's enough! This crap isn't makin' any sense!" Ryuji growled.

"Just sit still and listen then, Blondie!"

"Stop callin' me that! My name's Ryuji-"

"Hey, guys, maybe we shouldn't stand around arguing in the middle of the corridor and actually work on escaping, yeah?" I asked, anxiously waving my hands at them and looking to see if any other guards were coming. 

Morgana shook itself and nodded. "You're right. We should hurry. It's not much further to the exit, but take these, okay? They're medicine and work great, but only help take the edge off. Use them carefully, got it?"

In the little white paw were a small handful of little vials of liquid. I took them and juggled them around in my fingers before looking up at Ryuji. As Morgana moved on ahead of me, I reached out a hand and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, halting him before he could follow. "Hey, hold up a sec."

"A-Akira? What's up?"

"You okay? You were getting the worst of it back in the cell. I appreciate you trying to get me an opening to escape."

The boy's ears turned pink. "Oh-oh yeah. I was real surprised when you didn't high-tail it outta there. Why'd you stick around, anyway? You coulda gotten out and probably made it a lot farther by now, and they wouldn't be able to go lookin' for you as much."

I shook my head. "It's apparently a recurring character flaw of mine that I can't help trying to help people in dangerous situations. I don't think I ever could have left someone to get executed." I held out one of the vials. "Here. Morgana said these help you feel better, right? Well, I think you would definitely need that after enduring what you have already."

His ears flushed a little darker and he nodded. "Y-yeah, thanks." He uncorked the vial and downed it all in one. Immediately, some color returned to his face and he wasn't curling over on one side so protectively anymore. "Wow! Huh, the cat wasn't lying-it really does work!"

I beamed. "Great! I'm glad you feel better." I uncorked a vial for myself and tipped it back to run down my throat. It had a cool sensation but otherwise didn't really have a taste, and I felt the chill run through my body instantly, leaving tingles in its wake. "Woah, you weren't kidding." I tucked the last of the vials into my bag and waved a hand. "We'd better catch up with Morgana."

We ran for a while longer, thankfully coming across very few guards. I was starting to have hope again that we might make it out of this weird castle. Eventually, as we made it further up into the castle, we saw another kid in a cell, this time laying face down and barely moving. If it wasn't for the barest motion of his torso rising and falling, I might have feared he was...

 _I can't think like that right now._ I scolded myself. 

"Wait up a sec," Ryuji pleaded, crossing over to look at the other boy more closely. "I feel like I've seen what he's wearin' before, but I- UGH! I'm too flustered, I can't even think straight!" The frustration and panic was clear in his voice, and I went to stand next to him. 

"Do you know him?"

He shook his head. "Nah, no I don't _think_ I do, but I just- I can't--"

"Come on, we have to go!" Morgana reprimanded impatiently.

"Hold on, dammit!" 

"What is it? We need to go, fast!"

Ryuji paused, looking back at the uniformed student dejectedly. "Just--who are these guys?"

Morgana rolled its big eyes once again. "You really think you have time to worry about other people right now? Besides, they're--"

" _THERE!_ "

I started as the bridge next to us dropped alarmingly fast and a guard ran across. As if summoned by the prospect of a battle, my clothes shifted once again. "Geez, how many of these guys are we going to have to go through?"

Morgana shifted its eyes to me in a sidelong glance as it adopted a readied stance. "What do you want to do? We can fight or we can run for it, but that might set us back."

I nodded, determined. "Let's fight. We can't lose anymore time trying to find another way out."

"Hmph. I like your resolve," the feline figure approved as the guard transformed. Fairly well practiced at this point, we were able to dispatch the enemy quickly; Arsene seemed pleased each time I called on him to use our power. The transformation on my clothing dropped as soon as the fight was over. "We should get away quickly, before more show up."

"Hold on!" Ryuji growled. "We can't just leave these guys here!"

"You really don't get it, do you? Ugh, there's no time to explain." It pressed a white paw to its forehead. "Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest!" The cat took off across the bridge without saying anything further.

I felt a lurch of urgency in my chest. "Ryuji?" I broached reluctantly. "We need to make a choice here. Like I said, I feel the same about just leaving someone in trouble, but... I'm not sure if we'll be able to escape at all if we try to get him out of the cell and then have to carry him. Especially since Morgana is the one that knows how to get out of here. It might be better for us to get out, find help and come back."

His face warped into a pained expression, brown eyes sad but resigned. "Ugh, fine! Dammit, I'm coming!"

I spared one glance back at the listless boy lying in the cell before following after the other two. We quickly came upon a set of stairs that led up to the main entrance hall where we'd first walked in. The lavish red carpet, the chandeliers above, and the obnoxious "heroic" portrait of Kamoshida as a knight looking down on us all familiar. Morgana didn't hesitate, running all the way across the room and through a side door instead of heading for the main doors. I followed, staying wary in case of any other guards. If I didn't see another one _ever_ , it would be too soon.

"We're here!" Morgana cheered as we entered a small side hall with two doors.

"Finally! We're saved!" Ryuji sighed in relief, running for the door on the right. He rammed his shoulder up against it, but it didn't budge. "Wha-Hey! What the hell-? It's not opening!" He rounded on Morgana, face contorting in frustration. "D'you trick us, you jerk?"

I thought that might be unlikely. Morgana had been helpful so far in defeating the guards we'd come across and wouldn't have any reason to do that if he was just going to hand us over. That only left one explanation-

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Morgana chided, seemingly amused. It pushed open the other set of doors in the hall, confirming my suspicions: Ryuji had just tried to go through the wrong door. "Over here!"

I followed after Morgana into a small room with a couple of short tables and a bookcase. Above the bookcase was an ornate vent-cover, air blowing through gently.

"H-Hey, wait up!" I heard Ryuji jogging after us. He looked around and scowled. "And just how are we supposed to get out from here?! There aren't even any windows!"

"Ugh, amateur," Morgana sighed, ears drooping sadly. "Seriously, this is the most _basic_ of basics!"

I thought over all the movies, TV shows, video games, and stories that involved sneaking around places and opened my mouth before I could second-guess how stupid I would sound if I was wrong. "Are we crawling through the ventilation shaft?" I pointed to the grate above us.

Morgana perked up instantly. "That's right! As I suspected, you're a natural at this! That vent leads all the way outside."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, not sure how much of a compliment that was, but Ryuji was geared up before I could wonder any more.

"So, we've just got to get that metallic mesh off, then!" He ran and leapt up at the bookshelf, his fingers catching on the grate before he lost his footing and came crashing down. "WHOA!"

I covered my hand with my mouth to keep from laughing at what a sight that had been and winced as the cover made a cacophonous clatter as it hit the ground. "You all right, Ryuji?"

"Owww," he groaned and rolled over to push himself to his feet. "Y-yeah, I'm good, but _shit_ the enemy didn't hear that, did they?"

I listened but didn't hear any approaching footsteps and shook my head. "If they did, they're too far away to do anything about it now. We'll be through and gone in a minute."

Ryuji grinned. "Yeah! We're finally getting out!"

Morgana smiled but reminded us, "Maybe you should wait to celebrate until you actually get out. Now, get going."

I blinked in surprise. "Wait, you aren't coming with us? But we came so far!"

Morgana shifted from foot to foot, looking almost eager. "There's still something that I have to do, so we're going our separate ways now."

I nodded. "Okay. Well, thanks for helping us get out of here."

"Heh, you've got manners! Be careful on your way."

I nodded and watched as Ryuji climbed more carefully up the bookshelf this time and offered me a hand to help me up behind him. I allowed him to pull me up and we crawled through the shaft and then ran across the drawbridge and back onto the street where we'd first come in. I paused as we ran down the steps and looked back at the bizarre castle. If this was how my year in Tokyo was going to go, it certainly would be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for reading! I was surprised how many kudos I got on the first chapter. This work is my first public posting of fan fiction since............. 2009?! Huh, I didn't realize it had been that long!  
> Anyway, the support is appreciated, and it was really encouraging to get a second chapter up. I tried to stay pretty true to the cutscenes (of which there are A LOT in the early parts of the game!) while still giving Akira more opportunity to voice her thoughts (my thoughts?) as things progress. Please don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you like, what you maybe hope to see, and if you see I missed something.  
> These chapters aren't really edited or proof-read except what I'm doing on my first pass through them, so you might find an unfinished sentence or some wording that doesn't QUITE make sense here or there, and I do plan to go through and catch more of that when I get a little bit further. Right now, I just want to get the story out there while the inspiration is flowing!  
> Thanks again for your support!


	3. Awakening to Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping the castle, Akira has to face something even worse- going to high school!  
> News travels fast, even at Shujin, and it seems that everyone already knows all about Akira's past, and showing up late doesn't help anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenes needed to happen, but there wasn't a good way to fit them in with either the previous chapter or for the plot points I'm fitting into the next chapter, so I feel like this chapter is comparatively short. Maybe I'm just paranoid...

_"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

Ryuji and I were panting on the sidewalk of the main thoroughfare. People walked around us, hardly sparing a glance at the two teenagers doubled over gasping for air.

"Returned? Does that mean we made it?" Ryuji asked, straightening up.

I pulled out my phone and glanced at it, a navigation app was just closing as I unlocked it. "I guess," I replied with a shrug. "It certainly looks more normal."

"Yeah, no kiddin' there. But, _man_ , what was all that? With Kamoshida, and a castle. That shit was pretty crazy. Not to mention the cat!"

"Hey, you two!" I jumped as an authoritative voice barked out nearby. A quick look around found a couple of uniformed police officers approaching us. Immediately anxious, I stood taller and tried to appear calmer than I felt. "What's with all the yelling?" I glanced at Ryuji quickly, trying not to be irritated that his volume had been the thing to attract their attention.

"Are you two students of Shujin?" The second officer asked, eyeing our uniforms suspiciously. "Cutting classes, huh?"

"Huh, no!" Ryuji grumbled at them, brow furrowed in frustration. "We were trying to go to school and ended up at this weird castle instead!"

"A castle?" The first officer repeated, heaving a sigh. "All right, hand over your bags. I'd better not find out that you two are doing any drugs…"

"Why the hell would you think that?!"

I didn't facepalm, but it was a close call. Ryuji clearly had no experience talking with the police. I wished I could say the same. 

"What about you? Are you his girlfriend or something?" The second officer's attention was on me. 

I ignored the small " _hrk"_ sound I heard from beside me and shook my head. "No, sir. We just met today, but I guess we're friends now."

"So what's all this about a castle?"

I shook my head. "We just got lost, sir. I'm new to the city and must have gotten turned around in some of the side streets."

"What?! Don't lie like that," Ryuji protested. If I could have kicked him in the shin without the officers noticing, I would have. "Tell them what happened with the school bein' all weird!"

"We just passed by Shujin not that long ago, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

"What?! But it was totally-"

"If you keep up with this nonsense, I'm going to contact the school and let them know. Is that what you want?" The first officer cut him off aggressively with a stern warning.

Ryuji titled his head and looked at me with wide, frustrated, imploring eyes. "Akira, _say something!_ "

I looked between the two officers and Ryuji one last time and answered, "Let's just get to school, okay?" I bowed my head to the police officers and apologized. "Sorry for taking your time. We'll be going now." I turned on my heel and went back the way we'd come from, hoping that the castle-thing was gone now.

I heard Ryuji growl behind me and jogged to catch up. When we were a good distance away from the two officers that I could feel watching us go, I asked quietly, "Could you lead the way? I still don't know the best route to school yet."

"Why the hell didn't you tell the police about Kamoshida? He had people locked up in cages, _he was going to execute us!_ "

When we had rounded a corner, I spun on my heel and jabbed a finger into his chest, temper flaring up. "They didn't see the castle! They said they went right by here and didn't see it, so how could we show them?" My voice sounded about as hysterical as I felt, and I knew I probably looked a mess as well. "And I guarantee you that they won't take us on our word."

Ryuji lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, geez…" When I back off him, he rubbed the spot on his chest that I'd poked, probably a little harder than I'd meant to. "What's your deal, anyway?"

I shook my head and frowned. "I just don't… This whole day has me kind of rattled." I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath before opening them again, meeting his eyes. "Sorry for that, and for not having your back with the uniforms back there, but you'll see… Nobody will believe us about the castle unless they see it with their own eyes."

We continued on our way to the school, and this time we were met with the site of a completely normal academy building. No drawbridge, no armored guards, and no sign of the castle we'd barely escaped from with our lives.

Ryuji was distraught. "I-Is this real? What's goin' on?!" 

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you," a stern voice called out. A plain-looking man in a suit stood at the top of the steps leading into the school. "We just got a call from the police about of couple of students that had been caught out of class. Though, it's rare not to see you alone, Sakamoto."

"Damn cop snitched on us after all," Ryuji groaned.

"Well, you made it sound like we were skipping class and getting high. Of course they did," I mumbled back, trying to _not_ look like we were talking.

"Where have the two of you even been all this time?"

"A-ah-a castle?" The blond beside me was stating it, but it sounded like a question.

The staff member rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not going to give me an honest answer, huh?"

I glanced at Ryuji to see his face turn dejected as he realized that I had been right. No one was going to listen to us without proof.

"What's this about a castle?"

My blood ran icy as a new voice joined the conversation. It was deep and self-assured and also the voice that we'd so recently heard screaming for our heads. 

"Ka-Kamoshida?" Ryuji breathed, confirming my guess.

I looked up and saw the figure of the man that had been in the castle, barely clothed before but now in athletic gear and looking much more relaxed in his posture. His eyes, however, were sharp as they regarded Ryuji and then traveled over to skim over me. I shrunk back, not sure whether he would say anything with the other teacher there.

"You seem so _carefree_ , Sakamoto. Quite the difference from when you used to come in early for morning practice with the track team." He said it lightly, but there was still that underlying sharpness.

" _Shaddup!_ It's your fault that I-"

"How dare you talk to Mr. Kamoshida that way! There's not much leeway left for you, you know."

Ryuji physically balked at that and gestured wildly at the taller man. "But he's the one that provoked me!"

The plain-looking staffer sighed. "Are you trying to get expelled?" Rubbing a hand over his face, he continued, "Regardless, you're going to have to explain yourself. Follow me."

"What?! This is bullshit!"

"I should have been more considerate, too," Kamoshisa placated, waving off the other teacher. "Let's just say we're both to blame." He smiled warmly, letting a look of ease drift over his features. 

"All right, but you're still coming with me! It can't be denied that you are _very_ late." The teacher pointed imperiously at Ryuji.

"Fine." Ryuji deflated quite a bit, but as he climbed the stairs, he still stopped and gave Kamoshida a dirty look that might have been impressive, if Kamoshida was even paying him any attention.

Instead, the older man's attention was on me. "You must be that new transfer student, right?"

I nodded quietly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of this conversation without making a scene but growing more anxious as I realized that I was now alone with a man that had wanted me dead, among other things, less than a few hours ago. "Wait, have we met somewhere?"

I paused and then cleared my throat, willing my voice to come out steadily. "You picked up a girl in your car this morning, then you offered me a ride, too."

His eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, that's right. I remember seeing you at the station. Seems I should have been more _insistent_ about giving you that ride."

"I'm very sorry, _sir_ ," I responded, trying unsuccessfully to keep the edge off my tone on the honorific.

The confident teacher's eyes narrowed fractionally. "Well, I guess I can overlook it this one time, but, as I'm sure the principal already told you, if you cause any trouble, you'll be expelled. Understand?"

I nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "Yes, I understand." 

"Good. Nice to see a girl who can listen. Now just stay that nice and quiet, and we won't have any problems, now will we?" I felt the anger flash behind my vision and I clenched my hands at my sides as he continued as if he hadn't just made such an odd comment, with more than one connotation, to a girl probably half his age. "At any rate, head to the faculty office. I'm sure that Miss Kawakami's tired of waiting." 

He turned as if to go inside but paused, grinning back over his shoulder at me. "Oh, and good luck trying to enjoy your student life here." Without anything further, he went inside.

 _Was it just me, or did that sound more sarcastic than welcoming?_ It almost sounded like he knew something that I didn't about how my school life would go.

.

.

.

.

.

_The girl clutched her head, the effects of the drugs still heavy in her system. The prosecutor leaned across the table, staring her down with dark eyes. Her ash gray hair slipped down over her shoulder._

_"The school turned into a medieval castle, a talking cat? Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I'm not going to play along with you if you are treating this like some big joke."_

_The teenager returned her stare with dead eyes, lacking the energy required to reassure the prosecutor of anything._

_"I'll have you continue the story. Now, something I want to know is this:_

_"The one sent a calling card by the Phantom Thieves was alumnus of Shujin Academy and Olympic Medalist, Suguru Kamoshida."_

_The older woman pulled a folder out of her attache and opened it to slide a couple of photographs across the table for the youth to look over. Weary eyes dropped to scan the masculine face in the picture and the slightest hint of a scowl morphed her tired face and then disappeared so quickly that the prosecutor wondered if she'd even really seen it._

_"It all came out of his confession. He was guilty of everything-the abuse, the...violations…" Even her voice soured as she contemplated what the PE teacher had confessed to. "But there should have been no connection between the two of you, since you had only just transferred to Shujin. Why did you target him?"_

_The younger girl sighed, tapping her fingers restlessly on the edge of the photograph before sliding it away. "I'm getting there," she replied darkly. "Really, it was a number of things, but there was a breaking point that is important to understand everything leading up to it, so you'll have to be patient."_

_"That's unacceptable!" The prosecutor slammed her palms down on the table between them, though it barely made the girl jump. "Continue with your story, and we'll see how it holds up."_

.

.

.

.

.

I walked into the school and was immediately hit with a hall of hushed whispers. It must have been a break between classes because there were a lot of students in the hall. Eyes darted over me and then quickly away, their owners stiffening in terror as I caught them all _not_ staring at me. 

_"Is that the girl with the criminal record?"_

_"I heard she lost her shit and started beating some adult man in a jealous rage."_

_"What do you think she was doing that she'd so late?"_

_"I bet she's carrying a bunch of dangerous stuff in her bag."_

_"Don't look at her! She'll probably kill you if you make eye contact with her!"_

I was alarmed by the sheer number of rumors already flying around about me, despite the fact that I was literally only just getting to school. There hadn't been any students here when Sojiro and I had come for my introduction to the principal and Miss Kawakami, so how did they know about my record?

I tried asking a couple of people where the faculty office was, but I really just received a lot of nervous jittering answers to questions I didn't ask and questions I didn't have answers for. It was like everyone expected me to whip a switchblade out of my bag and stab someone at any second. I wondered vaguely, as I wandered through the halls and up the stairs, if telling anyone the truth would make a difference. Probably not.

When I finally found the faculty office on the third floor (my previous school had its office on the main floor, so I was really surprised), I nervously knocked and poked my head in. "Miss Kawakami?"

The fluffy head of dark hair popped up from the far side of the room. "Kurusu-san, you finally came to school, huh?" As I shrugged and approached, she went on, "You're over half a day late. On your first day… Care to explain yourself at all?"

She was clearly irritated, not that I could really blame her. She hadn't been looking forward to having me in her class regardless, and now I'd made even more work for her.

"Sorry, the train was delayed and I got lost making my way from the station. I'm still not used to the city, and I haven't ever made the trip on my own."

"Ugh, you expect me to believe that you got lost for hours? It's lunch time already, for goodness' sake!" She shook her head, mouth still turned down in a harsh frown. "You really need to get it together if you want to make it here. More importantly, I heard that you were caught with that Sakamoto."

There was a tone in her voice that piqued my curiosity. "'That' Sakamoto? What do you mean?"

Kawakami sighed. "Just--don't get involved with him, okay? He's nothing but trouble. Though, he wasn't like that when he was devoting all his time to track and field."

I felt like I was getting another piece of a puzzle. I wasn't sure what the full picture was supposed to be, but I got the feeling that I was going to understand Ryuji a lot better once I did. 

"Anyway, let's go introduce you to the class. School is ending after fifth period today because of the subway incident, but you'll be able to greet everyone and get your assignments for the day, at least. Come on, let's go."

I followed the female teacher down a set of stairs and over to classroom 2-D. She paused before opening the door. "By the way, when you introduce yourself, be serious about it, okay. I don't care if you have to lie, or whatever, but don't say anything unnecessary, got it?"

I agreed and followed after her. _That's the second time in as many days that I've been told not to say anything "unnecessary." Do they really think I'm going to go ranting about having a criminal record at my first opportunity?_

"Everyone, this is Akira Kurusu, a transfer student from out of the city." Kawakami was telling the class a moment later from the lectern. "Go on, say something," she prompted.

I bowed my head slightly and tried my best to smile at the curious and slightly fearful faces staring at me from the class. "It's nice to meet you all," I said mechanically, hoping I sounded friendly.

Whispers fluttered around the room, not hushed enough to keep them from reaching my ears.

_"She's super late on her first day of school? She must really be insane…"_

_"She looks normal enough…"_

_"But I bet she'll slug you if you look her in the eye."_

_"You wouldn't think she'd be aggressive from looking at her, but she_ **_was_ ** _arrested for assault, right?"_

"Uhh, so…" Even Kawakami didn't seem to know what to do about the chatter. "Akira wasn't feeling well this morning, so we only had her attend from the afternoon on today," the teacher said, making up an excuse for me. I made a note of it to myself so I could parrot it back to any overly-curious classmates later. "Go ahead and take the empty seat behind Takamaki-san by the window."

I nodded and made my way over to the only empty seat in the room. As I drew closer to my newly assigned seat, I recognized the girl that would be sitting in front of me as the one I'd seen this morning in the rain, the one that had gotten into Kamoshida's car and looked so torn about it.

Now, however, she was scowling at me. "Lies," she spat quietly as I passed by her desk, blue eyes burning up at me. My steps faltered slightly, but I determinedly moved the extra two feet to my seat and shoved my bag into the desk.

The whispers started up again immediately.

_"Wait, did you see that?"_

_"Do you think they know each other?"_

_"Oooh, you think the rumors about Kurusu-san assaulting someone in a jealous rage had to do with Mr. Kamoshida and Takamaki-san?"_

_"Oh man, you think he left Kurusu for Takamaki?"_

_"Who could blame him? Obviously Kurusu's got anger issues…"_

_"However, it is Takamaki-san we're talking about…"_

_"Seriously, that side of the room is just plain awful."_

"H-hey, that's enough, everyone! Let's get class started. Who's leading today?"

.

.

.

Finally, the end of classes rolled around for the day and I stood from ym chair and stretched. I could feel eyes on me, but I strolled past them and out of the classroom before I could listen to them any further. As I stepped into the hall, however, my vision seemed to convulse, changing the standard school hallway into the castle corridor for a moment before shifting back. I lifted a hand to my head with a groan, rubbing at my eyes.

I hadn't _really_ just seen that, had I?

"Kurusu-san, is everything okay?" Kawakami's voice asked from the doorway of the classroom.

"This...is a school, right?" I asked before I could tamp down the words. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" the teacher asked skeptically, her eyes looking me over warily, as if she was expecting me to lose my mind any second and go off on the people moving around me.

"Sorry, Miss Kawakami, I just got a little lightheaded there. I didn't eat anything for lunch and I think my blood-sugar's just a little low." The excuse flowed natural off my tongue, and she seemed to accept it, all though she still looked like I'd forced her to bite into a lemon.

"Well, fine then. You should probably go straight home, you know. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone earlier."

I'd forgotten about Sojiro! My heart started hammering in anticipation of the scolding I would likely receive upon my return to the cafe.

"Also, it seems that the other students found out about your past, though I wasn't the one to tell them. I wonder how that info got around?" More to herself than to me, she mumbled, "I can't even catch a break… Why do I have to deal with this?"

To my credit, I didn't snap at her that she seemed to have chosen the wrong profession if she didn't want to have to deal with angsty teenagers. 

"And listen," Kawakami continued, looking slightly torn, "about Sakamoto. You really shouldn't get involved with a boy like that."

Just then, a flash of yellow came into my peripherals and I turned to see Ryuji walking up, looking kind of put out. "Hey," he said to me, though his eyes were locked onto Kawakami suspiciously.

"Speak of the devil…" the older female crossed her arms in exasperation. "What do you want? I heard you were caught cutting classes by the police today, and you even got the transfer student involved."

Ryuji averted his gaze. "That wasn't… it was nothin'."

"And I see you haven't dyed your hair back to black yet," the teacher added.

I knew that having dyed hair had kind of a stigma about it, but I was surprised by the frustration in her voice. For someone who didn't want to deal with students that much, she seemed to be sticking her nose into the business of one that wasn't even in her class.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryuji answered robotically, as if he'd given the same response a dozen other times, though he didn't seem to be any more convincing for it. In fact, he almost sounded... _taunting._ His eyes flashed to me as he turned around. "I'll be waitin' on the roof," he murmured, barely audible, and then he walked away, heading up the nearby stairs.

"See?" my homeroom teacher recaptured my attention. "That's exactly why I don't think you should get tangled up with him and his attitude. Understood?" Without waiting for a response, she took off in a huff.

I let her get a head start on me before I thought about going to meet Ryuji. Then, something else caught my attention: coming up the stairs were a couple of familiar voices. I knew from the sudden, burning chill I got that this was Kamoshida. I turned and pretended to busy myself at one of the nearby bulletin boards. I needn't have bothered, though. Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakowa were both facing the other way when they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Why would you allow a student like her to enroll here? She's only going to be trouble and reflect badly on the rest of the school! She's even already started associating with Sakamoto-kun, though I can't imagine how they met…" Kamoshida _tsked_ and shook his head in affected disappointment. "A student with a criminal record, that's convicted of an assault charge? At this rate, I'm not sure how much good my contributions are even doing for the school."

 **_That_ ** _was a veiled threat if I ever heard one…_

"Now, don't be like that," the principal pleaded. "The school _counts_ on you, Kamoshida-kun. You're our _star._ " He tapped a finger on his considerably-sized chin. "However, a steady build-up behind such brilliance is necessary as well."

I nearly gagged. Ryuji was right. Kamoshida _was_ the king of the castle, and the principal was the jester, making a fool of himself fawning over the athletics teacher.

"Your troubles never seem to end, do they, sir?" Kamoshida broke out a wide grin, clearly pleased with the ego-stroke. "All right, I'll do my best to meet your expectations of me."

I quickly ducked my head again, pretending I didn't exist until both of them had gone their separate ways and were long gone. 

Just to be safe, I counted an additional thirty seconds before hurriedly ascending the stairs and then a second flight in order to reach the roof. There was a door on the sign that warned that the area was prohibited unless there was special permission given, but I was sure that Ryuji had said the roof. Trying the handle, I found the door unlocked and made my way out into the sunshine.

The blond student was seated in one of a number of chairs that were up here, likely all the ones they didn't have room for in the rest of the school, and was rocking on the back two legs of it, bracing himself against one of the spare desks with a foot. He would have looked completely relaxed if it weren't for the somber expression on his face.

"There you are," he sighed. "I was startin' to wonder if you were even gonna come."

"I got a little distracted," I admitted. "But I'm here now, so what did you want to talk about?" I gingerly sat on the edge of one of the desks, keeping my hands down at my sides and letting my toes _just_ dangle above the rooftop.

"Sorry for just callin' you up here," he started. "I bet it seemed a little outta nowhere." He forced a grin before rolling his head, stretching his neck. "So, I'm sure Kawakami already told you about me, huh? Stuff like 'don't get involved with him,' right?"

The corner of my mouth twitched up slightly. "Word for word, more than once. She's not the only one, either."

"Heh. Yeah, yeah. But.... I hear we're in the same boat, there." He dropped his chair down onto all four legs and let his foot drop down, too. "Heard you've got a criminal record. Everyone's talking about it. I guess it's no wonder you were so gutsy before."

I fiddled with the ends of my hair. "I was just doing what I needed to. Not anything particularly special, I don't think." I was talking about more than just our _experience_ this morning, but Ryuji didn't seem to catch that.

"What was all that, anyway?"

I shook my head: I didn't have any more of a clue than he did. "You mean how we almost got killed at a castle that transformed into a school? Or was it the other way around?"

The other student stood up suddenly, becoming really animated. He seemed to speak with his whole body as he leaned forward, arms and legs moving, too. "Man, I don't even know! It-it wasn't all a dream, was it?" 

I swung my feet a little, feeling the toes of my uniform shoes skimming the ground as they moved back and forth. "Well, I don't think so. It was _definitely_ weird, but how could we have had the same dream?" _Besides, it was more like a nightmare than a dream…_

"Us both remembering it doesn't really mean much though," he added, dejected enough slump against the side of the desk adjacent to mine. "But hey, even if it was a dream, you-uh- you saved me from Kamoshida back there, so...Thanks for that, Akira." He turned and gave me a huge, goofy grin, bumping his elbow against mine while his ears turned just a shade darker than normal. "You were totally awesome back there."

"Y-your welcome, and thank you." I smiled shyly, sheepish and unsure what to do with the unexpected compliment and the gratitude. "I'm just glad that I _could_ help."

We let that settle for a second, the awkward tension growing until Ryuji finally looked away and frowned. "But man, that Kamoshida we saw there...You probably haven't heard them since it's only your first day, but there are some rumors about him."

"Kamoshida?" I asked. I was surprised a guy like that would allow rumors to fly around about him. 

"Yeah. No one important says anything against him since he's a medalist that took the volleyball team to nationals. Him being king in that place felt crazy real 'cause of that. But, some of the students talk about things that a teacher shouldn't be doin'."

"I got kind of an idea of what you mean," I said quietly.

Ryuji turned quickly, anger evident in the draw of his brow. "That bastard didn't try anythin' on you, did he?"

I was surprised a little by the vehemence and touched at the concern, but I shook my head. "No, but you can tell he's used to getting everything he wants. Not to mention how the other teacher and the principal seemed to fawn all over him." I managed to smile at the thought that I'd found someone who was actually worried about me and not just warning me to stay out of trouble that I had no intention of getting in.

"Yeah, it's disgustin' is what it is." Ryuji relaxed visibly. "I wonder if we could ever go back to that castle…" I shot him a look, wondering why on _Earth_ he would want to go back, but he went on. "Well, nevermind all that, I guess. It _had_ to be some weird dream, after all. Right?

"Anyway, sorry for dragging you out here like this. That's all I really wanted to talk about." He stood and grinned. "You know, we seem pretty similar. I bet we'll get along just fine, you know, as 'troublemakers'. I'll-I'll say hi if I see you around, so you'd better not ignore me, okay?"

I nodded. "Of course. I don't think I could if I tried."

We both stood and made our way back down to the entrance, leaving behind the roof and all thoughts of the castle and the weirdness that happened there.

.

.

Ryuji had gone his own way after the connection at Shibuya Station, and I had the rest of the trip back to the cafe to worry about the imminent exchange with Sojiro. 

The sun had already gone far past the edge of the skyline by the time I approached Leblanc. The light spilled through the windows of the door, the warmth belying the chilly reception I knew awaited within. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, the traitorous bell jangling my entrance as I did.

Sojiro looked up, disapproving clearly carved out in the line on his face. "I got a call from the school," he began sternly. "You ditched for half of your _first day_?"

I winced. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." It wasn't a lie, but definitely didn't help my cause either.

He growled in his throat. "Yeah, they all say that when they get caught." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, dislodging his glasses slightly, with his forefinger and thumb. "Look, just-- _behave yourself_ , got it? One wrong move and your life is _over_ . You _do_ know what probation means, right?"

I clutched the straps on my bag and started inspecting the bar stools with a sudden and consuming interest. Yes, I knew what "probation" meant. It meant that if the same adults that had only listened to the man that was assaulting some innocent woman got wind of me doing anything else they didn't agree with, I was going to go to jail. "Yes, I do," I replied.

"Good."

The tension in the room cracked slightly when Sojiro's phone started ringing. I watched as he checked the caller ID before plastering a warm smile on his face and answering, "Hey, what's up?" The caller said something, and Sojiro's eyes crinkled happily in response. "Yeah, I'm just closing up shop. I'll be over in another half an hour, as I promised."

I was surprised. Not only because Sojiro appeared to have a date but that he had had such a transformation of attitude from one conversation to the next that it was pretty obvious that he really cared about the other person.

I couldn't help the smile on my own face at the thought. Unfortunately, this was the moment that Sojiro remembered my presence and scowled. "What're you standing around for? Get upstairs already," he snapped, covering the phone with his hand. "And don't forget to lock the door and shut off all the lights, got it?"

I jumped and quickly made my way past him and started up the stairs. As my feet started climbing, I heard him say, "No, no, nothing to worry about. It's just a part-timer that I hired to help out around the cafe."

 _Interesting._ He hadn't told this mystery-woman on the ine that he had taken in a high-school girl and was letting her stay at his cafe. Maybe I was wrong and it wasn't that serious of a relationship after all…

Once upstairs, I changed immediately into my pajamas and crawled under the covers of the futon. I was _exhausted_ , though I guessed it would be understandable. It was my first, terribly stressful day at a new school and that alone would have wiped anyone out, not to mention the weird stuff that had happened that day with the...castle.

I fell asleep quickly, mind still worrying over the events of the day. Dark shaped flew by, and I realized they were chains.

Suddenly, I wasn't asleep anymore, and my eyes flew open. Above me were the same chains dangling that I'd seen before, and when I looked down, I was once again in prisoner's stripes with the weighted ball chained to my ankle.

"About time you've come to. On your feet, Inmate!" Caroline's harsh voice barked at me.

"Our master wishes to speak with you," Justine intoned calmly, looking over her clipboard.

I stood and stepped as close to the bars as I could, looking up to meet the eyes of the long-nosed "master." "It's for your own sake that you should take his words to heart."

Igor smiled in what I assumed was an attempt to be warm. "First, let us celebrate our reunion."

I frowned and glanced around us at the prison cell I was being held in, but said nothing, only resolutely staring him back down.

"Oh, I see you've awakened to your powers, and special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin, then."

"Wait," I stopped him. "'My powers'? You knew about what was going to happen to me today? What--"  
I was silenced by Caroline's violent _WHAP_ of her nightstick on the bars of my cell. I retracted my fingers quickly, fearful of getting them smashed. "Don't be insolent, Inmate!"

"There is no need to fully understand it at this time." Igor chuckled darkly, as if the tiny warden's aggression was endearing for some reason. "You will be training the ability to use Personas, a power you have now awakened to."

The cat, Morgana, had called the _being_ that I'd formed a pact with and summoned to help fight the enemies in the castle a "Persona" as well. I was familiar with the term from the basic psychology class I'd taken the year previous, but I didn't think that this was how the term was usually applied.

"Personas are, in other words, a 'mask'- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectation for you," the man added, tilting his head with a conspiratorial smile.

I bit my tongue as I contemplated that. He didn't seem to mean it in a cruel or sarcastic way, rather that he was actually looking forward to what I might accomplish, with a certainty that it would be at least interesting for him.

"You have no choice but to hone your strength," Justine contributed sagely. "It's not because we are forcing you but because this is your fate… Neglect it and you will die."

"Eh heh, that's not super ominous or anything," I laughed nervously. It was almost scarier when these kinds of things came out of Justine's mouth, with her serene attitude, than when Caroline shouted things and banged on the bars of the cell.

"By the by," Igor started off-handedly, as if making casual conversation, "have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces."

"Wait... 'Metaverse Navigator'? 'Palaces'? What are you talking about?" 

Igor nodded, his long nose dipping and rising like a bird's beak. "I bestowed it upon you as a means for you to train as a thief."

"The Metaverse Navigator is a _gift_ from our master, Inmate! You better take care in using it!"

"Devote yourself to your training and become a fine thief."

The twins predictably reinforced Igor's words but didn't really provide any new information themselves.

"Still," Igor went on, "it must be disheartening to use the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well."

"I still have que-" My voice was drowned out by the ringing of a loud bell. I looked up at the speakers in the room and wondered what it was supposed to signify. I seemed to be the only prisoner here…

"Hmph. It's time for you to go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have," Caroline snapped. As she did, the sight of the prison cell began to fade from view, dissolving into a blue and black haze…

.

.

I rose the next morning still pondering the strange dream I'd had. Bits and pieces of it were still floating around in my head, but it felt like trying to grab soap bubbles. The instant I came in contact with one, it popped and I couldn't see it anymore. Certain phrases seemed stuck in my mind, though…

_Metaverse Navigator…_

_Fate…_

_Awakening…_

I had the unshakable feeling, almost premonition, that something huge was hurtling toward me and that there wouldn't be any getting out of its way and keeping my head down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my people leaving kudos! I am absorbing all the love and it is motivating me to keep going. I'll probably keep going for my own sake, but it makes me really happy that other people are enjoying what is going on in my brain!
> 
> *stop talking, you'll only freak them out*
> 
> Eh heh heh.... Okay, well I think that wraps us up for today! Kudo and subscribe to stay tuned for the next adventure!


	4. Blast Them Away, Captain Kidd!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's short-lived attempt to adjust to school life is interrupted by a perverted teacher, a strong sense of inner justice or two, and Ryuji's curiosity. Another trip to that weird castle is just what she wanted on her second day of school!  
> Trigger Warnings for the end of the chapter include Sexual Harassment, Near-Sexual Assault, and some mild depictions of blood and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... This is a looong chapter, 'cause i couldn't decide on an organic place to cut it in half, so strap in! :D  
> Also, the length is why it took me a little longer to get this posted than has been my trend so far. It was a very dense set of scenes, so I hope to be able to break them or clump them a little more selectively moving forward.  
> I was pretty excited to write for this, especially the last part of the chapter, despite the inherent darkness. I posted warnings in the Chapter Summary, so please be aware as you continue.

When I stepped out of the cafe in the morning, rain was pouring out of the sky. I backtracked to grab my umbrella before hurrying to the subway station. The trip to school and the walk up to the gates was much less eventful than the day before, and I actually managed to make it on time.

The day was mostly uneventful, though the social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru did call on me about something out of "The Devil's Dictionary" and the entire class seemed shocked to find that I actually knew things that we were supposed to have studied.

After school, however, as I stepped out of the classroom, I heard a pair of familiar voices speaking at the stairs.

"Hey there, Takamaki." As usual, Kamoshida's voice made an unpleasant shiver run up my spine. He sounded even slicker than usual, as if he was trying to _ooze_ charm. Takamaki-san paused in her stride and looked back at him, her face falling infinitesimally. "Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all these accidents." It almost sounded like he was setting up to ask to give her a ride home.

Apparently, Takamaki thought the same, because she quickly, and loudly, stated. "Sorry! I've got a photoshoot today. It's the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it." She was glancing up at Kamoshida periodically, trying to make eye contact, but she didn't seem able to hold it for long. It was the body-language of someone trying to escape the conversation they were in. 

I'd have been willing to go and save her, but judging from how she'd glared and practically _hissed_ at me the day before, I wasn't sure if she would appreciate or even accept my help.

"Hey now," Kamoshida replied, adopting a concerned expression. "Being a model is all fine and dandy, but don't go working your pretty little self down to the bone."

I just watched with an increasingly heavy pit in my stomach, a nasty little seed of a theory working its way into my brain and refusing to be shaken loose. 

Kamoshida leaned toward my female classmate, physically imposing himself into her space. She didn't step back, but the way she shifted her weight onto her back foot clearly showed that she wanted to. "You said you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

Takamaki nodded. "Y-yes, I keep _planning_ on going to the hospital, but I'm just so busy. I'm sorry to worry you."

"Plus, it must be _so_ lonely, what with me keeping your best friend at practice all the time." He shook his head. 

The weirdness of the exchange was only increasing. This certainly didn't sound like a conversation that should be taking place between a teacher and a student. The little seed of a theory that had lodged itself firmly before was now taking root, and I was only growing more concerned and uncomfortable as the conversation progressed

I was jarred out of my deductions by the sound of my name being spoken.

"Oh, and be careful around Akira Kurusu, that new transfer student. She's going to cause trouble eventually, what with a criminal record, and if something were to happen to you…" The last words were said lower, huskier, in a voice that I was certain Kamoshida thought would be sexy.

"Thank you," Takamaki replied quickly, forcefully. It sounded like she was grinding the words out through clenched teeth. "Please excuse me." Without waiting for a response, she fairly _ran_ down the hall.

Kamoshida watched her go and, still unaware that I was standing only a few feet behind him, growled in displeasure and stomped up the stairs.

I leaned against the wall for support as a number of thoughts bloomed in my mind, completely crowding out any hope I had of ignoring what had just happened.

If my read on the situation was right, it seemed like Takamaki was giving any excuse she could come up with to get out of spending time with the teacher, who seemed _pretty_ eager to seek her out and chat with her about being a model and taking a break. _I mean, appendicitis, really? That's like an emergency surgery situation, isn't it? Not just something you go and get checked on when you have time._ He was trying to subtly, though still somewhat aggressive in an implied way, manipulate her into spending time with him and was getting angry that she was dodging him.

I didn't attempt to control what my face did at that. Ryuji had said it the day before, in the castle, and I'd brushed it off, but now I was wondering it myself: _How is he getting away with this?_ The same answer rose to my mind. _Because he can._

I clenched my jaw and moved to descend to the main floor and go back to the cafe. The whole thing I'd just witnessed was too much like the situation that had landed me here in the first place. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that I'd reached the front gates until I heard a voice call out to me.

"Yo, Akria!" I lifted my head up out of my daze and saw Ryuji standing just outside the gate, looking like he'd been waiting for me. 

A mischeivous little voice whispered in my mind, and I held back the smirk as I replied, "Who are you?" 

The blond was literally taken aback, his whole torso jerking like I'd taken a swing at him. "Wha- You already forgot who I--?!" Ryuji scowled as I lost the battle to hide the smirk on my face. "That ain't funny."

I chuckled. "Aw, it was _a little_ funny." I moved a few steps nearer, trying to get out of the way of the other students on their way home. "What's up, Ryuji?" 

He glared at me for a second more, a faint punishment for teasing him, and then replied seriously, "I want to talk about the castle thing from yesterday."

I glanced around us quickly, but nobody seemed to be paying us any attention. "What about it?"

"Ugh, I just-I kept tryin' to tell myself that it was all just a dream, but I couldn't do it." He crossed his arms and frowned deeply. "I can't just act like nothin' happened! It's all connected to that bastard, Kamoshida, after all."

My brow furrowed as I tried to connect the dots. "Okay, I get that, but… I'm not understanding what you're asking here."

"I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what." He looked away quickly before meeting my eyes more sheepishly, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "And, y'know, you're kinda the only person I can rely on with this stuff."

I don't want to say that my heart melted, but it did, a little. So far the only person who had expressed anything nice to me since I'd arrived in Tokyo was the boy that everyone seemed to think was as least as much trouble as a kid with a criminal record.

"So, you in?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'm in." The words were out of my mouth before I could second-guess myself. I trusted my instincts on doing the right thing, even if they sometimes landed me in trouble. 

I was instantly rewarded with a huge, face-splitting grin from Ryuji. "Nice!" He fist-pumped in the air as if he'd just scored in a game. "Okay, glad we're in this together." 

It was easy to smile back at him, but I still didn't really know what it was that he wanted me "in" on. "So, what next?"

"Well, I'm thinkin' we should retrace our steps from yesterday and see if we can find that castle thing again," he answered, turning with determination toward the side-alleys we'd walked down the day before to come to school. "Let me know if you see any other weird buildings on our way to the station, okay?"

We took off on the mission, though it was mostly me following Ryuji at this point. I barely found my way this morning by following other students all headed in the same direction on the main walk, not the way we had come the day before.

"If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time," Ryuji assured over his shoulder. "I can't help wonderin' when they built something like that, though."

I couldn't come up with a response to that. It certainly did seem like the kind of construction project that people would have noticed and been talking about. Maybe Ryuji was just that clueless? At any rate, he didn't seem like a bad guy, just a little rough. I didn't have any problem going along with him for now.

When we arrived back at the entrance to the subway station, Ryuji stopped. "We went _that_ way from here, right?" He asked, pointing in a general direction.

"You're asking me?" I pointed out. "I have literally not gotten to the school the same way twice, and it's only my third time even being in this part of the city."

"Ah, good point. Well, come on. Like I said, it should be easy to find a huge freakin' castle." His ears turning pink again. "Let me know if you notice anything."

I tripped along beside him for a while, just paying attention to our surroundings and which turns he was taking.

"So," he started, breaking the silence. "How're you liking the school?"

I raised an eyebrow at him by way of a response.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I'm just makin' small talk." Ryuji tucked his hands in his pockets as we walked. For the most part, he was watching where he was going, but his eyes darted over to me every once in a while.

I pushed my glasses back up on my nose. The humidity was hanging in the air from the rain earlier, and they were starting to slide. "I guess it's fine. It's a school. I didn't really have much for classes yesterday, and today seemed pretty average. My classmates all seem to gossip a lot, though."

His nose wrankled at that. "Yeah, most of the student body does. It's like they ain't got anything better to do." There was a pause, then, "They talking about _you_?"

I reached up and pulled on a strand of hair growing in as bangs. The slight curl of my hair made it springy as I twisted it and pulled it down before releasing it, letting it bounce back up. "Yeah, a bit. Though, I guess I can't blame them for wanting to talk about the new student with a criminal record."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Hey, aren't those kinds of things supposed to be sealed? Why do all the students know the details, anyway?"

The amount of relief that Ryuji seemed to have at least temporarily forgotten about the rumors flying around about me was staggering. "Who knows? Besides, it's done now. All I can do is make the best of it and try to prove that I'm not really as awful as I sound on paper."

He almost looked like he was going to say something to that, but his attention was immediately redirected in front of us, to the front of the school we'd left only ten minutes or so ago now.

"Huh? We're at school?" Turning in a spot, Ryuji eyed all the surrounding buildings like they had conspired against him. "Did we take a wrong turn or something? We didn't miss anything on the way here."

"I didn't see anything, and seems like that should have been hard to miss."

He growled under his breath. "Ugh, I guess we've just got to try again."

I checked my phone for the time and worried aloud, "Again? I should really be getting back." I knew the trains would run pretty much whenever, but I didn't want to risk angering Sojiro again.

"Oh, come on, Akira! You've gotta stick with me 'til the end!"

And just like that I was thinking up suitable excuses as I followed him back to the station and we started the path over again.

 _I could tell Sojiro that I was checking out clubs or talking to the teachers, but that seems like it would be really easy for him to call the school to confirm. The truth is definitely out, since it would involve telling him that I was looking for a castle with a boy._ **_That_ ** _doesn't sound awful at all._

I rolled my eyes at myself as we walked but tried not to be too obvious. I didn't need Ryuji asking what was on my mind.

"Wha-? Again?" We were standing in front of the school once again. "Is it smaller than we thought?" With a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, Ryuji spun around and started to jog back to the station, ready to start over once again. "I'm sure this is the way we came."

We walked the path two more times before Ryuji reluctantly accepted that we weren't going to find it and leaned against the gate's wall. "What are we missing?"

I shrugged. "Are you sure it's around here? Maybe you could check on your phone to see if anything comes up on the satellite? Or if anyone else saw a castle in this part of town?"

"I already did that. There wasn't anything like that," he dismissed, temper seeming short. The blond's dark eyebrows were furrowed and he had his arms crossed over his chest. 

I rested my free hand on a hip and shifted my weight impatiently. There was no sign of other students. At this point, clubs were probably done and everyone had gone home. "Well, I was just trying to help. I should pro-"

I stopped when I realized Ryuji wasn't listening anymore, the wheels in his head obviously turning at top speed. "Wait-your phone…" He jumped up from where he was leaning and waved his hands at me, a bright sparkle back in his eyes. "Hey, didn't your phone saw something when we escaped yesterday? Something about returning? It sounded like a navigation app, so maybe, if it was runnin', we can see where it was that we ended up!"

I pulled out my phone only to have it snatched away the second I had unlocked it. I squawked slightly and tried to grab it back, but Ryuji held it out of my reach as he pulled up my apps. "Just a sec, let me look to see."

"I could have done that, though! You didn't need to be so grabby," I argued, stand on my toes so I could try to lean up and over his shoulder enough to grab my device back from him.

"H-hey, what're-what're you doin'?" He stammered as I pressed my upper body against his back and stretched my arm out as far as I could reach.

"Trying to-" I grunted in disappointment as he shook me off, "-trying to get my phone back. Did you learn in primary school that you don't just take things without asking?" I crossed my arms and pouted at him.

"Geez, you can't just pull that on me, it ain't really fair," Ryuji groaned weakly and had almost handed the phone back to me when something caught his eye and he pulled it close again. "Wait, what's this weird app? I'm not familiar with it?"

I moved around to stand beside him and look at the app he was talking about. The icon was the creepy red and black eye-logo that I'd been deleting over and over again. "Ugh, it's back."

"'Back'?"

"It just started showing up after I got to the city, and I can't get rid of it, no matter how many times I think I've deleted it."

"Huh, that's weird." Ryuji tapped on the app, opening it up, and beamed. "Hey, it's a navigation app! Just what I was looking for. See, it's got your search and destination history right up here." He tapped a few more things as I looked on. "Oh, man, I'm such a genius. Let's get this figured out, already."

"I'm not so sure about this, Ryuji," I warned. There was an uneasy feeling in my gut, like we were getting into something serious.

"Oh, come on, Akira, all we're doin' is startin' an app." He made some kind of selection with a note of finality, and the electronic voice of the app blared out of my phone.

_"Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle...Beginning Navigation."_

"Awesome, there we go!" Ryuji pulled the phone closer to his face, eagerly waiting for the directions to show up. 

The feeling of unease grew until I could practically feel it pulsing against my skin. With a start, I looked up and noticed a wave passing through our surroundings, like a ripple on the surface of a pool of water. My grip on Ryuji's arm involuntarily tightened as I braced myself for the impact, but it never really came. 

"What're you-Huh?! What the hell's goin' on?" In Ryuji's hand, my phone's screen glowed with the staticky symbol of the eye-logo completely covering it. It pulsed in time with the vision of our surroundings, which were quickly morphing. We looked up and watched as the normal school building turned into a towering medieval structure with a glowing red and purple sky beyond. In a moment, we were standing on a drawbridge instead of at the foot of the steps leading up to our high school.

"Whoa, it's the castle from yesterday!" Ryuji ran across the bridge and looked around as he drew closer to the doors, even walking backward for a bit as he looked up at the battlements we were walking under. "This is crazy! We actually made it back."

I ran after him, not about to let him rush in and get himself captured again and then executed. "I guess that means everything from yesterday is real too, then, huh?" I asked.

Ryuji turned to reply, but his eyes popped open wide at the sight of me. "A-Akira? Your clothes changed! They did that yesterday, too, right?"

I looked down at myself and saw the strange outfit I'd been garbed in each time Arsene had risen to help me fight the guards the day before. Long black pants hugged my legs like a second skin; my feet were encased in ankle-boots with a tall heel; a black and silver-embellished corset wrapped around my torso, stylishly accentuating my figure, and a high-collared, long-tailed coat hung from my shoulders, my fluffy-now loose- hair swaying gently over the dark material as I moved. I flexed my hands, now covered in red leather, and then lifted them to my face to feel that the strange mask was back, replacing the glasses on my face.

It was definitely unusual, something that would stick out almost painfully if I were to wear it on the street, but I couldn't help but smirk. I felt _good_ wearing it. It fit like nothing else I'd ever worn, as if specifically designed and assembled for _me_ , as it very well could have been, and I instantly felt less terrified of this weird place we'd found our way back to.

Ryuji was staring at me, mouth slightly ajar in awe. "What's with that outfit, anyway?"

I grinned at him, looking up and putting my hand back on my hip. "Not bad, right? It's kinda awesome." I turned in place and felt the tails of the coat swing around me. It didn't throw me off balance, like I was prepared for. Instead, it seemed to enhance my stability. 

"H-hey! Now's not the time to be worryin' about that kinda thing!" Ryuji exclaimed. 

I looked back up to find that he was red at the ears, rubbing the back of his neck, _and_ shuffling his feet. The newly uncovered confidence I felt bubbled up and I laughed. "What? You can't tell me I don't look good. You're just jealous you didn't get a cool outfit."

"I-I ain't jealous!" He shouted. "It's just that none of this makes any effin' _sense_ ! _What's going on here?!!_ "

I lifted my hands and was about to attempt to calm him down-the _last_ thing we needed was for the guards of this damned castle to find us again- when someone called out to us in a stage whisper.

"Hey! Quit causing a commotion!"

I blinked and paused mid-motion to peer around us at the shadows that clung to the sides of the main entrance. My heart lurched in my chest when I saw massive blue eyes looking at us, but when I recognized the feline face around it and the yellow kerchief around the creature's neck, I relaxed.

"Oh, it's you," I breathed in relief, clutching a red hand to my chest. "Geez, you nearly scared me to death!"

"The shadows were getting restless, so I had to come see for myself what the big deal was." Morgana scurried forward, cat-like brow furrowed in disapproval. "To think you two would come back here when I worked so hard to help you escape before."

"What is this place?! It was our school a few minutes ago, and now it's a freakin' castle!" Ryuji clamored, advancing on the little creature.

Morgana nodded, countenance perking up. "That's right. The school _is_ a castle, but only to the castle's ruler."

"The king from yesterday, I presume?" I asked, remembering the crown and the fur-lined cape from the last time we were here.

The furry head bobbed in affirmation. "Yes. I believe you called him 'Kamoshida'. It's how his distorted heart views the school."

He said it so simply, as if the words that had just come out of his mouth made perfect sense, but it was almost like he was talking a different language. Given enough time to puzzle it together, I might have be able to do so, but my compatriot was apparently at the end of his small amount of patience for the day already.

"Kamoshida...distorted…" Ryuji groaned. "Explain it in a way it makes sense!"

The disappointment returned to Morgana's visage. "Ugh, I guess I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it."

"Hey! What'd you just say?!" the blond growled and held up a clenched fist like his instinct was to take a swing at the talking creature before us.

"Calm do-"

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

All three of us went silent and tense at the unmistakable screams of pain rent the air. I winced, trying to block out the sound, but it was everywhere. "Why-what is happening?" I asked at the same time Ryuji went, "What is that?"

Morgana glanced over its shoulder, seemingly nonchalant. "It's probably the slaves imprisoned here." It was an off-handed comment, as if it wasn't of any real concern.

"Seriously? Are you for real?"

**_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ **

The agonizing vocalization ripped through the courtyard once again.

"Oh shit," Ryuji breathed. "I saw some guys being held captive here when we were before. I think they were students at our school."

My blood felt like ice in my veins. "Wait, so it's his own students that he's torturing?"

Morgana shrugged. "Most likely. This isn't anything out of the ordinary: it's like that everyday here. What's more," he looked between us before continuing, "you two escaped yesterday, so it seems he really lost his temper after that."

I was too stunned to move. "So, he's beating them even harder… because of… us?" I asked slowly, horrified. "What kind of person-why's he even a teacher?"

"Probably because it makes him feel important, and because then the students _have_ to listen to what he says, but who really knows?" Morgana answered, bouncing slightly on his feet... _back paws?_

Whatever disgust I felt, however, was apparently dwarfed by whatever Ryuji was experiencing, however. As Morgana and I had our little exchange, his entire body was tensed, like a bowstring drawn and ready to snap. It was the heavy breathing, in and out through his nose, that drew our attention.

"Hey, it's okay, Ryuji," Morgana started.

"No, it ain't!" Ryuji snapped, barely above a whisper. "That-that son of a bitch!" His voice grew in volume as he spoke, and he lifted his head with a burning fire in his eyes. "This is bullshit!" With a sudden burst, all of the tension snapped and Ryuji lunged forward, ramming himself against the massive doors. " _YOU HEAR ME, KAMOSHIDA?!"_ The boy's voice was so thick with raw emotion that it strained against his vocal chords.

"That's not going to open it, you know. But it seems you have your reasons," Morgana mumbled as I strode past and gently but firmly gripped Ryuji by the shoulders, turning him to face me. His eyes were still crazed with fury, but there was something under the surface, the image that refused to come into focus on the puzzle that was this other student. I had another piece of it, but the whole still eluded me.

"Hey," I gently demanded his attention. When Ryuji's glazed eyes focused on me a little more clearly, I said evenly, "You have to calm down. Getting all worked up like this, you're only going to get yourself hurt, okay?"

"How can I jus- he's _torturing_ people, Akira," he snarled, looking away. 

"Yeah, but screaming at his front door is only going to get you thrown down there, too. If you want to do some good, that's fine, but this isn't the way to do it, okay?" I grimaced as I thought back on my own experiences. "Sometimes fighting out in the open isn't the way to do things."

As if my somberness had brought him back down to a rational plane of thought, Ryuji studied me quietly before nodding. I pulled my hands away and took a deep breath myself as he stepped quickly around me, heading for the cat.

"Hey, Monamona!"

Morgana jumped in surprise at being addressed as such and then glared. "It's Morgana! Get it right, _Blondie_!"

Summarily ignoring the jab, the boy pressed on, "You know where those voices are comin' from? Could we get in there?"

That stunned both of us.

"You want me to take you back there?" Greeted only by resolute silence, Morgana sighed, rubbing his little paw at the space between his eyes. "I guess I could guide you, but…" he lifted the luminous blue orbs to me, "only if _she_ comes with us."

I raised my eyebrows as both of them turned to me, and it occurred to me that I wasn't sure if they could even see my eyebrows under the mask. Both of them were watching me expectantly. It didn't take much for me to make a decision. The screams of people in pain still echoed in my brain, and Ryuji's reaction was much too guttural to be ignored or for him to try and swallow it. We had to do _something_.

"I'm in. Let's do this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ryuji balked, taking me by surprise. "You're just gonna agree like that? No questions at all? You're probably gonna have to fight those things again, after all."

Morgana practically _purred_. "Precisely why I want her to come along!"

"You're _planning_ on fighting more of those things?" I inquired, not exactly please by this revelation.

The cat smiled and waved a paw placatingly. "I just want to get a better look at your powers! If you don't want to go forward because of that, I'm sure _this guy_ will just go on without the help. Are you really going to leave him?"

I narrowed my eyes at the creature and crossed my arms. "No, I'm not. I already said I'm in, so let's get going."

The cat's face split into a wide, sharp-tooth grin. "All right! Let's do this!" Energetically, it took off, heading back the way it had appeared from.

As we trailed after it, Ryuji drew closer and bumped his elbow against mine, catching my attention. "Hey, thanks, Akira. The cat's right that I would have just gone in anyway, but I appreciate the back-up. I'm sure it'll be tons easier with you there."

I was suddenly _very_ thankful for the mask as the quiet sincerity in Ryuji's voice caught me off guard and I blushed. I'd always been an easy blusher when someone said something nice about me, but this wasn't just that I was pretty or that I did a good job on a homework assignment, this was a true gratitude for something I was choosing to do, a thing I was doing right because I wanted to do good.

"It-it's nothing. I'm sure you'd help me out if I was in trouble, right?" I asked, trying desperately to get the attention off me before I made a fool out of myself. 

"Yeah, I like to think so, but you're the one with the awesome power, right?"

"This is our infiltration point!" Morgana announced, saving me. With more than just a touch of relief, I moved to join him under the ventilation hole we'd left the grates off of yesterday during our escape. 

"Ain't this how we got out yesterday?" Ryuji wondered aloud, looking around us to, I assume, compare our surroundings against his memory.

"Yes, exactly. _Not_ barging in through the front door is one of the _basics_ of phantom thievery." The words were as sharp as the dagger at my belt and directed right at Ryuji. 

"Hey! How're we supposed to know 'bout that stuff?!" He cried out in response, sounding offended.

"I'll make sure to teach you as we go," Morgana assured smugly. "Come on, follow me!"

The cat deftly jumped up into the vent and disappeared inside. I contemplated the best way to actually do as we were told when Ryuji spoke, his gentle tone making it clear that it was a continuation of our previous discussion. "Anyway, I'm sorry for draggin' you into all this, but I just can't forgive that bastard Kamoshida for doin' whatever the hell he wants! Thanks again for doin' this: I owe you big time."

I smiled at him easily and nodded. "I'll hold you to that. Now let's go see about these captive students, huh?"

.

.

.

Getting up to the vent was easier than I'd expected. Somehow, the transformation of my clothes had also affected my physical prowess. I was stronger, more agile, and apparently able to jump much greater vertical heights that I normally could. I caught the edge of the vent easily and pulled myself up and then offered a hand to Ryuji. My hair, pulled loose by the transformation, hung around my face, obscuring my vision as I pulled him up, but after a moment we were both inside the castle again, Morgana waiting impatiently.

"It's just as creepy as before," Ryuji remarked as the three of us left the quiet room behind and went into the main entrance hall. 

The rich, red carpet was plush beneath our feet, but for some reason, it was like I was only feeling the ghost of it beneath my heels. I watched my feet as we walked, and each time I lifted a foot and put it back down, there was a small, purplish ripple, like drips into an otherwise still body of water. It reminded me so much of when the castle had materialized out of the school that I asked about it.

"What's happening when I walk around? It's like the floor is flooded or something." I watched both Morgana and Ryuji move, too. The cat's paws had the same effect, but Ryuji's steps were clearer and made more noise as well. I wasn't sure if that was because of the rippling or because he seemed less naturally inclined to walk quietly in general.

Morgana turned and looked at my feet. "Oh, that? That's just because you are disrupting the distortion. Not enough to make a lasting impact, but enough for it to dissolve a little wherever you walk."

 _There was that word again...distortion._ Maybe Morgana would be willing to share more information today, since it seemed to be in a teaching sort of move.

"Hey, isn't this how we got in yesterday? There were a bunch of guards then, where are they now?" Ryuji asked.

"Probably not too far, we should get going!"

Just as we were hurrying through, though, the image of the castle interior pulsed, dissolving just enough to let us glimpse the entrance hall of Shujin Academy the school.

"What just happened?" I asked, startled.

"Was that Shujin?" Ryuji squawked half a second after.

"I told you both before," Morgana sighed. "The castle _is_ your school. We don't have the time to just stand around while I explain it to you further, though. Who knows when a Shadow might appear!"

The little creature took off across the hall to a small door with us tailing him closely. Beyond the door was a familiar-looking spiral staircase that led down. I started to hear the rushing of the underground river again and was about to just walk on out to the walkway that I knew would be past the door, but a small paw on my knee stopped me.

"Hold on, there's a Shadow there. It doesn't look like we have a choice but to fight it."

I peered around the corner nervously and saw the guard that Morgana was talking about. He was pacing in a short little circuit, not leaving any room to sneak past him peacefully.

"Okay, listen up, cuz I'm only going to explain the basics of fighting to you for now and you'd better remember this, got it?"

I nodded with a "mm-hmm", keeping my eyes on the guard.

"We need to try and sneak up on it. If we get seen, or it attacks first, we'll lose the advantage of surprise. So, you creep up behind it and rip off its mask before it spots you, and we'll be able to throw it off long enough to get a few hits in first."

"So if we wanna get the jump on 'em, make the first strike… Okay, got it!" Ryuji repeated enthusiastically.

"You know you're just going to be watching right? You don't even have a Persona to fight with," Morgana chastised. 

"I know that! You don't gotta be so harsh about it," Ryuji pouted, hanging back as I followed after the cat. 

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him. "Just stay back for now, okay?"

"Let's go, Frizzy Hair," the cat hissed. 

"All right… grab its mask and rip it off, right?" I checked, nerves starting to set in just a little. The guard, or Shadow, was much taller than me, and I was trying to imagine how I was supposed to grab its mask from behind without getting caught. "Sure, no problem!" I joked anxiously.

When the guard turned around again, I stepped out from our hiding spot and moved quickly to the guard's back.

In an instant, as if it was instinct, I crouched and jumped up, somehow finding a foothold in the armored waist of the figure, and caught myself with a hand on its shoulder.

" _What the-Who is that?_ " It yelped in surprise, but the fingers of my free hand had already worked under the bottom of the mask, and I tore it upward. I fell from the Shadow's shoulders as it melted and morphed into something else, looking around in a daze.

"Perfect! Now attack before it gets its bearings!"

I nodded and reached within to the power seething just below the surface. "Arsene!"

As if I were a light-bulb flaring until it exploded, there was a blast of blue light and Arsene gleefully launched an attack against the Shadow. At least, it _felt_ gleeful from the way he had a frightening smile on his face and the pure exhilaration that shot through me when we worked in tandem. The Eiha move didn't quite finish off the jack o'lantern creatures, but Morgana leapt forward with his cutlass and made short work of the enemy, which disappeared in a cloud of black ooze that fell to the ground and then vanished.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," I murmured, looking at the ground.

"You did great! I knew you'd be a natural at all this," Morgana complimented me.

"We're good to keep goin', yeah?" Ryuji asked, jogging over. "I don't think it was too far from here that we saw guys in those cells."

"Yes, we can keep going." Morgana shook itself and then took off again, legs moving so fast that I couldn't even track them with my eyes. 

We hurried after the feline, but when we came to the first of the cells, where we'd last seen one of the captives, it was empty.

"Huh? Why ain't anyone here?" Ryuji ran straight over to the bars. "Dammit, they were here before! Where is everyone?!"

With a nervous glance down the still corridor, Morgana hissed, "Quiet down, will you?! We're deep in enemy territory here."

"Oh, wait! There were a bunch more of 'em further in, too! Remember the cages, Akira?" It was like Ryuji hadn't even registered Morgana's warning. From the look in his eye, it was clear he hadn't been paying attention. Regardless, I barely had time to nod in response to Ryuji's question when he went sprinting down the corridor, leaving both Morgana and me behind in his haste.

" _Ryuji!"_ I whisper-shouted. " _You can't just run off on your own!"_ It was no use, however, the blond's retreating figure disappeared past the swell in the path. "Ugh, we should go after him, right? They could have moved those prisoners anywhere."

"They've probably already been transferred to--"

"Crap!" Pounding footfalls drew closer, as did Ryuji's panicked voice. "I heard a lotta footsteps comin'!" He dashed back over to us, panting slightly.

"And you led them right to us?! What an amateur!" Morgana moaned. "Fine, it would be a real problem if we were found out now." He moved to the other side of the corridor to a shimmering, flickering set of doors. "Let's head into this room to hide for now, at least until they leave."

I blinked and squinted, trying to bring the doors into focus, but they just weren't… holding still, I guessed. It was like trying to focus a camera on something when it kept trying to catch something farther away. "What is going on?"

"I'll explain more inside, come on."

We stepped into the room, and a momentary sense of ease settled over me. I could tell the others felt it, too, as Morgana leapt up onto the table and adopted a relaxed stance instead of the shifting stance that prepared it to move quickly anywhere it needed, and Ryuji immediately doubled-over panting and wheezing from his sudden run.

"It should be safe in here for a while," the cat encouraged.

"How... can you… tell?" Ryuji gasped. With what seemed a herculean effort, he stood up and clasped his hands above head and slightly behind, and immediately, his breathing seemed to even out.

"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control in this area is weak." As Morgana finished speaking, the room rippled intensely, the appearance shifting temporarily to a sunlit room with a black board and a lectern at the front.

"Is this a classroom?" Ryuji sounded as awed as I felt as the room faded back into the cold stone walls of the castle dungeon.

"Now do you understand?"

I frowned in concentration. "So, Kamoshida thinks of the school as his castle where he treats the students like prisoners to be gotten rid of at his will, but he doesn't have as much power within the classrooms, since it's the other teachers that run those, right?"

"Oooh, I'm impressed, Frizzy Hair!" Morgana cheered. "That's exactly right! Because he doesn't think of the classrooms as places he has as much control as the rest of the school, they can become safe rooms for us! This is a different reality that the ruler's heart projects."

"So this is Kamoshida's reality?" Ryuji questioned, brow furrowed in heavy concentration. "This shit doesn't really make any sense to me. It's not like he actually sees a castle when he looks around, right?"

"No, it's more like this is a world where his distorted desires are materialized. In other words, it's a fantasy that is so strong that it is affecting how he acts in the real world. The more powerful a Palace's ruler is, the more it affects that person in the real world."

I nodded, things falling into place. "So because he acts like a king, this place was created, and the stronger that feeling gets that he actually is a king, the more he starts to act like it."

My classmate's brown eyes flickered over to me as I tried to simplify and clarify at the same time. "Wait, you two're sayin' that it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that?" When Morgana only nodded once, and Ryuji's widened eyes took on that slightly crazed look from before and a mirthless laugh fell from his lips. " _Hahahaha…._ Oh-hoho, that _son of a BITCH!"_ Ryuji spun around and slammed the heel of his fist against the wall.

With scrutinizing blue eyes, Morgana watched the other student before commenting, "You must really hate this Kamoshida guy."

" _Hate_ doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I feel!" Ryuji snarled, still facing the wall away from us. He pounded against the wall one more time before looking up with that fiery expression on his face." _Everything_ is that asshole's fault!"

I quietly waited for him to process his emotions, not wanting to keep him from acknowledging them, but we didn't need him losing control again either. It was clear that there was more to Ryuji's story than just being a troublemaker that the condescending PE teacher didn't care for. Kamoshida must have done something to Ryuji _personally_ to make him act like this.

Morgana was apparently thinking along the same wavelength and said, "I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. If you lose your cool, you'll just draw attention to us, and _his_ lackeys are everywhere inside.

"Speaking of cool," he added, luminous blue sliding over to me, "I'm sure you're curious about your outfit, right?"

I smiled, happily rolling with the change in topic. "It _is_ pretty cool, right?"

Ryuji seemed to have calmed down a bit and titled his head to the side. "Y'know, I'm curious as hell about it, too. What's up with her clothes changin' when we get here?"

I threw him a wolfish-grin. "Still with the jelly, Ryuji?" I teased.

"I already told ya! I ain't jealous! It's just plain weird, okay?!" He protested, voice cracking on the stress he was laying on the words.

"Hmph, sounds like she might be onto something there, Ryuji," Morgana joined in, smiling with his sharp teeth all on display. As Ryuji crossed his arms and grumbled about not being taken seriously, the cat explained, "The change is because of the Palace as well."

"More stuff that doesn't make sense." I heard Ryuji sulking but kept my attention on Morgana.

"So, it has to do with how Kamoshida sees me?"

"Hmm, yes and no. It's more like those with a strong rebellious spirit inside them are able to break through the cognition and are seen as threats. As long as you're going against what the ruler of the Palace wants, you'll be transformed, but the appearance is the manifestation of the image of rebellion that _you_ hold within."

I blinked, letting that sink in. "I never really thought of myself as rebellious," I commented, smoothing a hand over the corset that covered most of my torso. "Up until-" I paused, remembering where I was, with both Ryuji and Morgana, two people- _I could count Morgana as a person, right?-_ I didn't really know. "Anyway, you're saying that the image I hold of a rebel is that of a Victorian-era thief?"

"So it would seem." Morgana nodded approvingly. "It seems to suit you fairly well."

I smiled and pushed my hair away from my masked face to let the cool air in to counter my cheeks threatening to heat up at the praise. "Thanks, good to know I've apparently got taste when it comes to disguises."

"Ugh, I'm fed up with this!" Ryuji snapped abruptly, making me jump. He shot a stricken look at my shocked reaction, and apologized, "Sorry, not you, just...Schools into castles, clothes changin' to make girls into rebels- None of it makes any sense!"

Morgana's round head tilted and a paw went to the belt in a considering stance. "They didn't turn her into a rebel, they are just an outward display of the rebel spirit that has always been within her."

 _I'm definitely logging_ **_that_ ** _ponderous concept away for deeper consideration some other time,_ I mused to myself.

"Well, I'm more curious about _you_ than her clothes, anyway!" Ryuji responded somewhat hysterically. "What the hell are you, huh?" I waited to hear Morgana's reply, having a few questions myself in that regard.

"I'm a human!" Morgana answered firmly. "An honest to god human boy!"

_So that's one or two questions answered, but now I've only got more questions than I did before._

Ryuji shook his head, waving his hand over Morgana's appearance. " _No,_ obviously, you look more like a cat!"

For the first time, Morgana looked unsettled. He crossed his little arms and looked over his furry body to his twitching tail with his brow wrinkled and a small, sad frown on his face. Even his ears were turned back in discomfort. "This is, well… it's because I lost my true form," he said quietly, as if embarrassed. "...I think."

"You _think_?"

"Lost it?" I interjected, alarmed. "Wait, is that something that can happen in here? Humans turning into cats?"

"No! At least, I don't think so," Morgana tried to reassure but failed miserably at it. "I've been like this since before I found this Palace, so it didn't happen here, but I don't remember it happening. I just know that _this_ -" he gestured over himself with a dainty paw "- _isn't_ what I'm supposed to be!"

"Well, ain't that real comfortin'?" The sarcasm in Ryuji's voice had me rolling my eyes, but he wasn't exactly wrong.

"So, you're stuck like this now?" I prodded, worrying what would happen if both Ryuji and I were transformed into cats and couldn't get back.

"I do know how to regain my true form," Morgana stated, his calm demeanor back in place. "The reason I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means, but… I ended up getting caught…"

I scratched the back of my head as all the information we'd learned in the last few minutes, and indeed the last two days, ran through my mind. "So… that's why you stayed behind yesterday?"

Morgana nodded. "Exactly. Besides that, I've also been tortured by Kamoshida; I'm going to make him pay for sure!" He held up a little paw like a fist in determination, expression fierce.

"What is this, some sort of comic book?" Ryuji whined. "This is all so seriously crazy."

"What kind of comics are you reading?" I asked, poking fun at the boy just to see him fluster.

"Wha-?!"

"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along," Morgana cut him off. "I'll go check if the coast is clear!"

He hopped off the table and scurried out the door, leaving Ryuji and I alone. 

The blond seemed lost in thought. "So Kamoshida tortured him, too, huh?" 

A grimace worked the corners of my mouth downward. "I'm sensing a trend."

"No kidding. He's always been an asshole, but I didn't think he'd ever go this far. That cat said it's all a different reality or whatever, but it's just…" He trailed off. I thought he was going to leave it at that, but after a moment, he added so quietly that I could barely hear, "just so real."

If I had been more familiar with Ryuji, I would have given him a hug. The pain in his voice was so tangible that I felt my chest ache in sympathy. As it was, I wasn't comfortable enough for that, and I didn't know how Ryuji would feel about it, so I stood there awkwardly, wishing there was something I could do or say to take away even a little bit of that pain.

"We're all clear!" Morgana cheered, dashing back into the room, oblivious to our exchange. "Are you two ready to continue?" Sharing a determined look, both Ryuji and I nodded. "Good. I'll be counting on you and your power this time, too, okay, rookie?" 

This was directed at me, and I wondered if I had been promoted from the former "Frizzy Hair" moniker with a certain amount of relief. "Of course. I'll do my best."

"Hey, I didn't want to put it all on you, and I thought this might help, so I brought it along…" Ryuji stuck a hand in his bag and pulled out... _a gun?!_

"What are you doing with that?" I yelped, staring at the boy in confusion. Guns were _illegal_ in a serious way. I couldn't even think of how a high-schooler would get his hands on one.

Immediately, Ryuji's whole face turned red in embarrassment. "Don't get so panicked! It's just a model, so it doesn't actually shoot anything, only makes sounds."

"It's just a toy?!" Morgana groaned. "How is that supposed to be useful?!"

"It looks totally real, so it might fake-out the enemies, at least, right?" 

I took the model gun from him and worked on attaching it to my belt.

"Ooh, and I brought some medicine, too. Since you used some to help me out yesterday, I wanted to make sure to pay you back. You're the one doin' the fightin', so I thought it's be better for you to have it." Ryuji held it out as well. You know what they say: Providing is… pre...something. Huh? Huh?" His tone lifted so high on the last part of his speech that I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

"'Providing is preventing'? Well, I certainly hope so," I joked back, scooping the medicine from his palm to mine and tucking it into a pocket in the lining of my coat. There was no way he just _happened_ to have these things in his school bag, right? "You really thought this through, didn't you, Ryuji?"

Chocolate eyes blinked and then crinkled in an all-too-innocent smile. "Wha~t? I mean, it wasn't really that hard to plan." If anything, Ryuji's grin got even goofier and toothier. 

"It wasn't a compliment, moron," Morgana groaned. "She was pointing out that you knew that you were dragging us all back into danger ahead of time."

"Hey, watch it, _cat_!"

"I already told you: I'm a human!"

"Boys!" I shouted over both of them, adrenaline spiking in my system. I didn't like to get in the middle of conflict, but these two were just _not_ going to get along, so my interference was apparently required. "I _wasn't_ pointing that out, Morgana, but yes, it did occur to me, Ryuji, that you might have anticipated this." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to put words in my mouth _or_ intentionally omit important information that affects me in the future, all right, you two?"

"Apologies."

"Sorry, Akira."

I nodded, heart pounding from the confrontation, even if it was minor. "Good. Now, if the coast was clear, why don't we get going while it's _still_ that way, huh?"

Morgana nodded and moved to exit through the door once again. "Things have gotten more troublesome since you two escaped yesterday. There's patrols everywhere now. We really will have to be careful moving forward."

"Forward to where? Where would they have taken all those guys that were in the cells before?"

"I'm not sure, other than that they were probably transferred to a different area. We could try listening in on some of the guards around to see if we can hear any clues."

.

.

A few minutes later, we'd overheard that the prisoners or "slaves" had been transferred to the training halls and made it through a barred door that had been guarded by another Shadow. This one had been a little stronger than the ones before, and I was starting to feel the weariness setting into my limbs and my breath was just a little more labored. "Man, this is tough stuff."

"Fighting Shadows and calling on your Persona takes a lot of energy," Morgana explained, doing his little dance from one foot to the other in readiness. "If you use too much energy, you really won't be able to fight much longer. If you can't take down a Shadow fast enough, they start doing more damage than your gear can shield you from and you could pass out."

I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek. "Yeah, definitely don't want that around here."

"Oh, and make sure we're sneaking up on as many of these guards as we can," he added, almost as an afterthought. "If one notices us before we get the drop on it, it might alert the others and security throughout the Palace will increase."

He was moving slightly ahead of both Ryuji and me and peering around the corners before we rounded them. "Get down!" He whispered as we approached one such juncture, and I crouched down as close as I could to peer around the corner while leaning over Morgana. It was a good thing he was so small in stature, or I wouldn't have been able to see the two guards that were conversing in the hall we needed to go down.

"The trainin' hall's up ahead, right?" Ryuji asked in a whisper, kneeling down behind me, thankfully reading the situation and staying low and close to the wall as well. "What's wrong?"

"Guards," I replied briefly, looking back around the corner.

"I had a feeling there would be a lot of them. It's going to be impossible to dodge them all," Morgana disclosed.

"So, what's the problem? You guys can just take 'em out like before, right?"

I dreaded Morgana's answer, afraid that he would agree. I wasn't exhausted yet, but I was able to recognize that I wouldn't be able to keep up fighting for long.

"It takes a lot of energy to fight like we do," Morgana explained, almost sounding patient as he considered the challenge before us. "We have a long way to go, so we should be conserving that energy in case we come up against a really strong foe."

"O-oh, I see." The voice behind me almost sounded sad. "Sorry to make you guys do all the work. Dammit, if I could fight, I'd at least be able to help out a _little_ bit, but all I got is that stupid toy… Ugh, I'm such a loser."

I turned around in alarm at the pained self-deprecation. "Hey, don't think like that," I told him seriously, reaching out a gloved hand to place it on his knee that hadn't been set on the ground when we crouched down. "Sure, the gun only makes sound, but you also brought medicine and you're here because you're concerned about the students being tortured. That doesn't sound like a loser to me."

Ryuji's face fell into a completely dumbfounded expression, mouth agape and wide eyes searching my face for any sign that I wasn't serious. Framed by the dank dungeon around us, his blonde hair, yellow shirt and quickly reddening face stood out starkly.

"I-I--"

"Wait, are you two talking about that toy gun?"

"Wha-? Well, yeah-it doesn't even shoot pellets."

"Haha, there is a way…" Morgana seemed suddenly energized by excitement and was practically jumping in place. "We'll use it to take down the enemies!"

"Huh?" I was beyond confused.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's not even close to real!"

"Don't worry," Morgana soothed. "I'm sure this will work. Attack away, Frizzy Hair!"

I sighed. 'Frizzy Hair' was back… "Fine, but we're going to talk about nicknames after this, got it?" I stood and rolled my shoulders. "Let's do this."

 _"Are you two both crazy?!"_ Ryuji hissed as loudly as he could while maintaining a whisper.

"Probably," I answered honestly before launching at the nearest guard's back.

When the mask came off, the Shadow was predictably somewhat dazed. Morgana leapt forward to join me in battle and began his instruction.

"Go ahead and point that gun at a Shadow and fire, okay?"

Still skeptical, I lifted the handgun from its place on my hip and aimed it at the Shadow as it collected itself. With a small prayer that this wasn't Morgana's idea of a joke at Ryuji and my expense, I curled my finger around the trigger. 

The gun not only made a sound, but the force of it firing made it kick back, hard, and it was all I could do to keep my grip on it in my shock. The Shadow I'd been aiming at recoiling in pain, crouching to nurse its new wound.

"Ah- it worked?!" I yelped, staring down at the pistol in my hand.

"Now, go ahead and use up your ammo. You'll run out, but it's better than letting it collect dust!" He then pulled out a massive slingshot and took a turn at shooting the Shadows while I mentally gathered myself. "There will be times that rapid fire shooting will work better than using that knife of yours, so keep it in mind, okay?"

When we'd finished off the Shadow, I looked the gun over a little more carefully. It still _appeared_ to be a model gun, but it had clearly just worked like a real firearm.

"Did that just shoot real bullets?" Ryuji squawked, scrambling out from the hiding spot around the corner. "For real?"

Morgana smirked. "This is a cognitive world! The enemies think that it's a real gun, so it works like one. We're lucky it looks so realistic."

I quirked an eyebrow, hand on my hip, and Ryuji complained, "I don't get it."

"Seeing is believing, at least in this case. They see a gun, so it fires like one, no matter that it's fake. However, because of that, your ammo in each battle will be limited."

"Won't that be a problem?" I inquired, looking down at the toy gun that never really had any ammo but had fired bullets anyway.

"Well, I have a theory. Since the enemy is expecting you to come at them with guns loaded, you should have a full clip again when a new battle starts.

"A _theo-_ "

"Hey! You there! Halt!" Another Shadow had apparently heard the commotion and had come running.

"Aw geez," I cursed under my breath.

"Let's take this one out! Our ammo should be replenished. Go ahead and dump it into the enemy!"

I raised the gun once more at Morgana's prompting and pulled the trigger again. The **_BANG BANG BANG_ ** of it firing made me jump once again, as I had expected the gun to stay empty, but Morgana had been right after all. 

"I wasn't too sure whether to bring that gun or not, but now I'm glad I did!"

I was glad to see that Ryuji's mood had lightened up.

"It turned outwell, even if it was dumb luck." Morgana was as practical-minded as ever. 

Ryuji groaned. "Did you really have to say it like _that_?!"

"Quit griping, Blondie. You're still getting praised,'' the cat teased, a smirk on his face. "By the way," he continued, "You should be the one calling the shots in battle from now on. Then we have someone in charge of the overall flow of the strategy and tactics, and I can focus on healing the team and providing support, like analysis."

I nodded, but, deep down, I wondered if that was such a smart idea. I was the newest of the two of us that could fight, and I was still learning a lot on _how_ to even do that. "Sure, as long as you don't mind me asking you questions still."

"Great! Let's see what you got!" He grinned hugely, rows of needle-like teeth gleaming in the dimly lit dungeon.

.

.

.

We pushed on through the rest of the castle's dungeon. Morgana continued to instruct as we fought more and more enemies, and it was getting easier for me to understand how the battle was going and what would be needed.

The "All Out Attack", as Morgana coined it, was great, and did a ton of damage to all the enemies in the battle, but the trick was getting them _all_ knocked down, which was getting tougher as we started facing a greater variety of Shadows. 

When we came to the entrance of the training hall, I felt the sick knot in my stomach twist. 

"Uh, what?" Ryuji halted, staring that the pink banner above the door. "Kamoshida's Training Hall...of... _Love_?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," I mumbled, moving forward to push open the door. The sounds of screams, pained moans, and agonized groans filled the air, warring and overlapping each other. The cacophony made me want to cover my ears, but my morbid curiosity drove me forward to peer through the iron-wrought bars.

Inside were students, all right. Guards were standing over them and beating them as they clutched onto a volleyball net. From what I could see, it wasn't athletic training but maybe a form of torture-endurance training?

Ryuji made a choking, growling sound in his throat. "Dammit! I keep sayin' it, but this is total bullshit!" He voiced, loudly. I winced, but I'd already done everything I could to help him with his anger. At this point, it seemed like he pretty much just needed to really feel it. 

" _How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?"_ Morgana reminded the blond, sounding exasperated.

"What? But this is _beyond_ messed up!" Ryuji argued back, still at full volume. He turned and gripped the bars, knuckles blanching, and he looked around wildly. "Now how do I open this?"

"Please, stop it!" A pathetic voice whimpered nearby. One of the boys in uniform hobbled forward, clutching his arm with a bandaged hand and looking like he might fall over from exhaustion at any moment. "Just leave us alone: it's useless."

"Huh?" Ryuji was aghast but leaned forward to speak with the student.

A second student came up, looking only slightly less worse for wear than the first. "If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys."

"Wait, you're tellin' me you wanna _stay_ in a place like this?" Ryuji spat at them, fists clenching even harder around the bars separating him from the other students. I leaned back against the boxes Morgana was sitting atop, deciding to let Ryuji handle this for now.

Morgana, however, leaned forward, inserting himself into the conversation. "Wait, were you thinking about taking these guy out of here?" As he spoke, the two students wandered off as if in a daze.

Ryuji whipped around, heels dragging against the dark stone, wincing as if being caught in his plan was akin to being struck. "Well, we can't just leave 'em here!"

Morgana groaned and got to his feet. "How stupid can you be?!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Ryuji growled, the same time I straightened and turned to face Morgana myself.

"Hey now! What's stupid about that? I mean, it would be difficult to get them all out, but there's only a couple of guards, and-"

Morgana waved a paw at me, shushing me. "No, no, it's stupid because these are only humans _in Kamoshida's_ **_cognition_** _!_ " He ground out through his teeth. "They're not other humans that have wandered in from the real world; they're different from you two."

"Humans in...cognition?" Ryuji asked haltingly. He looked to me with a puzzled expression, but I was fuzzy on the idea myself and shrugged.

"It means there's no point in saving them!" Morgana cried, ignoring his own mandate of using low volume. They're different from the real ones in the real world!" His ears tilted back slightly, upset. "You could like of them as extremely similar looking dolls."

"Why does it all have to be so complicated?" I wondered, looking back over the students being beaten below us.

Ryuji chuckled darkly, eyes clouding over once more. "So, the school's a castle and the student are slaves. It's so on point that it's _funny_ , don't you think?" He asked, looking between the three of us and the others. "This really is the inside of that asshole's head."

Morgana jumped down and came to look for himself at what was transpiring on the court. "Still, this is horrible. It must mean that he treats them like slaves in the real world, too."

"In the real world, too? So wait, these are the cognitions of actual students?" I asked, somehow finding myself even more disgusted with this PE teacher.

"For them to appear so life like, they would have to be people that Kamoshida sees regularly and is familiar with," Morgana explained. "He could have copies of anyone, really, and the more he thinks about them and the stronger his own idea of how that student is, the more detailed the cognition."

"I think I know these guys," Ryuji realized. "They're members of the volleyball team that Kamoshida coaches for."

"They must be getting physically abused every day…" Morgana posited. "There's no way they'd be so beat up normally. This proves that he thinks of them as slaves, so they're probably going through something similar in reality."

"I'd heard that Kamoshida was using physical punishments, but they were just rumors." Ryuji grimaced. "At least, I'd hoped they were. Shouldn't this be something that gets reported to the police?" 

I heart skipped when he said that, and I mentally chastised myself. Just because I'd had _one_ little, ongoing traumatic experience with the police didn't mean I had to be so jumpy every time someone so much as mentioned them. "We need to get proof, then," I reminded him, trying not to let my emotions show through my voice.

"O-oh, yeah." He yanked his phone from his pocket and tapped through it as he kept talking. "Well, I'll try to get pictures of this, and then we can use it as evidence!" He lifted the device but instead of taking a photo, he frowned at it. "Huh? Why ain't it workin'?" After a couple of minutes of frantic tapping and swiping, Ryuji said incredulously, "The navigation app works, but the camera's a no-go? What the hell?"

I pulled out my phone to check as well while Morgana asked, "Navigation app?" 

"Yeah, it's what we used to come here," I mumbled, trying to open an app, _any_ app on my phone, but the only one that seemed to operate instead of just loading indefinitely was the… a pain throbbed through my head for a split second and the next words just appeared in my mind...Metaverse Navigator app. "Nope, nothing worked for me either," I informed Ryuji who groaned in defeat.

"Whatever you do is fine, but we're going to get caught if we stand around like this all day. We need to get back to the exit, soon!" Morgana urged, starting to do that restless, dancing thing again where he shifted from foot to foot.

Determined again, Ryuji gripped the bars of the hall again. "Hold on a sec. I'm just going to have to memorize their faces. Then I'll talk to 'em in the real world and make them 'fess up about what's happenin'."

We checked a couple of other cells: one had several students running on a kind of treadmill that was spinning _way_ too fast with water as the 'prize' being dangled before them and a spikey doom to greet them if they failed, and the other had a kid suspended upside down in the air just being repeatedly blasted with a volleyball being fired out of a cannon. 

"That's not even trainin'!" Ryuji remarked. "Withholding water even in brutal workouts is real thing, even though it's awful, but this is just plain beatin' a kid."

"Are you done yet? We've gotta scram!" Morgana alerted us. 

"All good?" I asked, leaning around to get a look at Ryuji's face. 

"Yeah, yeah I think so." He nodded firmly and backed away from the cell. "Let's get out of here."

.

.

We booked it as quickly and quietly as we could back the way we'd come. Around the area of the safe room we'd found earlier, we heard heavy footsteps and the guards calling out to one another.

"The sentries down in the training hall have stopped responding! Increase castle security!"

Morgana's face twisted in displeasure as he rubbed his face with a paw. "We've been here too long. We can't afford to take a break now." He stood from our hiding place after the guards ran by. "C'mon, the exit's this way!"

Ryuji and I dashed after the speedy little cat and were quickly ascending the stairs that led back to the entrance hall. We were halfway across, too far to turn back, when we were cutoff by perhaps a dozen guards and King Kamoshida himself.

Panic lanced through me as we skidded to a stop. We'd been doing so well evading and defeating the guards; how had they found us?!

Kamoshida sneered at us. "You knaves again? To think that you would make the same mistake twice. You're just hopeless."

Ryuji growled, all the anger he'd been letting slowly vent out over our time in the Palace pushing at the seams and threatening to blow. "The school _ain't_ your castle!" he shouted. "I've memorized all the faces of those student's you've been torturin', and you're goin' down!"

Despite the threat, Kamoshida seemed...amused. He smirked and crossed his arms under the fur-lined cape, causing it to sway open as he did so. "It seems it's _true_ when they say 'barking dogs seldom bite'. How _far_ the star runner of the track team has fallen," he added smugly.

Incensed, Ryuji clenched a fist and spoke through grinding his teeth, "What're you gettin' at?" He shifted uncomfortably, and I thought I saw his eyes flicker back to me before narrowing back on Kamoshida.

The gym teacher gestured grandly through the air with his arms, clearly trying to show himself off. "I speak of the ' _Track Traitor'_ who acted in _violence,_ ending his teammates _dreams_!" Kamoshida chimed, sounding much too cheerful for what he was saying. "Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your... _selfish act._ "

"Ngh!" Ryuji's confidence and bravado seemed to evaporate. Clearly, Kamoshida had touched on a nerve, but it wasn't anything I'd heard Ryuji talk about. 

"'Track Traitor'?" I repeated quietly to Ryuji, not taking my eyes off Kamoshida. "Ryuji, what's he talking about?" The boy I'd been journeying with so far looked at me with an expression so troubled and panicked that I started to really worry about whatever this secret was.

Before Ryuji could say anything, however, Kamoshida started guffawing. "What a surprise! You mean to tell me that you've been accompanying this delinquent without knowing anything at all?" He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Oh, this is too good: I get to tell your little friend how you betrayed your teammates and crushed their hopes and yet carry on as carefree as ever, even after you brutally attacked me!"

I chanced a glance in Ryuji's direction, needing to see his reaction before I believed _anything_ Kamoshida was saying. "That ain't true at all!" Ryuji protested weakly, face contorted in remorse and guilt.

"What a tragedy," Kamoshida went on, addressing me now. "You blindly trusted this fool, and he's led you right to your death." He pointed an imperious finger at us and ordered his guard over his shoulder, "Dispose of them. I'm tired of their stench."

I drew my knife from my belt and both Morgana and I moved to a stance in front of Ryuji, prepared to fight.

"Oh no," Morgana said quietly enough that only I could hear. "These guys are all really strong, so don't underestimate them, okay?"

I nodded and tried to keep an eye on all of the guards as they dissolved into Shadows, but we were surrounded.

 _"I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us to! I'll kill you 'cause that's what he wants…"_ One of the Shadows proclaimed, voice low and sinister.

I cast one more look around, not seeing any way that we could escape, and took a deep breath. "Arsene!" I shouted, summoning my Persona. Arsene appeared instantly, attacking the surrounding foes with all he had, and I felt Morgana at my back doing the same with Zorro. Unfortunately, my bullets made no real impact, and I quickly expended all the ammo I had, and summoning Arsene was depleting all of my remaining energy. 

Morgana cried out behind me, hitting the floor. A quick look proved that he wasn't unconscious, just unable to move from the pain and exhaustion.

Checking on my comrade, however, was where I made _my_ mistake. One of the Shadows swooped in and attacked me while my attention was diverted and I screamed in pain on my way down. I curled into a ball, willing myself to stay awake instead of giving into the darkness that clouded the edges of my vision.

"Argh-" Morgana groaned. I lifted my head enough to see that Kamoshida had stepped on him before moving on toward me. "You son of a--" A guard grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck before he could finish the sentence.

"Lift her up," Kamoshida ordered.

My arms were roughly seized, and I was lifted to be on my knees, the Shadows holding me in place as Kamoshida approached. I struggled, but I was too tired to have much effect. "Such a pathetic show," Kamoshida admonished. "I had really hoped that you would be more entertaining than that." He was almost close enough to reach out and touch me, which seemed to be his intention, when a soft protest could be heard from the other side of the hall.

"No…" Ryuji whimpered, taking in the defeated forms of Morgana and myself and dropping to his knees. "No, this can't be happenin'."

The 'king' grinned and turned around to gloat his victory over the blond boy. "I should have expected a loser like you to get so emotional so quickly. You should have known better than to come here and try to get the better of me. I know it was brief, but I would almost think you had forgotten my _kindness_ in supervising the track team!"

Ryuji pounded a fist on the floor, a weak reflection of his earlier ire. "Wasn't no practice-it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!" The boy seemed to crumple, all his weight now being supported by his legs and forearms on the ground and his head hung limp from his shoulders.

Kamoshida scoffed. "The track team was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results _is me_! Really, you should be partially blaming this on that hopeless coach of yours that got fired, too." The power-mad smirk on the king's face only grew, making him appear deranged. "Had he not opposed me with a strong argument, I would have settled with only breaking his star's leg." 

Ryuji's head lifted at that. "...What?!"

Kamoshida laughed, his head tilting back and a deeply unsettling bubble of cruel mirth bursting forth. "Do you want me to deal with your other leg, too? Given our... _history_ , the school will just call it self-defense again." 

"Dammit, I can't lose again," Ryuji muttered to himself more than anyone else. "Not only can I not run anymore, but the track team is gone because of this asshole!"

I held my breath as the whole of the puzzle I'd been piecing together over the last day came into view. This was why Ryuji hated Kamoshida so personally. He'd taken over the track team with the _intention_ of sabotaging it and had seen an opportunity to do so. Ryuji must have reached the end of his rope and attacked Kamoshida, and the teacher had broken his leg, ending the student's track career and probably shutting down the team all together. From what he'd _just_ said, however, it seemed like Kamoshida had anticipated all this ahead of time and had purposefully pushed Ryuji to his breaking point.

Morgana must have put it together, too, as I heard a small, "So _that's_ what happened," from the far side of where Kamoshida was blocking my view.

"Or, maybe breaking your other leg isn't enough," Kamoshida drawled. "After all, it's not like it would take anything really meaningful from you. How about… I make you _watch_ while I enjoy my new _toy_ here, hmm?" 

I realized what he meant, and I renewed my struggles tenfold. "Get away from me, you perverted jackass!" I spat, trying to wrench my arms free or push myself to my feet to be able to at least kick at him to keep him from advancing on me, but the guards held firm. _I can't do this. I won't do this! I thought I was_ **_done_ ** _being helpless and scared!_

Kamoshida stopped right in front of me and grabbed my chin in his massive, sweaty hand. "It's too bad you're such a pest, you know," he told me, forcing me to look up at him. "You are pretty cute, after all, but I only like mouthiness on a girl for one thing."

"Akira!" Morgana shouted, sounding more desperate than I'd heard him.

"Ryuji!" I called out, voice cracking and strained from Kamoshida's hand on my face. "You can't let him win! _Fight back!_ "

"Silence!" Kamoshida screamed roughly, back-handing me across the jaw.

"...you're right," Ryuji said, just above a whisper. "This bastard's taken all the things I loved from me, and I can't get 'em back…"

"Stay there and watch!" Kamoshida screamed, whirling around as Ryuji pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. "Watch what happens to these scum for allying themselves with trash like you!"

"No... That's what _you_ are, Kamoshida," Ryuji replied firmly. "All you think about is _using_ people… _You're_ the _real_ scumbag here!" He started walking toward Kamoshida, a new purpose seeming to drive him forward.

Hope sprung forth in my chest, replacing the fear and helplessness that had nearly overtaken me.

"What are you doing?! Stop him!" Kamoshida shrieked at the guards. He was backing away from both Ryuji and me at this point, seemingly forgetting his original plan for me in the situation at hand.

"Stop lookin' down on me with that **_stupid smile on your face_**!" Ryuji hollered, throwing an accusatory finger in the king's direction.

Then, as if something had struck him, Ryuji doubled over and clutched at his head, moaning in pain. He was soon back on his knees and writhing on the ground. His screams echoed through the entrance hall, and I watched wide-eyed as I realized what was happening and wondered fleetingly if I had looked as much like someone was slowly ripping my insides out when this had happened to me.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and Ryuji managed to shakily press himself up off the ground, a gleaming mask in gunmetal gray now on his face. It was shaped like the face of a skull that had been pressed over his skin. Knowing what was coming next, I prepared myself mentally, but it was still going to be terrible.

Once on his feet, Ryuji's hands came up to grip the edges of his mask and began to pull. Another blood-curdling scream went through the hall, and the mask peeled off in a shower of blood. A huge wave of power swept through the hall, knocking the guards off their feet, and blowing back the ones that were holding each Morgana and me. I dropped down onto my stomach until the gust had subsided and then leapt to my feet to grab Morgana and get away from the guards.

"Right on… Wassup, Persona?" Ryuji sounded… triumphant for once. I looked up at him and saw his persona hovering over him. The Persona was a pirate: Skull for a head, cannon for a hand, and standing atop an old schooner ship. He bobbed up and down on non-existent waves and seemed to be itching for a fight. 

Ryuji himself looked changed, too. He was clad in black leather, high collared jacket slightly open to reveal a loose red tie-like scarf, and bright yellow gloves on his hands. "Now that _I_ have some power, it's time for some payback." He cracked his knuckles and threw us a wild grin. "Yo, I'm ready!"

Though tired, I nodded with relief and dashed forward, tailed closely by Morgana. We stood on either side of Ryuji and faced down Kamoshida's elite guard.

" _Blast him away, Captain Kidd!_ "

The ensuing battle was much easier with the three of us. It was a relief to have more of a chance to breathe as Morgana and Ryuji attacked. As for Ryuji, he seemed really pumped to be doing something helpful during a battle. However, having just awakened to his Persona, he exhausted almost all his energy by the end of the fight.

Ryuji was panting and gasping, but he still stood tall and snarled at Kamoshida, "Even if you apologized now… I ain't forgivin' you!"

Kamoshida, who had been flabbergasted a moment ago, regained his composure and smirked. "It seems you still don't understand: This is my castle."

Still alert, I heard the _click-click-click_ of a pair of high-heels stepping across the stone floor. A second later, a young female came out and stood at Kamoshida's side, clinging to him and running her hands over him. She was dressed only in a pink-and-black leopard print set of lingerie and had a matching, sparkly, jewel-encrusted set of cat ears on her head that had the delicate ornate swirls that appeared to be a tiara.

The thing that really caught my attention, though, was that it was the girl from my class that I'd seen trying to get away from Kamoshida earlier this afternoon.

"T-T-Takamaki?" Ryuji stuttered, face flaming red and his voice cracking as he stumbled over the girl's name.

"Oh!" Even Morgana seemed flustered. "What a _meow_ -velous and beautiful girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "Focus, boys. Something seems _off_ here." I just couldn't imagine that Takamaki would do this after I'd seen her putting Kamoshida off earlier. 

Ryuji shook his head, as if to clear it, and agreed. "Yeah, now that you mention it-why's she even here?"

Kamoshida chuckled and took Takamaki's chin in his hand much like he'd had mine a moment ago.

"Hey! Let go of her, you perv!" Ryuji shouted, shaking a fist.

Kamoshida rolled his eyes. "I've told you again and again. This is _my_ castle- a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me." He sneered at us with clear distaste. "Everyone except slow-witted thieves like you three, that is."

"Takamaki, _say something_!" Ryuji urged, sounding near at the end of his sanity after everything we'd seen today.

"Calm down, Ryuji," Morgana whispered. "She doesn't appear to be a real human. Like the slaves, she's just a _version_ of the real girl created by Kamoshida's cognition of her."

"Ugh, so he made himself a walking-talking sex-doll?" I asked, skin starting to crawl. The man was positively grotesque, and I didn't think a huge, boiling-hot bath would be enough to feel clean after he had touched me.

"What, jealous, Sakamoto?" Kamoshida taunted. "I can't say I'm surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you."

Ryuji pulled back at that. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. _Maybe he really is jealous, in a way,_ I thought, but now wasn't the time to analyze the inflections in this voice since he'd seen Takamaki practically naked.

"Clean them up!" Kamoshida ordered into the air. As if from the air itself, several guards materialized in front of us and advanced. 

Morgana jumped. "We're outnumbered! Let's scram before we get surrounded again!"

"We're just going to leave like that?!" Ryuji argued in disbelief, but he was swaying on his feet.

I crossed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as I faced the door. "We have to leave, or we're all going to die here. So, come on." I didn't tell him that he just didn't know yet that he was going to be tired enough that it would feel like he was dead on his feet when the adrenaline wore off.

"Thank goodness _someone_ has a level head," praised Morgana.

"Ngh, fine…" He grumbled reluctantly, lifting his chin, he shouted at Kamoshida, "We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us!" With that, we all turned and fled as quickly as our feet would take us.

"Hahaha! Come at me whenever you want," Kamoshida laughed manically, "if you don't value your life, that is! Haaaahaahahahaha!"

I didn't spare a glance back over my shoulder at the monster behind us and instead just ran and run until we were in the clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what word my brain always struggles with? "Inquire"  
> I usually am looking for something less used than "asked" or "questioned" (cuz they're in there a lot!), and then my brain offers up "interrogated" but that's really serious... ugh... What's that smaller word, less intimidating than "interrogated", that also starts with an "i"?.... Interred? No, that's not it.....Wait-what does "interred" even mean? *looks it up* NOPE, that's not it! *sits staring into space for several minutes trying to let the right word float to the surface...*  
> Inquired! Right, that's it!!  
> Geez, it shouldn't be this hard...  
> P.S. I DO know what interred means, I just couldn't come up with it while trying to find a different word. My inner glossary breaks down when I'm trying to use the index...
> 
> What scene are you most looking forward to a Fem!MC adaptation with? Personally, I can't wait to see how "Operation Maidwatch" will turn out! Lol...


	5. Shujin Academy Volleyball Rally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji decide to investigate what they saw in the Palace, starting with the volleyball team members. The volleyball rally gives them the perfect chance to ask around and get information, but will the team members be as forthcoming and helpful as they hope? Given both of their records and reputations, it might not be so smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for tuning in to another episode of Small Town Girl!  
> Per an awesome suggestion I got in a comment on an earlier chapter I'm going to give a....  
> SPOILER ALERT FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL.  
> So, the whole fic is going to have these scattered through, starting with this chapter. (VERY SMALL SCENE IN THIS CHAP.)  
> I'll post the ALERT at the beginning of any chapters that have P5R content, but after plotting out the next two or three chapters, I'm realizing that it's going to get pretty standard. Some of it's little, others are huge aspects of the updated game. I won't spoil anything here in the Notes, but please take this into consideration as we move forward.  
> Alternatively, if most of the people reading this haven't had the ability or opportunity to play P5R yet and just want the content I'm providing sans Royal additions, I can certainly provide. If there's a lot of support for that idea, I can certainly cater, as I'm not yet emotionally invested in Royal, but I'm enjoying Royal myself so far and want to be able to share some of the new content for people who are interested or have already started playing.

Ryuji, Morgana, and I cleared out of the castle as quickly as possible and crossed the courtyard. Once we reached the drawbridge, we slowed and caught our breath as it didn't seem like any of the guards were following us.

"Whew!" Ryuji vocalized, breathing heavily. He pushed himself upright and stretched, looking down at himself. "Anyways, I don't remember changin' into this." 

I looked up and over at him too, really taking in his transformed outfit for the first time. He was covered in dark clothing like mine, but his jacket was more like a motorcycle jacket with the protective armor for his back on the outside running down his spine and looking like the bones that it was covering. Extra loops on his belt held shotgun cartridges, shells ready to be spent. Paired with his mask resembling a skull, it was a striking look. The bright red scarf and yellow gloves gave the whole thing an extra pop. Plus, I only just noticed that the gloves seemed to have metal sewn in at the knuckles.

I held back a laugh and teased, "You look like a thug."

"Wha-what the hell!" His mouth popped open in surprise, completely flustered: a reward within itself. "I-t's better than your magician-lookin' one!"

I couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry." I waved a hand in the air, trying to get my unceasing giggles under control. The relief of getting away and the over-the-top reaction from Ryuji was just too much for me right in the moment. I took a deep breath, and massaged my cheeks, trying to get my manic smile to relax. "It actually looks really good on you, Ryuji," I offered by way of apology.

"O-oh, well, th-thanks," he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"How does mine look like a magician, though?" I asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Did you find them? _"_ It was the voice of a guard, echoing through the castle nearby, making both of us freeze in fear.

" _Would you two be quiet!_ " Morgana scolded in a whisper, lifting his ear from the ground where he'd been a moment before.

"No! Search that way!" shouted a second guard.

After several long seconds of waiting for the guards to move on, Ryuji whispered urgently, "So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man!"

Morgana crossed his arms and answered quietly, "I've already told you! When a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to help shield you against the distortions, kind of like armor."

Ryuji lifted a hand to feel his mask. The molding of it, the teeth and the eye sockets must have given him an idea of what it looked like, because he asked, "Is this a skull?"

"Your appearance reflects your inner self; it's the rebel that slumbers within." Morgana pulled a face and placed a paw on a cocked hip. "Not that you'll get it."

"Nope!" Ryuji confirmed, expression troubled. 

"Then stop asking questions and just accept what you see for what it is!"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Hopefully, Ryuji got what he needed, however, and we could go back to the real world and I wouldn't have to constantly be the referee between these two.

"Easy for you to say," Ryuji grumbled, planting a hand on his hip with a defeated shake of his head. Suddenly, he stiffened and he yelped as if he'd been electrocuted. "Wait! We're in deep shit!" he exclaimed, turning to me.

"I told you to be _quiet_!" Morgana complained.

"We might have gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida in the real world!" I chewed on my lip as I considered his statement. It was certainly cause for concern, but the teacher hadn't seemed to remember wanting to execute us when he greeted us at the school. He could have been acting dumb, but I didn't think he would be able to act _that_ well. 

Ryuji started tapping his foot anxiously, not noticing Morgana's smug but appreciative look. 

"Very perceptive of you, but you don't have to worry. The Kamoshida in the real world couldn't possibly have any clue what happened here!" Morgana seemed oddly triumphant. It was pretty adorable how much he actually liked to share knowledge and, in the process of doing so, show how much he knew to begin with. "The rulers here are the true self that is suppressed. The side of themselves that people don't want to see. Did the one in your world notice anything strange yesterday?" He asked pointedly, echoing my thoughts from a moment ago. Ryuji's stance shifted and his jaw tightened a little, but he didn't say anything. "I thought as much."

"Well, I guess we can get going then?" I asked hopefully, looking to Ryuji. This had been his mission, after all.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've got the faces of all those students memorized, so we'll get them to talk as evidence and-"

"Excuse me!" Morgana interrupted incredulously, large eyes growing even wider. "I guided you, as promised, so now it's _your_ turn to cooperate with me!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "Your only condition earlier was a chance to study my powers further."

"Of course I wanted something myself! That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything!"

_Harsh._

"Ugh, don't either of you remember? I originally came here for an investigation of my own! I have to erase the distortion from my body and return to my true form!" He moved confidently past us, gesturing with his white paws. " _That's_ why we must delve into Mementos and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What're you goin' on and on about?" Ryuji asked, irritation seeping into his voice. "Neither Akira or me said anythin' about helpin' you out."

Morgana's head swiveled around, followed by his comparatively small body. "Huh? You mean you were just going to take advantage of my hospitality without paying it back?" Turning to entreat me directly, he stared up at me with his big eyes and ears tilted back. "Especially you! You're just going to leave me even though you're already part of my master plan?!"

I was going to cave if he kept looking at me like that. "L-let me think about it?" I asked, feeling too tired to do the digging necessary before promising to do anything.

"Is it because I'm not human?!" Morgana demanded, outraged. "Because I'm like a cat?! Is that why you think it's all right to make a fool of me?!"

I was going to say something, likely agree to whatever it was that he was going to ask of me with that expression on his face, but Ryuji stepped forward and interrupted.

"We're busy!" He spoke for both of us, crouching down and scratching Morgana between the ears. "Thanks for everything, cat! You've got guts, for bein' a cat 'n' all." He grinned widely and patted Morgana's head before straightening up and grabbing my wrist. "Well, see you around! C'mon, Akira, let's get going!"

I stumbled after him and toward the entrance. Behind me, I heard Morgana cursing into the wind, "What the hell?! Ugh, _seriously_ ?! What're you wrapping things up for like they're all hunky dory?!" I chanced a peek over my shoulder and saw him jumping and stomping on the ground. "Oh hell no! Get back here! _GRRAAAGGGGHHHH!_ "

.

.

.

_"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

Ryuji was beside me, doubled over panting and bracing himself against a nearby wall. I wasn't quite as winded, but I remembered how tired I felt through the second half of the day yesterday. Ryuji had awakened to his Persona today, so he was probably feeling it pretty hard.

"Thank God, we made it back." He pushed himself back upright, though he was even more slouched than usual, and turned to face me. His brow was tented in worry and he didn't quite meet my eye when he spoke again. "I really dragged you around a lot today, huh?....Sorry for that."

I nodded. "Next time we're going on a rescue mission in some crazy other reality, just give me a heads-up, yeah?"

The blond's face lit up at my light mood, seeming pleased that I wasn't upset with him. As he moved however, he let out a groan and stretched his arms up over his head. "Man, I'm dead tired. How're you holdin' up, Akira?"

I did a quick scan and didn't find any true injuries anywhere on my person, but the fatigue weighing me down was real. "Honestly, I could really use a nap right about now."

"Ugh, me too. I'm gonna sleep like a rock when I get home." Ryuji looked out onto the walkway in front of the school from the alley we'd taken refuge in. "But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good!"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting to hear how seeing a teacher abuse the students he was supposed to be looking out for being real was a good thing.

"I mean, I memorized all the faces of the players bein' treated like slaves! We'll make 'em fess up to any physical abuse- Kamoshida will be done for!" He leaned against the wall behind him, hands in his pockets and attempted to look nonchalant as he asked, "So, you wanna help me talk to them or try to find witnesses?"

I searched his face, trying to discern just how serious he was. He was right, if we could get the students to talk, or anyone else that had seen the abuse and could testify, we might just be able to do something about the demented PE Teacher. Given our reputations, it might be difficult to convince anyone to open up about such a thing. 

Truthfully, we wouldn't know until we tried, and Kamoshida had to go down. 

"Yeah, I'll help," I answered.

I was rewarded with Ryuji's megawatt smile stretching from ear to ear across his face. "All right! _That's_ what I'm talkin' about!" He held up a hand in the air, and I shyly did the same. With the same grin in place, he slapped his palm soundly across mine, knocking my arm backward with the force of the high-five. 

_Oh man, I'm going to have to be ready for that the next time he goes to do that..._ I thought, trying to subtly massage my smarting hand as Ryuji's expression turned worried again.

"Oh, and about your criminal record… if you were plannin' on lyin' low here… it seems like everyone already knows. They've all totally got you pegged as a criminal." 

I'd suspected as much, the way everyone was not-quite whispering about me all around the school, but that still didn't answer a very important question: "How'd that even happen, anyway?" I asked, crossing my own arms over my midriff and glancing at the school. _This was supposed to be my chance to start over with a clean slate and keep my head down through my probation. How did it all turn out like_ **_this_ ** _?_

"Kamoshida probably opened his damned mouth!" Ryuji spat.

"You think? Seriously?" The student body had all seemed to know before I'd even arrived at school, and I hadn't even met Kamoshida until then. _Why would he have done such a thing?_

"It had to be a teacher, right? They're the only ones that shoulda had access to your record and be able to leak it that fast. Besides, it doesn't matter if it's a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with." Then, very quietly, Ryuji added, "Just like he did with me."

 _Oh. Right._ It had sounded like Kamoshida had broken Ryuji's leg, dealing him a serious injury with lasting consequences, and intentionally gotten the track team disbanded.

"Hey," I started uncertainly, "that was probably a lot to relive and deal with. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ryuji's eyes popped open at my concern. "Yeah, I mean, it was all last year, so it's fine."

I nodded, feeling my eyebrows furrow as I thought about what to say next. "Because, it's okay if it's not, you know. Fine, that is. It sounds like it was awful, and _I_ at least wouldn't hold it against you if you weren't okay." It was awkward, almost, giving a boy, anyone really, that I'd only met the day before advice on something so personal, but it felt like Ryuji and I were already on the course of being friends, and we'd survived a crazy situation together twice in as many days now.

My words must have had some effect, because Ryuji's face crumpled. "It's just… no one will take anythin' I say seriously. I'm just some violent kid against the word of an Olympic athlete and a teacher.

"Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical might be real, and after seein' Kamoshida's distorted heart-thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back!"

"Of course." I nodded, the seriousness of his words resonating through me. _Maybe he and I can help the other kids get out from under Kamoshida's 'reign' and I can finally feel like I helped_ **_someone_** _._

As if he had only needed to hear my agreement, his somber expression cracked into a smile. "I'm countin' on you, then! Don't worry," he added, "I'm hyped up about this, too!"

A warmth filled my chest as I realized that Ryuji and I were bound together by this common goal. Something stirred at the back of my mind, too nebulous to grasp and bring to the front. I dismissed the thought for now. Maybe it would come to me later… At the very least, I hoped that the two of us would stand a better chance at accomplishing something together than either of us would alone.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a large garbled grumble. Ryuji and I both looked down at his growling stomach and let out a laugh. I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stifle it, and Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Oh, right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch." He glanced at me quickly before continuing quickly, "It'd be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?"

"Huh?!" Despite our newly formed bond of friendship, the invitation took me by surprise.

Ryuji gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Food, y'know. I can't be the only one that's hungry after all the fightin' you did."

I blinked at him for a moment, letting the offer sink in and then beamed in return. "Thanks for thinking of me! Sure, I'd love to." I hitched my bag up a little higher and flicked my hair back over my shoulder, taking a step closer to the mouth of the alley. "I'll follow you, then?"

"Uh, gr-great!" Ryuji stammered, regaining his composure quickly. "C'mon, let's head to the station. There's a beef bowl shop in Shibuya that's pretty good. I totally gotta hear about your past, especially since you know mine now."

My bright mood dimmed just a little at that, but I still pretty contentedly followed Ryuji down to the subway station, and we headed for Central Street.

.

We'd settled into a couple of seats at the counter and ordered our food before he really pressed for more information about my past. I sighed and rolled a lock of my dark hair between my thumb and forefinger as I thought of a way to answer him without taking all night.

"Well, I can tell you one thing for certain, at least," I started, smirking as I remembered all the rumors flying around school about me. "It's not nearly as wild a story as you've probably heard."

Ryuji nodded, showing he was listening, and I took a deep breath.

"The short of it is that I was on my way home one night, found a man that was clearly drunk trying to force a woman into a car with him, tried to pull him off of her, and he lost his balance and hit his head on a guardrail. When the police responded to a noise complaint, I got arrested for assaulting the guy, went through the legal process, and got put on probation."

Our food was set on the counter before us, and I took a set of chopsticks and broke them apart, fiddling with the little sticks by twirling them in my fingers, thoughts still set on the events that had set me on this path. 

"I got expelled, and Shujin's the only place that would accept me. So, for the rest of the school year I'm living in a cafe run by the man who took me in, over in Yongen Jaya. As long as I don't get kicked out at Shujin, too. Then I've got bigger problems."

The memory of everything that had happened almost left me feeling more drained than fighting in the Metaverse. I scrubbed at my face with the heels of my palms, pushing my glasses from their resting spot on my nose and probably mucking up my eyeliner while I was at it.

"WHAT?!" Ryuji, who had very politely been quiet as I told my story and had even started eating, lost his cool again, on my behalf this time. "The _hell_ , Akira?"

I looked up and could see people starting to stare at us. "Maybe not so loud, Ryuji?" I whispered, overcompensating for his high volume.

"Geez, how much shittier could that asshole be?" He snapped, though thankfully more hushed than before.

"Not much." I snorted, poking my ramen with my chopsticks. "But, it's all in the past now. The only thing I can do is move forward." I lifted some of the noodles up to start eating. It wouldn't do to have them get mushy and go to waste.

"Are you for real?" he hissed, setting his bowl down. He'd been holding it essentially since the attendant handed it over, and it clued me in to how serious he was that he put it down. Brown eyes stared at me intensely as Ryuji declared, "I couldn't be able to calm down until I punched that dick right in the _face_."

I put a hand on his arm. "Thanks for being on my side, but there's nothing we can do about it. Especially not right now. Let's just enjoy our meal, okay? No use getting all worked up about it."

He sighed and picked up his bowl again, resuming the rapid rate of consumption, and then proceeded to talk around the food in his mouth. "You and I might be more alike than I originally thought," he pondered aloud.

I finished chewing my food and swallowed before I chose to reply. "You might be right about that," I commented gently, wanting him to go on.

A small half-smile slid up a corner of Ryuji's mouth as he looked at me briefly. "You're the first person to make me feel that way," he shared softly, somewhat sadly. Another sigh came out, this one more searching than cleansing. "I don't know. I guess it's how we're both treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong. You already know that I've done something stupid and haven't been able to live it down."

He lifted his bowl to his lips suddenly and tipped the remaining dregs of food into his mouth. My eyes might have popped out of my skull if I weren't so sure they were attached. I looked down at my bowl, which still had most of my food sitting in it, steaming, and wondered, _How did he eat that so fast? And when it was still hot?_

"The place you're livin' now is in… Yongen, right?" The boy asked, checking the time on his phone. "It's rush hour on the subways, so you might as well kill some time before heading home."

I looked up at him in alarm at the way he said 'you might as well'. "Wait, are you leaving already?"

At my worry, he leaned over and took a look at my bowl. "What the hell, Akira? You've hardly touched your food." He reached forward and grabbed the tongs and the lid to the canister of ginger, pinching some and adding it to my bowl as he was talking.

My hands rested on either side of the bowl as I looked back and forth between Ryuji and the ginger he'd placed on my dish. "Uh- wha--what are you doing?" I asked. _Weren't the canisters premium additions? Am I not understanding how this works?_

"Just lemme do it: I gotta thank you for helpin' me!" He beamed and sat back in his chair, hooking one arm over the back of it. "I've got your back like you'll have mine, from tomorrow on. As long as we do somethin' about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll both feel better about bein' at school."

I nodded fervently. "Yeah, definitely. Even when he's not actually talking to me, it just creeps me out when he starts talking," I conferred.

"Oh, hey!" Ryuji exclaimed suddenly. I jumped slightly, losing my track on the food I'd been about to capture, and gaped at the blond as he hurriedly tapped through something on his phone and then slid it over to me. "You should give me your number, and your chat ID, too. Gimme your phone and I'll give you my info."

I pulled my phone out of my bag, where I'd stashed it when we'd left Kamoshida's Palace, opened up the contacts app, and exchanged info with Ryuji.

"We should get started right away tomorrow. First, let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally's tomorrow. It was Kamoshida's idea; makes me wanna gag, but at least it'll give us a chance to walk around the school talkin' to people without drawin' too much attention. We can work out the details tomorrow, though."

He looked sidelong at my bowl again and reached for the tongs at the canister again. "C'mon, I know you're a girl, but you gotta eat more! There's tons of ginger here!" He grinned wildly, clearly teasing me, and I couldn't help but laugh in return, lunging forward to try and thwart his attempt to further mess with my food.

"Ryuji, _no_! Stop!"

.

.

As I walked into LeBlanc, I breathed in deeply at the smell of coffee in the air. Both the ground beans and the brewing beverage let off just a heavenly aroma that apparently lingered, even though Sojiro was sitting on one of the bar stools, working on a crossword, when I spotted him.

Sharp eyes looked up over the rims of his half-moon glasses, lined face looking tight and weary as the owner of the cafe regarded me.

"I take it you _actually_ went to school today?" He questioned, his tone brooking no sass.

"Yes, sir," I chimed, as pleasantly as I could manage.

He scowled nonetheless. "Don't try and act innocent after yesterday. I don't know what you've been up to, but _trust me_ , if you start causing problems, you'll be gone. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now."

I nodded, enduring the lecture I wasn't really sure if I'd earned, but Sojiro's rant was interrupted by the notification alert on my phone. I pulled it out as a habit, muscles moving before I'd thought about them a second time, and checked the new message I had.

**_Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you._ **

**_Ryuji: Can you see this?_ **

**_Akira: Nope._ **

**_Ryuji: Quit messin' with me! You just replied!_ **

**_Akira: I don't know what you're talking about._ **

**_Ryuji: I'm gonna be countin' on you tomorrow, okay?_ **

**_Akira: I'll try my best._ **

**_Ryuji: We've come this far, so now you've got to stick with me till the end, just like we agreed, got it?_ **

**_Ryuji: Let's save those guys!_ **

"Sheesh, are you even listening to me?" Sojiro barked. Remembering where I was, I quickly tucked my phone back away and stood at attention, ready for the rest of whatever Sojiro was going to say. He grimaced at me, clearly not impressed with my behavior, and scoffed. "Just stay away from bad influences, okay?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "As long as you're not getting into trouble, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm locking up and going home, so don't go wandering out."

Confident I was dismissed, I went upstairs and got change into my t-shirt and sweatpants I had taken to sleeping in since I arrived, and then traversed back down to get my teeth brushed in the bathroom at the foot of the steps.

As I sat down on my futon, my muscles aching from all the running around and ambushing I had done, I heard my phone chime again.

**_Ryuji: Hey, that thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?_ **

I was too tired to be upright for this. I leaned back and laid down, holding my phone up in the air over my face. 

**_Akira: Thingy? You're gonna have to be more specific, Ryuji._ **

**_Ryuji: That weird nav app! The one that took us to that weird place._ **

**_Ryuji: I just found it on my phone, too…_ **

**_Ryuji: I don't even remember installing it!_ **

Come to think of it, I hadn't even downloaded it myself, it had just appeared. The weird dreams I'd been having floated through my mind, and I started to wonder for the first time whether they weren't _just_ dreams.

**_Akira: Well, that's creepy._ **

**_Ryuji: For real! What is this thing?_ **

**_Ryuji: Think it's being downloaded on its own somehow?_ **

**_Akira: Has to be. I didn't do it and if you didn't, it's showing up somehow, right?_ **

**_Akira: Plus, I deleted it. More than once._ **

**_Ryuji: Dang. Now THAT'S creepy._ **

**_Akira: It could be dangerous using something without knowing what it is._ **

**_Ryuji: But we can go into that Palace thingy using it, right?_ **

**_Akira: Seems like it…_ **

**_Akira: You're not thinking about going back there, right?_ **

**_Akira: Ryuji, I know you can see these!_ **

**_Akira: I'm serious, you know!_ **

**_Ryuji: I think it'll depend on how we use it._ **

I nearly dropped my phone right onto my face in exasperation. If we went together, it would be one thing, but I didn't want him heading off on his own and getting in some kind of trouble without help.

**_Akira: We're sticking together until the end, right?_ **

**_Akira: No going back there alone, okay?_ **

**_Ryuji: Fine, fine. I won't._ **

**_Ryuji: Regardless, first we gotta get evidence on the beatings._ **

**_Ryuji: I'm counting on you, all right? Don't go ditching school on me._ **

**_Akira: You say that like I skip all the time. I haven't TRIED to skip either of the two days you've known me._ **

**_Ryuji: That's not what the teachers think!_ **

**_Akira: See you tomorrow._ **

I set my phone down and pulled my covers up, drifting out of consciousness easily. A few deep breaths later, and I was falling into an increasingly familiar dream.

.

.

The chains rattled above me, letting me know that I'd been transported to the strange prison again… The Velvet Room. The name sounded like it should belong to a speakeasy or a swanky jazz lounge instead of the jail that I usually found myself looking at when I got up.

"Get up already, Inmate!" Caroline barked. "We know you're awake."

I inhaled, counting the breath for several seconds before letting it out and pushing myself to sitting. A glance at the door revealed the usual trio, and I was definitely getting the sense that this wasn't an ordinary, weird-as-hell dream. As I leaned forward and pulled myself as close as the weight chained around my ankle would allow, Igor smiled beneath his gigantic nose.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room," he greeted me, still remarkably unperturbed to be conversing with someone in a prison cell. "I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I summoned you." He folded his hands together, interlacing his fingers and rested his chin against them. "What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from sharing the actual thoughts that came to mind. However, if I actually thought about it, the honest, short answer had to be, "Yes."

I'd apparently spoken aloud, as Igor _hmmm_ ed and chuckled. "Glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel." He looked down at his papers and shifted a few around on his desk. "The goal of your rehabilitation is to thwart the fated ruin. However, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. Today, you entered into a partnership with one who awoke to the same power did you not?"

I glanced warily at the twins, nervous to get my fingers smashed if I misread the invitation to answer. Justine had busied herself with her clipboard, and Caroline's attention seemed fixed on their master. "You mean Ryuji?" I asked. I hadn't really considered it a 'partnership' before that, but I supposed, now that I'd heard it, that it seemed to be pretty accurate.

Igor nodded graciously. "Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well." Stern, beady eyes lifted to bore into mine. "That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships."

I listened with all, or as much as I could muster, seriousness as Igor went on to explain in the most dramatically heavy monologue I'd heard since I'd help put on a play for the school festival the year before.

"It must not be of frivolity but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of such ring will, in return, help you mature as well."

"Personas are the strength of heart," Justine expounded, flipping through her pages quickly. "The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."

 _Personas? As in, plural?_ I opened to ask her if she meant to include both mine and Ryuji's in that statement, and what we would need them strengthened for, but Caroline picked up the thread of the instruction.

"There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't." I pursed my lips. I'd had enough of the insults and degradation and unfavorable nicknames for one day all ready. 

"So, I just have to form bonds of trust with people that I can learn things from in order to… what? Grow as a person? That's this rehabilitation?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, tapping her baton against her open palm in slight annoyance. "You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. It's our job to turn those bonds into power."

"Indeed," Igor finally spoke again, "You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition." He chuckled darkly as he considered me from across the empty prison.

I weighed my options. It could be just a dream, a weird continuous storied dream that seemed to predict things before they happened and kept moving forward like some kind of weird other-world I traveled to when I slept sometimes, but a dream…. Or it could be real. In which case, I was going to have to assume that I wasn't done with the Palace or all the business with Personas. In the second case, I could definitely use some help from someone giving me information and promising to make me strong enough to put it to use. "Fine, I can go out and make friends. You said people who have lost their places to belong. Like me, right? As long as I have the power to make a difference in those lives, I'll do just that."

Igor smiled, a chilling sight, and chuckled again. "Then we have a deal."

I nodded, feeling the weight of Igor's expectations of our deal, of my rehabilitation, settle on my shoulders. It was a metaphor, of course, but I could _feel..._ _something_. It was like the weird sensation I'd felt earlier with Ryuji, when he and I had agreed to stick together. I felt something shift within me, the same kind of stirring I felt when I called upon Arsene in the Palace. It was a strange, echoing feeling, but I somehow felt stronger after it settled in my chest.

"Well," Igor smiled knowingly and then continued as if whatever had just happened...hadn't. "You will understand it all in due time. For now, just devote yourself to your rehabilitation." He crossed his legs under the desk and bent his head toward his papers.

"This conversation is now over. Get lost, Inmate," Caroline snapped. Instantly, the world around me dissolved and I spent the rest of the night in dreamless sleep.

.

.

The next day, I ate breakfast courtesy of Sojiro once more, enjoyed what had to be the finest blend of coffee I'd ever had, and made my way out to the subway. After heading over to the Ginza Line, I stood behind a number of other students all obviously headed the same way.

"Look! Isn't that that her?" A girl asked in a loud whisper, somewhere off to my right.

I winced as I assumed they were talking about me, but I was evidently mistaken.

"The one in the red ribbon? I guess so."

I looked up, now curious to see what other girl had garnered enough attention to be gossip-worthy. There was a young-looking girl up at the front of the group of people waiting for the train, but all I could really see of her was the sleek ponytail of brown hair tied up with a red bow and curled at the ends.

"She's so thin! It's not fair," the girl nearby pouted in what almost seemed like a normal voice. "I have my hair up in a ponytail, too!"

The boy she was talking too seemed utterly perplexed and voiced my exact next thought. "What does _that_ have to do with being thin?"

I laughed under my breath and started shuffling forward with the line as the train arrived and started letting off passengers. I was no longer near the gossiping couple but I _did_ end up close to the girl that they had been discussing. She did, indeed, appear to be petite, and had been lucky enough to score a seat for the ride to our station. Meanwhile, I was squashed between a small elderly lady and a business man in a suit that hardly seemed awake enough to stay standing. I elbowed him a couple of times, as subtly as I could, to keep him from leaning on me. 

"Please, take my seat," a light voice offered. My head swiveled around to find the red-ribboned girl had stood to make room for the elderly lady. "My station's coming up."

"Are you sure? Well, thank you, dear."

_Aww, that's sweet._

As the younger girl moved out of the way to let the elder claim the seat, the business man I'd been elbowing moved with a burst of energy I had been pretty certain he hadn't had before, and planted his rear before the old lady had taken a step.

"Oh, wow, what speed," the girl with the red ribbon muttered in a lower voice, blinking in shock. She stared at the man for half a breath longer before she seemed to remember herself. Her tone lifted back up to the sweet tone she'd used before. "I mean… Excuse me, that seat was for this lady." She said it with an innocent, charming smile and a small gesture toward the elder in question. 

The man's head barely lifted enough to have possibly registered those of us standing around him when his chin dropped to his chest completely, and he started snoring loudly.

"O-oh…" The younger female just looked totally stunned.

I cleared my throat, drawing her attention. I waved a hand at the rude man. "Want me to wake him up? I asked, genuinely offering.

The girl looked at my uniform, mostly a match to hers, and shook her head with a polite curve of her mouth. "No, it's all right. I understand his position as well." She turned and bowed her head sadly to the older lady. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help."

The girl ended up offering to carry the older woman's heavy bags until we arrived at our station. It was a very thoughtful and, I thought, sincere exchange, and I was happy to have at least one thing to smile about after the weirdness over the last couple of days. 

"Pardon me!" I turned around to find that same girl jogging after me, eager to catch up. She beamed and then bowed to me. "Thank you so much for earlier."

I was so taken aback that my mind refused to offer an intelligent response and I blurted, "Wait, what?"

"For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train." She straightened and looked at my uniform more closely. "You're a second year at Shujin Academy, correct? I'm a first year there myself." She clasped both of her hands on the handles of her bag, seeming a little embarrassed. "Thanking you totally slipped my mind on the train, and I didn't want to be rude to my senpai!" She checked the time and quickly babbled, "Oh, please excuse me. I'm running very late."

I wondered briefly how she could be running late-we were going to the same place and so far _I_ wasn't running behind. I checked my phone for the time anxiously, but didn't find anything amiss and started moving on to the school.

Today was the volleyball rally, and Ryuji and I were going to do some sleuthing on the victims of the abuse we suspected from visiting Kamoshida's palace. It was going to be the teachers against the student body. It seemed like an odd way to build camaraderie right at the beginning of the year, and perhaps a little unfair, since the teachers would have an athlete that had actually completed on the Olympic level and brought home a medal.

We were sent to get changed into our track-suits in turns by class and then ushered into the gym. I spotted Ryuji across the room, easily recognizable by his bleached hair and the way he simply refused to wear the uniform outfits the way they were meant to be. He'd pulled up the bottom cuffs of his pants and had rolled the sleeves of the white T-shirt up until he was effectively in a tank top. The jacket was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Ryuji greeted. He moved to meet me part way but stopped short. "You don't have your glasses on."

I blinked and tilted my head to the side, affecting an innocent look but leaving my voice as deadpan as I could muster. "Oh no! How silly of me to have not realized. How ever will I see?!"

Ryuji grumbled, ears turning the faintest pink. "Geez, you don't hafta _get_ me with every breath, y'know. I didn't know you didn't need them."

I shrugged, dropping the act and returning my voice to normal. "I do. Need them, that is. But, I've only got a _slight_ issue with my sight. It's strong enough that spending long hours reading from a textbook or the blackboard or staring at a computer screen gives me a terrible migraine from the strain. I've just found it easier to keep them on all day when I have school rather than worry about whether I got them back in my case or not. This," I gestured at the packed gym around us, "however, shouldn't be a problem, and I _definitely_ don't want them to get broken and have to get replacements."

"Fair 'nuff," Ryuji accepted, though he still didn't seem too convinced. "C'mon let's just grab a seat on the floor. I don't really feel like hangin' around the people over in the chairs, and it looks like those're already taken."

I slid down the wall beside Ryuji at one of the ends of the court. We were on the students' side, so we'd have a pretty good view of the 'competition' that was about to unfold before us. As the match progressed, it was really clear that the only students that had any kind of chance against most of the teachers were the kids on the actual volleyball team, and even they were no match against the force that was Kamoshida.

I was watching the match out of boredom. It was really all just a huge show for the PE teacher to strut his stuff and rake in tons of compliments. I was lost in thought when I heard Ryuji sigh, "Still sticks out… hasn't changed a bit."

The tone of his voice was much softer than anything I'd heard before, catching my attention. When he felt me looking, he turned away from what he'd been staring at and stretched his arms up above his head. "Pretty boring, right?" He asked, casually assuming the same position as before, but his eyes flicked over to the side once more before he slid them closed.

Since Ryuji was pretending to rest his eyes, I looked to see if I could figure out what, or who, he'd been looking at. The only person that had set herself aside and didn't seem at all interested in what was going on was Takamaki-san. The girl from my glass that everyone seemed to think Kamoshida was dating.  
Ryuji hadn't sounded like he was being nearly as harsh as some of the rumor-mongers, instead, he sounded… _reminiscent? Sad?_ I glanced at him, trying to figure him out. _Forlorn?_ I didn't have much of a chance to think on that, however, because a huge commotion kicked up, all because someone had set Kamoshida up for a spike.

The PE teacher not only hit the ball, he _slammed_ his palm against the ball in the air, sending it rocketing to the back of the students' side of the court where it _smacked_ into the face of one of the students, knocking him out cold. I watched in horror as the student collapsed and didn't move.

Even worse… my eyes flicked up to watch Kamoshida. He was standing on the other side of the net, an icy and merciless look on his face for the span of a heartbeat before he pasted on a concerned facade and rushed under the net. "Sorry! I got carried away. Are you okay?" He skidded to a stop and dropped down to his knees, lifting the student up somewhat roughly for someone who had taken a serious blow to the head-two counting when he hit the floor- and shouted, "Someone take him to the nurse's office!"

 _It should be_ **_you_ ** _, you…_

I might've growled out loud, for Ryuji grabbed the volleyball and tossed it back saying in a low voice, "He'll pay soon enough."

Once the injured student was removed, Kamoshida seemed only too happy to get back to the game at hand. A despicably detached attitude for a teacher that had just sent a kid to the nurse's office. 

.

.

"Now he's actin' like a king here, too!"

As soon as our year was dismissed for the next one to try their luck against Kamoshida, Ryuji had pulled me out to the courtyard. There was a small area with vending machines and benches, but the blond was too worked up to sit, it seemed.

"Get to know each other better, my ass. It was all just some one-man show for him to _stroke_ his ego. And the way he acted to be all concerned for Mishima? I didn't buy it for a second! What an _abusive d-bag_!"

With a shiver, I remembered the dead expression on Kamoshida had watched the boy he'd hit, Mishima, go down. "Yeah, that was…" I trailed off, unable to summon the words. I rubbed my arms and looked around the courtyard. I was almost as upset as Ryuji, but I was always better at channeling my emotions into actions than words. "Let's make him pay, 'kay?" I proposed, meeting Ryuji square in the eye.

My new friend nodded fiercely. "Yeah. Now's our chance to go lookin' for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday.The whole team is here today, an someone's bound to spill about the physical abuse. Let's go track down those faces."

"Where to first?" I asked, falling in-step with the taller boy as he power-walked back into the classroom building.

"Well, the first one that came to mind was a guy from 2-D, your class, right?"

"Mmm-hmm, that's me."

"Hopefully you can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin' me lately, so…Oh, you're kinda in the same boat, huh.." Ryuji chuckled ironically.

I rubbed my cheek. "So our plan is to get people to talk to us when I'm the delinquent transfer student and you're the one all the teachers warn the other kids not to get involved with." I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Well, I'm sure it'll be great."

.

It was decidedly _not_ great. The first kid we'd talked to, despite being heavily bandaged and clearly hopeful that we might actually do something to help with the situation, quickly lost interest when we had to admit that we didn't have any evidence. Ryuji and I even split up and covered different parts of the school, but we got the same story every time.

_"N-no, we're not getting abused! Stop talking all cr-crazy and go away."_

_"These injuries are from...practice! We're going on to nationals, so of course our training is super intense."_

_"Don't talk to her: I hear she carries around a knife in her pockets. We don't want to piss her off."_

I was losing my patience. Not one of these guys would even agree to come forward if they weren't the only one? No one varied from the same story, repeated over and over again from different mouths.

**_Ryuji: Any luck?_ **

**_Akira: You get one guess._ **

**_Ryuji: Damn! Why is everyone being so quiet about this?!_ **

**_Akira: It's like they're all too scared…_ **

**_Ryuji: Well, the last guy is a first year, only just joined._ **

**_Ryuji: Maybe he hasn't gotten too wrapped up in Kamoshida's web of bullshit yet._ **

**_Ryuji: Why don't you try talking to him? Of the two of us, I'm sure he's more likely to want to talk to a girl._ **

**_Akira: Ugh, fine. Make me do all the hard work._ **

**_Ryuji: I'm helping!_ **

It was too easy to give him a hard time. I grinned as I put my phone in the pocket of my jacket and went to track down the first year. I climbed the stairs up to the third floor and craned my neck to see if I could spot anyone conspicuous or potentially wearing his uniform. I was in luck, on both counts. There was a boy near the stairs I'd come up that was wearing the uniform _and_ had bandages wrapped around his forearm and taped onto his cheek.

"Hey, you're on the volleyball team, right?" I reluctantly tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Y-yeah, I am. Whaddya want?" He asked, already suspicious.

I pasted on my best serious expression and nodded at his injury. "How did you get hurt?"

He hesitated, his other hand coming up to rest defensively on his bandaged arm. "I-it's from practice!"

I had expected that answer. "Are you sure you're not being abused?"

"Wh-why would you say something like that?! I mean-sure, Mr. Kamoshida's strict, but it's like this for all the other sports teams, right?" His tone was nervous, and his eyes shone slightly, as if begging me to tell him that he hadn't picked the worst team to join first thing into high school. He looked away when I couldn't give him what he needed. He mumbled, mostly to himself, "Though, the special coaching he gave Mishima-senpai was prolly too far…"

"Mishima?" I repeated, wanting to confirm I'd heard him right. Wasn't that the name that Ryuji had said when he was talking about the boy that had taken the hit to the face during the rally earlier. _Wait, was that the 'special coaching'?_

The kid panicked. "I-uh-I don't know anything. Please, if-if you wanna know something, please just go talk to someone else."

He turned away, but I had a feeling that was just the lead Ryuji and I needed. "Sure, I'll do just that." I spun on my heel and went down to the landing between floors before pulling my phone out to reach out to my cohort.

Before I could, the PA system crackled to life and a voice rang out, "Attention, Attention. All matches have concluded. Please get ready to go home for today."

As I listened to the announcement, my phone went off in my hand. _How does he text so fast?!_

**_Ryuji: Dammit! We're out of time already?_ **

**_Ryuji: So, how'd it go?_ **

**_Akira: Not great, but I think I might have something._ **

**_Ryuji: Seriously? All right! Let's meet up back in the courtyard._ **

**_Akira: You got it. See you in a bit._ **

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and made my way back to the vending machines. Somehow, I beat Ryuji there, but I apparently wasn't the only one.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" A feminine voice asked purposefully from behind me. I turned and saw two voluminous ash-blonde ponytails and two bright blue eyes quickly approaching. 

"Takamaki-san, right?" I asked, bewildered. "What is it?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'll be quick." She narrowed her eyes as she considered me. "Actually, what's _with_ you? Like, how you were late the day was a lie and all. I remember you from the station." When I didn't respond, she went on, "There's that weird rumor about you, too."

I snorted. "I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific. I've heard a lot of them since I enrolled here two days ago."

"Hey! Whaddya want with her?" Ryuji broke into the... _conversation? Interrogation?_ If it was the latter, the girl hadn't been doing a very good job.

Takamaki turned a frown on her face before she did. "Right back at you! You're not even in our class, so why are you two always together all of a sudden?"

Ryuji shrugged. "We just... _happened_ to get to know each other." I didn't snort, but it was pretty close. We were only friends now because he'd turned on me and called me Kamoshida's pet two mornings ago, activating the Metaverse Nav.

The other girl rolled her eyes and just crossed her arms. "What're you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?" she asked directly.

"Huh?!" Ryuji seemed so surprised for a moment that it seemed to break whatever familiarity that they'd been conversing with before. Then he started scowling, mouth turning down and brown knitting tightly. He straightened up out of his usual slouched stance, standing at his full height. "Oh, I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all."

"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!"

I didn't really want to get between them, but I had to wonder if he actually believed the rumors. He'd been acting, well, not _indifferent_ toward the blonde. From his reaction to seeing her double in the Palace and watching her at the rally and his sudden anger now, like she'd let him down somehow. But...they were _both_ using the other's family name. _So, what happened here?_

"If you found out what he's been doing' behind our back, you'd dump him for sure." Ryuji spat at Takamaki.

"Behind my back?" Takamaki seemed so stunned that she didn't even try to deny being in a relationship with Kamoshida when the opportunity presented itself. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuji lost his confident stance, and he slid back into his slouch. "You wouldn't get it."

That only seemed to anger Takamaki. "You know, people are _already_ talking about you two. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's going to help you." She paused to catch her breath before going on, "I'm warning you, just in case. That's all." Without another word or waiting for either of us to say anything, she briskly walked away, distancing herself quickly.

Ryuji shook his head, still looking upset. "Why's she gotta be so aggressive all the time?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "You know her?" I asked, pretty sure that the answer would be affirmative. I twisted the ends of my hair between my fingers as I waited for him to register my question.

"Huh? Oh, we just went to the same middle school is all." He closed his eyes until the scowl finally relaxed from his face. "Anyway, that's not what we're here to talk about. You said you mighta had somethin'?"

I nodded, still pondering over the last few minutes. Obviously, that wasn't ' _all_ ' there was to the Takamaki-Sakamoto story. "Yeah, the first year mentioned… Mishima?" It came out like a question, as I was suddenly less sure that I had the right name. "The one that got spiked on in the rally. Apparently that was 'special coaching' that Kamoshida doles out to some of the team members. First-year made it sound like that was unusual but he described it as only 'probably too far'."  
"'Special coaching' huh?" Ryuji looked pensive. "It's true that I always see him covered in bruises." With a heavy sigh, he waved his hand for me to follow as he turned back to the doors. "Let's go talk to him before he leaves for the day."

I trailed after him as we made our way back to the front entrance. There was a boy almost to the door that looked familiar. He was wearing his uniform casually: the sleeves jacked up, coat missing, and suspenders hanging down. At least, it would have seemed casual if it weren't for the heavy bandages wrapping around his arms and fingers, and patching his face, making me think that it was more to avoid aggravating any injuries.

"Hey, got a second?" Ryuji called, catching the boy's attention.

Mishima turned, face slack in surprise. "Sakamoto?" His eyes flickered over to me, unease flickering through his expression quickly. "And Kurusu?! What do you two want?"

"We just want to chat," I tried to assure him.

Ryuji went the direct route. "We heard you've been getting 'special coaching' from Kamoshida. You sure it's not just physical abuse?" 

Mishima's eyes widened, and he actually took a physical step back. "Certainly not!" He replied immediately, aghast.

"Geez, what're you talkin' all formal for?" Ryuji shook his head. "We saw him spike you today, right in the face."

The volleyball player shied away, eyes going to the floor. "That's-that's just because I'm no good at the sport…" His voice grew quiet as he spoke.

"That doesn't exactly explain the other bruises you have," I pointed out. Not _all_ of those injuries could be from inability. If Kamoshida was actually doing what he _should_ , the players would be getting better, not all getting progressively so hurt that they wouldn't be able to play anymore.

"Is he forcin' you to keep quiet?" Ryuji pressed.

After a small hesitation, Mishima opened his mouth and answered, "That's-"

"What's going on here?" A deep tenor voice cut off whatever the boy had been about to say. I winced and chewed on the inside of my cheeks to keep quiet as Kamoshida zeroed in on us. "Mishima, isn't it time for practice?"

Mishima ducked his head, shrinking away from the teacher. "I-I'm not feeling well today…" He explained. I doubted he was making that up: he probably wouldn't be feeling well after what happened to him earlier.

Kamoshida raised an eyebrow, but otherwise he didn't even bother changing his expression. "What? Maybe you're better off quitting then? You're never going to improve that _crappy_ form unless you show up to practice."

_If Kamoshida's so concerned about how people view him, why wouldn't he give Mishima a break, even if it was only because of how it would look if he doesn't?_

"Didn't you hear? He said he didn't feel well."

I groaned internally as Ryuji snapped at the teacher. We didn't need to be antagonizing the subject of our little investigation. 

Kamoshida looked down at Ryuji with a cold look before turning back to the dark-haired boy. "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?" he asked as if Ryuji hadn't even spoken. 

Mishima stayed silent for a moment until he quietly muttered, "I-I'll go."

"Good." Kamoshida smirked confidently, turning to Ryuji next and taking a strong step into the blond's space. "As for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure." When Ryuji averted his gaze, Kamoshida lifted his to me with a sneer on his face. "Same goes for you. Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line?"

"Of course, sir." I demurred, hating myself slightly for playing along. "We were just about to get ready to go home." 

This man was unsettling and something about him just set my very teeth on edge. I knew deep down in my core, even without having to see the castle, that there was something _not right_ about Kamoshida. He was terrifying and part of me wanted to just slink away and keep him from ever looking in my direction again. The feeling of his hand on my jaw as he stood over me was still vividly fresh in my memory, and it was not a situation I _ever_ wanted to find myself in again.

However, the part of me that was tired of feeling afraid, tired of feeling helpless, _tired_ of being pushed around by people who _didn't_ have my best interests at heart, the part of me that had formed a pact with Arsene the so-called Pillager of Twilight, bridled at that and absolutely _refused_ to give in.

I lifted my chin and said evenly, "We were just talking to Mishima about your _amazing_ spike, _sir_." 

Kamoshida didn't take his eyes off me, didn't even blink as he looked me over then, eyes narrowing in suspicion. I stood still and willed my face not to betray my emotions: my dislike for him nor my fear. If I was lucky, and Kamoshida was as arrogant as I was betting on, he would let the slanted 'compliment' slide. Apparently, I made a smart gamble.

"Hmph." He finally broke the building tension and the sneer slid from his face. "Just don't get in the way of my practice. All these unsettling rumors you're spreading are making the other students anxious, after all." His eyes still hadn't left me, seeming to hold me hostage.

"That's your own damn fault," Ryuji groused, finally managing to break Kamoshida's focus.

The teacher sighed and ran a hand through his hair, growing tired of our conversation. "This won't get us anywhere. Let's go, Mishima." He turned to walk away but paused to address us over his shoulder. "Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. _Unworthy_ students like yourselves don't have any _right_ to be here. Get with the program!"

Mishima meekly replied, "Yes, sir," and Kamoshida nodded with a smirk and sauntered away. You'd never know from the sight of him that it was three high-schoolers that he'd just 'gotten the better of' in the conversation.

"That asshole," Ryuji growled under his breath.

"No kidding." I shook my head. "The sooner we knock him down, the better."

"There's no point."

 **"Huh?!"** Ryuji and I responded in tandem confusion as Mishima sighed, still not looking directly at us.

" _Proving_ that he's physically abusing us… it's meaningless," he expounded further. "Everybody knows… The principal, our parents…" My heart sank right into my stomach at those words, but it was the aching and frustrated look on Mishima's face. "They all know, and they keep quiet about it."

"This has gotta be a joke," Ryuji breathed, eyebrows shooting up so high that I thought they might touch his hairline.

Mishima glowered. "Don't be a pain. You don't understand what I'm going through." 

"I was targeted by Kamoshida, too. With the track team," Ryuji snapped back.

"Then you should know better than anyone that nothing is going to help." Mishima took off toward the practice building then, leaving Ryuji to recover from that harsh dose of reality and the two of us without anywhere to go.

"So, what now?" I asked Ryuji. Students were starting to file past us on their way to the station.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, looking just as much as at a lost as I was. "I'm gonna try to convince the other guys one more time, I guess." He looked around, deciding which direction to start. "It's...all I _can_ do."

I nodded, understanding the need to do _something_ . However… "As long as you think you've got this, I'll probably head back to the cafe. I'd like for there to be _one_ day that my caretaker doesn't have to give me a hard time about skipping or coming home late."

"Yeah, no problem." Ryuji smiled tightly, clearly not in the mood to smile.

I gave his shoulder a brief squeeze. "Text me later to let me know how it went, okay?"

.

.

After I got changed back into my uniform, I grabbed a quick meal to warm up later from the convenience store before switching lines at Shibuya and headed back to the cafe. I slid past Sojiro, who acknowledged me with a nod but nothing further, and went up to the attic. So much had happened in the last couple of days, and I hadn't been sleeping well since I came here, so I was feeling pretty beat. Just as I was contemplating getting ready for bed early, my phone chimed, alerting me to a new message having come in.

**_Ryuji: Hey, this don't make any damn sense._ **

**_Akira: I take it you didn't have any luck persuading anyone?_ **

**_Ryuji: No! Damn Kamoshida must be keeping them from speaking up…_ **

**_Ryuji: But, the principal and the parents all know...Why aren't they doing anything?_ **

**_Akira: Because volleyball. It looks great on a college application if the team went all the way to nationals._ **

**_Ryuji: So, basically, Kamoshida's got them all under his thumb because he's the one that made the team famous._ **

**_Ryuji: Even so, he shouldn't get to do whatever he wants._ **

**_Akira: You're not getting any argument from me on that._ **

**_Ryuji: It's such shit that he's beating kids up, and all they're allowed to do is endure._ **

**_Ryuji: And that follower of his doesn't give one single shit…_ **

**_Akira: What follower?_ **

**_Ryuji: Ann Takamaki. You met her in the courtyard earlier, remember?_ **

**_Akira: Oh, the girl that you got in an argument with and never introduced?_ **

**_Akira: You're right, I totally should have gotten that. Without question._ **

**_Ryuji: C'mon, she's in your class. You totally should know her, right?_ **

**_Akira: Still only my third day at this school, but okay._ **

**_Ryuji: It all still just bugs me! The whole situation is bullshit!_ **

**_Ryuji: I can't let it end like this._ **

**_Akira: So, you have a plan?_ **

**_Ryuji: I'm going to try and find someone who knows about what's going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow._ **

**_Ryuji: You watch, I'm not giving up!_ **

He seemed to sign out of the chat then, probably just teeming with determination and motivation, but my only motivation at the moment was to try to finally get some rest.

Getting into my sleepwear, I laid back and stared at my ceiling for a while as I waited to fall asleep. If the principal and the abused students' parents weren't doing anything, would there really be anything Ryuji and I _could_ do? We were able to at least fight off the enemies and Shadows in the Palace, but it would be much trickier in the real world. We were just teenagers ourselves, after all.

When unconsciousness finally slipped my eyes shut, I drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep and only woken with my alarm the next morning, completely unaware of that the next day would signify a huge change in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?  
> It was so fun to write this chapter as Akira is finally getting comfortable enough, and I'm getting a feel for her, to be able to share her personality a little more easily now. I really enjoyed how much teasing there is in this chapter because it's just so entertaining to imagine how Ryuji would react. Now, I know that several of you marvelous, wondrous, and lovable readers (seriously, thank you so much!) are HERE for the RyujixAkira romance and that it seems like it's off to a very good start, BUT I want to throw out there, all, that it won't be THAT easy. (Mwuahaha-*cuts evil laughter off before people catch on*) Be patient, loves! It's a cute romance, but all the fun is over if they end up together too quickly!  
> Oh, I almost forgot to say something about the bit I added about the glasses. Well, I've always found it weird that Akira didn't always have them in some of the cutscenes in the game! Not when we see the flashbacks, not when he's dressed as Joker (though there could be an argument made about the nature of the Joker outfit), the mugshot, and a couple of other little scenes cropping up here and there, not even talking about the interrogation room, so I wrote in a reason. There are not a ton of reasons why an individual would only need glasses sometimes, and this is the reason I have a pair! I don't wear them as often as I probably should, but it's still accurate that I don't need them all the time, so it gives a suitable excuse for Akira, too.  
> As always, please feel free to comment, Kudo, and subscribe!!  
> PS-I try to reply to all comments, so please don't hesitate to ask questions or theorize. I will happily give you just a little blurb back if you just want to share a quick thought or impression, or -if you're like a particular reader ;)- you want to discuss and dissect a chapter, I'm totally willing to do so! I'm not giving away any of my Small Town Girl plot points, but I'm happy to talk about Persona 5 as a whole, the FemMC concept, and things that have happened in the posted chapters!


	6. Shiho Suzui and the Inciting Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji's investigation as come to a stand still. No one will talk, Kamoshida won't let anything slip, and no one will believe just the word of two juvenile delinquents. Just when hope is lost, a somewhat familiar face appears to offer a path forward, but is it too good to be true?  
> Akira also lends an ear to someone in need, and then sees the true consequences of Kamoshida's reign over the school he believes to be his castle.
> 
> Content Warnings: Attempted Suicide, Implied Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, and a little more than the usual use of language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep this note brief, as I don't want to hold anyone up getting to the chapter, but I want to take a quick moment to let everyone know that I DID up the rating on this to Mature. Just... after writing the last couple of chapters, I realized how heavy this content can be, and I just wanted to rate it up to be safe for people out there looking for something that might be affected by some of the scenes.  
> Anyway, I hope you... enjoy? (*Is that an appropriate word to use here...?*)

"Did you see Mr. Kamoshida yesterday? He was so awesome! I might try to get his autograph after school."

"I dunno if that's such a good idea… I hear you shouldn't go near the PE faculty office. People day you can hear weird sounds, like _screaming_ , even though no one's there…"

"What?! That's probably just a rumor spread by fans to scare off the competition."

I rolled my eyes at the girls chattering in front of me on our way from the station to the school. If only they knew how cruel Kamoshida was under his facade. He hadn't bothered much with putting on a front around me, but I knew that I hadn't seen the worst of what he was hiding, yet.

.

The morning passed by without anything eventful happening. Lunch came and went quietly. It wasn't until the afternoon that my phone buzzed in my bag. I surreptitiously reached down to unlock the screen and open the chat from Ryuji.

**_Ryuji: So about witnesses…_ **

**_Ryuji: I've been thinking and I wonder if we could get something out of Takamaki._ **

The three dots percolated for a moment, as if he was typing something else, but then they stopped and disappeared all together. _Curiouser and Curiouser._

**_Akira: You think she'll have info because of all the rumors about her being with Kamoshida?_ **

**_Ryuji:...No, that ain't why._ **

**_Ryuji: We didn't get a thing out of any of the volleyball players themselves, but what if we talked to someone who knows them?_ **

**_Akira: Following you so far._ **

**_Ryuji: Takamaki's BFFs with a starter. A girl named Suzui._ **

**_Ryuji: I tried talking to Suzui during break today, but I got nothing._ **

**_Ryuji: So we could try and have Takamaki talk to her._ **

**_Akira: After yesterday, are you sure she'll even want to help us?_ **

**_Ryuji: Ugh, you're right. That'll be tough, for sure._ **

**_Ryuji: Sorry. Let me see what else I can come up with._ **

**_Ryuji: We'll talk in the courtyard after school, kay?_ **

I would just have to leave it to Ryuji, it would seem. I didn't really know anyone other than him at this school, and everyone else seemed pretty wary of me. I wouldn't really be able to do anything on my own. 

After school, I was headed to meet up with Ryuji in the courtyard, but there was a girl standing in front of the doors, frowning at her phone. She was so absorbed in whatever she was looking at that she didn't seem to notice me approaching.

Eventually, her eyes flicked up to see me waiting there, standing just on the edge of her peripherals. "What?" she asked shortly.

I frowned. "I'm just trying to get through, I wasn't going to bother you." _Is everyone in this school hostile?_

Her eyes widened, and she seemed to realize for the first time where she'd stopped. "Oh… I'm in the way, aren't I?" She took a step to the side, her visage sliding from irritated to troubled instantly. "I'm sorry."

I crumbled a little as she apologized. This girl was just having a bad day. I looked her over a little more closely and noticed a huge bruise forming over her left eye and that she seemed to have an extended knee brace tightly binding her right leg. There was also the ghost of small bruises just above her elbows, revealed by the sleeves she'd pushed up.

"Are you...hurt?" I asked, knowing it was a dumb question. Of course she was, _that_ much was obvious.

The girl followed the line of my gaze and hurriedly pulled her sleeves down just enough to hide her elbows. It _almost_ looked like a natural, nervous gesture from the attention, but it was too rushed, too knowing of what exactly she needed to hide.

"Um… You don't look familiar," she stated, blatantly changing the subject. Realization lit up her far away eyes for a moment. "Oh, could you be the new transfer student from Class D?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My name's Akira Kurusu." I smiled half-heartedly. She'd probably heard all the rumors about me too and was about to tell me to go away.

"Okay." She stared at me a long moment before she glanced away. "Um, this might not be any of my business," she started. _Here it comes_ I thought, waiting for her to ask some ridiculous or personal question about my record. "But don't let the rumors get to you, okay?"

I was stunned and resisted the urge glanced around to make sure she was actually talking to _me_. "Why do you say that?" I inquired.

"Well, I've seen a similar situation before. My best friend often gets misunderstood because of her looks. People just spread rumors about her without really knowing anything about her, and I know that can be tough."

I was pleasantly surprised at the concern. I wondered what she had thought I wanted from her when she first looked up to make her so irritable because I was getting the idea that what she'd just shown was much closer to her true self than I'd first thought. Whoever this girl was, I liked her already. I offered her a small smile and nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to take your advice."

The girl nodded, suddenly a little shy. "I didn't really mean to go on like that, sorry. My name is Shiho Suzui; I-I've got to get to practice now, but I'll see you around." 

I nodded and waved to her as she took off down the hall and then pushed my way through the doors into the courtyard. Ryuji was waiting there, an impatient scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest, and his foot tapping out a rapid beat.

"Dammit, what the hell?!" he questioned the empty bench beside him, as if it would give him answers.

"Did you find anyone?" I asked, pretty sure I knew what he was going to say.

"Is that what it _looks_ like?" the boy snapped, barely looking at me. He slammed the side of his fist against the vending machine behind him, making the glass rattle slightly. "All of them kept sayin' the same shit as Mishima was talkin' about, that it wouldn't matter. Kamoshida must've told 'em something."

I shifted my weight to my other foot, not wanting to have to say it, but… "That's not really a surprise, right? What do we do now? We don't have any leads and no one will talk."

Ryuji looked up at me finally. "At this rate, we'll just have to go to _him_ directly."

I didn't think I'd ever heard such a stupid idea in my life. Kamoshida knew we were after him and had enough sway in the school that he could apparently break kids' bones without the school or anyone else so much as batting an eye at it. "There's no point."

The blond sighed, defeated. "I know...There's just… Seriously, isn't there something we can do?"

I racked my brain in silence, trying to come up with something. There were two options that rose readily to the front, but neither of them was great. "We could try some form of sneak attack?" I proposed, knowing it was dumb. It was still better than the second thought.

"That'd be great as long as we didn't get caught. If we did, we'd be done for, for sure."

"Or, I guess we _could_ tell the cops," I suggested next, trying to keep the distaste out of my voice.

"You're the one that's been against talkin' to 'em without evidence, though. You're right, too. They won't listen to a word we say as is."

"So there's not anything that we can do to him here in the real world..." I paused as a tiny little thought wormed its way into my brain. "What if we punish the king?" The words were out of my mouth before my mind had even caught up with the idea. 

Ryuji's face popped out of its surly scowl as he looked at me in surprise. "The king? You mean, like, that other world's Kamoshida?"

"I mean, I know it wouldn't be the same, but…" I sighed, rubbing my arms. "That's where we got the idea to talk to the students. Maybe we could come up with something else if we went there?"

The boy's brow knitted in concern as he considered my suggestion. "I hadn't thought of that, but… you sure you would wanna go back there after...last time?"

I looked up at him sharply, not appreciating the reminder of being Kamoshida's captive for the few short moments I had before Ryuji had awakened Captain Kidd. "I'm-I'm not dwelling on that for now," I answered, jaw clenched. "Right now, I just want to do what we can to take him down. If we can get an idea of what direction to go next by going back there, or find any other witnesses, I'm happy to use my Persona to knock him down a peg or two while we're at it."

Ryuji grinned, mollified by my vehemence. "All right. You can count on me to help you with that. But…" He shook his head, closing his eyes as he thought it over. "I wonder if there's any meaning to-"

_"I finally found you!"_

Ryuji stopped mid-sentence. "...you say somethin'?"

I shook my head, just as mystified as he was. "Wasn't me." The voice had sounded familiar, but- _it couldn't be, could it?_

"Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you," the voice said again as a small black cat with white on his paws, face, and the tip of his tail jumped up on the table between us. It was the blue eyes glaring at us that really hooked my memory. 

"Is-is that you, Morgana?" I asked, stunned.

Morgana rounded on me, all four paws padding on the table. "How dare you just up and leave me like that!"

"The cat's talkin'?!" Ryuji breathed. 

"I am _NOT_ a cat!" Morgana shouted.

I pursed my lips and felt the need to point out, "That's not nearly as convincing right now as you want it to be." 

Morgana's feline face looked decidedly grumpy. "This is just what happened when I came to this world! You know, it was a lot of trouble finding you two."

"You came...to our world..." Ryuji moved forward, eyes as big as saucers as though he'd just realized something. With a huge gasp, he asked excitedly, "Does that mean you've got a phone?!"

Taken by surprise by the absolute ridiculousness of asking a cat if he had a phone when I'd thought he was going to say something more serious or concerning, I burst into laughter. "Oh my god, I can't believe that's what you're curious about," I ribbed, trying to get the snickering under control as Ryuji's face turned red.

"Wha-Don't laugh! He had to get here somehow, right?!"

"You don't need a phone when you're at my level," Morgana answered the question boastfully, casually licking his paw. Under his breath, he mused, "Though, I did get pretty lost when making my escape…"

"That aside," Ryuji went on, "How're you talkin'?! You're a cat!"

Morgana's ears went down. "How should I know?!"

Desperate, the blond looked up at me. "You hearin' this too?"

My eyes still crinkling as I fought off the laughter, I replied as innocently as possible, "Meow?"

 _"This is no_ **_time_ ** _to be_ **_jokin'_ ** _around!"_ Ryuji choked out, crazed, and only causing me to spiral back down into a fit of giggles.

Morgana watched us coolly for a moment before moving on with what he'd probably really wanted to talk about this whole time. "So, seems like you guys are having a hard time, hmm? I heard you say something about witnesses."

"Oh, shaddup," Ryuji groused. 

Morgana sat back and licked his paws, looking very satisfied for some reason. "You know," he started, sounding like he was about to make us some kind of offer, "I _could_ tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida." He turned his head to me now that I'd finally managed to stop laughing. "You were pretty close a moment ago."

"Ugh, that condescendin' attitude," Ryuji groaned, crossing his arms, "that thing's gotta be Morgana." 

"You were still doubting me!" Morgana yowled incredulously.

I jumped as it occurred to me how loud the conversation had gotten. "Maybe keep it down a little?" I suggested as I spotted a couple of disciplinary committee representatives nearby in the courtyard.

"Do we really have to be looking for a cat at a busy time like this?" The teacher asked, sounding put-out by the task they'd been given. The student accompanying them was looking around more attentively, however.

"I thought I just heard a meow close by, so it's gotta be around here. Didn't you hear it?"

The two of them resumed their search, working their way thoroughly through the courtyard as they looked everywhere.

"Meow? Does that mean only the two of us can understand what you're sayin'?" Ryuji asked in a hushed voice.

"Looks like it," Morgana answered, sounding unconcerned.

"Anyway, what you were talkin' about before, was it for real?" 

"You're quite the skeptic for being an idiot," Morgana commented, displeased and impatient. 

Ryuji looked like he was going to take exception to that, so I butt-in, "I'd like to hear more, but _maybe_ this isn't the place to do that." I looked back over at the disciplinary committee reps looking under the benches and around the walkways.

"Yeah, you're right," Ryuji agreed, allowing Morgana's previous insult to roll off him after the change of subject. He reached down and snatched Morgana up by the scruff of his neck roughly, holding him out to me. "Here, stick him in your bag for now; he should be small enough to fit!"

Morgana swiped a paw at Ryuji through the air in vain. "What're you doing?!" he screeched, somehow managing to stay quiet. "You can't just treat me like-"

I unzipped my bag, which only had a few assignments stuffed in the bottom, and I spread the opening under the feline to get him inside and then zipped it mostly shut again. 

"Sorry, Morgana," I whispered, leaving enough room for him to stick his head out if he really wanted to, guaranteeing that he had air flow. "Where're we going?" I asked Ryuji next, gently hanging the bag on my shoulder so I could carry the cat more steadily.

"Let's head for the roof. There's rarely anyone there, so it should be a good spot."

.

"Don't be so rough with me!" Morgana mewled after I set my bag down and unzipped it fully, letting him step out.

Ryuji, ever unsympathetic for the small creature, waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Enough of that! You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?"

Morgana's little head bobbed down and up in a nod. "It's just like she was saying earlier," he replied, blue eyes looking at me, "you'll have to attack his castle."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had just imagined that we could go in and poke around until we came across something useful, but it seemed like Morgana had thought it out more than I had.

"That castle is how Kamoshida views the school. He doesn't realize what happens there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus," Morgana went on, "if the castle disappears, it would naturally affect the real Kamoshida."  
Ryuji scratched his cheek and glanced at me briefly before looking back at the cat. "So, what'd happen?"

Morgana sat back. "A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. _So_ , if that castle were no more…"

"His desires would go too," I breathed hopefully as I realized where he was headed with that. 

_The implications of that… Kamoshida wouldn't be acting like a king, wouldn't be demeaning or punishing the students for displeasing him, wouldn't be chasing after a teenage girl…_

I was still thinking it over when Morgana purred, "Precisely! You sure pick things up fast!"

Ryuji's eyes lit up and he stood up a little straighter. "Wait, for real?! He's gonna turn good?!" The excitement faded quickly, though, replaced by dissatisfaction. "Is that really gettin' back at him, though?"

"Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though the warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed will remain." The cat purred, his eyes closing. "Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!" 

"That's possible?!" Ryuji grinned, hope and excitement coming back full force. He was shifting back and forth from foot to foot, like he just wanted to move. "You for real?!"

Morgana seemed to lap up the attention and lifted his chin, looking very pleased with himself. "And since the Palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well! So, not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement!"

"That's _amazing_!" Ryuji let out a whoop and crouched down to scratch Morgana's head. "You are one incredible cat!"

"True." With a swat of his paw, Morgana dislodged Ryuji's hand. "Except for the cat part!"

I sat back against the desks littering the rooftop. "Even if it doesn't work and he doesn't confess, at least life would get better for everyone," I whispered, thinking of all the bandages and bruises and the kids that were getting beaten up on a regular basis and not able to do anything about it, or Takamaki not having to make up stupid excuses to try and get away from the perverted teacher. I looked up to find Ryuji's gaze on me and felt a slight prickling at the back of my eyes. "It could be exactly what everyone needs, and we could make it happen."

Ryuji's face split and he nodded. Turning back to Morgana, he asked, "So, how do we get rid of the Palace?"

"By stealing the Treasure held within." The cat's answer was so matter of fact, that I almost missed that he'd thrown a new thing at us.

"Treasure?" I questioned, the same time Ryuji went, "Stealing?"

Morgana flicked his tail back and forth. "I'll tell you more once you've agreed to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. You two ran off last time when we didn't have a deal, so… If you help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?"

Ryuji and I exchanged a look. I was pretty sure we were thinking the same thing.

"Our luck's runnin' dry lookin' for witnesses," he pointed out seriously. "Guess we have no choice but to go along…"

I nodded. "You're right. This is definitely our best chance at doing something _good_ right now. I'm in." 

We both looked back to Morgana who purred deeply as we agreed. "Good." With a long stretch of his small body, the cat appended, "Oh, there's something else I should probably tell you."

I looked between Morgana and Ryuji uneasily, wondering if this was going to be as bad as my intuition was telling me it was. That line was never a good thing to hear when you'd already agreed to something…

"If we erase a Palace, there's no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well, but desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love-- those sorts of things." The cat looked between Ryuji and us, as if debating whether to go on, but it was too late now. We were both listening and I, at least, was dreading what the next words from his feline tongue were going to be. 

"What're you gettin' at?" Ryuji questioned, sounding as skeptical as I felt.

"If _all_ those yearnings were to vanish, there'd be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die entirely if they're not given proper care. So--"

"They might _die_?!" I choked out. "That's kind of a huge deal!"

Morgana somehow managed to scowl. "At least listen to everything I have to say first," he chastised.

"Would his death be our fault, then?" Ryuji questioned, looking troubled.

Morgana sat back as he considered both of us. "Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?"

Shaking his head, Ryuji turned to me. "Akira, whaddya thinkin'?"

I gaped at both of them "I don't wanna _kill_ anyone," I hissed back. "This whole thing just got a ton more intense."

"Sheesh, I come all this way, and this is what I get," Morgana sighed, as if we were just being ungrateful. "It's not like anyone will ever find out."

" _That's not the point!_ " Ryuji shot back. "If we just go around secretly doin' whatever we want, we'd be no better than that effin' Kamoshida," he growled. He looked back to me, and I nodded my support. He was right, we didn't need to become monsters to vanquish one. If we were going to go ahead with this, we needed to make sure that it was because we had truly exhausted every other option.

"Isn't this the only way you haven't already tried?" Morgana protested angrily. He looked between our decided faces and sighed in agitation. Once he'd calmed a little, he rolled his shoulders in a kitty-shrug and said nonchalantly, "I'll come back later. Make sure you've made up your mind by then."

The cat crept away, disappearing into the shadows, and Ryuji groaned, kicked halfheartedly at one of the upended chairs nearby.

"Dammit, we were gettin' all excited for nothin'." He bent down and scooped up my bag from where it still sat on the ground. "I'll- I'll try to come up with some other way to do this. C'mon, let's get out of here."

I took my bag from him and followed him back down to the entrance. Each of us were absorbed in our own thoughts, too preoccupied to keep up a conversation. When we reached the school's gate, Ryuji roused himself out of his trance first.

"Uh, so… I kinda remember some of the guys in my class talking about that Suzui girl…"

I looked up, shaken from my own stream of consciousness, and frowned. "Suzui?" _Wasn't that the name of the girl I met before going to the courtyard?_

He nodded. "Yeah, the starter on the girl's volleyball team that I told you about earlier, Takamaki's friend?" I nodded that I was following, so he went on, face twisted up in confusion. "They've been sayin' that she 'n' Kamoshida are a thing now. If it's true, it's no wonder I couldn't get her to talk, but…" He grimaced and shook his head, looking out over the road ahead of us. "Somethin' about it just doesn't seem right."

"How do you mean?" I asked, as we approached the station. 

"Well, it's just impossible," he stated, as if it explained anything. "I've known Takamaki and Suzui since middle school, and there's just no way Kamoshida's their type, you know?"

So he _didn't_ believe the rumors completely. He scratched the back of his neck as we stood and waited for the train to slide into place. "So, how'd those rumors get started?" I asked carefully, not wanting to jar him out of whatever roll he was on.

"Dude, I don't even know," he groaned, tilting his head all the way back. "Y'know what? I'm burnt out. I can't think about any of this anymore for today." He forced a smile as he relaxed his stance. "I guess we'll have to get to it tomorrow anyway, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so," I concurred. We rode the rest of the way to Shibuya without really talking about anything in particular, but I think each of us could tell that the other's thoughts were somewhere else.

When we finally left the Ginza line, I waved goodbye to Ryuji and he took off to his connection to catch the train to his home. I stood in the station square for a moment, face tilted up and eyes closed to feel the sun against my skin for at least a minute or two before I went back underground for the ride back to the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya.

Chatter from the sea of people flowing around me filled my ears. People were talking about the incidents with the people having psychotic breakdowns. Worry gnawed at the edges of my mind as I thought about what Morgana said, that we could potentially do just that to Kamoshida by messing with his Palace. 

He was an awful person, and he deserved to face what he'd done with the realization of how terrible each beating he'd committed was. He couldn't just do whatever he wanted, regardless of the consequences or how it affected anyone else around him. The savage part of me wanted to charge into the Palace and force that change of heart like Morgana had said, but the more rational, human part of my mind knew that Ryuji was right. It would make us no better than Kamoshida if we did that without seriously considering what could happen as a result.

I didn't know how long I'd been standing there, or how long I would have continued to do so, when an angry female voice rose nearby. 

"Will you please give it a rest?! I told you, I'm not feeling up to it."

I opened my eyes and searched out the source of the commotion. Only a handful of feet away was Takamaki-san, talking on the phone with a mighty scowl on her pretty face. She listened as whoever was on the other side of the line said something and physically jerked back at whatever it was.

"Wait, what?! That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a _teacher_?!" She regained a bit of her vigor as she yelled at the receiver, _"This has nothing to do with Shiho!"_

Once she'd said that, however, she pulled her phone away in shock, staring as the screen showed that the call had ended before returning to her homescreen. I watched as she clamped her teeth down on her lower lip and her eyes began to water before she simply sank into a crouch, right there in the walkway of the station, and held back sobs. "Shiho's… starting position," I heard her whisper brokenly.

My bleeding heart started to hurt for her, having a pretty good idea what this was about. Shiho Suzui was her friend on the volleyball team, and Kamoshida wanted something from Takamaki. It wasn't difficult to guess that he would try to leverage one to get the other. I didn't know what to say, so I just went over to stand beside her hunched form, not wanting anyone to run into her if they weren't paying attention.

Takamaki must have seen my shoes in her line of vision, however, as she lifted her head to see who was standing over her and jumped up to her feet when she recognized me. She took one look at whatever look was on my face and winced. "Wait, were you listening?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not on purpose. You were kind of shouting there for a minute."

The girl bristled immediately. "Haven't you ever heard of _privacy_?" she snapped, tone laced with venom.

I floundered, completely unable to come up with an answer and my shock and embarrassment threatening to give way to anger. "I was just walking by-" I started, but the other girl shook her head. 

"No, sorry. I was out of line," she muttered, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "So, how much did you end up hearing?" 

I hesitated. She had managed to rein in her hostility, but I wasn't sure how long that would last if I was completely honest. I didn't want to make her feel like I _had_ been eavesdropping, even though literally anyone from our school would have overheard the phone call and been able to guess who was on the other line.

"Just that you seemed to be arguing with someone," I replied vaguely.

She nodded, accepting that answer at face value. Her eyes got misty again as she looked away. "I see… that is true…" She forced a chipper smile on her face and attempted to reassure me. "It's nothing. No-nothing…" Her voice and the mask of invulnerability cracked, though, as she tried to repeat herself, and she suddenly turned and sprinted away as tears started to spill down her cheeks, heading for the underground walkway.

I was a little bit at a loss for a moment, knowing that I was probably the last person she wanted to deal with, but I couldn't just let her run off like that. After just a few seconds I took off after her, trusting my instinct to help.

I hopped down the steps as fast as I could go without tripping and just saw the ends of two blonde ponytails disappear around the corner at the bottom of the escalators. I dodged around people as I made my way down and was at least relieved that if I did lose sight of my classmate, other people in the subway were reacting to 'that pretty girl that just ran past crying' would give me a clue what direction to go in. 

As I stepped onto the tiled floor of the walkway, I swiveled around, looking for any sign of the distraught girl. Thankfully, she hadn't gone very far. She was leaned up against one of the massive columns not far away, hands over her face as she lost the battle to her emotions.

"Takamaki?" I said gently, not wanting to scare her off again.

She glared at me over her shoulder with a tear-stained face. "You again? Why are you following me? Just leave me alone!"

I stood there, really looking at her for a moment before I replied, "Not until I know you're okay."

Takamaki sniffed and turned around fully, the harsh expression still on her face. "Why…? Why are you so worried about me?" She tried to inject her voice with the same hostility as before, but it just sounded somewhat strangled as a sob hiccuped its way from her chest.

I looked around us at the busy walkway. There were a lot of people here, and a number of them were starting to become interested in the little scene that was unfolding here. "C'mon, why don't we go somewhere safe, and we can talk, okay?" I put a tentative hand on her shoulder and gently guided her down the walkway to a flight of stairs I knew would lead up to Central Street.

"What the heck? I really don't get you," she muttered, but she followed along until we were up on Central Street and seated in Big Bang Burger. It was the closest place that we could sit down without being right on top of about ten other people while we talked. I went up and ordered a couple of fountain drinks and just got ice water for the both of us.

I sat down and put one of the cups in front of her. "So, what was all that about? With the phone call?" I asked, taking a sip out of mine.

Takamaki glowered. "I don't have anything to talk about with _you_. It was just an argument." The second line was quieter and didn't have nearly the conviction before. I didn't want to push her if she really didn't want to talk to me, but… she clearly needed to talk to _someone,_ and she _had_ followed me all the way here without leaving, after all.

"With Kamoshida?" I prompted.

She sighed and propped her chin on her hand, her free hand moving to worry the napkin on the table. "You've heard the rumors… haven't you? About me and Mr. Kamoshida?" she asked, well aware what the answer was. "Everyone says that he and I are getting it on, but… it just isn't true!"

I'd suspected as much. I leaned forward a bit, bobbing my head slowly, to let her know that I was listening, and she went on.

"You were right. It was him...on the other line. I-I avoided giving him my number...for the longest time, but…" She scoffed under her breath, as if disgusted with herself. Without finishing whatever the previous thought was, she continued, "He told me to go to his place after this. You know what that means." Her eyes lifted to mine, a calloused, jaded look on her face. 

After a tense moment, she looked back down at the napkin she had been pushing around and then crumpled it in her hand. "If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team… I've been telling myself that it's all for Shiho's sake, but… I can't take it anymore!"

Takamaki slumped back against the booth seat behind her, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "I've had enough of this! _I hate him!_

"Still," she sighed, managing to take a breath, "Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that _sorry excuse_ of a school!" She started crying in earnest then, sobbing out in a whimper, " _What should I do?_ "

I glanced away, guilt eating at me. I felt the sting of her emotions as an echo of my own. I'd been somewhere similar and hadn't been able to do anything about it myself. I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes, knowing that I must look like such a coward for all my insistence that she share with me. I was glad she _had_ , but it was just so awful that _this_ was what she was dealing with, now that I understood the full scope of it.

"Sorry," she muttered before I had a moment to really form an answer, wiping her tears and looking away again. "I shouldn't have asked; it's not your problem."

My hands clenched into fists on my lap under the table, clenching the bottom hem of my uniform skirt. I was sitting here listening to a girl that had been terrorized, harassed, and extorted by Kamoshida all because she valued her friend while I could be _doing_ something about this. Takamaki and I weren't friends, and I had no idea how to help her here, in this moment, and I could hope that listening would be enough for now, but it would only help short-term.

"I'm still willing to listen, Takamaki," I informed her. "I'm sorry I don't know what to say, but I'm happy to lend you an ear."

The blonde shook her head, still trying to stem the flow of tears. "I don't even know _why_ I'm talking to you in the first place. It's not like we've ever really spoken before."

I shrugged. "Maybe that's why? It's easier to tell people things when you don't feel like you're going to hurt them with your emotions just being what they are."

Sky-blue eyes rocketed up, studying me. "You're so weird. Usually people just ignore me."

I laughed nervously, trying to get her to crack a smile. "It's not real often I get someone telling me that with such a straight face!" I was being probably a tad awkward, but if it helped…

"Are you really a bad person?" Takamaki asked, ignoring my attempt at humor. "I've heard everyone talking about you, but… I just don't see it."

I chuckled and sipped my water. "I'm surprised you listen to rumors. You know first hand how they can blow things out of proportion."

She nodded sadly. "You're right. I had a feeling they were exaggerations, anyway. I guess I thought you looked more lonely-like you didn't belong anywhere."

Finally, she looked up with something closer to a real smile than I'd yet seen on her face. "We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it's been so easy to talk to you."

"Happy I could help," I joked, earning myself a weak half-smile from Takamaki before she sighed and slid right back to being depressed.

"Is there really no way for me to help Shiho without…" She winced. "I wish Kamoshida would just change his mind, like, forget about me and everything…" Glancing up, she seemed to remember that I was watching her and she flopped back against the booth with a sad smirk curving her lips. "Like that would ever happen, right?"

 _Well, he might not change his mind, but it's possible for him to have a change of heart._ I looked up at the girl and decided that I was willing to go into the castle and change Kamoshida's heart. There had to be ways to safeguard against killing the guy, right? He'd been an absolute scumbag in almost every aspect, but at least he'd not yet forced Takamaki into anything. If he took Shiho off the starting line-up, the player might be devastated, but it couldn't be _that_ bad. Better than her friend having to go through with what the teacher wanted from her.

"It could happen," I told Takamaki solemnly. 

She seemed surprised, but a smile finally shone through on her face. "I wasn't looking for a serious response." Sitting up straighter, she took a deep breath in. "I do feel a little better now. Thanks for listening… I'm going to head home now." 

Takamaki stood, grabbing her glass of water. As she went to move past me, she paused and looked down. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay? I'll try to think of a way to persuade Kamoshida." She offered one final smile and left.

.

.

When I returned to the cafe, Sojiro was waiting on the usual bar stool with the crossword balanced on one knee. He looked up as I entered, a cross expression on his face. "You're late," he informed me bluntly.

I was completely unable to come up with an explanation that would keep me from getting the "put one toe out of line" speech, so I just said, "I missed my train."

Predictably, Sojiro saw through this. "Don't gimme those lies. You haven't been hanging around bad influences, have you?"

I shook my head, realizing that this was not the first time he'd checked and that he hadn't yet asked if I was _being_ a bad influence on anyone. Tentatively, I tested the new little theory putting down roots in my mind. "I think I might've made a friend today, actually," I replied honestly. 

Sojiro's expression softened a little, no longer the impatient scowl. "They've gotta be pretty strange to want to spend time with you," he commented. "Just make sure you're careful who your friends are. You don't want them ruining your life."

I smiled as he finished, almost managing to sound scolding despite the almost fatherly advice. "Thanks, Sojiro."

He grumbled something inaudibly and then yawned widely. "Well, look at the time. Would you think about how I feel having to wait here for you." I nodded and moved around him to go up to the attic and deposit my things from school. "Hey," he hurled at me, "I'm leaving now, but consider not coming back so damn late in the future, huh?"

"I'll try not to," I offered, not sure how well I was going to be able to keep that promise if I did start needing to do things in town after school. Since I was practically living on my own, it was likely to be necessary sooner or later.

Sojiro left, locking the door behind him, shortly after I went upstairs. After I'd gotten a chance to eat and change into my sleepwear, I heard my phone chime while I was working on organizing the assignments that had gotten shuffled when Morgana had been packed into my bag. By now, I was pretty sure I knew who it was going to be. It was about the right time of night, and he was the only person I'd given my number to.

**_Ryuji: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?_ **

I stared at the message for a while, wondering how to explain to Ryuji the determination I'd found just a couple of hours ago. As if he sensed my trepidation, the boy started messaging at a rapid-fire pace.

**_Ryuji: I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires..._ **

**_Ruiji: And Kamoshida's gonna turn, like, brain dead if we mess up, right?_ **

**_Ryuji: I mean, sure, I'm pissed at him…_ **

**_Ryuji: But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy._ **

**_Akira: Yeah, that's too far._ **

**_Ryuji: For sure!_ **

**_Ryuji: Maybe I'm just freaking out, but I don't wanna end up a murderer 'cause of this shit._ **

**_Akira: It's not a bad thing to NOT want to be a murderer, Ryuji._ **

**_Ryuji: When you put it like that, I guess it does sound kinda stupid..._ **

**_Akira: Kamoshida definitely deserves a whole, heaping helping of karma…_ **

**_Akira: And I agree that I wouldn't want to kill him…_ **

**_Akira: But I think we should keep Morgana's suggestion in mind, as long as we were careful._ **

The three dots danced on my screen for a little while before Ryuji messaged back.

**_Ryuji: All right, but let's keep trying to think of other ways, okay?_ **

**_Akira: Of course._ **

**_Akira: I'm heading to bed. Get some rest._ **

**_Ryuji: Sure thing. See you tomorrow._ **

I put my phone aside and glanced despairingly down at my jumbled homework assignments. "You'll still be here in the morning, won't you?" I asked them, then nodded firmly. "Sure you will. I'm going to bed." I removed my glasses and went over to the futon, flopping face down on it and then shimmying until I was under the covers. I really hoped that tomorrow would be better than the last few had been. I wasn't sure how much more of my 'reformed student' life I could handle.

I wondered briefly as I drifted off- _Could we_ **_really_ ** _change Kamoshida's heart?_

.

.

.

The next day was a dreary gray as clouds blocked out all the light. It didn't make for a cheery or even a very energetic morning as Mr. Ushimaru droned on at the front of the class about the separation of powers in the different branches of government. Checks and balances, no one branch could be unstoppable, _blah blah blah_. I had very nearly succeeded in zoning out completely when a small, furry paw tapped me on the leg, drawing my attention to two blue eyes staring at me from the opening in my desk.

I jumped, making my chair screech slightly against the floor, but I did my best to pass it off as a careless stretch to the curious eyes that roved in my direction. Luckily, due to my reputation and the rumors about me, as soon as I noticed someone looking in my direction they made a very quick correction to _not_ be.

"Have you made your decision?" Morgana asked in a whisper.

"It's a complicated choice," I whispered back, trying not to look like I was talking to my lap or, worse, a cat in my desk.

"No matter how much thinking you do, there's only one option. You'd be better off just listening to me," he told me.

"You know, one of the signs of a scam is someone trying to rush you into a decision," I retorted as quietly as humanly possible. "And stop talking! Someone's going to hear you!"

As if I had foretold the imminent future, Mr. Ushimaru paused in his lecture. "Did I hear a meow just now?"

I poked Morgana, trying to get him to back up back into my desk again, and he responded with a forced "M-m-meow!"

 _We don't want him to hear you at all! And you don't even have to worry about him overhearing your words, because he can't understand them!_ I yelled at the cat internally, hoping that I was controlling my face better than it felt like.

"Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby?" The paunchy teacher wondered aloud, looking around suspiciously. A few of the students tittered, snickering behind their hands and trying to keep their shoulders from shaking. "Hey, settle down!" Ushimaru barked, "Class is still in session."

Just when I thought I was in the clear, my phone buzzed in my bag. I carefully drew it out and opened it up, aware that Morgana appeared to be reading along as well.

**_Ryuji: It's no use...I can't think of any other way._ **

I rolled my eyes and quickly tapped out a reply, glancing furtively up at the teacher's back as he wrote on the board.

**_Akira: Focus on your class._ **

**_Ryuji: I can't deal with that shit right now!_ **

**_Akira: So...Are you skipping?_ **

**_Ryuji: I mean, what're we gonna do about Kamoshida?_ **

**_Akira: You didn't answer my question, but I'll play along: We can try what Morgana suggested._ **

**_Ryuji: Do we just gotta go along with what the cat says?_ **

**_Ryuji: Ugh, that damn furball..._ **

Morgana tsked, shaking his head. "If only he knew I were reading these, too."

I was about to reply when a student at the front of the far side of the class stood, leaning over his desk to get a better look at something out the window. "Hey… what's that?!"

"That's enough! This is a classroom!" The teacher hollered, only to be completely ignored in the wake of what transpired next.

"She's going to jump!" The girl behind the first student cried out, drawing the attention of the rest of the class.

Mishima jumped to his feet, "Suzui?" he exclaimed, voice pained and breathless.

My eyes shot to Takamaki in the seat in front of me. She'd gone rigid. "Shiho?!" Her voice was little more than a rasp. She staggered to her feet, seeming unsure whether she'd meant to or if it had just happened.

"Everyone return to your seats! Do not step foot outside this classroom!" Ushimaru tried to order the students, but we could all see others spilling out of their classrooms and pressing up against the windows overlooking the courtyard.

As if the teacher's loud voice had snapped her out of whatever trance she was in, Takamaki bolted out the door, pushing her way past other students to see what was happening. I followed close behind, wanting to see for myself.

It was complete pandemonium in the hall. Kids were yelling over each other, jostling every which way trying to get a better view, and teachers were yelling over all of it, desperately trying to get things back under control, to no avail. Everyone was craning their necks upward, looking at something above us. I stood back a little, not wanting to get elbowed and being able to see just fine from where I was.

The kind girl I'd met the day before, the volleyball player that had been so injured and was still worried about how I was doing despite never meeting me until then, was up on the roof, having somehow climbed over the fence and was teetering there, looking down, her sneakers barely on the edge of the building. As everyone looked on, she lifted one foot, shifted forward, and left everything else to gravity.

Screams echoed down the halls and up and down the stairs as everyone in the school witnessed her fall. I felt my heart hammering in my chest so hard that it felt like it might crack a rib, but I knew that it was going to be nothing next to what Takamaki was feeling.

"No… why…?!" She gasped, covering part of her face. _"Shiho!"_

The girl took off again, squeezing past the teachers and other students to run downstairs. I moved in that direction as if tied to her by some invisible thread, though I could barely focus on how to put one foot in front of the other, but was stopped by a hand on my wrist.

I spun around and found Ryuji, looking concerned. I grabbed onto him in return, thankful to have him here to anchor me as my mind reeled.

"What's goin' on? I couldn't see anythin'. Where're you takin' off to?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it from all the fear and chaos around us. "Suzui, she jumped... roof over the courtyard. Takamaki ran down there…" I gestured weakly at the stairs, still trying to make sense of what I had seen.

Ryuji nodded, though I probably wasn't being very clear. "We should get down to the courtyard too, then. C'mon." We bounded down the stairs, jumping two or more at a time in our haste, and hurried to the closest set of doors leading to the inner courtyard.

"Ugh, it's completely blocked," Ryuji growled. "There's no way we're gonna get past all these goddamn people." He backtracked, pulling me along with him as he navigated through the thick foot traffic. "Let's go try the other way."

We made it to the set of doors leading to the practice building, which happened to be slightly less packed, and Ryuji pushed his way through first, keeping me close behind so I could take advantage of the path he was blazing through the other students.

_"Hey, watch it!"_

_"What the hell?!"_

"Just lemme through, man!" Ryuji snapped, shoving his way past. Once we were through that crush of bodies, it was pretty easy to navigate to the other side of the walkway.

When we made it into the courtyard, I inhaled sharply, both hands coming up to stifle the noise, though I needn't have bothered. Teachers shouted for the kids to return to their classrooms but were being wholly ignored as the wild buzz of student chatter filled the courtyard. There were tons of students out here, swarming around where the paramedics were already kneeling over Suzui's prone form. The horrifying part of it was how many of them had their phones out, cameras pointed at the girl barely breathing on the ground.

"What the hell is with these people?" Ryuji growled, expressing my exact thoughts.

I shook my head and looked around the crowd. Takamaki had beaten us here and had pushed her way to the front.

"Shiho…" she called out, voice strained.

"We need someone to go with her… Are there any teachers around?" The paramedic asked once they had Suzui on a stretcher and her legs and torso covered in a blanket.

"I-I'm not in charge of her class, th-though," I heard one panicking teacher plead.

Another called out hesitantly, "W-we should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa…"

Takamaki jumped forward, hand raised. "I'll go!" She practically shouted. The paramedic nodded his approval and let her approach the stretcher.

Takamaki ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her friend. "Shiho… why?" She asked, desperately.

"Ann...I'm so sorry. I...I can't take this...anymore…" She continued to speak, but it seemed like even Takamaki had trouble hearing her, as the blonde leaned down until her ear was right over Suzui's barely moving lips.

"Shiho?" the girl listened for a moment and then sat up, staring down at her friend. "Huh?! Kamoshida?!"

 _"Ngh…"_ It seemed that Suzui lost consciousness then, eyes sliding closed and not responding when Takamaki started calling her name.

After the ambulance raced away, sirens blaring, students still stood around and gossiped for a while. I stood in the crowd and just let all of it wash over and around me, not paying any attention to what was being said. 

"Huh, think it's a coincidence that she's on the volleyball team?" Ryuji asked, stepping in close so I could hear him over the din.

I shook my head, looking around as the teachers continued to try and herd students back inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white and saw Mishima, still without the blazer from his uniform, scrambling away. I elbowed Ryuji and pointed this out.

"Mishima was acting weird," he commented thoughtfully.

"Definitely."

Ryuji's expression grew dark. "We're gonna make him talk this time." 

We stalked after Mishima all the way to the lockers where we caught up with him. "Hey!" Ryuji shouted, grabbing Mishima's arm and turning him until his back slammed against the metal doors of the storage units.   
"That hurts!" Mishima protested, nursing the arm that had been grabbed.

"Why'd you run?" I asked straightforwardly.

The boy couldn't meet me in the eye. "I-I didn't run."

"Seriously? That girl just _jumped_ and _tried to kill herself!_ " Ryuji shouted, tapping his foot in a furious rhythm.

"Ju-just leave-leave me alone," Mishima begged, cowering.

Though I was still processing what had just happened, I took a deep breath and tried to just focus on the situation at hand. "We know you know something, Mishima. You wouldn't have taken off like that unless you had a guilty conscience." I reached out and pulled Ryuji gently away from him, trying to give the frightened boy some space. "Just talk to us, okay?"

Ryuji looked back at me and then nodded, picking up on my change of tact. "Yeah, we ain't tryin' to get you busted, and we won't say you talked either!"

Mishima looked back and forth between the two of us, clearly about to spill his guts, but he was still hesitating.

"She was going to end her life because of something that happened. If you know something that could stop it from happening to someone else, wouldn't you want to tell someone?" I urged him, hoping that he would crack.

"S-Suzui… she... _she was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!_ " Mishima said it all in a rush, as if they would never be said if he didn't get them out as soon as possible. He gripped his head in his hands, as if he could _will_ this all away.

Ryuji and I exchanged a look, surprised that we were finally getting somewhere and not understanding what Mishima meant by 'called out'.

"I- _I_ was called out by him a number of times, too," he admitted, staring at the ground with dead eyes and cradling his bandaged arm in one hand. "To the teacher's room. It wasn't just the two of us, either. He'd _nominate_ someone when he was in a bad mood… and _hit_ them." 

"So, the physical punishment thing _was_ for real," Ryuji confirmed. 

Mishima nodded, but hesitated to go on. "But… yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything... Mr. Kamoshida seemed _really_ irritated yesterday, so it must've been….. worse than usual," Mishima choked out.

I suddenly forgot how to breathe and a rushing sound filled my ears. The floor spun beneath my feet, all because Mishima said…'yesterday'. 

Kamoshida had wanted Takamaki to come to his place...and she didn't end up going. He knew who her best friend was, a girl on his volleyball team who was used to enduring whatever punishment he dealt out. Today, that same girl had tried to end her own life…

_I'm gonna throw up._

I clamped a hand over my mouth and an arm over my stomach as it churned, focusing on breathing in and out through my nose, refusing to think about it in any more detail lest I lose my breakfast from that morning.

It was a wonder that I heard Ryuji at all when he breathed, "He didn't…!"

Apparently he and I suspected the same thing. 

" ** _THAT SON OF A BITCH!_** " Ryuji exploded, turning and sprinting down the hall and hooking a sharp turn to climb the stairs. 

"Ah," Mishima breathed, surprised by Ryuji's sudden outburst. "He might be headed for the PE Faculty room. If he's going to face Kamoshida…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. I couldn't let Ryuji face that monster alone, or who knew what Kamoshida would do to him. With a final deep breath, I took off down the hall after my friend, not sparing a glance behind me at the volleyball player. After a few seconds, though, I heard footfalls hurrying after me. 

Mishima and I made it to the top of the stairs just in time to see the shock of blond hair disappear into a room at the end of the hall.

"That's the PE Faculty room," Mishima confirmed my fears. 

"We have to stop Ryuji before he--" There were just too many things to say. _Before he did something he'd regret, before Kamoshida breaks him, before...before...before._

I slammed into the room probably only a few seconds after Ryuji, though it seemed like an eternity.

" _You bastard!_ " Ryuji bellowed, getting Kamoshida's attention. _"What did you do to that girl?!"_

The teacher turned back to his desk. "I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted dismissively.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ryuji screamed at him, rearing a foot back and kicking a metal folding chair across the room.

"That is enough!" Kamoshida yelled, fiery eyes flashing a warning.

"What-what you did- it wasn't coaching…" Mishima accused, voice barely above a whisper.

Kamoshida glared at him, all menace and danger. "What was that?"

Even Ryuji turned, only just realizing that Mishima and I had followed him. He looked at me briefly before Mishima pressed on.

"You… you ordered me to call Suzui here…" His head was back between his hands. "I can only imagine what you did to her."

Kamoshida stood and strode toward us, a heavy sneer on his face. "You're going _on and on_ about things you have no proof of… Basically, you're just making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?" he asked Mishima.

Mishima's eyes popped open wide and he lifted his head from his hands. "That's not what this is about!"

Kamoshida rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a mock-patient way. "Even if it is _exactly_ as you imagine it to be, _hypothetically speaking_ … What can you do? What can _any_ of you do?"

I ground my teeth. "They'll question Suzui at the hospital. We'll make sure they know why she _really_ did that," I told him. I was sure that, after this, Takamaki would be willing to act as well.

"Don't be so sure," Kamoshida laughed, actually laughed, and my blood ran cold at the sound. "Suzui is in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim… How would someone like _that_ make a statement?" He adopted a dramatic pose, hand over his eyes. "There's no chance of her getting better, I hear… _Ohhh_ , the _poor_ girl."

"No, it can't be," Mishima breathed beside me.

Ryui was genuinely _shaking_ in rage, his limbs all trembling, and he snarled out, " _You goddamn-_ "

"Ugh, this again?" Kamoshida complained loud enough to cut off Ryuji's insult, stepping over and leaning down until he was right within arm's reach for Ryuji, eyes dancing though a cruel slant to his mouth still made him look more angry than conniving, "Does this mean we have to have yet another case of ' _self-defense_ '?" 

"Just shut your mouth, _you son of a bitch_!" Ryuji answered, pulling back a fist to punch Kamoshida right in his smug square jaw.

"No, you can't!" Panicking, I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Ryuji's, halting the assault with all my strength.

"A-Akira?" He turned and suddenly his anger was pointed at me as he struggled to free his arm. "Why're you stoppin' me?!"

"Don't let him get to you," I pleaded, hugging his arm closer to me. "He wants you to hit him, then he can attack in response."

 _"Still!"_ Ryuji succeeded in wrenching his arm free of my hold, but now _I_ had drawn Kamoshida's attention, at least for a moment.

"Oh, you're stopping him?" He looked me over, up and down, something else lighting up in his mean visage. "What a surprise…" With a wide grin, he egged, "There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me?"

Hands on his hips, Kamoshida leaned down right into Ryuji's fuming face and smirked. " _Oooh, that's riiight…. You caaan't…_ but of course you can't." He chuckled darkly, but it died out quickly as he looked the three of us over. He let whatever was happening on his face fall off and assumed an irritated expression, as if all of this wasn't anything more than a nuisance. 

"Everyone present right now will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting."

He went back to his desk and started writing something down, leaving the three of us to absorb what he'd just said.

"Wha-?"

"No, you...!"

"You can't just make a decision like that!" Mishima protested, sounding almost bold as he stepped forward.

Kamoshida scowled. "Who do you think will believe what scum like you say, anyway? You threatened me too, Mishima, so you're just as responsible as these two delinquents."

I'd never seen so many emotions on Mishima's face. Confusion, anger, hurt, guilt, all of these were coming to life in a way that he'd probably deadened himself to a long time ago under Kamoshida. "What are you talking about?"

"To think you didn't know why I kept someone as _talentless_ as you on the team," Kamoshida jeered. "You act like you're a victim, but _you_ leaked Kurusu's criminal record, didn't you? It's all over the internet, correct? How terrible."

Ryuji even turned to blink at my classmate. "Mishima?"

My jaw dropped slightly as I stared at the bruised volleyball player, "Y-you did that?" I asked. "Why? Why would you-?" The rest of the words failed me as I was overwhelmed by everything. If it was online… I would never be accepted to school _anywhere_ once I was expelled here, and I didn't doubt Kamoshida when he said he would make that happen.

"He told me to do it… I didn't have a choice!" Mishima whimpered, backing away.

I believed him: I'd been learning how much of a terrible person Kamoshida was over the last few days, and I'd finally reached a point where I doubted that he was even a person anymore. There was only his own self-interest and cruelty and power.

"Now, are we finished here?" Kamoshida asked, spinning a pen in his fingers. "You're still all expelled."

"You can't just do whatever you want," I told him, breathing heavily with the effort to stay calm. 

Kamoshida lifted an eyebrow as he put his pen down and stood, approaching me in a predatory prowl. "I think you'll find that I _can_ , Miss Kurusu. In fact, just to prove it, I'll make you a deal..." He leaned in close, not touching me but close enough to feel his heavy breath on my cheeks as he propositioned, "I'll leave your name out of my recommendation for expulsion if you manage to... _convince_ me that you're not more trouble than you're worth to keep around." He watched my face from a few inches away, daring me to take him up on his so-called deal with the same leering, sinister look in his eyes that I'd seen in the castle when I was being held down. "Your future is mine to take."

"That's **_it_**!" Ryuji exploded behind me, trying to push me out of the way. I flung out an arm across his chest, struggling to hold him back.

"Ryuji, _no!_ "

_"You can't just let this asshole get away with this!"_

I shot him a single look over my shoulder before I steeled myself. My upper lip curled back in utter disgust as I looked at the teacher straightening back up. "Go fuck yourself," I replied as poisonously as I could.

Kamoshida's confident smirk slid off his face, replaced by an ugly contortion of his upper lip just _quivering_ in anger. "Get out of my sight, all of you!"

I was _done_ with this shit, _now_. "C'mon, Ryuji, we're gonna go make him eat his words."

Ryuji gaped at me for half a second before his brain caught up with what I'd _just_ said. "Oh, right, we have _that_!"

"Have you lost your minds?" Kamoshida snapped. "You worthless kids aren't making any sense, but go ahead and try whatever you want. After all, you'll have plenty of time after you're all expelled."

I spun on my heel and stomped out of the room, forcing myself not to run, and I felt, more than heard, the two boys trailing after me.

.

.

I just kept walking and walking, so focused that I didn't even notice when Mishima fell away, leaving only Ryuji trailing after me. The entire practice building was quiet, and it seemed that the teachers had finally succeeded in getting the rest of the student body under control.

Eventually, I found myself in the courtyard's vending machine alcove. It was largely shielded from prying eyes, so I paced for a few minutes.

It was just all _too much_. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling it out of my face, and even took a huge kick at the drink vending machine, surprised slightly when a can rattled down the chute as a result.

"Hey, hey, Akira!" I only became aware of Ryuji trying to get my attention when he grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face him straight on. "Talk to me! You're really freakin' me out here."

I laughed maniacally. " _I'm_ freaking _you_ out? _I'm_ freaking _me_ out, Ryuji!" I spun in a circle gesturing all around me. "See all this? It's all freaking _bullshit,_ and I stepped right into the middle of it all when I transferred here! A girl just tried to _kill herself_ , and you wanna know why? Because I didn't just go along with the _talking cat_ that told us about a paranormal _castle_ where we're supposed to _steal_ that damn asshat's _distorted desires_ so he becomes like a real person again, but _wait..._ we might turn into _murderers_ if we mess that up!"

Just voicing it all was already starting to help me calm down, expending the energy it took to shout and not hold back any of the things i was feeling, and I tilted my head back as I tried not to let frustrated tears build up in my eyes. "I just… I feel like I could have done _something_ , Ryuji, and I _didn't_ and now someone _else_ is…" I choked on the final words, losing my battle against my emotions and effectively short-circuiting Ryuji.

He stared at me completely dumb-founded as I attempted to stop crying. His hands were still hovering above my shoulders from where I'd dislodged them with my frantic turning and gesticulating, and part of me just desperately needed a hug and wanted to step forward into one, but Ryuji seemed to have completely frozen when I lost my shit, so it was probably better not to throw anything else at him just now.

"I'm fine, really," I told him, wiping at the tears furiously. "I'm just...really frustrated over all this, and they don't really stop once they've gotten started." I stepped away and took several deep breaths and walked in a few circles around the table in order to calm down. _I can be calm. I can be calm. I can be calm._

Ryuji was still standing there, hands now in his pockets, and he watched me quietly, his own temper clearly only _barely_ contained if the tight draw on his jaw muscles was any indication. "Remember what you told me, before?" he asked, surprisingly gentle, when I stopped walking circles and stood across from him.

I blinked and shook my head, too emotionally drained from this hellish day to be able to conjure whatever memory he was apparently trying to send me telepathically.

"You said that it was 'okay not to be fine'. What that asshole did… what he's _been_ doin'... It's okay if you wanna be angry or shout or...whatever." He scowled at the table, eyes far away, and I realized he was going back over it all in his head. "I really wish I coulda hit him for what he tried to pull…"

"Yeah, I get it." I understood the impulse completely. "It would have just given him an excuse to hit you back," I pointed out.

"I know that. Dammit!" He pounded his fist against the nearest machine. "We can't waste any time. We need to find the damn furball so we can go beat the shit outta that asshole."

"I'm right here," a voice called out. Morgana lithely jumped up to sit on the table. "And we're not beating him up! We're simply stealing his distorted desires." He sat back and looked between us. "I was upstairs in that office with you all, and I saw what happened. Did that help you make your decision about this? About how he might suffer a mental shutdown?"

"I have." Ryuji nodded. "Someone almost _died_ because of him and what he's done! I don't give a _rat's ass_ what happens to him anymore!" He lifted his gaze to meet mine, a strong determination there.

"And you?" Morgana asked, questioning me next. 

"I agree," I answered without hesitation. "It's a risk that I'm willing to take at this point."

Morgana purred, "Then it's settled…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks in around the corner* Hee~eey, all! I hope you all enjoyed(?) THAT little roller coaster... We had some nice highs and some very low-lows. This was a longer chapter than it felt in the game. Watching a video of this whole chapter amounted to about thirty minutes. Transmogrifying visuals into written, descriptive words with as little repetition as I could catch on my own, and adding my own personal Akira 'flair' to it bumped this chapter's word count up over 11,000, and I still feel like there's more that could be unpacked. Brevity is the soul of wit, however, or at least that's what AO3 tells me when the word count doesn't update after I paste my writing into the box...
> 
> On a happy-ish note: So, just because I enjoy being evil (*don't say that, they'll think you're craaa~zzzy!*), I wrote in a few places where there's more contact between our lovable dorks. There's the obvious ones, of course, but did anyone notice that I specifically didn't write that Ryuji or Akira stopped hanging to each other as they moved from the second floor to the courtyard? Sure, it was mostly functional in that crowd... Sure, neither of them seemed to notice or even think twice about it... BUT it was there! Y'all'll have to wait to get that hug, though. ;) After all, Ryuji.exe has stopped working. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! This is my first time writing this kind of tumultuous emotion and conflict in my stories for general consumption and that people are reading! I write troubled characters, of course, but most of them still live in Word documents or in notebooks living in a box where my desk used to be. I'm still working on getting a new desk, so in the box they have to go...  
> Please Kudo, Comment, and Subscribe to get notified when I post new chapters!


	7. Dance, Carmen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the horrifying day Shujin Academy just experienced, Ryuji and Akira have decided to go through with the risky plan that Morgana proposed, but they find themselves with a tag-along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for joining me with the next chapter! I hope everyone felt that last chapter as we move onto the next. We're picking up exactly where we left off and jumping right into the next part of the day...

"So, is gettin' rid of a Palace hard?" Ryuji asked of Morgana, now that we had formed our agreement. "You've tried it before, right?"

Morgana tilted his head, tail flicking back and forth behind him. "When did I ever say that?"

"Eh?" The two of us blinked at the cat for a second before Ryuji exploded loudly in shock, " _WHAT?!_ Were you just pretendin' to know?!"

"Hey." A quiet, feminine voice interrupted our conversation. I quickly moved to stand with my back against the table in an attempt to hide Morgana from the interloper.

Takamaki was standing at the mouth of the alcove. She must've come back to the school after she left the hospital. "Is it true the two of you are getting expelled? Everyone's talking about it...."

"That asshole's at it again," Ryuji huffed. I had to agree with him. It certainly seemed to be Kamoshia's mode of operation to allow specific rumors to spread when it suited him. Our expulsion, my criminal record, the relationship he had tried to force with Takamaki… 

"You couldn't have come back here just to tell us that," I commented, not seeing a need to address the matter of Kamoshida's place to get us expelled.

Takamaki looked between us, her gaze hardening with determination. "If you're going to deal with Kamoshida… let me in on it, too." 

I was...it wasn't exactly right to say I was surprised by the request itself, but I _was_ surprised that she had asked, and that she seemed to know that we were planning anything. We ourselves only just solidified our pact mere seconds ago.

"Takamaki-" I started.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!" The girl was trembling slightly, fists clenched at her sides as she looked between Ryuji and me, waiting for our answer.

I shifted my focus over to Ryuji. She certainly had a right to fight back against the asshole who had been mistreating her and her best friend, using them against each other, and he'd…

"This has nothing to do with you," Ryuji answered, firm but still gentle. "Don't butt your head into this."

She cut her hand through the air, fury charging the air around her. " _But it does!_ Shiho's my--"

"I said _don't get in our way!_ " Ryuji shouted over her, all kindness evaporated. 

Takamaki seethed, exhaling sharply, and then turned on her heel and ran away.

I waited until I was sure she was gone before relaxing my stance in front of Morgana. Ryuji was still staring at the spot where Takamaki had been standing, looking pretty distressed.

"That was pretty harsh," I said tentatively, not wanting to upset him further.

Ryuji shot me an exasperated look. "We can't take her to that place! It's dangerous even when you do gotta Persona, and she doesn't!"

I nodded. "You're right. I just… I hope she doesn't try to do something on her own."

"If she does, then let's hope she doesn't do anything too crazy," Morgana added. "Women can be bolder than men sometimes. You two are proof of that."

I let out a single, short laugh at that, still not really in a mood to be amused but Morgana really couldn't seem to resist throwing a jibe at Ryuji every so often.

"You damn furball!" The blond barked out angrily. With a growl, he changed the subject, "We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let's just go already!"

.

.

"The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other as phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready," Morgana warned, tail flicking and his blue eyes practically gleaming in the dim light of the alleyway facing the school's front gate. It was the same spot Ryuji and I had emerged from the strange world of the Palace before, so it had seemed like as good of a spot as any to plan to re-enter.

"Huh? Phantom Thieves?" Ryuji repeated, turning from where he'd been checking the mouth of the alleyway to make sure no one else was walking this way.

"Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure-that is what we become!" The cat sounded positively excited about it.

I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger in thought. "Not bad. I guess if we're going to be thieves, we might as well be stylish ones."

"I think it sounds kinda cool!" Ryuji grinned, stretching his arm in a big rotation from the shoulder. Pulling out his phone, he opened up the Metaverse Nav. "So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida's name, and "castle" and then we end up in bizarro world, right?" The grin slipped slightly as he looked down at his phone. "How the hell's all this work, anyway? Someone make it?"

My dreams floated to the surface of my mind, but I just shrugged. "Of course, someone had to have, right?" I needed neither him nor Morgana thinking that I was crazy. 

"Man, it's kinda creepy, but-eh- it seems useful enough," the boy commented dismissively, as if the weirdly self-downloading app that could transport us to different planes of existence was just an oddity to be brushed off. I supposed we'd both had enough experience with this thing to not question that it worked and that we needed it to accomplish what we needed to.

"We'll show that effin' Kamoshida," Ryuji stated, fired up.

"Let's go!" Morgana echoed his enthusiasm. 

_"Beginning Navigation."_

The world rippled around us as it had before, but this time we knew what to expect. In a moment, we were standing in front of the castle wearing the 'rebel' outfits that we'd been in when we'd left. Even Morgana was back to his bipedal form, straightening out the yellow kerchief around his neck. I hooked my thumbs into my belt-loops and gazed up at the castle, ready to face the horrors that awaited within.

"All right!" Ryuji whooped, doing another rotation with his arms. "Time to bust on through!"

I smirked, glad that neither of us had yet lost our nerve, and we were about to continue inside when we heard something behind us that we had not been even remotely prepared for.

"WHAT _IS_ THIS?!"

All three of us stiffened in surprise at the voice shouting behind us and spun to find Takamaki staggering forward, eyes freaked out and glued on the enormous edifice looming over us.

"T-Takamaki?" Ryuji stammered out.

Takamaki's focus fell to fix on us with a gasp. "That voice...Sakamoto?! And… are you Kurusu-san?"

I lifted a hand in greeting, still too stunned to say anything. I glanced between Morgana and Ryuji. _Well, so much for not bringing her along._

"Wh-wh-why're _you_ here?!" Ryuji managed to get out, taking a panicked step forward.

"How should _I_ know?!" Takamaki clutched at her head as she looked around, ponytails swishing around her wildly as she turned. "What's even going _on_? Where _are_ we?! Wasn't this just the school?!" 

Somewhere near my shoulder, I heard a rumbling sound. Morgana, who was up on the low stone wall surrounding the entrance, seemed to be purring with the ferocity of a motor running near my ear. He appeared transfixed on the girl having a miniature melt down before us, but he snapped out of it when he felt my attention on him. 

Clearing his throat, the cat tried to cover his momentary distraction. "Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing."

I frowned. "Dragged in?"

"If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason that it'll pull in anyone nearby," he explained, eyes transferring back over to Takamaki briefly.

Ryuji groaned. "For real?"

"Wait," Takamaki broke into our conversation, seemingly unaware that we'd been speaking while she'd been frantically looking at our surroundings. "So, _THIS_ is related to Kamoshida?"

 _Smart_. I thought. She must have followed us after we'd left the courtyard to see what we were going to do. If Morgana was right about the Nav, she had probably been eavesdropping on us when we'd activated it and travelled over.

"A-Anyway," Ryuji started, ignoring her question all together, "you gotta leave!"

 _"No!"_ The blonde girl yelled out in protest.

"The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene," Morgana warned, the same way he'd been getting after Ryuji and me since we'd met him in the dungeon. 

"Ahh! _No way!_ It _talked_?!" Takamaki screeched, taking a frightened step backward. " _Ohmygod_ , it's a monster cat!"

"...Monster?"" Morgana repeated, sounding both shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"You had _better_ explain what's going on! I'm not leaving until you do!" Takamaki was still shouting, and I anxiously checked behind us up at the castle. Morgana was right, the Shadows _would_ find us, and soon, if we didn't get her to quiet down. It would really be best if we could get her to leave, and I didn't think that we really had the time to stand here and explain everything.

I looked over and met Ryuji's gaze. We both nodded, understanding what had to happen.

With a sigh, Ryuji observed quietly, "Looks like we're gonna have to force her, but… how're we supposed to _do_ that?"

Morgana shrugged. "Just take her back to where we came in. It's seemed to work for your exit last time, right?"

"O-oh yeah…" Ryuji gestured to me. "Want to give me a hand?"

I nodded, though I didn't really _want_ to force Takamaki to do anything. I still felt like she had as much right to know what was going on in this place as we did, but Ryuji hadn't been wrong when he'd said how dangerous this place was. Especially given Kamoshida's fixation on her. It had been bad enough how he'd treated me, and he didn't even seem particularly invested in garnering my _attention_. "Yeah, I still feel bad, though."

Takamaki backed away as we approached her. "Wait, what're you-?"

Ryuji shook his head. "We'll explain more once everything is over," he apologized. I wasn't sure whether the assurance was meant for Takamaki or for me, but we both hooked an elbow through one of hers and marched her backward toward the exit.

"H-hey!" Takamaki struggled, nearly knocking Ryuji off of her and forcing him to awkwardly grab at her arm again. "A-and just where are you touching?!"

"Whoa, s-sorry! I didn't mean…" Ryuji's face flamed under the mask. "Th-that's not important!"

"Are you guys seriously- _Ahhh!_ " Takamaki cried out as we pushed her backward through the portal leading back to the real world and she disappeared from view.

I turned my head to stare at Ryuji silently, arms crossed in front of me.

He noticed the stance and held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't tryin' anythin', I swear! She was just fightin' me so damn much!"

If he'd had a decent enough hold on her in the first place, she might not have broken free and made him try to grab her again. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him back to where Morgana had jumped down. "Well, we'd better be careful from now on when we use the app," I stated, unimpressed with the boy's pleading.

"It's not like we knew it was gonna do that," Ryuji argued.

"You should have checked the tools you used!" reprimanded Morgana. "Why do I-the one who was just watching- know more about it than you two?!"

"Sh-shaddup!" The blond scratched at the back of his head. "But I can't believe Takamaki found out right when we were startin' off… We gotta deal with this fast!"

"That girl's name was Ann Takamaki, right?" Morgana's eyes drifted off to the direction of the exit. "Lady Ann…" The dreamy tone of his voice told me that our little feline friend was developing a major crush on the female model we'd just removed.

_Boys…_

Once Morgana snapped out of his little lovestruck daze, he guided us over to the side of the drawbridge, out of the immediate line of sight from the castle. "The Shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it?" He turned to me with a smile curving up the lines of his mouth. "We're counting on you, Joker!"

"Joker? That a nickname or something?" Ryuji asked, hands resting on his hips. 

"Don't refer to it in such a lame way! It's a code name." Morgana shook his head vigorously and gesticulated wildly with his little arms. "What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their _real_ _name_?! I'm not down for that! Besides, there's no telling what kind of effect that yelling our real names will have on the Palace… It's a precaution!"  
"Okay, okay," I said in my most soothing voice. "So, uh, why am I 'Joker'?"

"Because you're our trump card when it comes to fighting strength!" Morgana answered proudly. 

I felt my face start to flush at the praise. "O-okay, if you really think so…" I fidgeted with the cuffs of my jacket sleeves, trying not to let them see the redness of my cheeks.

"Don't be so modest!" Morgana urged. He shifted his focus. "Next up is you, Ryuji. You'll be… Hmm, let's see…'Thug'!"

"Ha!" I snorted, covering my mouth to stifle any further laughter as I remembered what I'd said the other day about him looking like a thug. 

Ryuji leaned down to glower at Morgana, fists clenched. " _Are you pickin' a fight with me_?! I'll choose it myself!" He pulled back and tapped his foot as he thought. "When it comes to me, it's gotta be this mask. Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this?"

"Fine…" Morgana sighed, ears back.

"What about 'Skull', then?" I suggested, looking at the metal fixed onto his face.

Immediately, Ryuji reacted with his whole body, fist pumping through the air and his knees bending as he leaned back. "Oooh, that's _awesome_! I'm Skull!"

I smirked. "Glad you like it. Morgana's turn?"

"Oh, yeah… What do we do about this one's code name?"

I shook my head, creativeness already used up for the time being. "What do you think? Morgana came up with mine, I got yours, you could pick his."

"Just don't make it anything dumb, please," Morgana pleaded with a wince. 

"How 'bout 'Mona'?" Ryuji suggested. It was similar to the name he'd incorrectly called Morgana before, but it certainly seemed to work for this purpose. 

Morgana nodded thoughtfully and then shrugged with a look to me. "If Joker thinks that's suitable, then I'll go with it."

"I think it works great," I okayed, making Ryuji grin beside me.

"Then it's settled. From here on out, we're Joker, Skull, and Mona. We need to be _absolutely thorough_ about using those code names from now on!"

"All right!" Skull cheered. "TIme to go steal this treasure thing! Let's make a dash for it!"

"Remember where our infiltration point is?" Mona checked.

"To the left of the main entrance. We can jump up and get in through the side hall," I answered, focusing in on our destination.

"Let's hope they haven't blocked it off," the cat added.

A moment later, we were running across the front courtyard until we found the open ventilation shaft.

"Looks like they don't know 'bout this way in yet," Skull commented as I hooked my fingers on the ledge and pulled myself up. He and Mona weren't far behind as I dropped into the little room beyond as quietly as I could manage. 

"Joker, Skull, you ready?" Mona asked, moving to the door.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

We crept out of the abandoned little room, and into the side hall. There was a loud commotion building nearby, and one glance into the entrance hall was enough to see the first problem of the infiltration: a swarm of guards were gathered _en masse_ , looking up at Kamoshida poised at the railing above, clearly ranting.

My lip curled in disgust as I saw the self-proclaimed king waving his arms out wide, delivering some kind of address to the Shadow guards. I rolled my eyes heavily at the narcissism of it all but leaned against the door frame to try and hear what he was saying. If it could give us any clue as to how many guards would be on duty or a hint on where they would be, it would actually be worth listening to the demented teacher.

"Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining," he was saying. I pulled a face for Skull's benefit, knowing that Kamoshida was referring to us; he smirked back before we continued eavesdropping. "However, I can't allow that _trash_ to ransack my castle! Strengthen security-kill them on sight! I'll reward whoever brings me their heads."

As one, the guards chanted, "Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!"

I gulped and pulled back from the door frame just a little, not wanting to risk being spotted. 

"Hey, Mona," Skull asked in a raised whisper. "Why don't we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?" He was glaring into the entrance hall, though there wasn't any way he'd be able to see Kamoshida from his angle.

"Look at all those soldiers, idiot! It'd be suicide," Mona hissed back. "And I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time."

"None of us do," I interjected, not looking at either of them but still able to feel Skull's eyes on me.

"Besides," Mona went on, not dwelling on the unpleasant memory any longer than necessary, "Don't you want him to confess his sins? There's no point in beating him up. We need to steal his materialed desires… the Treasure."

"Fiiiine. So, where is it?" Skull conceded reluctantly.

Mona shook his head. "It has to be _somewhere_ in the depth of his castle. C'mon, let's infiltrate further in while he's out here."

Mona then stealthily took off back down the hall, past the door we'd come through. As Skull and I followed, I leaned over and shared quietly, "There might not be a point in beating him up, but I'm sure it would make us feel better."

"Hell yeah, it would!" Skull grinned, knocking his elbow against mine.

"Through here!" Mona called quietly, opening up a door. His massive eyes popped open even wider, however, and he jumped out of the doorway quickly. Skull and I moved to press ourselves against the wall, both peering around the frame as a Shadow turned and looked around in confusion.

"Dammit, there's a guard here, too... Whaddya wanna do? Should we kick its ass?" Skull asked, looking between Mona and me.

"I'm not sure how much choice we have. It's this one or the dozen or more back in the entrance hall," I whispered back.

"Hold on." Mona waved me down, clearly thinking quickly, judging from the look in his eyes. "Hmmm… This might be a good opportunity to teach you something." He thought for a moment longer and then nodded. "All right, Joker, are you ready to take it down?"

"Doesn't look like I'll be able to ambush it, so we'll all have to go at once."

"We got your back," Skull assured.

I nodded. "Then let's do this."

The guard seemed surprised to see us all rush in at once, but was ready by the time I reached out to strike it with my knife, breaking the distortion on it and watching it transform into a beguiling girl with gossamer wings that resembled drawings out of books of medieval stories of fairies.

"Remember how I taught you Hold-ups and the All-out Attack move? There's something else you can do when you're holding a Shadow up, other than simply defeating enemies, and I'm going to teach it to you now," Mona informed us, dancing from foot to foot, cutlass drawn and resting on his shoulder. "Shadows are beings born from people's hearts, so, naturally, they can talk, too. In other words, you can communicate with them, get it?"

"Knock 'em down, hold 'em up, and talk to 'em? 'Bout what?" Skull growled as the Shadow glared at us coolly, as if trying to gauge who would strike first.

"If you talk to them when they're cornered, they might offer money or items since they don't want to die," Mona huffed. I would have thought he was exasperated if he didn't seem to love teaching us this stuff so much. "In fact, you've got a better chance at scoring something good through negotiation, as opposed to just offing them."

"So, we've got to get them in a Hold-up first, right?" I asked, pulling my handgun from my belt. If I was remembering correctly, these Shadows didn't do so well against the piecing damage of a projectile. I aimed as quickly as I could accurately and fired a single bullet into the girl's wing.

She dropped, landing on her hands and knees as we rushed forward, all pointing our ranged weapons at her in case she tried anything funny. 

"Seriously?!" the girl shrieked. " _YOU_ guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about?!" She panted and hung her head. "It can't get any worse than this… What're you going to do with me?!"

I glanced at Mona, who waved me on in encouragement, and took a deep breath to steady myself. "Give me some money," I demanded, as firmly as I could.

"Huh?" The girl lifted her head and looked at me with silver eyes wide with surprise. "So you'll let me live if I just give you money?" she asked, incredulous.

Mona shrugged. "Well, something like that. Now, let it be money or items, just cough it up!"  
The girl's expression turned to panic, and she sat back, lifting her hands in surrender. "B-but this happened so suddenly…. I actually don't have anything on me! I usually do though, you know! I could get back to you later!"

"Mona?" I asked, trying not to take my eyes off the Shadow. There was something… I shook my head, trying to clear it. No, it was just my tender heart starting to bleed again. I couldn't start going soft on the enemy or it would just kill me and my friends.

"W-wait, what?! It wasn't- I mean- This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" He blinked rapidly a few times and then shrugged. "Uhhh, if that's the case, I guess it's time for you to go to hell. Sorry, but we're in a hurry." He lifted his slingshot, and Skull did the same with his shotgun. I hesitated for only a breath, but the girl seemed to catch it. 

"No, wait up!" She raised a gloved hand out to me, begging. "Please! Can't we work something out? Don't kill me! Won't you let me go?!"

I sighed, not relishing this, but not being able to change the fact of our situation. "You chose the wrong enemy," I informed her. "You should be fighting against Kamoshida, not for him."

"So you're saying that you and I could be friends? I totally feel the same way!" She beamed at me hopefully, clearly trying to get further under my skin. Then, suddenly, she started glowing. "Oh, I feel different~ Something's happening!"

" _What the_ \- What's going on?!" Mona shouted over the suddenly rush of air that blew us back a step or two.

The Shadow rose from her kneeling position, wings healed and lifting her into the air. She smiled at me exuberantly. "I just remembered! I _don't_ belong just to King Kamoshida; I am an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity's souls… My real name… is _Pixie_!" Her wings fluttered rapidly, and she spun in an aerial circle. When she'd done her little dance, she returned her focus to me, bowing her head. "I am Pixie. From now on, I'll live on inside your heart! For I art thou, and thou art I." 

_Those words…_ They were the same ones that Arsene had spoken to me, in my mind, as I'd formed a pact with him. As soon as they had left Pixie's mouth, she seemed to scatter into different particles of soft light before coalescing into a glowing orb that molded into the shape of the white mask I had on my face.

I felt a tug from inside and, as if my heart was pulling on some kind of puppet string, my arm lifted, palm outstretched. The mask shot toward me, and I automatically pulled it in, pressing it against my existing mask until it was absorbed inward. The dull ache in my chest eased, and I felt the peace I had given Pixie by accepting her into my heart.

There was a clatter, jarring me out of the tranquil moment. Mona had dropped his cutlass on the stone floor, jaw dropped open completely. "What-how-what _was_ that just now?! What just happened?!"

Skull gaped at me as I holstered the gun that had still been in my other hand. "Wh-what the hell was that about?" He waved a hand at Mona without ceasing to stare at me. "The enemy got sucked into Joker's mask!"

"I have no idea!" Mona yelled back. "I wasn't expecting that either! How did you do that?!"

I shook my head, looking down at my hands. "I-I don't really know. She just... _came_ to me."

Before any of us could speculate any further, heavy footsteps entered the room.

"Intruders!" the guard shouted, catching all our attention. "Halt!" It's form began to rumble, changing into the two-horned horse Shadow that we'd dealt with when Skull had awakened his Persona.

"Crap! They noticed us!" Skull bemoaned.

We didn't have time to be upset with the situation though as we prepared for battle. We hadn't been ambushed upon, so we weren't surrounded, but I much preferred having the upper hand over our enemies.

I reached within to try and summon Arsene, but a different energy came forward to meet my request. As I laid my hand over my mask to pull it forward, the name of the Persona left my tongue in a command, "Pixie!"

The fairy-like girl burst forth and used the electricity move that I'd seen Skull use on these Shadows before in order to knock them down. It struck the weak spot for the first of the two enemies before us, and I smirked, knowing Pixie and I would be able to take down the second one with ease. 

"You're mine," I taunted the second Shadow, unleashing Pixie upon it as well and then smirking as that left both of them on the ground.

"Was that the Shadow from before?" Mona asked as we rushed forward to Hold-Up the two-horned beast. "Did you absorb its appearance and powers as a Persona?"

"It appears that way?" I replied, not entirely sure myself. The words came out as a question, but not one that we could address right away.

"You bastards!" The two-horned beast hollered in a rough voice. "What're you makin' me do?!"

I was suddenly curious if I could repeat my earlier act of accepting Pixie with this Shadow and make it into a Persona…

"Lend me your power," I ordered, holding my gun steady. Maybe if I acted detached and collected, I might actually feel that way.

The beast turned its head to look at me with liquid eyes. "Oh ho, so that's yer move?" It looked me over carefully from its position on the ground. "Then we'll talk first, and then I'll decide if I'm gonna help you after." I nodded my consent to this plan, and the beast asked its first query.

"Yer a student, right? Is it okay fer you ta just be hangin' around here like this? Why aren't ya at school?"

I thought carefully over the interaction so far with the dark-humored Shadow. Perhaps it would behoove me to try and empathize with it and give the answer most tailored to its attitude. In other words, I was going to try and tell it what it wanted to hear…

"I didn't feel like going," I lied, pasting on a boastful smirk. 

"What're you doin', Joker?" Skull hissed at me out of the side of his mouth, shotgun barrel still leveled at the Shadow. I waved him down and waited for the beast's reaction.

The horse-like creature nickered in that I assumed was a chuckle. "Hell, it ain't too late. You could just ta school right now, and it'd still be good fer me, anyway. Is it fun fer you or somethin', ta take on an old guy like me? If you ask me, I'd have more fun chasin' after young ladies, like yerself."

I was curious how 'old' this Shadow was considered. I shouldn't have been surprised that it was into younger girls, it _had_ been drawn to Kamoshida's castle after all, but it didn't seem to _really_ be making a pass at me. It sounded more like the kind of comment that sweet, harmless old men usually let slip. "You're just a dirty old man, huh?" I responded half-jokingly.

I got the same amused response. "Hey, I'll have you know that I don't get any complaints from the ladies. Girl, I like yer way of thinkin', I--Oh!" It suddenly pushed itself up onto all four hooves, making the boys on either side shift anxiously. I just grinned, knowing that I had won it over and holstering my pistol. "I just remembered; I'm no Shadow from this place. I used to be livin' in that there sea of the human soul! From now on, call me Bircorn." It bowed its head, looking up at me with a mischievous twinkle in its eye. "No need for honorifics, girly."

Bircorn then exploded into the streams of light that took the form of my mask, and I welcomed it in.

" _Holy-!_ " Mona almost fell over from the sheer excitement that seemed to be coursing through his small little body, that and jumping from foot to foot so quickly that he almost missed putting one down when the other came up. "Does this mean you can weild _multiple_ Personas?!"

"H-hey, Mona! What _was_ that?" Skull breathed. "What did Joker _do_?!"

"She-she sealed the enemy's appearance and powers into her mask, and made them new Personas…" Mona replied, still awestruck himself. "I didn't know such a feat was even possible! I've never seen anyone pull that off!"

My heart was still pounding, feeling as though I'd done a hundred-meter dash. "Is-is this _good_?" I asked, worried suddenly about the consequences of having more than one Persona.

"Of course it is!" Mona shot back. "Only _one_ heart exists per person, so _normally_ a person can only have _one_ Persona." His eyes glinted gleefully as something dawned on him. "That's going to give us a _huge_ advantage in battle!" He spun in a little circle, still hardly able to contain himself.

"I noticed that I had access to skills that I didn't before, maybe Bicorn will have a different one, and if I can convince other Shadows to ally with us, we'd see even different ones yet," I suggested, the excitement starting to rub off on me, just a little.

"All right, try to do that even more is the opportunity arises! You better help out too, Skull!" Mona yowled happily.

Skull grinned, his eyes bright through the holes in his mask. "Hell yeah!" He raised a hand to give me a high-five. "We'll hold every last one of 'em up!" I lifted my arm for the high-five, careful to brace for it this time, and our gloved hands _smacked_ against each other. I beamed, pleased that for once, something extraordinarily good was happening since I'd moved here.

Mona chuckled as he watched our little display. "Hehe, I like you even more now that I know you have that power. I really do have something special here, after all."

But, hey," Skull asked, scratching at his scalp. "Shouldn't we get movin'?"

Mona jumped. "Yes, of course! I was just about to suggest that." He gestured to the second door in the room, yet unopened. "Joker, why don't you lead the way this time?"

I nodded, giddiness giving way to nerves, and squared my shoulders. "Okay, here we go."

I pushed open the doors and found ourselves in a well-lit hall with checkered marble floors and amber walls. It was, thankfully, empty, and we made our way down the only way that had another set of doors. As we drew nearer, we passed an opening that had a metal grate barring the way down a narrow hall lined with suits of armor and a red carpet running down the length of it, leading to another door. I didn't see a way to get in there, so we continued past.

"What are the chances that there's going to be something important down there?" I asked in a hushed voice, still nervous that a guard might be lurking around any corner.

"Probably pretty good, but it looks like we'll have to look for a way to lift the grate first," Mona replied, inspecting the opening.

"Hey, guys, there's, like, an armory over here," Skull called us in a raised whisper. He had gone on to the end of the hall already and peered through the door there. "There's a buncha Shadows, too!" 

I hastened over and leaned my head around to peer through the door as well, mumbling an apology as I accidently jostled Skull. "Yeah, there's quite a few." I watched them pacing back and forth, back and forth, for a few moments before sharing my observation. "Looks like the door's on the far side of the room. We will have to fight one of these guys, two if we're unlucky, but we can get to the other side and conserve our energy."

"Joker! There's a treasure chest!" Mona exclaimed, somehow still managing to maintain a whisper-volume. "We should open it!"

"Wait, treasure? As in, _the_ Treasure?" I clarified. _There's no way Kamoshida would put it in such an easy place to get into, right?_

Mona winced when I glanced down at him. "Uh, no, it's not _the_ Treasure that represents Kamoshida's desires," he backtracked. "But it's sure to be valuable! Sometimes they have items or money in them… Ooh, or some of them have armor and weapons… though those are usually locked up more tightly."

I nodded, slightly disappointed but not surprised, and reexamined the room. The way to the treasure chest was much more exposed than my previous plan, and we would have to take out all of the guards in the room in order to make it there. It could certainly be done, but I _really_ hoped that the reward was going to be worth it.

We made it across the room in one direction without mishaps and ambushed the first guard, the only one that I had _originally_ planned on having to take down. It was a short fight; so short, in fact, that the strength of our Personas ended the Shadows before we even got a chance to hold any of them up. As I pressed up against the support column to shield us from the view of the other Shadows, who had miraculously not noticed our ambush on their comrade, I got a sudden tingling intuition about one of the nearby barrels. Plunging my hand into it, I found a weirdly crushed shield. It was so small that it had to be decorative, and, given the way that it had been shoved into the barrel, was accidentally damaged. I tucked it into the pocket of my jacket, not even really knowing why, and was surprised to find that I couldn't feel it in my coat any longer.

"If you're trying to take something with you back to the real world, it'll probably just show up in your bag later," Mona supplied as he watched my bemused expression morph into one of confusion.

"Ah, okay." I still didn't really know _why_ I had wanted to take it, but maybe we'd find a use for this thing later.

We then methodically made our way through the room, sneaking up on and ambushing the other three guards in the room on our way to the treasure chest. As I stood in front of the little table it was sitting on, marginally more tired that I had hoped to be at this point, I grimaced at the chest. "You'd better be worth all this trouble," I grumbled under my breath before popping the latch and opening it up.

Inside lay a silver dagger, more brilliant and much sharper than the current dagger I had tucked into my belt. 

"Oh, Joker," Skull whistled, coming up to lean an arm on my shoulder as we inspected the blade. "That looks pretty badass. Why don't you give usin' _that_ a try, huh?" I glanced over at his big grin and sighed. First, I took my current dagger and inserted the blade, and then the hilt, of it into the pocket of my long coat. Just like with the odd little shield we'd found, it disappeared and didn't seem to weigh me down at all. 

"Can't hurt to give it a try right?" I asked rhetorically, grabbing the handle of the newly discovered knife and flipping it over in my hand. 

"Just don't drop it on your toes. We'll have enough trouble with the Shadows without hurting ourselves," Mona chided, though he seemed pretty pleased with the find himself. "C'mon, let's move on."

The next door we went through opened on...another hall.

However, at the end of this hall, before the path forward took a ninety-degree turn, there was a blurry set of doors, shifting in and out of focus. 

"Hey, look!" Skull said, gently bumping my arm with a fist to catch my attention. "It's another hazy-lookin' door! This is that thing!" He pressed the heel of his palm into his temple. "Uhhh, what was it called again...?"

Mona rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his narrow torso. "It's a Safe Room," he supplied exasperatedly. Taking a deep breath, he added, "We can take a quick breather and discuss our strategy inside. There's a lot of places even _I_ don't know about in here…"

Once we pushed our way inside the Safe Room, I groaned and stretched my arms out. I'd been able to conserve _a little_ energy by talking to more of the Shadows, also obtaining the Jack o' Lantern-which I was so proud that I had guess the name of the first time I'd set eyes on it- for my repertoire of Personas, but I was still starting to feel the slight drag.

"Don't be afraid to rely on us more out there, Joker," Mona chastised. "It's great that you can utilize multiple Personas, but if you continue to use them instead of counting on us to do the same, you'll just wear yourself out faster."

I nodded sheepishly. I had always had trouble asking for help. It wasn't that I didn't trust them to be able to accomplish the job, it was just that I didn't want to burden them when I could perform a task or an attack on my own. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"But man," Skull interjected, rolling his shoulders. "Aren't there even more Shadows here than before? Just gettin' this far's been a real pain in the ass!"

Mona's ears went back and he set his paws on his hips. "It's all because you guys provoked Kamoshida, you know... Still, he seems awfully on guard."

I gravitated toward one of the chairs, taking the opportunity to kick my feet up on the desk and offer some relief to my feet. The heels I was wearing as part of my 'Joker' outfit hurt no more than even my comfiest sneakers, but I was unused to being on my feet quite so much, especially the crouching and running we'd been doing in the castle so far today. 

"Anyways," Skull continued, tugging at his yellow gloves, "how're we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?"

"Don't be so hasty," Mona scolded. "First, we need to secure an infiltration route." 

"A what?" I asked, only half listening as I checked through my pockets to see what medicine I had that might heal us or offer back some energy if we were going to continue.

"A path to the Treasure's location. Even if we get to the Treasure right away, we might be too tired to fight off any Shadows guarding it _and_ get away. If we know how to get it, we'll know how to get out, and we can steal the Treasure quickly and efficiently when the time comes."

"How far would you say we have to go?" I wondered aloud.

"We've only just started, so I would say a _long_ way. It'd be nice to have some extra manpower," Mona lamented. "Even _one_ extra person would be pretty nice." 

Skull narrowed his eyes at the small creature. "Hey, you say you don't have your memories and all, but somehow you still know about that kinda stuff?" He looked over to me. "Do you think he's _really_ got amnesia?"

I thought about it for a moment, really thinking it over. Mona hadn't yet led us astray, and he was even upfront about it when he had his own motives for things. He'd let us know right away that he was helping us face Kamoshida so that we'd help him in his quest to reclaim his human form. So far, he'd not given us a reason _not_ to trust him. With a nod, I answered honestly, "I believe in Mona."

Mona's eyes closed as he smiled at me, purring slightly. "At least you're one step above _that_ moron," he praised.

"Don't call me a moron!" protested Skull, dragging a hand down his face as he realized he was the odd-man out. "You sure talk all big, but what if it turns out that you're just some stray cat in the end?!"

"That _can't_ be!" Mona retorted, clearly hurt. I sat up to intervene, but the sound of a guard's voice floated through the door of the safe room, distracting us all from our conversation.

_"Still, why was the princess in such an odd place?"_

"Princess?" Skull repeated, puzzled, as were the rest of us. All three of us tensed as we listened in on the conversation unfolding outside.

_"I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder…"_

_"It doesn't matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!"_

Skull was the first to speak up as the guards' footsteps receded in the hall beyond. "Who's this princess they're talkin' about?" He looked to me, but I shook my head, not _really_ any more sure than he was. However, a memory of a jeweled, kitty-eared tiara flashed in my mind, and I _really_ hoped it was just that the cognition of the real girl had wandered off.

Mona grinned toothily, the sharp razor-smile glinting slightly. "I should probably look into this!" he announced before heading out the door of the safe room, leaving Skull and I alone and slightly flabbergasted. 

"Yet another question goes unanswered," he complained. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had felt like Mona was doing an excellent job explaining where he could. I couldn't explain half the things that I was able to do, so his oddly specific memory loss didn't seem that extraordinary to me.

"C'mon, Akira. Stuff like the castle and that navigation app are mysterious, but Morgana's got 'em both beat."

I grimaced. He wasn't exactly _wrong_ , but that didn't mean I had an answer for it. "Code names, remember?" I replied instead.

"Oh, crap! Sorry… What was I again?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him, sure that he would get the meaning of my stare, even if he couldn't actually see the facial gesture. 

"Oh yeah-Skull!" He was grinning at me, using his most infectious smile as a weapon against me. And _dammit_ , it was working.

"Just don't forget again, got it?" I teased, unable to hold back a smile and poking him lightly in the arm.

"This is _bad_ !" Mona burst back through the door, looking completely frazzled. "Your friend...Lady Ann… _she's been taken by Shadows_!" 

I froze, terrified for the girl that had only wanted to avenge the… _mistreatment_ … of her friend.

"Wait, what?" Skull halted Mona in his frantic tracks. "We sent her home earlier."

I shook my head, unconsciously reaching out a hand to grip Skull's arm. "You got the app after the both of us used my phone to get in. What if it appeared on hers after we pulled her in? She could have come here on her own if she heard how to activate it."

His jaw went slack, leaving Mona to be the one to respond.

"If Lady Ann does indeed have the app, it could be possible," Mona concurred seriously. 

"Oh no…" Skull groaned, deep in his throat. " _Dammit!_ We let her out for her own safety, and she just came back in by herself! Ugh, this ain't no time to be takin' a break!"   
"We must go and rescue Lady Ann!" Mona declared.

In any other circumstances, I might have rolled my eyes at their protectively daring nature, but-right now, at least- they were right. 

We left the safe room and went back through the armory, which was still gratefully empty, and then back to the hall beyond.

 _"Is this some kind of filming? Who's in charge here?!"_ It was Takamaki's voice, and it couldn't be far.

Something was _different_ in this hall, though. As we traversed the well-appointed hall, I noticed that the grate that had previously been blocking the way through the armor-suited walk was lifted, allowing us to go through. I held out an arm as we approached, halting the boys with me. I took a second to study the hall and realized that one of the suits of armor had been upended, as if someone struggling had knocked it over.

"I think it's this way," I shared. 

"Whatever you say, Joker," Mona conceded. "Let's just hurry so we can save Lady Ann!"

As we drew near to the door, Takamaki's voice shouted out once more. _"Look, if this is about touching the armor without permission, I apologize! Hey, don't touch me! I'll call the cops!"_

Skull shook his head. "She totally doesn't get what's goin' on!"

I agreed. "It sounds closer, so they must be in here. Everyone ready?"

"Of course!" Mona responded enthusiastically. "Let's hurry up and save her!"

Fortified by the resolution of my two allies, I shouldered my way into the room beyond and found a ridiculously abhorrent sight.

On the far side of the room, 'King' Kamoshida was speaking to Takamaki with his 'princess' version of her clinging to his arm and practically draping herself all over him. Closer to us, there was a series of faceless… _topless_ … figures of teenage female bodies, the only clothing covering them the extremely short shorts of the girls' volleyball team uniform. They were all on the ground, on hands and knees, _writhing._ It was unsettling to watch, and even more disturbing to consider.

"What the f--" Skull trailed off, looking around us and, thankfully, looking almost as distrurbed as I felt. "Is _that_ what Kamoshida thinks of the girls on the volleyball team?"

"Fucking asshole," I seethed, glaring daggers at the 'king' before us. If looks could kill… _We'd have a brain-dead Kamoshida_ , my rational brain reminded me. I was starting to wonder if that was _really_ so bad.

"Hey, that's-" Mona started, cut off by Skull… " _Takamaki!_ "

King Kamoshida groaned loudly, making us very _clearly_ aware that we'd interrupted him. "Just when I was about to start enjoying myself, too…

Takamaki, restrained against a giant 'X' on the far side of the room, struggled against the manacles binding her wrists. "What's the _deal_ with this guy?!"

She _still_ didn't understand the peril she was in. I was surprised, but also relieved. If she didn't fully comprehend… maybe we could save her in time that she woudn't have to. 

_"You little--"_

"How many _times_ are you gonna come back?!" Kamoshida complained. Turning to Takamaki, he supposed, "I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh?" His furry cape swayed with the motion and the cognition-Princess Ann- clung even tighter to the Palace's ruler. "But...ah, I forget that chick's name...Anyway, it's _your_ fault she jumped, you know."

Takamaki's head lifted up to stare at the king in horror. "Wh-what?" Her nostrils flared, jaw set firmly. She knew what he'd said but wanted to live in denial.

I winced as I realized the trail of logic this Kamoshida was going to lead Ann down, and I prayed that she wouldn't follow him down it to her doom.

"You were _sooo_ reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had _her_ take your place," Kamoshida stated bluntly, proudly, as if forcing a teenage girl into what he had was something to boast about.

I'd felt it, but never _seen_ the righteous fury that burned in Takamaki's eyes at that moment. She thrashed against her bindings and screamed as loud as her vocal chords allowed, " ** _YOU BASTARD!_** "

Guards immediately advanced on her, drawn swords hovering just an inch or two away from the soft flesh of her throat.

" _No!"_ Skull shouted, lunging forward.

"Take another step and I'll have her killed on the spot!" King Kamoshida promised, a twisted, sick sort of glee lacing through his voice.

"Ngh… _Dammit!_ "

Skull glowered, the rage and loathing just _rolling_ off him, but he took a step back, offering same space between him and the guards on the verge of slaughtering our classmate. The swords remained where they were, however, a further warning against doing anything until 'King' Kamoshida deigned it to be so.

"Just sit back and enjoy the dismemberment show," Kamshida demanded, a heavy smirk lifting up one side of his face.

Takamaki struggled weakly, clearly losing hope. "No! Don't!"

King Kamoshida chuckled, wrapping an arm around his 'princess' so he could dig his fingers into the soft flesh exposed by her bikini bottoms, face flushing red as he considered his next move. "Maybe I'll start with her _clothes_!" he sang.

'Princess Ann' swatted him playfully on the arm, a teasing smile on her lips. "Oooh, you're _suu~ch a pe~rv_!" She cooed, clearly loving every minute of whatever was happening. It was sick to think that _this_ was what he believed of the angry girl that was confined beyond.

Skull turned to me, wild panic in his eyes. "H-Hey! What're we gonna do?!" The guards advanced on my classmate, probably on the verge of following Kamoshida's order to lay the girl bare before him. _"TAKAMAKI!"_

The girl trapped against the cross merely hung her head. "Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho?" She murmured quietly, not fighting back in the least. She sagged against her restraints and looked not just defeated but utterly _dominated_. 

Kamoshida made some kind of approving note deep in his throat. "This is how you should have looked from the start!"

As the guards and Kamoshida advanced further, I closed my eyes in frustration and heard Takamaki sob out, "Shiho...I'm so.. _.so sorry_."

Suddenly, a fire was lit within me, and I decided that this girl would _know_ that she wasn't alone. I wasn't going to let my inaction be the cause of yet _another_ person's suffering today. "You're just going to listen to this jackass?!" I shouted, catching everyone in the room off-guard. 

Crystalline blue eyes lifted in shock to mine from the depths of despair. "Huh?"

 _"Don't give in, Ann!"_ I encouraged further, yelling at the top of my lungs. 

We were across the room from each other, several guards between us, and had only had a _real_ conversation the once, but she met my eyes with a sudden determination and anger in her eyes. 

"You're right," she hissed, eyes traveling over to Kamoshida. "Letting this _piece of shit_ toy with me…" She shook her head, letting loose an odd, stuttering sound that seemed torn between a sob and a laugh. _"What_ was I _thinking?!"_

"It's as I always say," Kamoshida offered banally, "Slaves should just behave and…"

"... _Shut...Up…_ " Ann's voice was low, but it demanded attention. She lifted her head and glared at the king and guards around her, her struggles renewed. "I've had enough of this! You've _pissed me off,_ **_you son of a bitch!_ **"

Ann started thrashing, body contorting and twisting against the restraints at her wrists and ankles, her groans of pain bordering on screams. Skull moved like he might try to help her, but I placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back. I didn't know how much he remembered from _my_ awakening, given that he was being beaten at the time himself, but this would be the third one that I'd either experienced or witnessed. Ann had to go through this on her own.

After a moment, Ann's body went slack, weight supported by the manacles encasing her wrists. I saw her mouth move, heard the ghost of a whisper, " _I hear you...Carmen…_ ", and grinned as her head lifted up, eyes glowing with power, and the top of her face encased in a red mask. A delicate muzzle extended out over her nose and pointed ears curved upward. "You're right. No more holding back." 

King Kamoshida started backing away, clearly at _least_ smart enough to be wary when this started happening. We'd each stood against him, joining together one-by-one and overcoming anything he had to throw at us, and now Ann was awakening.

Blue flame flared up each of her arms, granting her the strength to rip her wrists free of their bindings. Without saying another word, perhaps still listening to the voice of her Persona ringing in her mind, Ann curled the fingers of one hand around the opposite side of the mask and tore it off her face in a single motion. The usual bloody scene immediately following this was obscured, however, as Ann's Persona flared into existence.

I blinked in surprise at the entity before us. She was a towering woman in a dress with a massive and ruffled skirt that she lifted above her knee in order to grind her high heels into the form of a man with a heart for a head. She had a mask that matched Ann's, except that it was black like her long gloves, and twin ponytails fell in wide coils from the top of her head. A cigar hung from her painted lips and a thorny leash was secured around the neck of a second heart-headed man.

Even more shocking was the 'image of rebellion' that Ann apparently held in her heart. She was covered, nearly head to toe, in a red catsuit. Boots that were a darker shade than the rest of her outfit came up above her knees, pink gloves encased from her hands all the way up to her elbows, and a red tail hanged from the back of her suit.

Ann's face was stormy as she stepped forward. In a sudden burst of movement, she kicked the greatsword from one of guard's grasp. It spun up into the air and, with the kind of speed and agility that only came after awakening to a Persona, Ann jumped up to catch its handle and brought the blade down through her double, the 'Princess Ann' cognition.

"You know what?" She snapped, standing up to direct her fury at the king. "I'm not some cheap girl you can _toy_ with...you _scumbag_!" 

A guard in golden armor rushed forward, putting himself between the irate girl and his ruler. "Bitch!" Kamoshida spat, retreating further behind the guard that was started to tremble, a sure sign that it was going to be ready for battle any moment now.

"C'mon, let's back her up," I whispered to Skull and Mona, moving to stand beside the other female.

"You stole _everything_ from Shiho… You _destroyed_ her… Now it's _your_ turn! _I will rob you of everything!"_

The guards moved forward, melting down into a hideous Shadow that snarled, "How dare you! Enough of your insolence!"

" _No_ , I've had enough of _you_ . No one's gonna stop me now!" Ann shouted and then dropped into a crouch, extended a hand out behind and above her to her Persona that was still hovering behind her, coolly looking down on the scene around us. **_"Dance, Carmen!"_**

"How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lass! Pay for this insolence with our life!" The Shadow thundered.

"That _dirtbag_ just sees women as sexual _outlets_! Don't make me laugh with that ' _love_ ' bullshit!" She held a hand to her mask, drawing the powerful entity behind her closer to the battle. "C'mon, Carmen! Let's give 'em hell!" The femme fatale waved her skirts and a ball of fire flew directly at the guard captain, knocking him off his... _toilet_?

The Shadow glared at us sullenly as we advanced on it, and I knew that there was going to be no point in trying to negotiate with one of Kamoshida's lapdogs. "We're all just going to attack it at full power!" I called out, earning nods of understanding from each Skull and Mona. Ann hardly spared me a glance before she settled into a crouch, the anger on her face clear.

Luckily, because I had managed to convince the Jack-o-Lantern Persona to lend me his power, I was able to utilize his skills to attack with the same element. This fight was going to be a lot faster and more one-sided than the Shadow was probably prepared for.

Blow after blow, hit after hit, the enemy looked more and more tired. It managed to get a few good strikes on us as well, nearly laying Mona out, and Skull and I were barely hanging on. Ann had taken some damage as well, but the combination of adrenaline and her ire seemed to be keeping her going for now. Luckily, we seemed to be right on the verge of eviscerating the Shadow when it looked up between Ann and myself. 

"To think… there would be not one but two women… who could stand up to King Kamoshida…"

"Pfft," Ann scoffed, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "Outside of school, that guy's noting but a pathetic loser!" After her retort, the Shadow vanished all together, leaving Kamoshida unprotected.

" _Oh, shit!_ " The cowardly king turned tail and fled as quickly as his legs would take me.

"W-wait!" Ann shouted after him, taking a step to follow but her legs gave out under her, sending her crashing to her knees.

"Hey, take it easy, Ann," I urged, crouching beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're probably worn out. What you did was _amazingly_ badass, but it takes a lot of energy."

"Why'd you come here, man?!?" Skull exclaimed. "And, more importantly, _how_?!"

"Is that how you talk to a woman?!" Mona yowled in his throat, approaching the fallen girl as well. Then in a gentler voice, he asked her, "Are you all right, Lady Ann?"

"L-Lady Ann?" Ann looked up, eyes growing wide as she looked at Mona a second time, the 'monster cat' she'd screamed about before. "Wait...What _is_ this thing? Is it alive? How can it talk? And… _where_ in the _world_ are we?"

Waving his short little arms and his eyes blown wide open, Mona tried to soothe, "J-just calm down. Everything's going to be okay; don't worry."

"Ugh! _How_ and I supposed to calm down?!" Ann shouted, reaching out a hand and shoving it down onto Mona's head so she could push herself to her feet. She was still doubled almost completely in half, and she suddenly froze, tense. "H-huh?!"

Clutching her arms around her chest and torso, she dropped back down almost to the ground once more. " _Why am I dressed like this?! When did I-? What's with this?!"_   
I forced myself not to laugh: it was Ryuji's question for both his and my transformations, as if a change of clothes was the weirdest thing about _any_ of this, but I was sure Ann wouldn't understand the humor in it for me. "You really should try to stay calm," I told her, rising myself and backing up Mona's previous assertion. "I know this is all weird and super unreal, but we can't really talk about it here."

"A search party will be coming for us soon," Mona confirmed. "There's no time to explain. Joker, I think we should retreat for now."

I nodded, looking down at the self-conscious girl still trying to hide herself. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

"Aww man! We were just gettin' fired up, and you had to go and get in the way." I leveled a stern glance in Skull's direction and he sighed, "rrgghh, _fine_ … C'mon, we'll help you get outta here, gimme your arm."

Between the two of us helping Ann along and Mona leading the way to scout ahead, we were able to get out of the castle without any further incident, cross the drawbridge, and step through the exit relatively quickly.

.

.

_"Returning to the real world."_

Ann straightened up, all the damage she'd taken gone but, if I had learned anything about the Metaverse, the fatigue probably still hanging around. "Mm, thanks," she murmured.

Ryuji looked out onto the street beyond the alley. "Looks like we made it back, after all… Hey," he turned to Ann, worried etched on his face, "are you okay?"

"Well, pretty much," she answered, looking away. After only a heartbeat, however, she seemed to steel herself and turned back to us. "I lied. I'm still really confused about all of this, and you two _definitely_ owe me some answers.

I winced, knowing she was right. "Yeah, we do," I conceded.

Morgana peered up at us from the ground, back in his housecat form. "You may be safe for now, but a lot sure did happen back there...At any rate, we stand out too much here. We should relocate to a less conspicuous place."

"How about the station?" I suggested, checking the time. "We need to get over there anyway, and there's always a ton of students standing around talking." I knelt down and set my bag on the ground in order to help Morgana into it.

"Great! I'll meet you two there, 'kay?" Ryuji said. "I'm going to hit the vending machine real fast."

I nodded, putting a hand on Ann's shoulder gently to turn her toward the station. "See you in a sec. I'll catch our new Persona-user up on the way."

"Persona?" Ann asked as we moved on ahead of the boy. "That was the thing that...came out of me, right?" Her blue eyes were far away as she became lost in the memory.

I nodded and, with Morgana's help, began to fill her in on what we'd learned about Kamoshida's abuse of the volleyball team, Palaces, Personas, Treasure, the deal Ryuji and I had made with Morgana, that we were going to make Kamoshida himself confess all the crimes he'd committed, and the risks involved. By the time Ryuji caught up to us in the station, I was worried that we might have overwhelmed her. 

"Hey, which one do you want?" The boy asked Ann, holding two beverages out for her to choose from.

WIthout looking at them closely, Ann just waved a distracted hand through the air and sighed, "Whichever one's not carbonated."

Ryuji's ears started turning red as he looked down at the two drinks in his hands. "Uh… they're both, actually."

"Oh." Ann's face fell a little. "Then…" she reached out and grabbed the darker-looking cola, unscrewing the cap and taking a small sip. 

"Here you go."

I looked up in surprise to see Ryuji offering me the second drink. "It's not for you?"

"D'ya want it or not?" he groused, avoiding eye contact.

Pleasantly surprised, I accepted the sweet gesture with a small 'thank you', resulting in the flush spreading from Ryuji's ears down to his cheeks.

"What about me?" Morgana asked, popping up out of the bag and leaning over my shoulder.

"Huh? But you're a cat," Ryuji protested, confused.

Morgana only rolled his eyes and turned to consider the twin-tailed girl. "Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?"

Ann jumped, as if startled from the numerous thoughts probably crowding her mind. "Um… Morgana, right?" When Morgana nodded, she shook her head in disbelief. "I'm _really_ talking to a cat… This feels so strange…"

"Don't worry, it was strange for us, too," I assured. "We didn't even recognize him at first since we met him over in the castle first. We weren't expecting this cat to come up and start chewing us out."

"Oh, but he's _not_ a cat, right?" she verified, brows drawn tightly together.

"It's only natural that you'd be confused," Morgana granted. "Demanding that you _understand_ all of this right after what you went through is asking too much."

Ryuji and I exchanged a glance. Morgana hadn't been nearly so kind and accomodating after _we'd_ almost been executed, beaten, and chased through a dungeon. Plus, we'd been saddled with monikers like 'Frizzy Hair' and 'Blondie' even after Morgana knew our names. His preference toward 'Lady Ann' wasn't even subtle.

"Honestly, I still can't believe what happened," Ann whispered, mostly to herself. "And that power… my Persona…"

"It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you'll be able to fight in that other world," the cat encouraged gently.

We all fell silent for a while as we gave her a chance to absorb the information we'd thrown at her. Ann's gaze was on the ground, flicking back and forth slightly as the scraps of knowledge pieced themselves together. 

"So, if what you told me is true," she started, lifting her chin to watch the three of us, "we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible to force him to confess his crimes?"

"The volleyball team's keepin' quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye," Ryuji sighed with a deep frown. "If 'troublemakers' like us try and complain, they're just gonna shoot us down. Goin' all in on this plan is the only choice we got."

Ann squared her shoulders. "Then let me help, too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho."

"Are you sure?" I asked gently. I understood that she wanted to help, wanted revenge, and I agreed that she had as much right to do it as any of us, if not more, but I needed to know that she really knew what she was requesting.

"He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her," she seethed. "I'll never forgive him."

"Wait, you mean you want us to take you along with us?" Ryuji yelped in shock.

"Oh, don't act like I'm going to drag you down," Ann scowled. "Weren't you watching? I can fight too."

Ryuji pursed his lips and then his eyes slid over to me. "Hey, what do you think we should do?"

I shrugged and answered honestly. "It'll be dangerous, but that's true for all of us. I think she'll be great."

Ann shot me a relieved, appreciative smile, and Morgana chimed in over my shoulder, "I agree as well. We're lacking in manpower, after all. Don't worry," he added proudly, "I'll protect her."

I smirked, knowing all too well that this chivalrous act wasn't all _pure_ altruism, but it _was_ innocent enough, so I let it slid without comment.

"Even if you said no, I'd just go in alone," Ann reminded Ryuji harshly when the boy held back his opinion.

"Oh, right." Ryuji's face fell and he dragged the palm of his hand over his eyes. "I forgot she could go by herself. I guess it'd be _more_ dangerous turnin' her down…"

Ann's dispostion cheered immediately. "Then it's decided! Well, I hope we all get along!" It was chilling how quickly she slipped into that tone and even more so when she discarded it almost instantly. "I'm going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho's sake, but for _everything_ he's done. I won't let anyone else suffer because of him, and I _will_ do whatever it takes."

I felt Ann's resolve resonate through me, and I realized that I had formed another bond. It was as Igor said, Ann was one who had lost her place to belong and was willing to lend us her strength in a common goal.

"Looking forward to it," I told her, determined myself.

"Great! So just let me know when you're heading back in...Oh, wait!" She reached into the pocket of her jacket. "We don't have each other's info." She brought up the contact screen and handed me her phone. "Make sure you enter in your chat ID, too. You, too," ordered the model, looking to Ryuji as well.

The three of us spent a couple of minutes passing our phones around until we each had both of the others' info. Ann smiled with a small nod. "A-Akira, right?" She asked, seeming nervous for the first time since...

I started, realizing that I'd been calling her by her given name since the castle. "O-oh, y-yeah, that's fine." She was asking to call me by my name, so I didn't want to make it more awkward by apologizing for it now.

"Okay, well I'll be counting on you," she beamed. "That goes for you too, Morgana!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann."

The cat sighed as she walked away, chin resting on my shoulder. "What a kind girl. Such admirable consideration of others, and the _innocence_ to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal...She cares about her friends, and she'd _beautiful_ to boot!" He started purring dreamily. "What a girl! She's already captured my heart…"

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter at the poetic moment coming from the mouth of a cat, and " _Dude…_ " Ryuji just shook his head. Then, as though it just ocurred to him, he switched tracks suddenly. "You know, it'd be better if this group could get together quickly from now on."

"I guess we could always just meet up in the same place?" I suggested. "If we all know where we're going, we won't have to spend any time working that out."

Morgana adjusted his paws on my shoulder. "True. It would be best to make a secret hideout where we could discuss things such as the Palace. The school roof should work: it seems like nobody goes up there, so it should make the perfect hideout for the time being."

"Secret hideout, huh?" Ryuji grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

"Since I can't contact you from inside a Palace, I'll be staying in your world," the cat announced further. "That being said, I'll need someone to take care of me. I'm personally nominating _you_." He swatted at the lapel of my uniform jacket, letting me know exactly which 'you' he was talking to. "You should feel honored."

"Me? My guardian doesn't even like _me_ being in the cafe. How am I supposed to convince him to let me bring a cat in there?" I looked over at Ryuji who shook his head, hands held high in surrender.

"Oh no, this is _all_ you. There's no way I can at my apartment."

He was right. His family could probably get kicked out if it was against their rent agreement. Worst thing that could happen if _I_ took Morgana home was that I'd sneak him in after Sojiro went home for the night. Maybe I could just sneak him through in my bag.

"Well, we've got a hideout decided on, so let's meet there tomorrow!" Ryuji grinned and waved farewell as he took off toward the train.

Morgana purred, pleased with the situation. "Let's go look at my new residence for this world."

I sighed and headed toward the train myself, already anticipating how I was going to have to work to convince Sojiro to let me have a cat. It had been an exhausting, emotional day, and I wasn't sure that I was going to have any more energy left to offer. For the moment, however, all I had to focus on was _not_ falling asleep on the subway back to Yongen Jaya. I would deal with everything else as I needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the second chapter for ONE day, and we didn't even make it to the evening! At least we have the whole team together now. Our next chapter is going to pick up right where I set this one down, and I'm SO looking forward to writing Sojiro's reaction to Morgana!  
> I've been playing Persona games since 2008 when my boyfriend (now husband!) lent me Persona 3 on the Playstation2 and said that he thought I would like it. I proceeded to play it five times through back to back, sinking well over 100 hours into it, exploring all the different social links and dialogue options before I gave it ba------ Huh...I never did give the game back to my husband...Whoops!  
> How long have you all been fans of the series? Which game has been your favorite so far?  
> I'll admit that I HAVE played 1 & 2 but got frustrated when I got locked into mazes without a clear map and had to save part way through and couldn't remember where I'd already been when I tried to pick them back up...SOOOOO I don't really know much about them. I do remember them playing quite a bit differently from the newer ones, all though the "negotiating with Shadows/Personas" and the Personas also being the enemies were something they pulled forward from those. It was pretty neat and creative and maybe just a touch of someone on the team going "Why do we have to design two different things? Can't we just make them all the same things?" Because I have that level of laziness in me...  
> We'll see you next time!


	8. Preparing for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and the newly formed Phantom Thieves are ready to take down Kamoshida... Or are they? As they are quickly informed, there are certain things one must do before strolling into a Palace and attempting to take down its ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Quick housekeeping item on the agenda: some companies are going back to work soon here in Michigan, so I might be back at work next week. We'll see how it pans out. I'm going to try and set up a schedule if that happens, though, so I'm thinking maybe once a week on the weekends. Nothing official just yet, but I will let you know for sure in chapter 9 notes!

The bell chimed above my head as I walked into the cafe, jangling about as loud as my nerves. I'd yet to actually arrive at the end of the day on Sojiro's good side. Predictably, when he looked up, his gaze was harsh and he jerked a thumb to the far-side of the room where the stairs were. "Stay upstairs while we're open for business."

With a heavy feeling in my chest, I nodded and moved by the booths, hoping to get upstairs before Sojiro asked me why my bag looked so full. As I passed by the second table, I noticed a young woman sitting there. She was dressed how I imagined a punk-rocker would: thick black eyeliner, torn black jeggings, high-heels combat-style boots all laced up, a leather jacket, and a studded choker around her neck. It was a cool look, but one that I was surprised to see  _ here _ of all places.

I had apparently been staring too long, however, because the woman looked up at me with a bored expression on her face. "Yes?" she asked, waiting to hear if I wanted something from her.

"Oh, uh, I-"

I was saved from having to answer by a reprimand from behind me. "Hey, lay off the customers!" I skittered off to the side with a slight bow of my head. "Sorry if she was rude, Doctor."

The woman smiled serenely, though there was a spark in her eyes that seemed darkly amused. "I don't mind," she assured, grabbing her belongings from the seat beside her.

"C'mon, you're getting in the way. Go on upstairs," Sojiro scolded in a whisper loud enough for me to hear. "Try not to bother the customers."

"I'm on my way out anyway," the punk-rock woman interjected, standing and making her way toward the door. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Come back again!" Sojiro called after her cheerily. After the bell had settled from its ringing and the woman was no longer visible in the window, he sagged, shoulders slumped down. "That's it for today."

I stared at the door, still catching up after the long day it had been. "Who was that just now? Is she from around here or something?"

"Hmm?" Sojiro lifted his chin from his chest, seeming surprised that I was still standing there. "Oh, that customer just now? She's the head doctor over at that clinic down the street."

I vaguely remembered seeing the sign for a medical clinic when I'd first arrived and was trying to find Sojiro. Fun times. I hadn't been there, though, as all of the injuries I was suffering from were supernatural and didn't seem to leave any marks on me once we returned from the Metaverse.

"Rumor has it she gives pretty crappy examinations and sells some weird homemade medicines on top of that." Sojiro rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. "At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. People spreading those rumors should just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of their lives."

I pondered his response for a long moment. He'd made a similar comment to me about keeping my nose out of the affairs of adults. I'd thought at the time that he was just treating me like a child who'd misunderstood and over-reacted, but it was more like...like he thought that if people just kept to themselves all the time that they wouldn't bring any misery on themselves that way…

"Are we there yet?" Morgana whispered loudly through the parted zipper on my bag.

Sojiro's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything as I made a hasty escape upstairs.

.

.

"What the-?" Morgana peered around my room from atop the futon. "What is this place? Some kind of abandoned house?!"

"You wanted a place to stay," I reminded him. Just because I wasn't exactly thrilled about the state of my living quarters, it didn't mean that this imperious cat couldn't try to be positive.

Suddenly, Morgana crouched down to make himself small and I heard footsteps on the stairs. 

"Hey, are you-?" Sojiro's voice cut off as he stared at the cat, face turning puce as he leveled a death-glare at me. "I was  _ wondering _ why I heard meowing… What did you bring it  _ here _ for?!" he snapped.

I took a step back, a little intimidated. "Uh.. he just… he had nowhere else to go. He didn't seem to have a home."

"Nowhere, huh?" The harsh lines around Sojiro's face eased some, and he appeared to relax incrementally. With a sigh, he shook his head. "Listen, this place is a  _ restaurant _ , so animals are a no-go."

I couldn't stop my face from falling as I contemplated how to properly board Morgana while he was in our world. Sojiro misread this as disappointment that I couldn't keep a stray, and he looked away. "I suppose you might stay on...  _ good behavior _ ... if you've got a pet to take care of…"

Relief washed through me, and I smiled wide. "So I can keep him here?!"

_ "Fine." _ Sojiro caved, eyes closed in disbelief. "But keep it quiet when we're open for business, and  _ don't _ let it roam around downstairs. I won't hesitate to toss it out." It was the same speech he'd told me- 'cause any trouble and I'll hand you over to the police'- but this time I didn't believe him as much. "Oh, and  _ I'm _ not going to take care of it. That's all on you, got it?"

"Yes, of course, sir! Thank you, Sojiro!"

"Hmph…" He departed back downstairs without saying anything further.

Morgana stood from the spot he'd been crouching on the mattress. "Was that the ruler of this place?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't have put it that way, but...yeah, kind of," I answered thoughtfully. "He's looking after  _ me _ while I'm in the city for a year. This is really his place; he's just letting me stay here."

Morgana's tail curled around him as he sat. "He seems pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this  _ dump _ . Then again, I suppose to normal people, I just sound like a meowing cat…"

The footsteps were back. Sojiro's head appeared at the stairwell, looking almost heartsick. "Seriously… it just  _ had _ to keep calling out in that cute little voice," he explained, holding a small plate with a little hash of food obviously meant for the cat. He placed it on the futon and stepped back with a fond look on his face. 

It would seem that Sojiro had a soft spot after all. 

"Make sure you wash that dish," he ordered me, though not with the usual brusqueness I received. He fidgeted for a moment, eyes glancing back at the cat as he smoothed down his apron and tapped his fingers against his hip. "By the way… have you, uh, decided on a name for him?"

There was a slightly hopeful lift to his words, and I was almost sad that I couldn't offer to let him name the feline, but it was too adorable that this surly older gentleman couldn't resist a cute cat.

"Yeah, his name is Morgana," I answered slowly, hating to let down anyone in this situation.

"Huh. I was...hoping I'd get to name it," Sojiro mumbled, soft disappointment on his face as he wandered back downstairs.

I covered my face with my hands: I felt so bad! Finally there was something that that could have improved my relationship with the guardian, and I had to turn him down.There wasn't really anything to be done, though, and at least now I knew that I stood a _chance_ to get on Sojiro's good side. With a deep breath, I removed my hands and looked down at Morgana. 

He smirked, as much as a cat was able. "Seems like the chief like  _ me _ better than  _ you _ ."

I rolled my eyes, moving to sit beside the feline on the mattress. "That's not exactly saying much," I protested half-jokingly. 

"In all reality, though, this place is  _ heaven _ compared to Kamoshida's cells."

I didn't say anything, allowing Morgana to expound on that if he wanted. He'd mentioned before being tortured in the Palace, but he never went into detail. I could hardly blame him. We'd gotten a pretty good look at what that 'king' was doing to his prisoners in the dungeons and training halls, and I personally wanted to be able to move on from what  _ I'd _ experienced. 

After a minute of heavy silence, Morgana tilted his head up to me. "Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest, I don't remember  _ anything _ about my birth. I think the Metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."

"And… you believe that form is human?" I questioned, seeking clarification.  _ If he can't remember… _

"It has to be!" He answered instantly. "Why  _ else _ would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other  _ possible _ explanation." He looked down once more. "There's no doubt that the distortions are what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged, I'll finally be able to get that self back!"

"Okay." I leaned back, staring up at the ceiling as I thought about everything Morgana had told us about himself so far. "So, you said at some point that you had a plan to find out, to get your true form back, and that Ryuji and I are part of that plan?"

"It's why I was in the castle in the first place. When you guys came along, I decided that having more Persona users would better my chances of finding out the truth of what happened to me." Morgana sighed and dipped his chin down to consider the plate of food that Sojiro had left for him. "Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry over in that other world…"

I chuckled, pushing myself up to take care of my bag and get changed out of my uniform. "Well, you help yourself. I'll be right back."

.

When I returned to the attic, Morgana's plate was clean and he was giving himself a feline bath. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself," I commented, jokingly. "Glad we could be of service at Hotel Leblanc."

Morgana fixed me with a disparaging eye. "Let me make myself clear: Your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take. Due to my knowledgeable and dextrus nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools."

"And what exactly are those?"

The cat stood up. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not telling you anything more unless we settle on a deal."

I crossed my arms and sighed. As serious as I could manage, I said, "Okay, Morgana, what are your official terms?" 

The cat seemed pleased with the formality. "In exchange for you keeping me here, I'll teach you about these tools. How does that sound?"

_ Besides exactly what we already said? _

"Let's do this," I answered. I was already holding up my end, so I was only gaining from this deal. Not that I wouldn't have let him stay.

"I like that answer!" Morgana purred. "Then we have a deal!"

I felt our deal strengthen into a new bond, thrumming in the deep part of me that housed the Personas I had collected in the Palace.

As if his mind was running on the same frequency, Morgana thought aloud, "The power you used in the Palace was  _ seriously _ amazing. The stronger that power gets, the more reliable it'll be as a trump card."

"That's why I'm 'Joker', right?" I asked, spreading my hands in mock-overconfidence. 

"Heh, all right," Morgana chuckled. "I'm gonna stick with you wherever you go from today on. Personas are the strength born from one's heart, so, depending on the type of life experience you gain, I'm sure that will affect your power level! I bet that if you become acquainted with capable people, you'll also be able to learn various, useful skills, too.

"This is all part of our deal, got it?" The cat yowled sternly. "I'll be expecting great things from you, so don't let me down, okay?"

.

The only benefit of the horror that had been the morning's events at school was that none of the teachers had sent home any assignments to be completed. Not that I would have had much energy left anyway. I collapsed onto the futon and scrolled through some messages on my phone. I wrote back to my parents that I would call them on the weekend to let them know how my first week of school was and that I had already made a few friends. They didn't need to know about the monsters, neither supernatural nor the ones that were all-too-real.

My phone buzzed in my hand, alerting me to a new IM that I'd received. I tapped on the icon and saw Ann's chat ID come up.

**_Ann: Thanks for everything today._ **

**_Ann: You saved me, and I didn't even thank you properly._ **

**_Akira: Don't worry about it._ **

**_Akira: We're all on the same team, so I'll be counting on you. Ryuji, too._ **

**_Ann: Yeah, I just reached out to him a moment ago, too._ **

**_Ann: He tried to say something similar, I think. He wasn't too smooth about it though._ **

**_Akira: Ha! Sounds about right._ **

**_Ann: Anyway, I wanted to at least say thank you._ **

**_Ann: See you tomorrow._ **

Morgana cocked his head, watching me from the table near the banister. "You guys send messages to each other with that thing, right?" When I nodded, he responded excitedly. "I want in too, so I'll need you to type for me."

"Sure, why not. All part of the deal, right?" I asked over my shoulder, tracing sarcasm through my voice.

I crawled my way under the covers, and Morgana jumped down and padded closer, eyeing the piled of accumulated junk still up in the attic. "Is this really a place for someone to live?" He mumbled. In a flash, he was jumping up onto the futon with me.

I shifted over a little to allow him some room to curl up beside me and allowed myself to drift off to sleep

.

.

.

.

.

_ The girl paused in her story, rubbing the temples of her aching head. _

_ Prosecutor Nijima drummed her fingers on the table between them impatiently. "Seems like you were putting together quite the little team for yourself. Acting as a phantom thief would have been more efficient alone, but you clearly decided that there were merits to having associates. Am I wrong?" _

_ Gray eyes lifted and stared at the interrogating lawyer, but the girl gave no other indication that she registered the question. _

_ "Or how about the fact that a group like yours must have relied on subtlety and misdirection? You'd never have survived otherwise. Maybe one of your teammates has even been hiding behind a 'public face' their entire life." _

_ The high schooler averted her gaze, still not willing to speak. _

_ With a heavy sigh, Prosecutor Nijima leaned forward. "If you're listening, say something!" _

_ Nothing… The girl would tell an elaborate story, give numerous details while leaving names out, but wouldn't answer any questions about the people she worked with in order to pull off her actions as a phantom thief. It would have been admirable if it wasn't so frustrating. _

_ "Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places… There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them. What do you have to say about that?" _

_ The girl finally drew in a breath and opened her mouth. "Do you want me to continue with my story?" _

_ The prosecutor seethed. She'd managed to get hardened criminals to talk before in the same circumstances with the same tactics, but this high school girl wasn't cracking. It was almost like there was a point to all this for her… some _ **_reason_ ** _ she was drawing this out. _

_ "Fine. Continue, but I'll expect some answers from you eventually. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

I woke up groggy the next morning. I hadn't slept especially well because a certain  _ feline _ had decided during the night to curl up on my abdomen, therefore leading me to have dreams about  _ literally _ being weighed down by the stress from the threat of expulsion. The sooner we took care of Kamoshida, the better.

True to his word, Morgana planned to accompany me to school. I didn't argue with him, aware that he seemed pretty skilled at hiding or slinking off when there were teachers around that might uncover him. He rode in my bag on the subway, poking his head out to comment that I might be able to be productive with my time if I was lucky enough to get a seat again in the future, and seeming, in general, pretty content with the ride-along.

_ "What's wrong? You don't look so good!" _

There were a couple of girls standing by the vending machines, chatting. One of them was apparently feeling lethargic lately, and her friend was talking her into going to see a doctor for it.

"So doctors have the best medicine, huh?" Morgana gleaned. "Hey, wasn't that one customer back at Leblanc a doctor?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Do you have a cold or something, Morgana?"

"Wha- _ No! _ It just might be a good idea to have some strong medicine to use in the Palace."

"Yo! Mornin', Akira!" I turned as I heard a familiar, exuberant voice behind me and saw Ryuji jogging to catch up.

"Morning, Ryuji," I answered with a smile. I noticed the girls tense up and scurry on, but I did my best to ignore them. If they wanted to be scared of me, that was their problem.

"What're you just standing here for?" He gave me a puzzled look to which I could only shrug. "Well, let's head to school together."

"You mean the remaining fifty feet or so?" I surprised myself with a chuckle. Just having a plan to move forward with was making it a little easier to breathe than it had been the last few days.

"Whatever! I'll just go by myself then!" He grinned back and started toward the gates.

"No-Ryuji, wait up!" Laughing, I jumped to catch up to and fall in step with the blond.

.

The day passed by quietly. At almost the end of the day, Mr. Ushimaru was once again lecturing the class when I felt my phone go off in my blazer pocket. I reached for it and saw Ann pulling her phone out as well. It must be Ryuji messaging the both of us. 

**_Ryuji: Hey, we're meeting up at the hideout after school, right?_ **

**_Ann: Don't text now. We're in class._ **

**_Ryuji: Whoa! You mean you're actually listening to this crap?_ **

I heard Ann sigh softly in front of me.

**_Ann: Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today._ **

**_Ryuji: I know, right?_ **

**_Ryuji: Anyway, hideout after school?_ **

**_Ann: And where exactly is this 'hideout'?_ **

**_Akira: Whoops, I guess neither of us told you, huh?_ **

**_Akira: It's the school roof._ **

**_Ann: We can still get up there?_ **

**_Ryuji: Yeah, I'll let you in._ **

**_Ryuji: Welp, I'll be waiting. Just come on up once school's over._ **

**_Akira: Got it._ **

**_Akira: ...Wait..._ **

**_Ryuji: I'm gonna fine you if you're late!_ **

**_Akira: Are you cutting class again?!_ **

I waited for a response, but Ryuji seemed to have signed off the chat. Exasperated, I pocketed the phone once more, just in time to feel an ominous shiver go up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. There was a whisper of danger, warning me to an almost murderously dark intent.

"Hey, Kurusu! Is that how you listen when someone's talking to you?!"

I looked up at Mr. Ushimaru's hostile tone, saw him winding up, and watched as a little white stick flew right at me. I registered it coming closer but was so surprised that it didn't even occur to me to move out of the way.

The chalk  _ SMACKED _ against my forehead, barely a couple of centimeters above my glasses. As the whole class giggled and tittered around me, I rubbed the stinging mark on my head, too stunned to even feel embarrassed.

_ Did he just throw chalk at me? _

Ann turned around and looked at me with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth as whispers started rising up around us.    
_ "Ooh, that looked like it hurt." _

_ "Ha, did you see that? He got her right on the forehead!" _

"That's what you get for daydreaming!" Mr. Ushimaru declared before turning back to his lesson. I wasn't about to tell him that I hadn't been daydreaming but texting in class. Somehow, I didn't think that would make anything better…

"Good grief," Morgana murmured from the cavity of my desk. "Looks like you don't have the skill to completely dodge that yet. We'll work on that, too."

.

After class let out, I messaged Ryuji that Ann and I were on our way up to the roof and, true to his word, he was there to let us in. 

"You should really go to class," I admonished as I passed by him. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're startin' to sound like one of the teachers. By the way, you've got a bit of a red mark on your forehead." He tapped himself in the center of his own forehead, effectively brushing my comment off ( _ stupid Ushimaru and his chalk-assault,  _ I pouted), and looked over our little group as I let Morgana out onto one of the desks. "Looks like we're all here. M'kay, let's get started!"

" _ Hold on _ , it's still too early for us to head to the Palace," Morgana broke in, shaking his head.

Ann perched herself on one of the desks as well, and I assumed a spot leaning against the small structure nearby, settling in to listen to what the cat had to say. 

"But why?" Ryuji questioned. "Don't we just have to steal that Treasure thing?"

"It probably won't be that easy," I guessed.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dangers of that place! We need to prepare before we go back," Morgana scolded. 

"Ain't that Persona shit we got enough to deal with it?"

"Ugh, that's  _ exactly what I mean _ when I tell you not to underestimate it! You'll  _ die _ if you mess up in there. So,  _ again _ , we need to  _ prepare _ before we head in."

"But… how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Ann inquired, foot bouncing in the air.

"I'm glad you asked, Lady Ann," Morgana purred, causing an eye roll from both Ryuji and me. "First, we'll need to get better equipment for all of you."

Ryuji perked up at that, excitement quickly permeating his entire attitude. "You talkin' about weapons? Oh, I know a kick-ass place." 

Morgana nodded approvingly. "In that case, you can handle that side of things." He paced on the desk like a general before his troops. "The only other thing that we need to stock up on is medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace."

Ann pursed her lips. "Where are we going to get medicine?"

"Don't worry about that, I know just the place. I hope you look forward to it, Lady Ann!" Morgana's tail swept from side to side happily. "Now then, Akira and I have some business to tend to in Yongen, so let's head off for today!"

"'Business'? I don't have any business," I retorted, exasperated, pushing my hair out of my face. "Why am I only just  _ now _ hearing about this?"

"Just come with me!" Morgana hissed quietly. "I won't be able to get close enough on my own!"

I sighed. "All right, I guess we'll get going then. Message you guys later?"

We all walked down to the station together, went our separate ways, and I took Morgana in my bag with me back to Yongen Jaya. When we emerged onto the backstreets, the feline poked his head out of the bag before I could ask him to clarify what he'd meant by 'business' earlier.

"Hey, do you remember that customer from Leblanc yesterday? The doctor who prescribes medication after a quick examination? She was sitting at the booth."

I adjusted my glasses on my face and did my best to frown at him over my shoulder. "Yeah, I remember, but even Sojiro said those were just rumors. They might not even be true."

" _ But _ if she's the kind of doctor that gets sketchy rumors like that,  _ maybe _ she'll help us out. She's supposedly somewhere in the area, so go on and take me to her!"

I grumbled at him under my breath but began making my way through the neighborhood. The clinic wasn't far, and soon we were standing in the alcove outside the door leading in.

"How are we going to get them to give us some medicine?" Morgana asked from my bag.

"Hey, this all was part of  _ your _ plan, why am I the one responsible for coming up with this?" I inquired incredulously.

"Because…it's all part of your training!" The cat shot back with little hesitation. "It's a valuable skill for a phantom thief to have-coming up with covers on the spot when interrogated, thinking their way out of tough situations!"

_ Well… he isn't wrong, buti f this wasn't a demonstration of the very skill he just described...This cat keeps pulling me into his half-formed plans. _

"Okay. We'll just have to make something up, won't we?" I answered his previous question.

His ears drooped. "I suppose that really is the only choice we have. All right, we'll just have to go for it. Let's go inside."

I pulled open the doors and stepped inside the small waiting area. There was an open sliding window at reception, which apparently doubled at the medication storage, judging from the stocked shelves beyond the front counter, so I walked over and peered in, spotting the woman from the night before immediately, though she now had a white lab coat over her punk-rock clothing. She looked up at me with a bored expression. "Is this your first visit?" She paused as she was talking, looking at me with sudden interest...or at least not  _ complete _ apathy. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

I nodded. "At Leblanc, the cafe just around the corner from here."

"Oh, that's right." The interest faded. "So, what are you here for today?"

I took a deep breath. "I've been pretty lethargic lately. I was hoping you might be able to help me figure out a way to get some energy back?"

The doctor simply watched me for a moment, and I became less and less sure that she had heard me. Just before I opened my mouth to repeat myself, she let out a long sigh. "Please head into the exam room."

I nodded and stepped to the door on my right, which displayed a sign reading that it was the right place for me to go, and went through. The doctor was sitting down in her swiveling chair and leaned heavily over her clipboard as if sitting upright was too much of a hassle. "So, what kinds of symptoms do you have and how long have you been noticing them?"

I took a steadying breath and started to spin her a story about how I'd just moved here- _ true _ \- and that school was already a lot more difficult than I had hoped it would be- _ true _ \- and that I had some heavy expectations on me and that I was worried that I might be expelled if I didn't meet them- _ true and true _ . In fact, the only way in which I was  _ lying _ was in the arrangement of the words and that I was omitting huge, integral parts of the whole truth. 

"Hmmm… In your case, it's usually stress related. I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers." She tapped the point of her pen on her paperwork, leaving little marks each time. "Actually, I still need to restock those… How about some sleeping pills instead? Sleep is the best medicine, you know. Would you prefer the sweet tasting one or the bitter?"

My heart sank a little. Would sleep medication be helpful for the Metaverse? I shrugged, not wanting to tip my hand that I was really here for something in particular. "Whichever is fine," I mumbled, trying to sound indifferent instead of disappointed.

"Yeah?" Heavily made-up eyes cut to me sharply, the boredom gone from her face and replaced with irritation. "What about a stinky one?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, thrown off-guard by the sudden shift in her demeanor. The doctor rolled her eyes. "You're not sick at all, are you? I'm not as dumb as I look, you know." Shaking her head once more, she added, "I'm guessing that you're here because you heard the rumors about me, huh?"

I blanched but stubbornly stuck to my story. "I really  _ am _ sick," I assured her. 

" _ Riiiight _ , that's what they all say… Then the ulterior motives come out. I guess even high school students have it rough these days." She sighed and leaned forward once more. "Well, fine. I'll prescribe you some medicine."

My stunned brain couldn't come up with anything other than ' _ Why?' _ , but I didn't want to  _ dissuade _ her, though, so I kept my mouth shut for the time being.

" _ Only  _ medication that will help you recover your health, however." The languid doctor waved a hand through the air. "You seem pretty earnest, and you don't look like you'll be any trouble, so I guess it's fine.

"This is my private practice. All the medicine I dispense is original. I have a license to make my own formulas. It possible you've seen them being sold at various hospitals. It's  _ your _ responsbility to take care of yourself. So, if that's okay with you, stop by anytime."

She seemed to be either willing to trust me when I said that I was sick, which seemed unlikely, or completely apathetic about it so long as I didn't do anything stupid or illegal. Considering that I was intending to actually use the medicine to recover after battling enemies in the Palace...I swallowed and nodded. "That'll really help," I told her evenly.

The doctor looked up appraisingly. "Glad to see that you're quick on the uptake. Saves me the hassle." Standing and going through the door that led to the area that she'd been before with the reception counter and the medication shelving, she mused, "You know, you're a pretty weird kid. I wonder what you're going to use the medication for." She emerged again and had a small collection of different medicines in a small basket. "I've got descriptions written out on this sheet here, so pick out what you need and I'll write up the paperwork for them."

"I can just...take my pick?" I asked, thoroughly perplexed by this whole situation.  _ Is this how she 'treats' everyone coming in here? No wonder she's got some crazy rumors floating around the neighborhood about her. _

"As long as you don't cause me any trouble, it's not my problem." She waved her hand over the basket and then bent down over her computer keyboard. "This is all I have for now."

I cautiously shifted through the different medications she had available, and their price tags, and ended up purchasing a few painkillers, some of which sounded strong enough to get one of us back on our feet even if knocked out. It almost didn't seem like this kind of medicine should just be getting handed out to a teenager with a weak story that the doctor clearly didn't believe, but,  _ again _ , I wasn't about to try and talk her out of it.

Lifting a skeptical eyebrow at my anxious expression, the doctor wrote out a note in my file, printed off an invoice from her computer, and took my yen as payment, and huffed out a dismissive, "Good luck with that."

I took the little paper bag and left the exam room, feeling like this had been the most  _ unpredictable _ conversation I'd had since moving here, only to almost bump into a man that seemed like he was trying to head in. The stern lines on his face and the harsh downward curve of his mouth was enough clue that he wasn't happy, so I hastily stepped out of his way.

"That all seemed a little strange, didn't it?" I whispered to Morgana, tucking the medicine into my bag. 

"We got what we came for, though. Good job!" Morgana purred and used his paws to push the paper bag to a more convenient spot in my school bag.

_ "What's the reason for your visit?" I heard the doctor ask through the door. "Do you have a cold? Stomachache? Athlete's foot? Whatever it is, you'll need to take a number..." _

I was about to move away, wanting to respect the other patient's privacy, but the doctor wasn't using the same uncaring tone she'd first used on me but one with a harsh edge, and she was talking way more up front. Plus, there were no other people waiting to see her, so why would he have to 'take a number'? Something seemed strange, making me linger by the closed exam room door.

_ "Enough of this! You're the only one who could have developed that type of medicine!" _ The man's voice was  _ loud _ .  _ Clearly, he's not so concerned that they're over heard. _

The doctor sighed heavily.  _ "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." _

Peeking through the clinic's entrance and not seeing anyone about to walk in, I edged closer to the door, curious what else I might be able to hear.

_ "Don't play dumb with me! Rumor has it that it's a drug so potent that it can give a person unlimited power." _

_ "That's news to me." _ The doctor's voice was so flat that I didn't know whether or not I believed her. The other rumors had turned out to have  _ some _ merit to them, after all.

_ "Ugh… Developing experimental drugs, medicine and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue." _

_ "You're really persistent, you know that?" _ The doctor observed.  _ "I'm just a quack, after all…" _

_ "The police may not be taking action, but I imagine that the media will soon pick up on it. You're intending to ruin my reputation again, aren't you? You're a disgrace to the medical community." _

The doctor didn't respond other than to make a disapproving noise, and the man continued to push her.  _ "What's with the look? That was your mistake, was it not? I won't be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that 'medicine' immediately and resign. The name Tae Takemi will never-- Is someone there?" _ The man's voice stopped suddenly, and I heard stomping footsteps approach the door, startling me into jumping halfway across the narrow room to the clinic entrance and bolting out before I could get caught eavesdropping.

Once outside, I leaned against the wall to calm the sudden spike of adrenaline in my system.  _ I've literally faced down monsters… Why am I so skittish all of a sudden? _

"Geez," Morgana groaned, poking his head out of my bag once again. "They almost caught us." He pulled himself out enough to rest his paws on my shoulder. "Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous."

"A super-stimulant," I parrotted. "Apparently able to give someone unlimited power."

"Whoa… do you think that woman really could be hiding some extra strong medicine like that?"

I shook my head in ignorance. "I dunno, but it sure seems like something that could come in handy from time to time in those really tough battles." I was thinking of the time that Morgana and I had been completely overpowered before Ryuji awoke his Persona. Hopefully, with the four of us now, we wouldn't run into that again, but it would be better to be prepared ahead of time in case we did.

"My thoughts exactly." Morgana's eyes closed as he offered me a feline smile. "Let's come back when that man's not here. We shouldn't involve people who have nothing to do with this in order to keep the Phantom Thieves a secret, okay?"

"Sure," I answered simply.

"All in all, I think our mission was a success!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I unlocked it to find the group chat lighting up. Morgana adjusted himself on my shoulder so that he could peer down at my screen as well.

**_Ryuji: So you know that store I mentioned-with the model guns?_ **

**_Ryuji: It's in Shibuya. We could all go together, if you want._ **

I stared down at my phone in confusion. Hadn't  _ Ryuji _ been so confident earlier about being able to handle that?

**_Akira: You can't do it?_ **

**_Akira: I mean, I don't even know where it is, so I wouldn't even really be able to meet you there._ **

**_Ryuji: Oh, that's right. You just transferred here._ **

**_Ryuji: Well, hey, I could show you around!_ **

**_Ryuji: You at least know how to get to Shibuya Station, yeah?_ **

**_Akira: Of course! That's how I get to school._ **

**_Akira: But I don't usually spend a lot of time looking around while I'm there._ **

**_Ann: Hey, I can't make it. Can I trust you guys to just check it out for me?_ **

**_Ryuji: You can't come?_ **

**_Ann: Not tomorrow._ **

**_Ann: I made plans to go see Shiho in the hospital._ **

**_Ryuji: Ah, gotcha._ **

**_Akira: Don't worry, we can handle it._ **

**_Ann: Thanks._ **

**_Ryuji: Well, seeya in Shibuya, Akira! I'll be in front of the station._ **

I sighed and put my phone back away. 

Morgana relaxed down off my shoulder. "We might be able to get our hands on some decent stuff if this store really has model guns," he hummed as I made my way back to the cafe.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. I finished up some paperwork, got my things around and, per Morgana's insistence, went to bed early enough that I wouldn't likely oversleep.

.

.

Oversleeping wasn't my problem. 

Instead, I  _ unintentionally _ woke up ridiculously early, groaned and tried to go back to sleep, and was urged to get up and get going for the day by small paws treading on my stomach. 

Mechanically, I got ready to go out. It was Sunday, so I didn't have to wear my uniform, but I did have a favorite outfit for my off-day that made it easy enough to get dressed without my entire brain functioning at full capacity.

White T-shirt, black blazer that was oddly reminiscent of my uniform one, now that I thought about it, denim mini-skirt with leggings on under it, and a brown belt and slouchy mid-calf boots that I could just jam my feet into. I ran a comb through my hair, brushed on some basic mascara, and went down to see if I could score some coffee from Sojiro before I went out.

Before I went downstairs, I quickly located a tote-purse that would be large enough to carry my essentials-wallet, subway pass, etc-  _ and _ Morgana, and set out on my day.

Sojiro had indeed allowed me some coffee, the scent of it alone enough to rouse the still-sleeping part of my brain. I breathed it in deeply before sipping at it, earning an approving almost-smile from the cafe's owner. One of his eyebrows went up and he wasn't frowning at me, so I was counting it.

By the time I made it to the Shibuya Station Square, Ryuji was already there, and it wasn't even that difficult to find him. Right outside the station entrances, as promised, the boy was wearing a loudly purple 777 zipper hoodie, and I had to smile.    
"Just as bright-colored as always," I greeted him, dramatically taking a huge final step to put me right in front of him.

"Hey, you made it!" Ryuji grinned.

"Well, yeah. I might be new around here, but I'm not  _ completely _ hopeless." I looked around at the bustling crowd and spun a lock of my long hair around a finger absently. "So where're we going?"

"The shop's on Central Street, so we gotta go through the Crossing to get there." 

I blinked, already lost. "'The Crossing'? I thought you were going to show me around, Ryuji, not just blurt out random names," I poked at him jokingly.

Ryuji rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "It's what we call the Shibuya Crossing. It's this  _ huge _ intersection with people crossin' the street from every direction. Once we get past that, we'll pretty much be at Central Street."

_ Oh, I saw that when I first got here… _ I looked past Ryuji for a moment, eyes seeing the flash of blue flame in a memory, the crush of people frozen around me... _ Maybe I didn't imagine it. Maybe that was Arsene trying to warn me… _

"Yo, Akira! You still with me here?" I snapped out of the memory and fixed my eyes on Ryuji, who was waiting patiently if somewhat bewilderedly. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized, shaking my head clear of the last traces of that memory. "The Crossing leads to Central Street; Got it. Lead the way!"

We walked past the underground station entrance, passing by a political orator who was standing on a small platform and talking about the nation's future. I was curious what the rest of his speech would sound like, but Ryuji gave me a small push between my shoulder blades, urging me onward. "C'mon, people give speeches all the time. Politics are pretty boring, anyways."

He wasn't wrong, for the most part, but that didn't mean they weren't important. Maybe if this guy came here regularly, I would see him again and catch the rest of his speech some other time. Ryuji and I were on a mission, after all. We passed by the orator and went across the Crossing and onto Central Street.

It was vaguely familiar, from the couple of times I'd breezed through the convenience store or Big Bang Burger and the one time that Ryuji and I had gone to the beef bowl place, but I was seeing the shops with renewed interest. There was a bookstore, a DVD rental place, an arcade down the way, and more.

"It's this way," Ryuji said, moving ahead of me. "Just follow me."

I stepped after him, barely keeping up, and raised an eyebrow as we turned down what looked like a side alley. There were even bags of trash sitting around the edges, making it seem like people shouldn't be back here. "Uh, Ryuji?"

"It's just up ahead. Hurry up!"

He stopped as the alley turned into a dimly lit backstreet, and by 'dimly lit' I mean almost  _ only _ lit by the neon green glowing faintly to read 'Untouchable'. Sunlight trickled weakly between the buildings, but that was the only other source of illumination. "Pretty legit, right?" The boy beside me asked. 

"Eh, well…" I hedged nervously. "It looks a little...sketchy?" I eyed the barred grating in the windows that almost completely blocked the inside of the shop from view.

"Don't worry about it. This is the same place that I got the model gun from that you've been usin' in the Palace!" He moved forward to the door and paused to turn back. "So, uh, you know anythin' about guns and shit?"

"Not really," I answered, panicking slightly. "You're asking  _ now _ ? We're  _ here _ !" 

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, it'll be fine. We'll just ask for help from the guy behind the counter if we can't figure out what we want." He pulled open the door and went in, leaving me to trail in after him dubiously.

The inside of the shop wasn't any more comforting from the inside. The thick grating on the windows also blocked out most of the natural light that managed to make its way into the alley outside, so the shop was lit completely with flickering florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. The sheer  _ amount _ of model weapons, armor, and gear that lined the shelves and walls was overwhelming on its own, and the mannequin near the door wearing the mask with glowing red eyes was  _ not _ putting me much at ease either. There was an unmistakable aura hanging about the shop that there was something illicit going on here, though I couldn't see anything in particular that would make me feel that way.

Ryuji and I wandered up to the glass case that doubled as the register counter. The man behind it sat with his feet propped up and yellow earmuffs resting on his hat. He didn't even look up from the magazine he was flipping through as he asked, "Know what you want yet?"

I glanced back at Ryuji, who was perusing some of the shelves, and took a deep breath. "We were hoping to get your opinion on what we should purchase."

The man looked up with disinterested surprise. "You're looking for recommendations? I dunno… Just... buy whatever looks interestin' to you." He adjusted the stick he had in his mouth, rattling whatever it was against his teeth as he did, and went back to his magazine.

"Ugh, some customer service," Ryuji complained, joining me at the counter.

The store manager sighed, still engrossed in his magazine. "Fine, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver?" 

I had a vague idea of what a revolver was and knew that the gun I'd been using was different, but I wasn't familiar enough with the jargon. Ryuji had been here before, so I looked at him, but he seemed just as bewildered as I.

"Automatic…? Dude, why're you talkin' about cars now?!"

I lifted a hand and rubbed my face in disbelief.  _ "He's not!" _ I whispered to my friend.

The surly man lifted his eyes briefly. "Listen, kid, this here's an enthusiast shop. My regulars'll be mad if I let a  _ casual _ like you hang around." He said the word 'casual' like it was something disgusting he'd found on the bottom of his shoe. 

"Hey, I ain't a freakin'  _ casual _ ! I bought shit from here, like, last week!" Ryuji's voice was starting to raise as he started to lose his temper.

"Huh, can't remember you," the manager jabbed. He turned his gaze on me as Ryuji turned away and grumbled that the man was a bastard, and drawled, "What 'bout you? Lookin' for somethin'?"

I nodded, not for the first time glad that I could read a room better than Ryuji could. "Yeah. I was looking for a fancy model gun. I just started getting into them, and my friend here said that you had a great selection."

There was a small glimmer of interest in the man's expression, and he actually lifted his face up away from the glossy pages on his lap. "Oh? So you're a new collector, huh? That's  _ way _ more interestin' than blondie over there." He jerked his chin over my shoulder, a smirk creeping up his face, and I got the impression that was  _ trying _ to rile up my friend.

"Oh, shut it," Ryuji mumbled from somewhere behind me.

With a chuckle, the manager went back to addressing me. "You shoulda just said that you two're enthusiasts before. I'm always up for helping fresh faces." He let his feet drop off the counter and closed the magazine for the first time since we'd walked into his shop. "We're gonna go over some precautions first, though: Don't go 'round pointing 'em at other people. Keep 'em in a bag or somethin' if you're outside. Oh, and  _ don't _ let the fuzz catch wind of you having 'em. I don't need them comin' around here."

I was a little surprised by the last one, but the other ones seemed like common sense, for anyone not trying to rob a bank or something, anyway... Given that we were trying to secretly change Kamoshida's heart, we wouldn't really want to have any attention being drawn to us either. "We'll be careful," I promised. "We kinda knew all that already, anyway."

"That right?" The manager's smirk turned amused. "Anyway, if you look at these close, you'll be able to tell they're models. Real guns feel... _ different _ . Maybe one day I'll show you the real good stuff, though. If you've got the guts for it, of course. For now, you get the beginner selection. Sit tight, I'll bring you out a list."

_ I wonder how much experience he  _ **_has_ ** _ with real guns? _ I wondered, looking around the shop.

"How did you find this place?" I questioned Ryuji in a low voice. 

He shrugged. "After the first time in that weird place, I was walkin' around, lookin' for some kind of way that I might be able to help, y'know, if we went back."

"You mean  _ 'if' _ you could convince me to go with you?" I asked pointedly.

Ryuji had the grace to look embarrassed. "Y-yeah. I was plannin' on goin' back in ahead of time, but I didn't think… Anyway, it all turned out okay, and now we know where we can get stuff like this!"

"Yeah. It's a good thing  _ I _ told him I was starting to collect. He might have kicked us out."

"But he didn't!" Ryuji grinned, pulling out his goofy side to distract me. "Oh, we totally gotta go for some fancy shit, right? I want 'em to  _ shine _ !"

I chuckled despite myself. "I don't think 'shininess' is probably the highest on our list of priorities, Ryuji."

"Well, since you got off on a better foot with him, why don't you do the buyin'. Here's some cash, so get me somethin' good, yeah?"

"All right," the manager came back and tossed a small booklet in my direction with a heavy sigh. "Take your time." 

I scrambled to catch the object and found myself looking at a catalog of sorts. Across the front was printed 'Iwai Munehisa's Untouchable Airsoft Shop' and inside were images of the different guns and other products he sold. One thing was for sure: everything in here looked more realistic than what any of us had. On the back page, there was a message worth noting, but I wasn't sure exactly what it meant.

"It says here that you buy things that would be useful for...modifications?"

Iwai nodded, sitting back down. "Yeah. You come across weird shit that doesn't really have a purpose for anythin' but could be broken down into materials or pieces I could use to customize stuff for some of my more  _ exactin' _ customers, I'm willin' to pay you a fair price for 'em. Beats having to order the stuff myself and wait for it to come in. I don't buy model guns that you mighta got from somewhere else, though. I don't wanna deal with any problems buyin' somethin' that's already been modified."

I felt my bag shift on my shoulder and acted like I was reaching in to grab my wallet so that I could discreetly check on Morgana. The cat stayed quiet, but pushed a small object toward me. I recognized it as the weird shield-like thing I'd picked up in the Palace before we'd found out that Ann had followed us in. Morgana must have put it in my bag when I was getting around earlier. Taking the hint, I grabbed the strange object too and turned back around. 

"Stuff like this?" I asked, holding it out.

Iwai huffed skeptically but took the broken shield. "Yeah, I guess I could use this. You pick out what you want from there, and I'll get you a price on this, 'kay?"

I nodded and went about choosing a few items for purchase out of the catalog. After communicating my selections to the manager, he went and got the weapons and protective gear I'd picked out, wrapped and placed them in a paper shopping bag, and rang us up.

"Just don't go usin' any of this to pull a prank, got it?" He ordered sternly, before he let me take the bagged items from him.

"You got it," I answered, feeling a little less on edge than when I'd first stepped into the shop. The manager's attitude toward people being  _ smart _ with their purchases and not just letting people do whatever they wanted had gone a long way to making me feel more comfortable.

"Hmph, well, see ya next time, then." The magazine came back up, and we were officially dismissed.

As Ryuji and I stepped back out into the alley, he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. "Whatcha get me?"

I shook my head at his childish antics. "I'm not showing you  _ here _ . You'll get it when we go back to the Palace, okay?" When he looked disappointed, I laughed. He resembled a hurt puppy  _ way _ too much. "It's good, though, I promise. Better than what we've been using."

That cheered him up. "All right! I'll just let you do the choosin' from now on. I'm countin' on you to get me the strongest one, okay?"

"Well, can't have you falling behind, now can we?" I teased.Clapping my hands together, I jokingly proposed, "Now, I think you owe me lunch, since you made me do all the work in there." I spun around and started back the way we'd come into the alley, fully expecting him to tell me to shut up.

"Sure, sure. C'mon, let's head over to the beef bowl shop. We did what we came to do, after all!" Ryuji grinned, surprising me to a halt with his acquiescence. He nodded down at my purchase from Untouchable, hands shoved in his pockets. "Just make sure you put that bag under the counter, 'kay?"

Happily  _ not _ cluing him in that I had been joking, I followed him out of the shaded alley and back onto Central Street.

.

.

The evening fell and, after bidding farewell to my friend, I made my way back to Yongen Jaya and to the cafe, slowing my pace to place the promised phone call to my parents before I went inside. I assured them that everything was fine, that I had a big room all to myself, I was keeping up on my school work, and that I missed them. With a promise to call again next week, I hurried to get inside before Sojiro could deem me late _again_.

It wasn't past closing time, and there was even still a customer sitting in one of the booths nursing a cup of coffee and trying to chat up Sojiro for some small talk, so Sojiro shouldn't have a reason to be upset with me. I didn't want to just walk straight through their conversation though, therefore I paused by one of the barstools, leaning my elbow on it to listen for a good break to head upstairs without being overly rude.

"Hey, Boss, did you hear? Apparently that subway driver from the accident was acting really odd during his testimony hearing," the man was saying.

To my knowledge, Sojiro hadn't actively been following the news on those. He always seemed surprised, like when he'd driven me to the school or when a couple of other customers had said something to him about it.

"You talking about that...psychotic whatever thing people're going on about?" the cafe owner asked, arms crossing over his chest as he subtly checked his watch.

The patron didn't seem to notice. "Yeah! I heard it completely alters your personality. The news is even saying the driver couldn't even speak when they tried asking him questions!"

Sojiro frowned. "Only an idiot'd believe a preposterous story like that," he scoffed. "Oh, and sorry, but we're closing up soon." It could have passed for a gentle reminder… if he hadn't been starting at the man.

"Hmph, how  _ rude _ . This must be why you don't have many customers." The haughty man swirled the last dregs of his coffee around in his mug before tipping it back in one go. "You're coffee's actually not bad. The beans must be lamenting the sorry state of this store."

I stared in stunned silence as the man criticized the cafe right in front of the owner.  _ Who does that?! _

Sojiro was apparently somewhere on the same train of thought. "Thanks for stopping in. Please come again," he told the man mechanically.

"I'm only trying to help you fix your business," the man groused, pushing himself to his feet. "Thanks for the coffee, at least."

Once the customer was out the door, Sojiro visibly relaxed, running a hand over his hair. "Sheesh, what a pain," he mumbled. Catching me staring, the older gentleman frowned. "What do you want? If you're bored, go wash dishes or something."

I glanced at the booth where the man had been sitting. He had been the only customer here when I walked in, and now there was no one. "How's business?" I asked nervously.

Sojiro shot me a withering glare. "Same as always." With a sigh, he went about wiping down the counters and tables. "It's all good as long as the shop doesn't fail. I'm not gonna go wearing a fake smile."

"Is that a motto of yours or something?" I asked, curious. He'd said the words with an odd sort of ring to them.

"No, nothing like that," he replied quietly. "As long as I'm here, the world leaves me be. No annoyances or troublesome people to deal with. It's like my own personal hideaway. I'd be pretty screwed if I lost it, but I guess you would be too." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, threatening to fold into a smile. "So you better at least  _ try _ and be helpful around here."

"I can try to help clean up at night," I agreed, volunteering almost too quickly. Feeling like I had to say  _ something _ kind to commemorate the longest conversation we'd had before it took a turn into the 'delinquent student' territory. "I do appreciate you taking me in while I'm transferred here. Thank you."

Sojiro peered at me with a scouring look in his eye and then sighed, as if trying to determine my sincerity drained too much energy. "I'm going home for the night. Don't cause any trouble." It was, by far, the nicest he'd sounded when saying that to me yet, so I figured that one was a win. Overall, my interactions with the cafe owner were getting less hostile, and it was hard not to be slightly happy about it.

"Night, Sojiro," I replied, taking my bags upstairs. 

I dropped them onto the table near the stairs and let Morgana out of my tote. "So, how am I supposed to get these over to the Palace?" I asked, looking at the rather large items I'd purchased and knowing that I didn't have a bag or a locker large enough to conceal them at Shujin. If I were on a sports team, maybe, but not the way things were currently.

"I'll handle that," Morgana assured, standing next to the bag and peering in. "I'll get them over to the Metaverse and hide them somewhere we can grab them before infiltrating the Palace and once we put them on, they'll become part of your thief apparel so you won't have to worry about it."

I sagged in relief. "Oh thank goodness. I  _ really _ wasn't looking forward to trying to haul these through the school." I bent down and tugged my boots off my feet. Just as I was starting to unwind, my phone buzzed in the pocket of my skirt. I reached back and pulled it out, reading a message from Ann.

**_Ann: I went to visit Shiho in the hospital today._ **

**_Akira: That's right. You mentioned that yesterday._ **

**_Akira: How is she?_ **

**_Ann: Her condition is stable._ **

**_Ann: They don't know when she'll regain consciousness, though._ **

**_Akira: That must be rough to hear, but I'm sure she'll pull through._ **

**_Ann: Yeah._ **

**_Ann: She'll get better, I know it._ **

**_Ann: I just need to believe in her._ **

**_Akira: That's the spirit!_ **

**_Akira: Hopefully, you'll be able to tell her some good news by the time she wakes up._ **

**_Ann: I hope so, too._ **

**_Ann: But I'll never be able to forgive Kamoshida. He's going to pay for what he did, no matter what._ **

That was the last message I received before Ann signed out of the chat. I pocketed the phone again and noticed that Morgana was staring at me impatiently.

"We're almost ready to go back to the Palace," he stated. "We just need to assemble some infiltration tools. Clean off the desk back there, and we'll get started." I looked in the direction he waved his paw. One of the uncleaned corners of the room held a workbench desk covered in an old tarp.

It didn't take long to clean off the desk, and soon after I was working on fashioning a lockpick, supervised closely by Morgana, of course. It was a clumsy attempt, but eventually I had one lockpick, some light praise from the feline, and orders to go to bed at once.

As I thought over the last couple of days and all the steps we'd taken to ensure that we were prepared to go into the Palace, and I wondered if it was really going to be enough. We would be going into that twisted castle soon enough, and there was only so much we could really do to be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't help but feel like this is a filler chapter, but it's important stuff! We'll be able to cut down the descriptions of such activities in the future, but for now, they're kind of important and set up several scenarios for later! I tried to think of a way to make the game shop-menus seem... realistic(?) enough that it wasn't just scrolling through a menu.  
> Also, I added a couple of little blurbs about Akira's parents. They're mentioned briefly in the game, and I was like... So, they just don't talk to their kid for a whole year? I don't buy it, but I understand how it would harm the immersion in game play. We won't go into much more detail on them for a while, but we'll get more of Akira's backstory eventually.  
> Let me know what you think!


	9. Lectures, Battles, and...Executions?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira deals with the real-world repercussions of going against Kamoshida, discovers just how real the Velvet Room is-in addition to learning what purpose it serves in 'aiding her rehabilitation', says goodbye to an ally, and begins the infiltration of the castle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! So, work got postponed, so I don't actually go back until Monday 5/11. I won't be starting the 'Sunday Updates' right away, but I'd eventually like to give it a try. I've got an oddly alternating schedule, so every other week, I'm going to have a weekday to myself and will be able to write a little more with less interruptions, so I'd like to take advantage of that this coming week... I think. I'll let y'all know at the beginning of chapters when I have a more solid plan. Until you hear differently, we're flying by the seat of our pants, though!  
> This chapter took me a little longer as it has the first real foray into the castle, and I had to decide exactly how much I wanted to include from the infiltration. We bought the animation and I watched the episodes concerning this Palace and (spoiler) they really didn't give me any help deciding. I thought I was rearranging things a bit, but they had Joker, Ryuji, and Morgana find the treasure's location before Ann even got her Persona.....I didn't want to leave that much out, so this is what I ended up with after several versions and edits. Hope you all enjoy!

The next morning, I wasn't greeted by a friendly face like I had been on Saturday. Instead, I had to start my second week at Shujin Academy greeted with the face of the one true enemy I'd made here, and I nearly turned around right then and there.

"Good morning! C'mon, hurry up and get to class!"

Kamoshida was welcoming arriving students into the school gates jovially, waving and greeting the masses. Knowing how he viewed all of them and the school itself, I clenched my hands to keep them from shaking as I forced myself to continue toward the entrance.

The PE teacher's pleasant expression slipped for just a second as his eyes landed on me. "Good morning," he drawled, as if daring me to make a scene. 

"Good morning," I answered hurriedly, trying to make my way by him. 

"Tch, you know, that _admirable_ attitude won't do you any good once you're expelled," he shot at me quietly enough that I was the only one around us that could hear him. 

I tightened my grip on my bag and hurried into the school, eager to put as much distance between us as possible.

I almost dropped my bag on the desk in my distraction when I remembered Morgana in the bag and gently tucked it into the open slot, unzipping it further so he could poke his head out. 

"Don't worry," the cat urged. "We're ready to go into the Palace and stop him. The sooner we succeed in stealing his Treasure, the sooner he'll have a change of heart."

I nodded and pulled out my chair as Ann arrived at her own desk.

"Ugh, did you see Kamoshida outside the gate?" She asked, collapsing gracefully into her seat and sweeping her ponytails back over her shoulders. "Talk about a bad way to start off the day."

It was- well, I wouldn't say _nice_ , given the circumstances- a relief that she and I were on good terms now. Because now, even if the whole rest of the class was whispering about me and trying to guess what crazy thing I would do 'next', I would have at least _one_ ally beside me in here. 

"Wanna head in today?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Her sky-blue eyes blew open wide. "Oh… yeah?" There was a touch of nervousness in her voice that she seemed to be trying to pass off as surprised.

"Morgana and I spent the last day and a half getting ready. I don't think we'll be more prepared for the time being."

Ann's nervousness melted down and then hardened into resolve, the shift in emotion visible on her face. "Then let's do it."

Kawakami entered just then, and the school day got off to an official start. After homeroom ended, Kawakami turned her weary expression in my direction. "Kurusu-san, a word with you please?" She waved her hand for me to follow and left the classroom.

Eyes all throughout the classroom turned on me, curious, and I started hearing people whispering about possible things I could have done to get called out. Instantly on edge myself, I rose and followed my homeroom teacher into the hall. We passed by the faculty lounge, and she paused outside the guidance office to knock on the door in case someone was already inside.

"There's something I'd like to ask you," she informed me, stepping aside as the sounds of people talking and moving from their seats floated through the closed door. "It won't take long."

Then, as if things hadn't been _so_ fantastic already that morning, the door slid open and Kamoshida strutted out, followed by one of the first year teachers, and a familiar-looking young girl with a red ribbon in her hair.

"I see you're already getting on top of the problem I'd mentioned this morning, Ms. Kawakami!" Kamoshida beamed. "I appreciate the support."

I looked away from the teachers, barely containing a heavy eye roll, and happened to make eye contact with the red-ribboned girl. She smiled warmly at me in recognition.

"Thank you again," she said confidently.

I returned her smile. "Of course. It was no trouble," I responded, surprising all three teachers with the familiar exchange. 

"You know this student, Yoshizawa?" Kamoshida asked, dark eyes traveling between the two of us.

The ribboned girl, Yoshizawa, nodded. "Yes, she lent me a helping hand a few days ago on the train."

Kawakami shifted uncomfortably beside me but didn't interject as Kamoshida sighed, shaking his head at the younger student. "I recommend that you steer clear of the likes of her if you have _any_ consideration for your future."

At Yoshizawa's confused expression, Kamoshida crossed his arms and fixed me with a glare, one that I did my best to try and ignore despite the fact that it was only a meter or so away. "Remember the conversation we just had?" he asked her. "There are a number of students in this school that you shouldn't get involved with… _This one_ is at the top of the list."

I looked up then, meeting the challenge in his gaze with a glare of my own. He just didn't want me telling this young female student anything about _why_ I was on his bad side. 

"Oh, the delinquent transfer student?" Yoshizawa gasped quietly in surprise, breaking the stalemate between the male teacher and me and causing me to wince slightly. I'd gone from having a halfway decent rapport with someone to having it trashed in seconds. Her wide brown eyes stared at me, as if reconciling her interactions with me against the rumors and slander she'd probably heard.

Kawakami finally stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to use the guidance office," she pointed out, looking off to the side as if in submission.

The PE teacher grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself. "We should be going, too-- don't want to get in your way of guiding this delinquent and all." He sauntered past me, confident he'd won. The second teacher followed, leaving just the three of us standing in the hall.

Yoshizawa floundered for a second before she bowed politely. "Please excuse us," she begged, quickly following after the two male teachers with brisk steps.

Now that the door and the room were clear, Kawakami ushered me into the guidance room and bid me to sit before taking the chair across from me.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," she started. "Did something... _happen_ between you and Mr. Kamoshida?" She was leaning forward, watching me intently, and I suddenly began to wonder, if the principal and the parents all knew about Kamoshida's 'coaching method', _how much_ the teachers all knew.

"Why do you ask?" I probed defensively.

"Well, there was that little exchange just now...but that isn't all," Kawakami sighed, as if she should have expected some kind of belligerent response out of me. "He gave me a brief lecture this morning about the dangers of a lack of supervision… and your name came up."

"Ah," was all I could manage at first. As I stewed on it, I had to know, "Did he say anything particular about my behavior that needs correcting?"

Kawakami pulled a face, but it wasn't one of discomfort or even protestation that I would have expected if she knew anything about Kamoshida's darker side. Rather, it was a begrudging sort of look that made me think that she just hadn't wanted to be getting a lecture from a colleague in the first place and had probably just gotten out of the conversation as quickly as she could. 

"Not beyond that he was going to recommend having the board overrule the decision to allow your attendance at Shujin," she answered with a huff, and I believed her.

That was both a relief and completely typical of Kamoshida's behavior so far. He couldn't tell Kawakami why he was recommending me without it coming up that Ryuji, Mishima, and I had stormed into his office, which would be a hassle for him, even if he was confident that no one would listen to the three of us. So, he'd tried to bully my apathetic homeroom teacher into keeping a tighter leash on me.

"I don't mean to pry. Your business is yours," Kawakami said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Oh, and one more thing-about that girl that was outside the office here, you aren't planning on giving her a hard time or anything, are you?"

That _was_ a surprise. I blinked at her, stunned, and struggled to come up with something to say. "I'm- I'm not _bullying_ her, if that's what you're asking… I talked to her _once_ on the subway last week. She was trying to assist an older lady and I offered a hand-that's all."

Kawakami nodded, as if that made sense. "She certainly did seem like the polite sort. Just make sure you don't go causing any more trouble, okay?"

"I'll try not to," I replied sullenly. Causing trouble was the last thing I wanted, but maybe it would be necessary. At least, if Morgana could be believed, no one would _know_ it was Ann, Ryuji, and me. In the meantime, I had to do my best to make sure that they didn't have a reason to kick me out even sooner than the board meeting.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Kamoshida has a real close eye on you; apparently, you've been getting involved with that Sakamoto-kun, despite multiple warnings not to, _and_ you seem acquainted with Yoshizawa-san as well… Maybe you're just naturally drawn to athletes?" When I only met her dull comment with an unimpressed and probably impatient face, she waved her hand through the air dismissively. "Sorry, bad joke. Anyway, that's all I wanted to discuss. You're free to go back to your class."

I pushed myself out of the chair and left the guidance office. In a school of adults that expected the worst from me, what was I supposed to do?

.

**_Ryuji: So, Kamoshida was at the front gate this morning when I got here._ **

**_Ryuji: He was just standing there with this shit-eating grin on his face._ **

**_Akira: Same here._ **

**_Ann: Ugh… how annoying. He was probably mocking you._ **

**_Ryuji: Honestly, seeing that only got me more fired up about this._ **

**_Ryuji: We're definitely going to pull this off._ **

**_Akira: Morgana says we're ready, so I was thinking we could go in today after school._ **

**_Ryuji: Ooh, getting right on it, huh?_ **

**_Ryuji: Well, you know I'm in._ **

**_Ann: Me too. I'm worried about Shiho, but I want to concentrate on our operation._ **

**_Ann: And I won't let myself get exhausted like last time._ **

**_Ryuji: Board meeting's May 2nd, right?_ **

**_Ann: So we just have to take care of this before then._ **

**_Akira: I'm ready for this._ **

**_Ryuji: Same here._ **

**_Ann: See you both at the hideout after school?_ **

**_Ann: Oh, and Morgana of course._ **

.

"It's finally time to put the plan in motion," Morgana said firmly as we joined Ryuji and Ann on the roof. "I hope you all understand that we are working on a strict time limit in order to keep Ryuji and Akira from getting expelled.

"We basically just have to go to that place and steal Kamoshida's Treasure, right?" Ann started, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Well remembered, Lady Ann!"

"Hold up, what even _is_ a Treasure?" Ryuji demanded with his arms crossed over his chest firmly. "I wanna know that before we do anything."

Morgana nodded. "A treasure is the physical form of the Palace ruler's distorted desires. In other words, it's the core of the Palace. One we steal it, the Palace will crumble...I think. Have said all that, even _I_ don't know what Kamoshida's Treasure is going to be."

"So, where are we supposed to find it?" Ann questioned.

"There's no way of knowing that until we go in and find out, but if I _had_ to guess, I'd say that he likely has it locked up in the depths of the Palace."   
"So, probably as far from the entrance as it can get," I guessed. "So, our main goal is going to be locating it, then?"

"Exactly, and we should give ourselves time to spare as we go about this so that we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances causing an issue with our time limit." Morgana passed a paw over his ears, looking up at the three of us. "I'm expecting great things out of you guys."

"So, are we all ready?"

We went down to the school's entrance, activated the nav, and waited as the change rippled over us, transforming the school and the four of us alike.

"But... _daaamn_ ," Skull breathed once the transformation settled, both Ann and I turned to find him grinning widely beneath his mask, though he had a fist raised up to his mouth as if he'd bitten a knuckle to silence himself. 

"Hm? What's up?" Ann asked, innocent blue eyes a stark contrast against the dark red latex suit.

Skull's eyes were on Ann's thief-outfit, so I had a _pretty good_ idea what he was thinking and narrowed my eyes at him warningly. If he was going to get distracted, it couldn't be when we were all about to go into an actual life-or-death situation.

"N-nothing!" he replied quickly, either heeding my warning or smart enough on his own not to say anything _too_ dumb when outnumbered by females-not counting Mona, especially since I was sure the cat would defend 'Lady Ann'. "I was just thinkin' we should pick a codename for you, too."

"Code name?"

"Oh, yeah, that's actually a good point!" I enthused. "Since you're part of the team now, you should have one. That way your real name isn't being called out inside a Palace."

"I have good ideas, sometimes!" Skull pointed out indignantly. 

I put a hand on my hip and gave him _the look_. Sure, he had been right, but that didn't mean he hadn't just pulled it out of thin air to save his ass. I wasn't sure if that made it more impressive or more deplorable, though.

"A-anyway, I'm Skull, she's Joker, and that's Mona!" He introduced us to Ann, pointing at me and jabbing a thumb at our feline guide in turn.

Mona tilted his head, looking Ann over. "Judging from your costume…"

"She's got that tail 'n' stuff, so… whadda you think, Joker?"

My mind went totally panic-blank. 'Skull' had been easy to come up with because Ryuji had specifically requested to be named after his mask...which was in the shape of a skull. Everyone was staring at me though, so I forced out the first thing that came to my mind, knowing that it was awful. 

"Catgirl?"

Ann physically balked. "Wait, are we deciding what you're going to call me from now on? Because I am _soo_ not down with 'Catgirl'!"

I flushed, embarrassed to have suggested it, but at least they wouldn't be likely to ask a second time.

Skull sighed. "So, what do you wanna be called, then?"  
Ann crossed her arms and looked askance as she considered it. "Well, something better than just a little cat," she pouted. "Maybe... 'Panther'? That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?" 

"I like it," I offered. It would holler well and it wasn't my suggestion, so if she ended up hating it later, it wouldn't be my fault. 

"Huh? Why?" Skull asked, nonplussed and looking between the two of us.

Ann shrugged. "'Cause it sounds more… ferocious?" It should have been a statement, but it sure didn't sound like it the way she said it.

Mona purred, eyes floating shut. "She's a cougar!"

I closed my own eyes and tried to hide the parts of my face _not_ covered by my mask. It wouldn't do to laugh aloud at the growing distress on Ann's face.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted at Mona, who looked completely surprised by the outburst. "More importantly: Kamoshida!"

Everyone sobered immediately.   
"Right, let's head in," I stated, taking the lead up the drawbridge. It felt like we were embarking on an epic journey, like the kind that one read in books and heard in old stories.

"Let's start fresh and take this bastard down!"

"It's game time from this point forward. I'll teach you guys the basics of infiltration as we go," Morgana assured, but his voice echoed as if from at the end of a long hallway. 

There was a buzzing noise filling my sense of hearing, and suddenly a loud _CLANG_ rang in my head. At least, it _must_ have been in my head because no one else was reacting to it. Looking around for the source of the sound, I felt my heart leap up to my throat.

Justine, one of the warden twins from the Velvet Room, stood beside a cell door that stood completely alone without anything to prop it up and a blue light spilling from between the bars. The door, untouched by either of us, swung open with a screech of its hinges, and Justine tucked her clipboard under her arm, gesturing for me to walk through. 

"My master would like a word with you," was all she had to say by way of explanation.

I swallowed thickly and stepped through the door, trying to be confident. This was the first time I'd seen any of this while waking, and, while it wasn't the weirdest thing about my life these days, I was nervous about what had prompted this visit opposed to the ones they usually triggered in my dreams.

"The prisoner Akira Kurusu has returned!" Caroline announced loudly.

I glanced around at the other cells but still couldn't see any other 'prisoners'. _Are there others that simply aren't here at the same time?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Igor bared his teeth in what I assumed was a smile as he regarded me with beady, bloodshot eyes. "Well done. It sees you have remembered my words...You truly make it worth rehabilitating you."

 _That_ didn't make me less anxious. "What does that mean?"

The long-nosed man chuckled. "I am not attempting to withhold information from you," he assured in his deep baritone. "The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter allies who share your ideals and discover your place in reality-only _then_ will I explain it all." With a glance down at his papers, he added, "Such a day should not be far off."

He fell silent for a moment, absorbed in whatever he was reading. I glanced warily at the twins, who were both still standing stock-straight and waiting at attention for whatever their master would say.

"This time, I wish to introduce to you the aid we are providing," Igor explained, finally looking back up at me, resting his chin on the back of one of his hands. "Due to your ability to wield the power of the wild card, you can handle more than one Persona. This power holds infinite possibilities. Our aid to you will be in nurturing that potential.

"To that end, we must execute your Persona."

"E-execute?!" _I'm going to have to kill off the Persona that I'd made deals with, even the ones that I had bargained for their power in exchange for their lives?_

My trepidation must have shown on my face, for Igor chuckled once more. "Do not be alarmed. Personas are personalities that exist within you. Thus, you'll only be discarding old personalities to have them be reborn as new ones."

He said it with the gentle tone of explaining something complex to a small child, but I still didn't understand how that was supposed to make me feel better about 'executing' the Personas I'd gathered.

"Close your eyes and take an inventory of the Personas that currently dwell within, Igor instructed. I hesitated but ultimately did as he asked. _Arsene, Pixie, Bicorn, and Jack o'Lantern._ I was able to reach out to them easily, and they all eagerly answered my call.

"Now, think of this procedure as a fusion of your Personas. They will combine to call forth a new power that will be with you for the trials ahead. We are able to examine the bonds that you are cultivating and the Personas you carry within and tell you how to combine them to gain new abilities unlike you've had before. The stronger the bonds you have with your Confidants, the more power each Persona of the corresponding Arcana will gain during this fusion.

"However, you cannot create a Persona with a higher amount of power than you have awakened to your potential. You would not be able to effectively handle such a Persona. We will inform you if the new Persona that would result from a fusion is outside of your current abilities."

The four Personas combined in several ways, but I wasn't yet strong enough for any of the 'fusions' except one. Arsene and Pixie could combine to create a Persona name Agathion, one that I hadn't seen yet. My interest was snagged so I summoned them both to see what Igor would say next.

The long-nosed man regarded my choices carefully and fixed me with a keen eye. "If you are ready to proceed then, Trickster?"

The twins, with a sudden flourish, produced a matching pair of ornate guillotines, and the reality of what was about to happen set in. Pixie quaked and fell to the floor on her knees. I started to panic as Caroline covered her with a large, azure sheet and bound her in chains, making her indistinguishable. As Justine advanced on Arsene with her own sheet, the gentleman thief turned toward my cell with his echoing laughter. I looked up into his grinning, masked face and felt my knees go weak with guilt and horror.

"I am Arsene-the other you who exists within. Though I disappear this moment, I shall _always_ be at your side. We shall meet again," he promised with a slight bow, "when your fate reaches its conclusion."

He vanished from sight then, covered by Justine and bound in the same chains. The twins pulled up the glowing blades of the guillotines with an eerie symphony of squeaking and clanking as metal scraped against metal. 

"A-Arsene!" I managed to croak out. "No, I change my mind! I'll come back when I'm stronger!"

Igor tsked from his desk on the far side of the room. "I'm afraid that I have to insist upon demonstrating our power. You cannot hope to understand until you have witnessed it with your own eyes."

With a barely contained whimper, I forced myself to watch as the cloaked Personas were clinically positioned and the blades cut loose, plummeting down toward the two figures. Just before the blades drove home, however, I winced, shutting my eyes tightly against the final moments. A light flashed behind my eyelids, and when I opened them, a new Persona hovered before me, smiling faintly as it poked its odd, little head out of a jar. 

"I'm Agathion," it introduced itself excitedly. "I'm going to be your new mask now! Use me, use me, use me!"

I stared at it numbly, not quite able to gather my composure enough to greet it in return. 

"Your bond with the Confidant represented by the Chariot Arcana is infusing this new Persona with a _slight_ modicum of power," Igor informed, sounding vaguely interested himself.

I nodded and held my hand out, as I did when negotiating with a new Persona, welcoming Agathion into my heart. "How impressive. A stronger Persona has been born from the body and blood of the old. It shall be your new strength."

I stared at the bizarre man for a long moment before shaking my head, trying to shake loose the memory of Arsene's farewell to me. "None of this makes any sense," I whispered, clenching my hands around the bars of my cell so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Don't look so grumpy, Inmate! You can always recall an old Persona using the register!" Caroline huffed, her tone _clearly_ implying that I was being a baby about this.

I shifted my gaze to her. "The...register?"

"Oh, yes," Justine picked up, drawing my attention to the left. "I keep a register recording all the Personas that you have forged a bond with. I only learn of them the first time you seal an agreement or finalize a fusion, however, so if one receives more experience in battle or you meet the same Persona with different abilities than I recorded before, you'll have to assist me in keeping my list up to date."

Relief washed through me so hard that I sagged in relief against the bars. "So, you're saying that, with your record-keeping, I can summon any Persona to bring with me whenever I want?"

Justine bristled slightly, but nodded. "Yes. For a small fee, that is. The more powerful, the higher the cost."

" _Lead_ with that kind of information next time! But… what are you going to do with the money?" I asked, confused.

"Don't be insolent, Inmate!" Caroline shouted, slamming her baton against the bars. 

"The worth of these executions will be made clearer once you return to the field of battle," Justine assured calmly.

"Continue to gather a great many Personas, execute and give birth to new, even stronger ones. Developing your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin. There will be a number of rituals available for you to utilize."

"Depending on the progression of your rehabilitation, our master may make new rituals available to you in time," Justine shared conspiratorially.

Caroline sniffed, unimpressed. "Cry your tears of joy, Inmate."

Igor chuckled at the two wardens' antics. "Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly- a joyous fact, indeed...In anticipation of this, I have prepared a gift for you. I hope that you shall accept it."

I felt something shift within me, a new power that I held on my own, not beholden to the use of any particular Persona, like many of my others.

"That is a thief's skill, allowing one to tap into their sixth sense and see what is hidden in the dark. I believe that you can handle it now," he stated, smiling widely. "May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation."

"Now then, if you have any further requests, we will heed them at your leisure in the future. Simply enter through the door like you did today, and we will serve the needs for your growth."

"I- think I'd better get back," I answered, thoughts traveling to my teammates that would probably be wondering why I'd gone through a weird door. Obviously, by now, they had to have noticed but weren't able to follow me… or they would be _here_ , wouldn't they?

No sooner had I spoken the desire aloud than the sight of the prison began to fade and I was left staring at the courtyard in front of Kamoshida's castle once again.

"Hey, you okay, Akira?" I heard Skull's voice from behind me, and I turned to find all three of the others just watching me nervously. 

"Something wrong?" Mona asked, paws- _arms?-_ crossed over his torso. "You were just standing around all of a sudden."

 _Oh...it just looked like I wasn't moving that whole time…_

"Why're you spacin' out like that?" Skull asked, mouth carved into a concerned grimace. "It's kinda hard to tell what you're thinkin' sometimes."

I could hardly tell them the truth. Sure, _all_ of this was crazy, but if the Velvet Room was a me-specific kind of crazy, it might be better to keep my mouth shut. At least for now. "Would you have me any other way?" I teased halfheartedly.

It didn't seem to assuage the blond's worry, but it definitely helped Mona's. "Let's just agree that she's a woman of high caliber," he brushed off the uncertainty of the previous moment. "We're counting on you, Joker!"

I smiled tightly, glad that I had a reason not to dwell on the weirdly _lacking_ feeling I'd had since 'executing' Arsene. 

"So," Panther began, looking up at the castle, "where do we start?"

"Let's head directly to the safe room that we found last time," Mona suggested. "Since we know the path to take to get there, the going will be much faster and we won't have to battle as many enemies as our first time through."

"On the west side of the first floor, right?" I verified, looking to our infiltration point.

"Right. It's pretty close by, so it'll make a good starting point."

"Wait… Safe room?" Panther asked, looking unsure.

I would have taken the time to explain it, time we didn't really have, but Skull spoke up first. "You'll understand it more when you see it. Let's head out!"

.

Mona had been right when he'd said that infiltration would be much smoother up to the point of the safe room. The few enemies we saw, we were able to skirt around with the knowledge of the layout and their patrol patterns that we'd observed before. 

"What's with this place?" Panther asked, holding her head as the room shifted from castle side room to Shujin classroom and back.

"It's a gap in the cognition," Mona told her, hopping up onto one of the chairs. "A safe room, if you will."

"Yeah… still not getting it," the girl in the red suit mumbled, looking around more intently. 

"Right?!" Skull seemed enthusiastic that he wasn't alone in feeling like he wasn't able to grasp the strange thread of the even weirder tapestry we seemed to be woven into. "I'm fuzzy on the details, but it's some kinda spot where the Shadows can't find us."

"Huh." Panther bit her lip and went to plop into one of the chairs herself. "I didn't think a place like that existed here. So, what do we do in a safe room?"

"We take a breather," I answered. "We should be able to talk and heal in peace here, right, Mona?"

"Exactly, Joker! I knew you would be a natural at all this," the cat answered proudly. "I've taught you so well!"

"So, resting and plotting… Got it," Panther nodded firmly and leaned her elbows on the table. "Anything to plot about, then?"

"Well, we've only just gotten started," Mona began before surmising further, "so we still have a long way to go. We should get a move on if we want to have any hope of getting that Treasure before Joker and Skull are expelled."

I agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, that would definitely be the preferred outcome."

"Well, here's something that I came across," Mona said offering me a small medical-looking kit that promised to reinvigorate one's stamina. "I'll let you decide when to take advantage of it. You'll only be able to use it in safe rooms, since it takes some time, but it should be useful in the future!"

I palmed the kit and tucked it into the bottomless pockets of my long coat. "Since we're all still fresh, should we just get back to exploring?" I asked, answered by three other affirming nods.

.

The Palace was largely the same as we'd seen the time before when we'd come in. A red carpet extended the length of each hallway, the walls were ornately decorated in green brocade and gold, and various volleyballs and trophies littered around on the shelves that occasionally hugged the walls.

The most notable difference was that, when I really concentrated, I could now see a faint aura around some of these objects, some barrels, and boxes and each time I investigated further, I found more of the strange and often broken objects that I might be able to sell to at Untouchable.

We moved pretty quickly through the halls and corridors, and Mona was a constant stream of tactics and skills to use to sneak through the castle. One of the moves that was so simple that we probably should have thought of it before was _hiding_ . We could take cover around corners and behind furniture that was scattered throughout our path, then ambush the Shadows before they could hope to spot us. Plus, even if we were just trying to get _around_ the Shadows, they couldn't seem to spot us while we were in hiding, so it was definitely going to be useful to conserve our energy.

Baton Passes were probably my favorite new move, though. Mona pointed out that, if one of us downed an enemy and there were others that had weaknesses to affinities that we didn't have, we could call on one of the others to fell the remaining Shadows so we could hold them up. 

Eventually, we came upon a room that had bars blocking the center of the room. There was only a piece of paper on a table in the middle, but it seemed strange that it would be locked up so stringently if that's all it was.

"There's something in there," Skull verbalized, walking up to the bars. "But these're blockin' our way in."  
"Looks like they go all the way around too," Panther sighed. "It doesn't look like there's another way to get there, either. Maybe we should just move on?"

Mona shook his head. "If he's guarding it this securely, it has to be something valuable! Joker, you've been really observant; why don't you look around?"

I glanced a critical eye around the room and noticed a trail across the floor that was slightly more worn than the rest, as if someone walked it frequently. I followed it over to stand directly in front of a cast-metal form of a ram's head with a hoop dangling from a chain coming out of its mouth. I lifted a hand and gripped the hoop, giving it an experimental pull. The chain pulled out and then retracted, and it felt like something changed in the air around us… but nothing happened with the bars. Looking back down around my feet, I saw that the trail led around to the other side of the room where there was another set of the ram's heads. Pulling on a second chain set off a loud grinding noise and the bars lifted up slowly.

"That's our Joker! Let's go see what Kamoshida was hiding from us, huh?" Mona skipped to the center of the room and hopped up on the table.

I followed after and looked down at the paper, surprised to see what looked like the layout of the castle. Parts of it were familiar: I could clearly see where we'd come in, but others were not.

"What the hell? He had it all locked up and shit, but it was just some old map?" Skull asked, leaning an elbow on my shoulder to peer down at it too.

Mona sighed, ears dropping down. "You're hopeless. Don't you realize how _vital_ a map is? It's a true necessity for a phantom thief! Securing an infiltration route to the Treasure will be much easier now."

"But...will it even say where the Treasure is on that map?" Panther questioned. "It looks like it cuts off part way."

The cat jumped forward and his shoulders slumped. "Oh, it looks like this map is incomplete. There must be more of them around."

"Okay. We'll keep an eye out as we go." I folded up the map and looked around the room. "I don't think there's much left to do here. Let's keep moving."

We moved forward, keeping an eye on the map to make sure that we weren't missing any hidden rooms or corridors. I did an internal check to see what Personas I had when we had a chance and wondered, briefly, how Cait Sith and Mandrake were going to feel about Igor's newest introduction to my 'rehabilitation'. 

_"Whoa…"_

I looked up at Skull's soft exclamation. We were returned back to the entrance hall, complete with the portrait of Kamoshida on the far wall, but we were on the walkway above. Bars caged us in on either side, stranding us at a dead end.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, shifting my stance to my back foot.

"Look around!" Mona urged, moving up to look through the railing to the hall below. Several Shadows were patrolling, so it would be a bad idea to just drop down and try to find a way forward there. 

"Ugh, it couldn't just be easy, could it?" I asked sarcastically. I eyed the large shelf nearby. It was massive by any standard, and I couldn't help but wonder if it would hold our weight if we were to use it to climb. Above the shelf was an extended ledge that was at the same level as the chandeliers above. "Hey," I called out, beginning to grin, "you guys wanna do something really cool?"

Without waiting for an answer, I jumped up and hooked my fingers on the edge of the shelf before pulling myself up and then springing up to crouch on the ledge from there.

" _Joker, what are you doing?"_ Panther hissed up at me.

I shrugged, looking down over the edge of my perch. "Finding us a way forward." I began to move, carefully placing my feet as I moved along the edge.

"All right!" Skull cheered, pulling himself up behind me. It wasn't long before all four of us were up at the highest level of the entrance hall. When I reached the edge, however, I realized that the only way to continue was across the tops of the chandeliers. _Good thing they've got a flat top. I'm not sure how easy this would be in these heels otherwise._ I made the first jump across and the whole fixture shifted beneath me, swinging gently, but it held. 

In this fashion, we made it to the other side of the room and even found a window for a better infiltration point from the courtyard that wouldn't require us to traverse the entire way we'd just come.

We pushed onward, continually going up flights of stairs and fighting off more Shadows. Soon, as I felt myself growing more experienced in negotiating with the Shadows, I found that I could only 'hold' seven Personas at a time, and would have to be more selective in the future. It was also getting easier to tell from a distance just how difficult a battle would be based on how the Shadow was carrying itself and acting _before_ we ambushed it.

More puzzles awaited us in the form of our path being blocked by more bars and mechanisms to open them. _Kamoshida must really like his hidden levers, I_ thought, remembering the weird bust of the king we'd seen in the castle that had doubled as the trigger to lower the bridge. We kept an eye on the map and pushed our way forward as steadily as we could, but I could feel my energy starting to wane. The additional Personas were plenty useful, but having all of their skills at my disposal was draining me more and more with each battle.

It had been a little while since we'd seen a safe room when we came to a tower in which the spiral staircase had crumbled at the base, leaving us at an impasse. I heaved an irritated sigh as I looked up the tower, which was the way the map was telling us to go but we were completely unable to do so.

"I don't think we're gettin' any further this way," Skull voiced what must have been on all our minds. 

Panther looked back toward the door. "Do we go try to find another way?"

"Wait! Look up there!" Mona stepped forward and raised a paw to point up at a golden ram's head that had a ring held right in its mouth instead of dangling by a chain. It was attached to the outer edge of where the stair was still intact, and it didn't appear to be a lever like the other ones we'd seen so far. 

I followed his point but didn't understand why he was pointing it out. "What about it?" I asked tiredly. 

"You think we could throw a rope up there and climb it?" Skull questioned, thumbs tucked into his belt.

Mona shook his head with a smirk. Turning back to us with a mischievous glint in his eye, he chastised. "Phantom Thieves do things a bit more stylishly than that, and I know just what will do the trick."

A few minutes later, I was staring down at a contraption that Mona had secured to my wrist beneath my jacket's left sleeve. It was small and gun-like in shape but much smaller. 

"Good-it seems like it fits properly."

"What is this thing?" I asked, flexing my wrist to test my range of motion with it on. 

"Nyehehe, just something I've been working on in secret!" Mona purred. "The grappling hook will allow you to zip to hard-to-reach areas in a flash. You'll see what I'm talking about when you test it out." He turned to Panther next and started working on her wrist. "Go ahead and give it a try!"

Skull and I exchanged a skeptical look, but I raised my arm and aimed the grappling hook as well as I could. 

"Wish me luck," I murmured before pulling the trigger. The minuscule hook rocketed upward and attached to the ring in the ram's mouth above and, with another trigger pull, the contraption on my wrist started to retract the rope-like wire, pulling me up with it.

The rush of the air past my ears was nothing next to the thrill of the closest thing to flying that I'd ever done. This _definitely_ wouldn't have been something I had tried before any of this, but _man_ … I'd have been missing out. I grabbed the ring as the hook detached itself and fully returned to its spot on my wrist and swung so that my feet went up over my head and touched on the railing of the stair above me.

My hair was an absolute mess that I had to brush out of my face, and I was pretty sure that I could feel my heartbeat in my cheeks, but the exhilaration made it worth it. I grinned down at the others below as Mona finished working on Panther's device.

" _Whoa!_ What was _THAT_?!" Skull called up, looking equal parts stunned and electrified. "You were all like _sh-shyaaah_!"

Panther's eyes were wide, looking intimidated by the speed of the action I'd just executed, as she flexed her hand, getting a feel for the new device. "Wow… you really can do _anything_ here if you think hard enough…"

"Your turn next, Panther," Mona prompted, moving on to Skull.

While the other three were working on joining me, I poked around and found a treasure chest and took a look at the way forward. The hall looked normal, but there was a Shadow down at the end that had such a strong aura about him that he was literally glowing red.

"Yo," I heard Skull's voice just over my shoulder, making me jump, "that guy looks like bad news."

"Yeah, he does look pretty tough. We'd better proceed with caution," Mona concurred. I wasn't sure what was more concerning, though: the powerful Shadow before us or the fact that Mona was agreeing with Skull for once.

I frowned but nodded my acknowledgement of their observations. I'd really have preferred to get to a safe room before we came across a tough enemy, but I still didn't know how long we had to go before we saw another one, and this guy was patrolling right in our way. It would be difficult moving around him and much too distracting to worry about him getting the drop on us if we even did manage it.

"Let's take him down, but everyone be careful."

The Shadow seemed to be more aware of its surroundings than the others, so I wasn't able to ambush it like I usually did, but I _did_ get the first strike in, giving our team an extra moment to attack first. The Shadow melted into the form of a cavalryman, one that looked none too pleased to be dealing with us. I hedged, summoning forth Silky, a Persona with an ice ability. We had the other three elemental affinities covered, so I'd been using her a lot to help with the inordinate amount of Shadows that seemed to have weaknesses of that type. Mona struck, then the rest of the team.

By now, the cavalryman had gained his footing and was ready to lash out. Raising its spear, it summoned a wave of fire. Panther stood strong against it, Mona managed to dodge, and Skull took some damage, but I was too tired to dodge and wasn't able to block in time. 

Silky's weakness...was _fire_.

The flames licked along my thief garb, and I felt the pain of the blow hit right in the center of my chest as it struck my active Persona. With an involuntary groan, I dropped to my knees, clutching at my heart. 

"Joker!" Mona shouted, readying Zorro to cast Dia to heal me.

"No, get up!"

"Hey, Mona! Hurry up and heal her already, dammit!"

Mona healed me, lessening the pain. As Panther and Skull distracted the Shadow, I forced myself to my feet, steeling myself. If this Shadow was using Agi skills, and none of the others' attacks were knocking it off balance…

"Hey, maybe you should switch your Persona?" Panther suggested, coiling her whip after an attack. Her fire skills weren't doing a lot of damage.

"No, I've got this," I answered through gritted teeth.

"Hey, you don't gotta do this," Skull snapped. "We can look for a chance to escape!"

I ground summoned Silky again. "Just keep him off me if he does get a chance to strike, okay?" Silky, at my instruction, used Bufu and knocked the Shadow down. 

"All right, Joker!"

The Shadow didn't seem in the mood to talk, and if it didn't want to negotiate, there wasn't anything I could do. The four of us went All-Out, though it didn't quite finish him off. Trusting Mona to keep an eye on everyone's health and the other two to do everything that they could, I narrowed my focus down to finishing this fight as quickly as possible. 

Several grueling minutes later, I doubled over and panted. That had been an intense battle, and I was wishing that I had better prepared back at the last safe room.

"Hey, you okay?" Skull and Panther were standing beside me, matching concern on their faces.

Pushing myself upright, I forced a nod. "Yeah, but let's try to avoid doing that again for a bit, okay?"

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Skull grinned at me, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You might've mentioned," I answered with a chuckle. "C'mon, let's get through this door, and there's bound to be a safe room around here, right?"

However, at the end of the hall, when I pulled the ram's head lever, nothing happened. "Dammit."

"Look, there's an empty space there," Mona pointed out. "Maybe there's a key or something around here. We should look around here, since it seems likely that this is the way forward."

I sighed heavily and turned back toward the floor we were on. According to the map, there were several rooms in a rectangular path around the center. The key had to be here somewhere...right?

Apparently, it did not. Instead, all of the rooms seemed to contain walls completely lined with books, which was surprising given that this was _Kamoshida's_ Palace, and he didn't exactly strike me as the bookish type. I noticed a few of the books standing out, almost glowing, and I pocketed them without really thinking about it, just _feeling_ that they would come in handy later.

It wasn't until we pushed our way into a massive library that I couldn't hold back my thoughts anymore. "Seriously? Why does he even have this many books in here?"

"Ugh, it's so musty smelling in here," Panther gagged, fanning at the air.

"Joker's not wrong. A library of this size is certainly suspicious," Mona agreed, hopping into the room and starting to inspect the shelves.

"Whaddya mean?" Skull asked, trailing after him.

"Come on, it's a library in a castle. There _has_ to be some kind of secret mechanism here."

"There's been one everywhere else in this blasted place," I mumbled, trailing my gloved fingertips over the spinning globe.

"Hey, does anything seem weird to you guys about the books on these shelves?" Panther questioned. "Look, this shelf is all the girls' names in the school. There's my name, Shiho's, and Joker's name all here."

"Ugh, all _these_ goddamn books're about Kamoshida," Skull groaned. "One's missing, though."

Mona hopped up on a nearby table. "Wait, this book is titled _'The King Book'_. Think it has anything to do with the empty space on the shelf?"

I looked up from where I was inspecting a shelf full of books with boys' names for titles. "You think that will be our ticket?"

Mona grinned toothily. "Worth a try, right?" He tossed 'The King Book' in my direction. I snatched it and strode over to where Skull was scowling at the bookshelf to slide the book into the empty space. 

Nothing happened.

"You picked up a few other books, right?" Panther suggested. "Maybe they all belong in here?"

I pulled out the other books I had: _'The Queen Book', 'The Slave Book',_ and _'The Beefcake Book'_.

"So, I'm guessing that 'The Queen Book' goes in with the girls?" I asked, under-handing the book to Panther, who caught it but shook her head.

"He certainly doesn't _treat_ the girls like queens, more like toys…" She slid the book into a spot on the shelf she was standing in front of, filling a gap in the spines of the other books.

"Hey, this shelf even has a book for Skull: _'Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape'_ ," Mona snickered, standing where I'd been a moment ago.

"Shut it, cat!" Skull snapped, tilting his head to read some of the other titles. "These're the volleyball players and other guys at our school. The hell?!"

"You want to do the honors on this one?" I asked, waving one of the remaining books in my possession.

"I guess. Throw it here." Skull raised his hands and caught the book I sent sailing his way. " _'The **Slave** Book'? _ Aw, c'mon!"

I shrugged. "I'm not making the rules, Skull, but I'm willing to put money on it. Even though I'm sure you would rather be categorized as..." I squinted down at the last book in my hands, " _'The Beefcake Book'_."

"Shaddup, I'm putting it in already," he groused, shoving the third book into its place. 

We must have satisfied whatever was needed for Mona's castle-library theory, because the fourth wall of the library slid inward and to the side, revealing a secret room that was lit by a couple of sconces on the wall and a semi-circle of candles.

As we drew nearer, an overwhelming feeling of _wrongness_ pervaded the air, making me hesitate to take more than a few steps inside.

"The hell _is_ this room?" Skull breathed, looking more closely at the Polaroid-like photographs on the wall than I really wanted to. "There're tons of pictures of Suzui in here. Wait… they're _all_ pics of her?"

I scowled, feeling my stomach churning. "Just when you think this sick bastard can't get any more twisted…" I glanced over at Panther, who was gripping her elbows and trembling slightly. "Hey, are you going to be okay? Skull and I can check this room out if you would rather wait out here."

"No," she responded, quiet but firm. "I'm done turning away and hiding from the truth. I already know what he did to Shiho. Anything else we learn is just going to push me to really see this thing through!" Panther released her defensive position and assumed a much more confident one. "We've still got to find the key to move forward, right?"

"I'm sure it'll feel awful, but we should search this room," Mona stated, cautiously moving forward. "There has to be _something_ valuable in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick."

"Hey, ain't this somethin' over here?" Skull called, lifting a small object up in his hand.

"Is this… a medal?"

"That looks like the right size and shape to be our key!" Mona exclaimed, instead of answering Panther's question.

I took a step closer to the small shelf. "Looks like there's another part of the map here, too."

Mona jumped up onto my shoulder to look at it. "That's lucky! Let's take it with us, for sure. Now… it looks like we're _here_ , so the Treasure must be... _there!_ "

Panther hummed. "Well, that's a weird-shaped building. Could it be a tower or something?"

"Probably, and based on this map, I would guess that we're about half-way there."

Skull grinned. "All right, so we can hurry up and get this done, right?"

"No," Mona chided. "Instead, we can use this information to decide how best to pace ourselves. We can keep going, but take breaks when you need to, Joker."

Three pairs of eyes turned to me, and I clenched my jaw. "I'm fine," I mumbled. "Let's just to a safe room and we'll talk about it there, okay?"

"Sure, just know that we're all on the same team, so we're okay taking a break if you need to, got it?" 

I patted the cat on the head. "Sure, thanks. Now, let's go get that door open!"

We made our way out of the musty library and down the hall. 

"Hey, Ak-I mean Joker, what was that other book you had?" Skull asked distractedly, stopped at one of the bookshelves in the hall.

"Huh? Uh…" I pulled the book out and checked the title. "It's called _'The Beefcake Book'_."

"I think it might go here…" He pointed to an empty spot. "All these other books're about buildin' muscle 'n' stuff, so maybe something interesting will happen if we put that here?"

I shrugged and tried to push the book in, but it wouldn't go flush. _Huh?_ I pulled it back out and reached my hand in, pulling out what appeared to be a protein bar, according to the wrapper.

"So, no secret mechanism, but you still got something out of it… I guess?" Panther observed unenthusiastically.

I smiled and pocketed the item. "Yeah. I'd rather have this than that stupid book anyway. Thanks, Skull."

"Y-yeah, no problem."

Hurrying down to put the medal into the empty slot from before, we were finally able to lift the bars and make our way forward. The doors opened on the first flight of stairs we would _descend_ in quite a while, and at the bottom was a safe room.

"Thank goodness," I sighed, pushing the doors open and looking around. I found what I was looking for and went over to collapse onto the small couch against the wall and let all my limbs go limp for a moment. "How's everyone else doing?" I asked, bringing one hand to rummage blindly in my pocket for the medicines I promised everyone.

Panther and Skull exchanged a look, and Panther evidently decided to speak first. "Honestly, I'm getting kind of tired, but I can keep going for a little while."

"Same here, I guess."

I shuffled the medicines around in my hand for a long minute before pocketing them once again. "We're done for today. Let's head back."

"Huh? Are you sure?" All three of them looked surprised, but Skull was the one to ask. 

I nodded, pushing myself to my feet. "If we're all tired, we should go back and get some rest. We still have some time before the deadline, so there's no point killing ourselves to get it done today. If we made it halfway today, we can probably manage the other half in the next couple of days. For our first real trip in here as a team, I'm pretty content with how far we made it."

"We really did cover some ground, didn't we?" Panther actually looked somewhat pleased.

"An intelligent decision," Mona congratulated. "We'll come back with renewed vigor and finish securing our route to the Treasure on our next trip. Good thinking, Joker."

I noticed with an unexpected amount of anxiety that Skull remained quiet. As we made our way quickly back to the main entrance of the castle and down into the courtyard facing the drawbridge, he seemed to be thinking awfully hard about something.

"Everyone ready to head back?" I asked, crossing the drawbridge.

"Ugh… Okay, yeah… I'm really glad we decided to take off for today, I'm starting to really feel all that crouching and running around," Panther complained, reaching an arm out over her head and bending sideways at the waist to stretch out some of her muscles. "I'm going to go home and soak after this."

"Sounds like a great plan," I replied wistfully. I'd been washing at the faucets in the bathhouse near Leblanc but hadn't yet utilized the tubs at the end of the room. I'd not felt that I had much time to enjoy it, given Sojiro's displeasure at being kept waiting at the shop past closing time.

We crossed the threshold of the Metaverse distortion and transformed back into our usual appearances, and I paused to stoop down and let Morgana get into my bag.

"Well, I'm going to go on ahead," Ann said. "I'm going to try and visit Shiho again really quick on my way home. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Akira! Bye, Ryuji."

"Later," Ryuji mumbled to her, waving farewell.

"Goodbye, Lady Ann!" Morgana called out loudly to Ann's retreating form.

"Oh yeah!~ Bye, Morgana!" 

I eyed Ryuji cautiously as I stood up. He still had that troubled, contemplative look on his face that he'd had in the safe room. "You okay?" I finally asked, breaking him out of whatever reverie he'd been so absorbed in. "I'm sorry if you didn't agree with my call to come back for today; I just didn't want to push any of us too far on our first day, you know?"

Ryuji pulled a face and scratched at the back of his head. "Nah, it wasn't anythin' like that or nuthin'. I was just thinkin'... I'd like to start training again. I was gettin' pretty tired in there too, and I didn't like that. I wanna be strong enough that the team can count on me, but I'm not nearly in as good a shape as I was when I was runnin' track. If I do some trainin', though, I think I can get better again."

"O-okay? That sounds like a great goal, Ryuji."

"Yeah?" He had his excited-puppy look on his face again, and I couldn't help grinning. 

"Yeah! I hope that's not what you were stressing about this whole time! In fact, after today, I think I could probably stand to do some training, too. Would you mind me tagging along with you?"

The tension melted completely from his face. "Aw, yeah! I was actually hoping you'd want to. I work out so much better when there's another person right there. I tend to just slack off when I'm on my own." 

I laughed and headed toward the station, completely sympathizing with the sentiment Ryuji expressed as I pushed him along with me. "I've never done sports or anything before this, so I wouldn't really know what I was doing. I hope you don't push me too hard."

"If you think I'm gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're a girl, you'll have to think again!" Ryuji answered. "You've got a lot of catchin' up to do, so no slackin', got it?!"

"Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much in this chapter... Where to start....  
> Well, the first thing that comes to mind is that this is usually about as far as I get on a first playthrough (not new game+) in this dungeon. All the other ones, I am able to clear them in one trip, assuming of course that there aren't any other issues that arise and are addressed in the story. Maybe that's why the others all seem easier...  
> We're gonna start sprinkling in some of the Confidant rankings/social link events. I'm going to try and address them all, especially the ones that are crucial to the story, but I'm probably going to combine some of the ranks when possible. We won't necessarily see exactly 10 'events' from each of them.  
> As you're probably able to guess, next chapter will not be at the castle but exploring at least one or two of the Confidant relationships and other activities that are around Yongen and Shibuya. Will Akira get to take that bath and ease her aching muscles? That's what you all were wondering, after all...right? ;)  
> Also, was anyone else emotionally scarred from the trauma of executing Arsene the first time? I got used to fusion from the other games, and was at level 4 when I got sucked into this MANDATORY execution cutscene/tutorial but I didn't think anything of it when I sentenced Arsene to that fate. I'm always just sentimentally attached to the first Persona of the game, the one that the Trickster awakens to, but really...they be weak. And we can summon them again right after for cheap, so why hang onto him?! Especially when Caroline barks out that "Master isn't done with you yet" if you try to exit without fusing. So, anyway, didn't really think about it beyond some slight disappointment UNTIL ARSENE TURNED AND HAD FINAL WORDS TO SPEAK TO US, PROMISING TO BE AT OUR SIDE UNTIL OUR FATE REACHES THE END! I couldn't help but feel like I'd betrayed him but it was too late to save him...*sigh*


	10. The Arcanas of the Chariot and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira spends her day off between dungeon crawling doing what any teenage girl would do: getting an intense workout in with her best friend and then off to sign up for a questionable drug trial for an illness she doesn't have in exchange for some premium medications....That's what high school girls get up to these days, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up! We've been getting back into a routine at our house this past week, and it's exhausting! Mostly because of the toddler, but also because we went from not working for 7 weeks, give or take, to working 9 hour shifts five days of the week. (My husband and I work for the same employer. No, that's not how we met.) So, the one day off I had was spent catching up with things that hadn't been getting done, and then it was my mom's birthday on Saturday. Hope you all forgive me!
> 
> Also, short chapter. There's a couple of confidant ranks, the set up for another... But I'll let you read it for yourselves. It makes me feel even more sheepish about taking so long, but only giving myself one afternoon and only two available confidant visits might have been ambitious for a full chapter. They don't all have to be 10k+ words, right?

_ I am thou, and thou art I...Thou has acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity. With the birth of this Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power... _

"Ryuji...you... _ sooo _ owe me… for this…" I panted, doubled over after a strenuous workout with the blond.

"Wha-?! All this trainin' is gonna make us both stronger! If anything,  _ you _ owe  _ me _ !" Ryuji answered, breathing pretty heavily himself. "I brought you to my secret trainin' spot from when I was on the track team and everythin'!"

The two of us were just off the walkway of the inner-courtyard of the school. 

"You mean you used to… do all this to yourself...all the time? Geez, and you called me the crazy one..." I panted, though my breathing was starting to even out.

"You're gonna want to stand up if ya wanna catch your breath easier," Ryuji pointed out, sticking out a hand to help me straighten up and demonstrating a chest-opener stretch. "As far me doin' this all the time- yeah, I used to. That's part of why I noticed in the Palace that my body wasn't movin' how I wanted it to when we were fightin'. It just felt… lame."

"You weren't lame, Ryuji," I assured, clasping my hands behind my back and stretching my arms and shoulders back as he'd shown me, "but sorry it felt that way."

"Eh, s'not your fault or nothin'. That's why I decided that I wanted to build up my muscles again. Before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the biggest thing this school had goin' for it. But it all changed after he got our coach fired and took over as the sub."

I nodded along, listening without interrupting. This was finally the full story of what had happened when Kamoshida had broken Ryuji's leg. I had a pretty clear picture of it, but I hadn't heard it from my friend yet.

"Right from the start, that bastard was tryin' to get rid of us. He'd give us crazy workouts, then when we couldn't do 'em, he'd add even more on top of that. Day after day…" Ryuji dropped his hands to his sides, the torment clear on his face as he lived through the trauma that the teacher had inflicted on him. "He was goin' after me especially. He knew-knew I was the kinda guy who'd fight back. If my time dropped even a little, he'd cuss me out. Then, on top of that, he brought up my parents…"

He trailed off, too caught up in his own memory. Ryuji hadn't yet mentioned his parents to me. Admittedly, we'd only been friends for a week, and we'd been pretty preoccupied in most of that time, so I wasn't surprised by that. Instead, I was curious exactly how they did factor into the whole scuffle with the PE teacher.

"What about them?" I asked gently.

For a long moment, Ryuji didn't say anything, but I could tell that he heard me from the way his eyes flicked up to my face briefly. With a long sigh and scratching the back of his neck, he eventually answered, "Truth is, my mom's the only one I got. All my dad did when he was still around was drink. Sometimes he'd even beat me, or my mom."

Suddenly, it wasn't only all the exercise making my chest feel constricted. I wished I knew what to say. I knew that this happened, in a general kind of way, but I hadn't known anyone personally who'd dealt with this back home. I decided that the best thing I could do was just keep listening. If Ryuji wanted to talk about it, I would be here for him.

"I dunno how Kamoshida found out, but he told the whole goddamn team." He sighed, eyes on the ground as they flashed with the heat of the hatred he'd felt in that moment. "As you can probably guess, I lost it and hit him."

"That's when he broke your leg?" I guessed quietly.

"Yeah...It was like he wanted me to hit him, though. He called it an 'act of violence' and shut the team down. Now all the other guys from the team treat me like a traitor, and they ain't even wrong. They all lost their shot at the championship 'cause of me." Another heavy sigh. 

"Do you want to go back? After we have the Treasure all sorted out?" I asked, wondering what Ryuji's post-Kamoshida goal was. "If he really confesses to everything, it might be an option."

"Huh? To the track team?" 

I nodded.

"Nah… How could I after that?" He shook his head and pasted on a thin smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. "C'mon, don't ask me tough questions like that. I'm not very smart, y'know!"

"You're fine, Ryuji. You just have...a  _ unique _ perspective on things," I answered back teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not so sure that's any better!" Ryuji's face cracked into a real soft, though it was still kind of weak. "Anyways, that's all in the past. We gotta think positive thoughts and build our futures, right?"

"Right."

"Hey, you actually did really well runnin' today, y'know?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I was just  _ wheezing _ , Ryuji."

"Yeah, yeah, but you almost kept up with me, so it wasn't  _ all _ bad!" He laughed, earning himself a jab in the side with my finger. "Wanna do another lap real fast before we head home?"

I shook my head and held my hands up to ward him off. "No, I think I'm going to have to call it good for today. I don't have quite the strength as I do in the Palace, and we're supposed to be  _ resting _ today."

"Fine, fine. You go ahead then. I'll see ya later."

"See you tomorrow."

After I parted ways from Ryuji, I went to splash some cold water on my still-heated skin and then to get changed back into my regular uniform to head home. Morgana, who had -either graciously or self-servingly, I hadn't decided which- offered to otherwise occupy himself while Ryuji and I trained, found me again.

"You're looking almost as tired as you were in that last safe room yesterday," he commented.

"Gee, thanks. Too bad you didn't want to join us today," I snarked back, kneeling down to let him into my bag.

"When you're as good as I am, you don't need to train!" He retorted as I hefted the bag back up to my shoulder. "Besides, I thought it would give you a good chance to work on your team cohesion."

"Sure, sure."

"But, hey, maybe you should stop by the clinic near the cafe to get some medicine? Since you wrapped up with Blondie kind of early, you might be able to make it over there before they close for the day. You could ask that weird doctor about that medicine that gives you unlimited power!" 

I checked my watch. "I'd barely make it, but I guess we could go ask. Worst thing that can happen is that she tells me 'no', right?"

.

That's how I ended up standing in front of the clinic front counter being stared at by dark-rimmed, bored-looking eyes. "What are you here for today?" Dr. Takemi asked, tapping her pen against the desk.

With a deep breath in, I decided that I just needed to do it. "Do you have any 'special' medicine that maybe  _ isn't _ on the list you let me look at the other day?"

"Huh?" Confusion flitted across her face, quickly replaced by recognition. "Oh, you're the kid from Leblanc. Why won't the regular medicine do the trick?"

I shuffled my feet, unable to come up with anything that wouldn't make me sound insane. "I...uh...have my reasons," I answered haltingly.

Dr. Takemi's eyes narrowed fractionally, but she waved a hand at the door to my right. "Head into the examination room."

I went in and nervously sat down on the stool, wondering if she was going to ask me any further questions or if she was just going to bring out the medicine like she had last time. After all, our relationship so far was based on a lie that I had told her and her apathy about the whole situation, even knowing that I had been lying. The question was...would she part with her enhancement drug so easily?

The door clicked behind me, telling me that Dr. Takemi had not only entered but that she had locked the examination room door. I spun around on the stool and found myself pinned in place by a suspicious glare. 

"You're after  _ that _ medicine, huh? Just what conversation of mine did you eavesdrop on to hear about it in the first place?" I opened my mouth to deny that I had listened in on her conversation with the man the last time I'd been here, but she waved me off. "It was obvious, actually. You didn't really think you were hiding, did you?" She asked, rapping a knuckle on the privacy glass of the window in the door. "I might not have seen your face, but you were the only other person that came in then…"

"I didn't really mean to overhear," I tried to excuse, but the doctor just rolled her eyes.

"Not that I really care, of course," she sighed, pulling her pocket-clipboard from her lab coat. "I was going to... _ dispose _ of that medicine anyway. I got a little too carried away with it."

I brightened immediately, though I felt a little conflicted about it. On the one hand, it sounded like she was going to just hand it over. I hadn't expected this to go that smoothly. On the other hand, though, was she  _ really _ just going to give it to some teenager? Did she truly just not care?

Before she moved toward the doorway leading back to the medicine storage, though, she waved the little clipboard at me. "Tell me, though; why would a high schooler like yourself be so interested in that drug? It seems quite strange, as you don't appear to be athletic, so what exactly are you up to?"

_ Damn, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. _

My brain whirled as I tried to think of something believable. "It's to help me study for exams coming up," I lied, speaking the first thing that came to mind. "I need to be able to really focus on what I'm reading up on, but I keep getting really tired and crashing when I should be studying."

Dr. Takemi's glare eased into an irritated eye roll. "It's not the best idea to do that. Improving your concentration and reducing fatigue sound good, but…" She sighed heavily. "If that's what you want to do, it's your business."

The doctor reached behind her and unlocked the door, moving out of the way. "If that's all, there's no obligation for me to help you with that. Why don't you have an energy drink or something?"

So...she wasn't going to just sell it to me after all, then. However, I didn't feel like I'd  _ really _ tried yet, so I shook my head and stayed seated. "I need that medicine," I insisted.

Those dark-rimmed eyes landed on me, clearly displeased. "You're really annoying, you know that?" she asked. "That medicine is  _ expensive _ , and I'm not talking the kind of money you can just come up with as a high schooler. It's almost as much as a car. So, just go home already, got it?"

"No, I'm not leaving," I answered, forcing myself to keep my hands on my lap instead of fidgeting like I wanted to. "What if I offered to work in exchange for that medicine?"

That finally managed to catch Takemi off guard. "What, like part-time help?"

I nodded, looking around the small room. "I could help you clean up or something? What do you need help with around here?"

"Hmmm." She turned her head to really look at me, taking me in with far more interest than I'd ever seen on her face. Tapping her clipboard against her chin, she asked, "Would you consider yourself as someone with a good amount of stamina?"

I thought about running through the Palace the day before and how long I'd managed. I'd even done fairly well keeping up with Ryuji, all circumstances considered. "I think so?"

Takemi hummed to herself and paced a circle around me, sizing me up from all angles. "I'll admit that I've been looking for a young person around your age to help me out. But no one came and applied, even after I put an ad in the newspaper… Are you up for it?"

"Uh, I guess that depends? What would I be doing?" I asked, starting to wonder exactly what I was getting myself into.

"Do you want to do it or not?" she snapped. After a pause, she answered my question, though. "You'll be participating in clinical trials for my medicine. Wait here a moment."

When the moment had passed, I was staring down at a little plastic cup with some thick, red syrupy liquid in it. 

"There you go," Takemi smirked. "If you're worried about the side effects, you can relax. I guarantee that my autopsy will be able to figure out what part of it killed you."

"Autopsy?!" My eyes left the red syrup long enough to stare at the woman before me.

"What? Aren't you going to take it?" she asked, feigning innocence, but the look in her eyes was just a little too cold and calculated. "The exit's right there if you want to leave."

I swallowed nervously and looked back down at the little cup in my fingers. I could leave, but I was pretty sure that doing that would ruin any chances I had of getting the doctor to sell me any of that particular medicine. This was my only chance.

"Bottoms up," I muttered, tipping the cup back and swallowing the weird medicine she'd given me. I did it as quickly as possible because it had an extremely strange taste, somehow bitter and sour all at the same time. I wrinkled my nose and set the cup down as the doctor gasped, her eyes blowing wide.

"You actually drank it?!" She hurriedly started scratching on her clipboard as she studied me. "Still doing okay, huh? Hmm. Not bad, for a high schooler."

No sooner had she congratulated me than I felt a hot surge of putrid taste rise up my throat. I clapped my hands over my mouth, afraid I was about to vomit and fell to my knees. The world went dark immediately, and, if I hit the floor, I wasn't conscious for it.

.

.

.

Light filtered in through my slitted eyelids, and I squinted against the fluorescent lights. My head was throbbing as I tried to sit up. I was on the cot in the exam room of the clinic. The dark haired doctor sat looking over her clipboard notes with her long legs crossed in front of her. 

"Good evening," she commented, hardly looking up from what she was doing. After making a last note or two, she lifted her face and fixed me with a calculating look. "Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?"

"Not- not really? I remember taking it, and then a weird smell?" I succeeded in pushing myself upright and then swung my feet off the edge of the cot. I started to panic as I considered the connotation of her words. "Wait, was there anything for me to remember?"

Dr. Takemi shook her head, already focused back on her notes. "Nothing spectacular. You woke up briefly from your coma, but you were completely dazed during the examination. You eventually lost consciousness again and fell back asleep."

"Wait... did I just pass out from the medicine you gave me?" I asked, slightly horrified. "Did you know that it was going to do that?!"

Takemi threw me an exasperated glower. "What were  _ you _ thinking? Only an idiot would have drank that. You must be out of your mind."

I pouted slightly, mostly to myself, since she didn't seem to be fully focused on me anyway. "I'm not outta my mind."

"Hmph." She didn't look convinced. "By the way, the reason you lost consciousness was because of the taste."

"The t-taste?"

She nodded, an intrigued smile lifting up a corner of her mouth. "Yes. It produces a foul smell when it mixes with gastric juices, similar to surstromming."

"S-surstomming…"

"Oh well. All that matters is that thanks to you, I was able to get some good data."

I must have still been kind of dazed from whatever that weird stuff she'd given me did because my head was swimming from everything she'd said so far. "So, does this mean that you'll hold up your end of the deal?" I asked bluntly, not having the brainpower to be more delicate about it.

"Of course. That's why I waited until you woke up."

_ Wait...what would have happened if she had decided not to wait? I was unconscious! _

"I don't want the general public to know about my original medicines," she prefaced, uncrossing her knees but keeping them close together as she seemed to fold herself over in two, leaning toward me. "So you're strictly prohibited from disclosing anything that happens here to anyone, Understood?"

_ Well… _ This was certainly the shadiest offer I'd gotten from an adult that I was actually considering. Iwai at Untouchable may have the doc beat in the overall 'unsavory background' kind of feeling, but the model-gun enthusiast had only told me to keep my head down, not forbidden me from talking about anything. However, I had already done the hard part and accepted the job as the doctor's test subject. This would probably be a pretty questionable thing for whatever social worker that Sojiro reported to to hear about.

"Same goes for you," I told her, serious or at least trying to act it. 

"Well, look who's finally waking up," she chuckled. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut, too. So, then, I believe we have a deal. As long as you come here for it, I'll give you the regular medicine selection whenever you want at a good price. I'll even add in extra items, in time." 

"Yeah, it's a deal," I answered with a nod, my blood still pounding heavily in my skull and making my brain ache slightly with the motion. I was going to have a full-blown migraine here… I almost,  _ almost _ didn't notice the feeling of another bond snapping into place.

Takemi's lips curved up in a wry smile. "Then I'll look forward to your continued patronage," she said, sounding like she was mimicking someone saying the words rather than meaning them herself. "When can I expect you back for the next clinical trial?"

"I'm sorry, but 'next clinical trial'? Wasn't all this what you wanted from me?" I waved my hand in a vague gesture over the room and myself. 

"Ugh, you don't remember that part  _ either _ ?" Takemi sighed, looking almost irritated again. "Well, I was just saying that teenage test subjects are quite valuable in the medical research industry.  _ So _ , I'll provide you with medicine for your entrance exams, and, in exchange, you'll be my guinea pig."

_ Oh... _ That, I remembered. I just hadn't realized that she'd meant an ongoing deal in which I would have to take her nasty-tasting medicine again and again. All I could really hope for at this point was that I didn't keep passing out.

"I have to perfect this medicine," I heard the doctor mutter, though it clearly wasn't directed at me. Feeling my stare on her, the doctor looked up. "If you can move now, you can go home. I'll contact you when I've prepped the next trial. I'll even put together some compensation for your efforts today, though  _ don't _ expect to get that in writing. I should be able to use today's data to quickly put together the next trial, so stop by whenever you're ready, got it?"

"Sure, I'll be by as soon as I can," I responded. I didn't want to make her any promises in case our next foray into the Palace killed me off after all. I stood shakily, rising from the cot and gathering my bag. If anything, I felt like I was probably a little braver and confident than I had been when I'd walked in here. "Just...take it easy on me?" I half-joked, half-begged.

That got a chuckle out of the grim doctor. "That will depend largely on you. You live close by, right? You might experience some dizziness, so take it easy when you're walking home: I'm not in the mood to write up an autopsy today."

With a final farewell, I wrapped up what had been a rather horrifying, though productive, visit to the clinic and carefully made my way back to Leblanc.

"Are you okay?" Morgana's voice chirped up from my bag. "I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew, you were on the ground. You seemed to be all right when that doctor was examining you, but that must have been really powerful to knock you out like that!"

I laughed and opened the zipper a touch so he could stick his head and front paws out. "It wasn't exactly pleasant, and I don't remember the exam at all. If I'd known it was going to do that to me, I might have thought a little bit harder about it before downing it."

"But it's all to get that really special drug, right? So, it's probably all for the best anyway."

My phone started ringing in my pocket as I approached the front door to the cafe. Sure that Sojiro wouldn't want to hear my phone call through the small shop during open hours, I paused under the awning to pull it out.

**_Ryuji_ **

I wondered vaguely what the boy could want but swiped to answer the call. "Hey, Ryuji."

_ "Sup! You get home okay? Didn't trip or anythin'?" _

I smiled to myself at the thoughtful sentiment. "I stopped by the clinic on the way home to restock on some painkillers so your training won't be killing me tomorrow, but other than that, I'm all good. What about you? How long did you stick around after I left?"

_ "A while. I was feelin' pretty good about it, but man...I'm totally outta shape. I could barely drag my damn legs up the station steps. Ugh… This woulda never happened back then. I shoulda kept up my running." _ _   
_ "You're already fast enough, Ryuji," I soothed, still smiling. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

_ "I guess. At least my leg is healed enough so I can actually run again, but it brings back bad memories so I've been kind of avoidin' it." _

I was quiet for a breath and then steeled myself to say  _ something _ in response. "Well, I'm right here with you, so if you want to run again, I'll help you deal with the bad memories, okay?"

_ "Thanks, Akira. I'm gonna hold you to that!"  _ He laughed, and it only sounded a little forced.  _ "I'm pretty rusty, but even if it got kinda rough, I had fun. With you around, I've even got some friendly competition, too! Plus, we get to talk." _

" _ Aww _ , are you saying that you  _ like _ talking to me, Ryuji?" I teased, laying it on thick in my tone so he wouldn't miss it over the phone.

_ "H-hey, shaddup! I'm tryin' to be serious here!" _

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized sarcastically. "Hey, I'm pretty beat, and we've got school tomorrow. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

_ "Yeah, no problem. I'll catch you later. See ya!" _

Morgana sighed, clearly sounding put-out. "Was that Ryuji again? He sure messages and calls you a lot."

I shrugged, pocketing my phone once more. "It's not like either of us have a lot of friends at this school, so I don't mind. Let's go in before Sojiro starts questioning why we're just standing out here."

As if on cue, when I walked into the cafe, the older gentleman behind the counter grumbled at me over his newspaper, "You'd better not have been causing trouble. Just 'cause you seem to be taking school seriously now don't mean I'm not keeping an eye on you. Got it?"

"Sorry, Sojiro. I got caught up getting some exercise and realized I overdid it, so I stopped by the clinic on my way back."

"Hmph. Just don't overdo it with that kind of stuff. Can't have you too tired to get up in the mornings to get to school," he shot back, an eyebrow raised over his narrow specs. 

I smiled brilliantly back at him, more determined than ever to win him over now that I knew there were footholds to be taken advantage of. "As long as I can get a cup of your coffee in the morning, there's no way I'm going to oversleep."

_ "Hey," _ whispering Morgana, probably sounding like a soft meow.  _ "If you really want to get in better with the Chief, you could offer to help him clean up the cafe." _

The cat was right. I tentatively put the bag down on a stool and got myself a glass of water as I contemplated the option and took stock of how I was feeling after the 'clinical trial'. Sojiro watched me out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't comment as I moved around the cafe. I tapped the pad of my finger against my glass. There was cleaning supplies in the closet in the bathroom, and I was actually feeling pretty okay…

"You know, since we don't have any customers, you could use one of the booths to study, if you wanted," Sojiro offered, studiously not looking up from his newspaper. 

That sealed it. I could at least do a little bit to help out. "I actually thought that I might give you a hand down here since you'll be closing up soon," I told him cheerfully.

"Hmm?" The older gentleman finally put down his paper as I got the cleaning supplies out and started wiping down tables. "Don't think I don't see that you're just trying to butter me up, young lady."

I shrugged and kept at my chore. Eventually, I moved on and started mopping down the floor. Morgana wiggled out of the bag as I worked, and Sojiro put down some food for him before working on closing up the shop and cleaning out the coffee pots. We worked together in silence for a while, and it was almost companionable. Thankfully, the shop was small and the lack of clientele meant that it was, overall, pretty clean.

"Well, thanks for the work today. Now, why don't you go on upstairs, and I'll finish locking up," Sojiro stated, waving me on. 

"Thanks, Sojiro. See you in the morning." I put away the cleaning supplies and went upstairs to collapse on the futon.

"Well, at least you managed to get some good will with the Chief," Morgana pointed out, padding up the stairs behind me. "But I'm thinking that you'd better get some sleep for tomorrow. Especially if you're planning on going back into the Palace."

"Yeah, I am," I murmured. "I'm just going to let the others know really fast, and then I'll get some sleep. Promise."

**_Akira: Hey, I'm thinking we can head back in tomorrow._ **

**_Akira: Anyone else wanna see if we can make it to the treasure?_ **

**_Ann: Sure, I'm ready._ **

**_Akira: Great! Ryuji?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Akira: Ryuji probably fell asleep already._ **

**_Ann: Weren't you two going to do some 'training' today?_ **

**_Akira: We did. He certainly didn't take it easy on me and I'm much better at that kind of stuff inside the Palace._ **

**_Ann: Who would have thought that he'd be good at something like that?_ **

**_Ryuji: Hey, I'm awake!_ **

**_Ryuji: My phone just died._ **

**_Ryuji: And, excuse me, but I was one of the top runners when I was on the track team!_ **

**_Ryuji: And even outta practice, I'm still better than Akira was!_ **

**_Akira: Hey!_ **

**_Akira: I don't think I did too bad!_ **

**_Akira: Are you in for tomorrow or are you still going to have trouble walking?_ **

**_Ann: Play nice, Ryuji._ **

**_Ryuji: I'll be fine._ **

**_Ryuji: I'm not the one you should be saying that to!_ **

**_Ann: See you in class, Akira._ **

**_Akira: See you, Ann!_ **

**_Ryuji: Don't you girls just ignore me!_ **

**_Ryuji: Hey!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's my take on the first two confidants in the game! I'm not really counting Ann's fully yet, because she doesn't want to hang out until we've done something about Kamoshida... Sooooo, I guess we better do something about that bastard!   
> Y'all get one wild guess what the next chapter is going to be, and I'm looking forward to writing the second half of the infiltration! I'll try not to make everyone wait so long for the next one!
> 
> Also THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE KUDOS AND TRAFFIC ON HERE! Back in chapter two, I was like "Yay! I have four or five kudos and about seventy hits! I think that's pretty good!" Now we're approaching 3k hits and over a hundred kudos, and it's so fun to see how much everyone enjoys this! If I didn't require a full time job for a paycheck and benefits, I would just write all day every day for you lovelies!


	11. Infiltration Route, Secure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker, Skull, Panther, and Mona traverse the second half of Kamoshida's castle. Secret passageways, flying through the air on a wire, and banter abound as the gang finally secure the route to the Treasure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!  
> Sorry it has been so long. Real life took a couple of nasty turns that weren't unexpected but took up a lot of time and energy. I am happy to release this chapter, though, and I hope everyone enjoys! I've really loved writing this so far, and I'm kind of bummed I can't devote more time at the moment, but I'm hoping soon!

_"Beginning Navigation."_

.

.

.

"You've got to be kidding me," I huffed as Skull, Panther, Mona, and I walked into an elaborate cathedral right smack in the middle of the castle. Even worse, there was a colossal effigy of Kamoshida in all his Palace-ruler glory, about to toss a volleyball in the air to serve it. "Do you guys think he could get more conceited?"

"Hold on, Joker. This place is huge… yet there are no guards?" Mona pointed out, looking around the pews skeptically. "That seems suspicious."

Skull crossed his arms over his chest. "But...the Treasure's through here, right? We don't gotta choice but to keep goin'."

"I guess we should just be careful, then?" Panther asked. "Since we made it here without getting in any battles, we should all be okay on our health and stamina, right?"

I nodded, the motion echoed by Skull and Mona. "If we're all ready for anything, I say let's go see what we can see."

We proceeded into the church, walking slowly up the aisle and staying alert. When we got about half-way, the whole room flickered, the distortion breaking just long enough to get a glimpse of something else...or some _where_ else.

"Wait, was that… the gym?" Panter asked, raising a hand to her head. I was tempted to do the same. Whenever the whole room shifted like that, it was pretty difficult to keep from feeling like my eyes were trying to point in different directions.

"Looked like it?" I replied quietly.

"I get it," Skull growled. "The gym is some kinda holy place for him: he's a _god_ there."

Panther clicked her tongue forcefully against her teeth. "I can't believe that he can think like that...especially after what he did to Shiho."

"God, that bastard makes me so freakin' sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida!"

As the other two talked, I moved forward several paces, staring up at the high ceilings and the odd architectural layout of the pillars. _If we could get up there…_ I was still gaping upward when the heavy sound of metallic footsteps pervaded the chapel. 

"So you're the rats that tampered with the library," an echoing voice jeered. A guard in golden armor marched out into the center of the aisle. "It seems like my waiting here has paid off."

I widened my stance into something a little more battle-ready and put my hand on the hilt of my dagger but the Shadow went on.

"Just as that ape there said, this is a holy ground for our great King Kamoshida. It is _preposterous_ for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this!" The Shadow then burst and melted to reform an angelic-looking knight, or some kind of crusader with wings. "You will pay for foolishly defying King Kamoshida... _with your lives!"_

"Let's get 'im, Joker!" Skull cheered out. A small voice in the back of my mind wondered if he was only quite so eager because he'd yet again been called an ape. _Was it the way he was standing?_

"Ugh, I just _knew_ this would happen," Mona groaned. "Looks like we don't have a choice, though. Let's take it down quickly."

"Yeah, we've still got so far to go, and we just got started today," Panther agreed, unhooking the whip she fought with from her waist.

Since we were all ready, I stepped forward and began the battle the Shadow had engaged us in. He was a strong opponent, and I was suddenly quite glad that we were starting fresh facing this Shadow. It took a while, and I rotated through several Personas before I landed on one that at least didn't have any weaknesses that were vulnerable like the last strong foe we'd faced. Luckily, since we were still pretty well rested from only having just entered the Palace, we were able to defeat the Shadow without taking too much damage.

"Whoo," Skull panted, wiping his forehead. "Didn't realize those things could be that tough. Damn…"

I nodded and had just enough time to relax my stance when several more Shadows appeared, as if from thin air. _"Shit."_

"There's so many of 'em all of a sudden!" Skull's elbow hit mine as he spun on the spot, keeping an eye on the Shadows closing in on us from behind.

"What should we do?" Panther asked, backing around to face another direction. "Should we try to make a run for it?"

"No," Mona protested, closing in the square and glaring venomously at the Shadows. "The Treasure is definitely up ahead, and there has to be a path to it somewhere. Look around to see if there's a good way for us to zip out of here!"

I looked up and the only thing I could see was the Kamoshida statue... _If we can just get it hooked on there…_ My mind sped along the track of thoughts before I nodded, becoming determined. 

"All right everyone, this is gonna be a little different from before, but we need to shoot at the Kamoshida with our hooks and get up on the scaffolding behind the statue."

"Are you insane?!" Panther exclaimed. "That's a massive distance! We won't be able to jump up there once we get on the statue."

"Use your momentum to swing _past_ the statue," I answered. "It's our only way out of this."

Panther, Skull, and Mona were all right behind me, and the adrenaline from our narrow escape made me feel almost giddy with excitement. It was like there were little whispers in my brain, goading me on.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Mona asked. "There's like a voice somewhere nearby…"

 _Wait...What?!_ "You hear it, too?"

"Mmhmm. C'mon, let's head further in. I've got an idea about what it is."

The four of us traipsed across the rafters of the cathedral until we were back on a walkway and had managed to evade the guards' wary gazes. As we moved along, the whispers only became louder and clearer. 

"Wait, guys, what's that?" Skull drew our attention to a short hall that ended in a balcony looking down over a hallway that we'd likely skipped on our shortcut through the 'holy place'. "There's definitely something fishy over there. There's even vines growin' on the door, too."

I rested my gloved hands on the railing and looked over. "Well, I imagine it would be pretty hard for the maid to get to, considering there doesn't seem to be a walkway over there."

"Oh, geez," Panther winced. "I hadn't even considered this creep having maids…"

"Everyone focus!" Mona chided. "It looks like no one's been here in a long time, but there could still be something of value over there."

"Should we take a look then?" Panther asked, crossing her red latex-clad arms. "We'll have to figure out a way over."

Mona smirked. "Well, it's a good thing that I made us all those grappling hooks then. Joker, do you see that handle up above the arch?" He hopped up onto the railing beside me and used a paw to point up at the arch above the other landing. "You should be able to latch onto that and pull yourself over."

I grinned, loving how much this little gadget had come in handy since Mona had given it to me. "No problem," I replied enthusiastically, aiming the device in the direction Mona had suggested.

"You're enjoyin' this _way_ too much," Skull complained, shaking his head in disbelief. 

I threw a wink at him over my shoulder as the wire retracted, yanking me off my feet and into the air. A couple of minutes later, when the other three had joined me, Skull mumbled "Show-off" under his breath, clearly directed at me.

Panther was the one that hit Skull with a jibe in response, "You're just jealous you can't look as cool as Joker when she does that."

"H-hey! I look cool! You're just sayin' that 'cause I'm better at getting the hook to the handle than you are."

"At least _I_ manage to land on my feet!" Panther scoffed.

"I only tripped 'cause _Mona_ wasn't getting out of the way!"

"You just weren't looking where you were going," the cat sniffed, unimpressed.

"Joker! Back me up here-I look cool, _right?"_ Skull pleaded with me.

"Hmmm… I don't think I should be weighing in. I'm just a show-off, _right_?" I teased, moving forward and closer to the door overgrown with vines.

_"Sheesh...girls."_

I pretended not to hear his low comment and pulled out my dagger from its resting spot on my hip as I considered the vines. There were quite a few of them, but the blade was sharp enough that it shouldn't be a problem. It ended up being extremely short work to cut through the greenery, and it was actually more difficult to shove open the rusted doors. Dust swirled around us, making me cough slightly at the thick air inside the seemingly long-abandoned room.

"It doesn't seem like anybody's been here in a _while_ ," I commented.

Panther didn't seem impressed either. "This room seems different from everywhere else we've seen so far."

"Yeah…" Skull breathed, eyes widening. "And there's somethin' super-suspicious over there." He jerked his chin at the other side of the darkened room.

"That's…" Suddenly, Mona jumped in the air, not even finishing his sentence. "C'mon! Follow me!" The cat skipped farther into the room, leaving the rest of us to shrug at one another in confusion and do as he said.

As we all drew closer, I could make out a small pedestal that appeared to be formed out of plant stems and emitting an eerie red glow. Sitting atop of the whole thing was…

"What _is_ this?" Panther questioned, sounding horrified. She was staring at the little shape on the pedestal that looked like a skull with a wide grin carved out of petrified and peeling wood and similarly glowing with the red light from within.

"It's just what I thought!" Mona reported happily. "It's a Will Seed!"

I rested a hand on one hip as I shifted my weight. "A Will Seed? You know what it is?"

Mona nodded definitively. "Palaces are locations that grew distorted from their original forms due to their rulers' cognitions. When such distortions coalesce into forms, _this_ is the result- I call it a 'Will Seed'.

_That's about as clear as mud._

Skull scratched the back of his head as he repeated, "Distortions… coalesce… into _Will Seeds_?"

Apparently, I wasn't alone in my confusion, though I seemed much better at keeping it to myself. I held back a smirk as well as I could as Mona's ears went down.

"Should I try explaining that again?" he offered.

Skull flailed his arms in frustration. "Ugh, just forget it! _That's_ a Will Seed. _Movin' on._ "

I raised a gloved finger in the air. "So wait, aren't Treasures what cause the distortions and the Palace is the manifestation of how the rulers perceive a place, how do the Will Seeds fit in exactly?"

Mona flicked his ears forward and back and his tail lashed from side to side. "Well… they're not as useful for the rulers, so they're usually tucked away in near-forgotten corners. _But_ they hold some serious power, since they are formed from desires a lot like the Treasure is, but they aren't the main _reason_ for the distortions."

I wasn't sure that made anything any clearer, but I suddenly sympathized with Skull's "forget it and move on" strategy.

"So, what do we do with it?" Panther asked.

"We take it!" Mona answered as if it were the most natural response. "It may not be as prized as a Treasure, but it's still _quite_ the rare find, and making it ours will only do us good...I think."

All three of us looked down at the cat as he tacked on the last two words almost nonchalantly, growing anxious as he shrugged.

"Uh… is it _really_ okay to take it?" hedged Panther, inching away from the creepy thing.

"Nothin' shitty better happen when you take it," Skull griped, "like some trap goin' off or we all end up cursed…"

I noticed he said 'when _you_ take it' and that Panther was distancing herself and Mona was straight-up too short. 

With a groan I rolled my shoulders. "I guess I'll just go ahead and grab it, then." Carefully stepping around the stems/legs of the pedestal, I reached under the jaw of the skull and gently lifted it upward. It came free of the vines it seemed to have grown from. It was almost like picking a flower… A really morbid, deeply creepy flower.

"So...nothin' happened, right, Joker? You don't feel any different?"

I smirked. "What, hoping that I'd be struck by lightning or something equally as dramatic?"

Skull rolled his eyes at me. "Shaddup. I just don't wanna get cursed or nothin'."

Mona purred, ignoring Skull all together. "Yes! The Will Seed is ours!" He danced a little closer to get a better look at the bizarre skull-like thing in my hand before I tucked it away in my pocket. "I think there should be two more somewhere else in the castle. If we keep an eye out for them, we might be able to collect them all!"

"Huh? How can you tell?" Skull prodded. "You smell 'em or somethin'?"

Panther gasped as if it hadn't occurred to her. "Oh yeah! Like how dogs can--" She paused with a frown. "Oh, but… you're a cat."

"I am _NOT_ a _cat!"_ Mona shouted, his back paws coming up off the stone.

As the Will Seed went into my pocket, I found that I'd had enough of standing in this dark room when we still had so much of the Palace left to get through. I was determined to make it the rest of the way to the point on the map that Kamoshida seemed to be keeping the Treasure, and we had to get a move on.

"Let's get going," I suggested, moving back to the door and lining up my shot with my grappling hook, Panther and Skull following only a few steps after.

"I just _seem_ like a cat…" Mona protested softly behind us.

.

What seemed like forever later, but realistically _only_ seemed like it after the amount of steps we had to climb on a spiral staircase leading upward, we emerged into a courtyard...on the roof of the castle that was absolutely filled with overpowered guards. 

While I was busy analyzing the enemies we'd probably have to face, Skull whispered to the group, "Whoa, look at that massive tower up ahead!"

All of our chins tilted upward as we took in the gigantic structure before us. It blocked out half of the red sky, which I had sworn was a different color from the ground, and loomed over the four of us crouched in the doorway leading to the courtyard in front of it.

"Oh, that matches up with the map. There's no doubt that's the tower we're headed for," Mona purred.

"So the Treasure's right up ahead!" Panther cheered quietly.

"So… where's the door?"

I nudged Skull with my elbow and, in response to his question, pointed to the far side of the courtyard. There was a door that was likely locked, but also a way to climb up on the parapets from where we could ascend up the side of the tower and probably climb into one of the old medieval windows.

"Damn…"

"It's no real surprise that security would be getting tighter the closer we get. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Mona attempted to placate. "We might as well get started. Whenever you're ready, Joker."

I nodded and moved forward slowly, hugging the low wall. When I peeked around the edge of a stack of crates, I got a sudden, itchy feeling to look skyward and smiled as my eyes caught on the perfect way to move forward. "Follow my lead, everyone," I whispered. "Hope all of you are used to the grappling hooks by now."

I stood and stepped out from behind the crates, drawing attention from one of the Shadows, but it was too far away. Hardly having a second to think about aiming, I shot the hook from my left wrist and allowed the wire to pull me forward the instant it struck true, yanking me to stand atop the small gazebo in the center of the courtyard. There wasn't much room up there, so I turned in place to pull free the hook from its current spot to pull it in tight again and spun around even quicker to shoot at the needle-like flagpole jutting into the sky. By the time the others' feet were touching down on the roof of the gazebo, I was flying through the air, almost appearing level with the enormous moon hanging in the sky, and up onto the roof of the entrance to the tower. I turned and grinned, my heart pounding from adrenaline. 

My momentum carried me past the flagpole, however. I pulled on the wire still attached to my wrist to, hopefully, slow my ascent, but it didn't give right away, instead causing me to somersault over myself before the hook came free and started to retract. _Somehow_ , I managed to land on my feet in a crouch.

" _Holy shit!_ You made it all the way to the roof in one go!" Skull exclaimed, tumbling over the edge of the roof behind me. It looked like his hook hadn't connected to the same place mine had

"Mwehehe, just as incredible as I first expected!" Mona cheered, landing gracefully next to the blond and grinning fiercely up at me.

I pushed myself to standing and brushed my thief costume off. "Well, I don't know how much credit I should get for that, but it _felt_ pretty awesome." I couldn't help the upward twitch of the corner of my mouth.

"Looks like we've got a pretty clear path forward from here," Panther pointed ahead of us, to a ledge right underneath the large, open window I'd spotted earlier. It was low enough on the tower that we'd be able to get to it by jumping up to the ledge, but high enough up from the courtyard that it actually seemed like we might be at an advantage.

"Well spotted, Panther," Mona congratulated, purring as he swung his short little arms around his torso happily.

"Let's get up there, then," I directed, moving in that direction myself.

Suddenly, I heard whispers, barely audible enough to discern the catch of someone's breath on their lips, but not loud enough to hear what was said.

"I think there's another Will Seed around here somewhere, Joker," Mona supplied, ears twitching as he stared up at the tower. "It's too far away to tell its specific location, but there's definitely one nearby."

"We'll keep an eye out for it then. If the whispers get stronger, we'll know we're going in the right direction."

"Wait, you can _hear_ those things?" Panther questioned. "You said something about it earlier, but I thought I just _wasn't_ hearing it, what with everything that was going on at the time, but you and Mona can actually sense them, huh?"

I shrugged as we each started to scale the wall leading up to our makeshift-entrance. "I guess so. I didn't realize that you couldn't."

"Nope! Nothing here. That's weird. I'm curious why your powers are so different than the rest of ours…"

I laughed a little nervously, mind flickering to Igor and the twin wardens "gifting" me abilities. "I'm not sure why _I'm_ so different either. Maybe it's luck or timing or maybe there's some big plan out there. The important thing is that I have this power, we have these powers, and we can do something good with them, right?"

The other girl smiled. "Right. Something for Shiho and for everyone else at our school."

"Joker, are you hearing it?" Mona asked, interrupting us. 

I listened for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, it's significantly closer up here."

"Step inside, though, and it fades again."

For the next few minutes, we puzzled together that we could crawl upward through a vent, and get back outside to work our way around the outside of the building to find the second Will Seed. There was a little more use of the grappling hook, which suited me fine, but the prize at the end wasn't any less creepy, though it glowed with a green hue instead of red this time.

"Geez…" I pocketed the bizarre skull-like thing and frowned. "You know, I'm not feeling any stronger for carrying these things around, Mona. Are you sure they do something?" I asked as our feet touched back down on the same window sill that we'd used to first enter the tower.

"Hey! I'm telling you what I know about them. I just… I _know_ that if you collect all of them from a Palace, something will happen, so keep on your toes, got it?!" The cat floundered slightly, but retained his usual indignant tone.

I sighed and nodded, knowing that there wasn't any use trying to get more information out of Mona. If he was intentionally keeping info from us, which he didn't _seem_ to be in the habit of doing, I thought we had a good enough bond that I could trust that it was for a good reason. I squared my shoulders and pushed my way through the set of doors that would hopefully lead somewhere helpful.

The room we entered was similar but also _very_ different from what we'd grown accustomed to in the Palace. There was the usual medieval decor and architecture, and the black and white patterned floor that we'd already walked over so much of, but… it was like the tower wasn't able to hold things in the places they were meant to be. Sections of the floor rose up, some taller than any of us and other chunks of the floor dropped away so far that it was like they weren't even there anymore.

"Wh-what's going on?" Panther yelped in surprise as part of the floor she was standing on started to shift, making her jump back to keep from teetering over on her heels into the chasm that had suddenly opened up beside her. 

Even my footing was a little less secure. If the floor kept doing this, the heels Panther and I were in were going to be a bitch. I hadn't had an issue with them until this point, but I was starting to envy Skull's boots or even the fact that Mona didn't even have shoes to worry about. At least our agility was a whole lot better in the Palace than it was in the real world.

"The distortion is getting stronger," Mona answered seriously, assessing the movements of the pillars, ceiling, and floors. "It means that we must be getting close to the Treasure."

 _Good._ I thought.

"What're we waitin' around here for then?!" Skull beamed and pushed his way forward. "Let's go steal it right out from under that bastard's nose, yeah?"

That was easier said than done, even this close. The limited option for forward progress was to go around the tower, I suspected all the way, the long way and hope to find some steps while the building seemed to shift around us.

"What the heck is _that_?!" Panther gasped, looking into a side room in what had to be the dead center of the tower. 

I turned and glanced into the room and stopped in my tracks, too numb to really be shocked. There was a platform in the center of the room with what looked like a lever of some kind positioned on it, but… the four pillars of the platform were decorated by… edifices portraying female bodies. There were no heads, arms, or legs; just voluptuous chests covered by midriff-revealing cropped shirts, hips _barely_ covered by what looked like athletic shorts _(I'm_ **_never_ ** _going to wear those at school,_ I vowed silently), and round posteriors that were mostly exposed by the shortness of the shorts.

"The hell? Think it's a trap?" Skull asked, through ground teeth.

"It could be a hidden room, though!" Mona chirped, looking excited. "Let's check it out!"

I grimaced, but stepped into the room. Once all four of us were standing on the platform, I activated the lever, and we found out that the whole thing was actually a sort of elevator.

We went down what felt like several stories in the dark. Not just 'dimly lit' dark either, but pitch-black-can't-see-my-hand-in-front-of-my-nose dark. An old kind of dread crept up the back of my neck, making me antsy, but I pushed the percolating panic attack down. If I didn't get myself under control, I would be crying by the time we finally got into the light, and we would all waste time while I assured the others I was all right.

"This is just awful," I mumbled, trying to affect my usual sass and clenching my hands into fists. "I hope this festival ride is over soon."

"What? You don't like the dark or something?" Mona asked, sounding surprised.

I flushed in embarrassment; it was the first time I was actually thankful for the dark, and I hoped that Mona couldn't see anyway. 

"Huh… You don't seem like the type to be scared of anything," I heard Skull from my right.

"As much as I don't want to agree with him, he's got kind of a point," said Panther from somewhere on my left.

"If I could pick a better thing to be afraid of, I would…" I muttered, but I was already feeling a bit better. Having the three of them with me and speaking in such relaxed tones was more comforting than I had realized it would be. If they were calm, I could emulate that energy rolling off of them and make a stronger attempt at being calm myself.

"Hey, no shame in it- it's just a bit of a surprise is all," Skull assured. "You take on Shadows and slingshot yourself to the top of buildings, but turn the lights out _and… BAM!"_

.

When the agonizing ride on the elevator was over, I stepped off the platform and into the torch-lit stone-paved hall, trembling slightly as a wave of icy adrenaline waned. Panther and Mona followed quickly after.

"Remind me never to try and sneak up on you," Panther requested with a nervous laugh as she looked over her shoulder at Skull.

"That moron shouldn't have tried to grab you, Joker. Trying to scare someone who's already on edge... That's pretty despicable," Mona chided.

"I didn't think she was gonna haul off and slug me right in the gut!" Skull wailed, holding an arm over his stomach and his other hand at his windpipe. "I'm still not even sure how you managed to get me in the throat too, though…"

I shot a glare at him but didn’t otherwise respond as I stepped down the stairs carefully, still jittery. He'd jumped and grabbed my shoulder in the dark, and, without even thinking, I'd elbowed him in the throat and swung my opposite fist into his middle as an instinctual reaction. In a few minutes, I might feel sorry for him, but right now I was too riled. Maybe I should have warned him which way my 'flight or fight' tendencies usually leaned.

"Where do you think this leads?" I asked the others, ignoring the boy.

"No idea, but… Do you _see_ that tacky portrait?" Panther asked, pointing ahead of us. "Is that supposed to be art?"

I tilted my head as I frowned at the painting she was talking about. "Yeah, it's even worse than the one in the entrance hall."

“But why’s it _here_?” Panther moved to the end of the dark hall that didn’t appear to have any other function beside a place to hide this visual atrocity and paused. 

"Huh? Oh, right. We saw it from when we were on the chandeliers, right?"

"Panther wasn't with us the last couple of times we cut through there, or when numb-Skull back there awakened to his Persona, right?"

Mona was right, when I thought about it. When she first got to the castle, the guards might have escorted her through the overly extravagant entrance hall, but we'd been cutting around it for the most part, or _over_ it, depending on how you wanted to look at it. 

"It really is a strange place to have this, though, isn't it?"

"Ugh, you girls...talkin' 'bout some stupid painting, but it ain't gonna do anyone any good cuz it's _just_ some stupid-- _AAHH!"_ Skull had gone to plant the sole of his boot on the painting and give it a solid kick, but the whole thing spun in its frame on a centered y-axis and Skull toppled through the opening that caused and into the other room with a loud yell.

I inhaled sharply, both in surprise and in anxiety because if there were any guards nearby, they were bound to have heard that.

"You all right?" I asked, crossing over to tentatively stick my head through the hidden door to look down at the tangled mess of limbs and black leather that my friend had become. 

Skull groaned, but it didn't sound especially pained, so I turned my attention to the room around him. 

It was the entrance hall.

"Oh, it’s the chandelier room,” Panther mused, peering over my shoulder.

Mona jumped past the hideous, swiveling portraits and into the entrance hall. “It doesn’t seem as if there are any guards here,” he reported. “If I had to guess, I would say they’ve all been directed farther into the castle, where we’ve been moving.”

“Aren’t those the bars we can’t ever get past?” Panther asked, moving around Skull as he finally pushed himself to his feet.

“Oh yeah! Looks like the levers are on this side, though, so we could open ‘em up,” the boy suggested, rubbing the muscles in his neck and shoulder. “Wouldn’t we have a better way through then?”

I nodded reluctantly, knowing that would mean more blindingly dark trips up and down in the elevator. “We _would_. We can come in through the window up there and just cut across to use this secret passageway. It’ll be a lot faster than going the long way around that we took today.

“You two go up and open the gates; Mona and I are going to go downstairs and investigate. I get the feeling that we’re probably missing out on something. Join us when you’re done.”

Skull and Panther split off to accomplish the task I’d set and Mona and I strolled down the grand staircase to the main floor of the entrance hall, wary for any sound that might indicate that we were about to get some unwanted company.

“You’ve really come along, you know,” Mona commented, moving at my side, “As a leader, that is. You’re getting more comfortable with command.”

I shrugged. “The other two, and even you, are looking to me to make decisions. I might as well be the one making them. Besides, this was an easy one. There’s no guards, so no reason we should take triple the time to look around when we can get stuff done this way.”

“Oooh, there’s a treasure chest!” Mona exclaimed, as easily distracted by shiny things as ever. By the time he and I cleaned out the two unlocked chests we found on the main floor, Panther was back with us.

"So, I saw one of those ram-pull-chain levers," Skull called down to us. "Should we check it out and see what it does?"

I nodded, willing to forget my earlier irritation with him by now. "Sure. I'll be right there. Don't touch it until I get a look, though."

I was trusting the second-sight Igor had given me more and more. It came in handy for all sorts of things, including keeping my team safe. I wanted eyes on that lever before okaying anyone to pull it. When we joined Skull, it was in an otherwise empty room. It didn't appear that there were any traps or anything attached to the cord, so I nodded. "You wanna do it, Skull, since you were the one to make the discovery?"

He grinned and pulled the cord down. All around us, mechanical gears started shifting and grinding. It would have been deafening if the walls hadn't blocked most of the sound.

"Well, that certainly sounds like it did something, doesn't it?" I asked. Unfortunately, there weren't any obvious signs as to what it did, but we'd investigated the entire entrance hall already. "Let's head back to the elevator, I guess, and see if that did anything useful back up in the tower."

Going back through the portrait, we made our way back toward the elevator. I stopped short when I realized that there was a whole second flight of steps leading downward to another elevator, this one looking more plain and far less extravagant but still as poorly lit. 

Mona jumped toward it. "Oh, we just gotta go see where that one leads." He paused and looked back at me, concerned. "You gonna be all right, Joker?"

Up or down, it didn't seem like it would matter much at this point. "Let's just get this part over with, okay?"

The four of us piled onto the lower lift, and rode it downward.

This one was a shorter ride and it opened up quickly to an underground cavern with waterfall-probably where the river in the dungeons dropped off, and a narrow walk leading to a door that was overgrown with vines and had a Shadow standing guard in front of it.

Mona shifted, eyeing the door from the distance we were at. "There's got to be the last Will Seed in there."

I tilted my head, not able to hear the whispers very well-probably because of the waterfall- but if I strained, I could hear them. 

"You're talkin' 'bout through that door, right?" Skull clarified, jerking his chin in the direction of the Shadow that was watching us carefully. "Doesn't look like there's any way around him."

Panther shrugged. "It's not like we haven't gone through the guards before. Let's take him out and get the last one of these creepy skull things."

A quick analysis of the Shadow showed that it was a strong one, and I was suddenly even happier that I'd avoided all the ones in the tower courtyard in order to preserve everyone's energy. This wasn't going to be a fun fight, regardless.

.

.

It _wasn't_ a fun fight, but only in the fact that it dragged _on_ and _on_ and that the Shadow was disturbingly phallic-shaped... Eventually, we defeated the Shadow, and I cut our path into the room with the last Will Seed. This one was blue. As I removed it from the pedestal and went to tuck it into my pocket with the others, however, something strange happened.

As if magnetized to the third Will Seed, the first two emerged from within my jacket pocket and stuck themselves to the back of it. The newly formed mass of them seemed to flash and when the light died down, the three of them had become molded together and silvery instead of looking like things carved from tree roots.

"Wh-what just happened?" Panther exclaimed, her voice a whole octave higher than it should have been.

"Mona?"

The cat shook his head, eyes wide. "I've never seen three of them in one place before; I didn't know they would do this!"

I stared down at the new-ish thing in my hand, still rather ill at ease looking at it but feeling something coming off of it. "Well, I guess it's more powerful than they were separately. Anyone else wanna hang onto-?"

I looked up and all three of the others were out the door and halfway back to the elevator.

"Hey, wait for me!"

.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as the lower elevator rose up through the blackness. Panther was right beside me, and I felt her lean against me slightly, as if to assure me that she was still there and had my back, even in the dark. I smiled at the thought, though I was still relieved when we entered into the hall again, ready for at least a small reprieve before we took the more lavish elevator on a very long ride back up to the tower.

"How are you holding up?" Panther asked quietly as Mona dashed ahead as usual and Skull bounded up the stairs after him.

"Eh, I'll be fine. It's not really _the dark_ that sets me on edge so much as not knowing whether something-or some _one_ -is sneaking up on me. Even in my small town, if there weren't street lamps, you could always see the moon or the stars, so it's hard for it to get really, _really_ dark unless it's raining. But no matter where you are, there are always things out there, and I'd prefer to see them coming, if they're going to."

"That makes a lot of sense, actually," she reassured me. "And what we were saying earlier, about you seeming fearless… We weren't trying to say that you can't be afraid of anything, just that you didn't seem to be. It's actually kind of nice to have proof that you really are just like us. With your confidence, your ability to use different Personas, and the way you seem to love doing some of the stuff in here, it's almost like you're just on a different level."

"Hurry it up, girls!" Skull shouted from the inappropriately decorated elevator.

Panther and I had stalled out on the landing between the two lifts, and I had _probably_ been _unconsciously_ trying to put off having to ride up the tower again.

When I turned, however, I spotted the likely reason why Skull had moved ahead of us so quickly. He was holding one of the torches from the portrait's passage in his hand, ready to light the journey on the elevator back to the top of the tower. My jaw might have _literally_ dropped slightly in surprise.

 _Well, surprise_ **_and_ ** _the fact that both of them are being pretty nice about this, overall. Not counting Skull's attempt to 'lighten' me up._

"Aww, how sweet!" Panther cheered, voice dripping with sarcasm and clapping her hands. "Too bad you were such an idiot before. At _best_ , this might make up for trying to scare a girl that just admitted something about herself."

Skull's ears went pink and he rolled his eyes. "Hey, I don't think you're the one that gets to decide that! Sure, I was an idiot, but Joker's pretty forgivin', right?" He grinned at me in a way that was meant to be cheeky but looked more hopeful.

I bit back the immediate 'Yep!' that was on my tongue, and smirked. "I guess we'll find out. If the wind from this ride puts out the fire, you only get half the points back."

Skull beamed, despite my threat, clearly taking comfort in the fact that I was teasing him again.

The light _did_ hold the entire ride up the tower, and Skull ditched it on the stone floor where there weren't any combustible materials nearby. The last thing we needed was to set the place on fire… All though the sound of it _almost_ had a certain kind of appeal.

Once we stepped off the elevator and back onto the shifting floor, it was back to work to find our way forward again. Our little detour had almost made me forget just how wonky this part of the castle was, now that the distortions were getting stronger. The floor almost shifted to completely hide the first staircase, though we did find a safe room that way, and the second floor completely hid the staircase all together, seeming to materialize it out of nowhere once we drew close enough.

In short, I was getting tired of navigating around this stupid, messed up world, and all the Shadows that seemed to be patrolling in the area, and I was _really_ glad that we were getting closer to the Treasure room. Mona had seemed to think that we were only a couple of floors away when we had stumbled upon that safe room.

The only _real_ surprise came when we were at the highest floor we had access to and the only way forward was guarded with... _swinging pendulum axes?!_

"Whoa! Wait… what is this?!" Panther hissed in surprise.

"It's a classic security measure," Mona chastised. "Still, it might be dangerous to try to force our way through."

"For real?!" Skull shouted at the ridiculous trap. "There's no way in hell we're gettin' through here as is.”

“I guess Kamoshida can’t be bothered to make it easy for us,” I mumbled, watching the swinging motion. For their size, the blades were moving fairly quickly and the actual motion never took them far away from where someone might be walking, and it didn’t seem like there was a way that we’d be able to get across the room without having bits sliced off. 

“Let’s head back,” Mona urged. “There’s got to be some kind of way to turn them off. I'd rather not lose my tail to these things.”

We backtracked, and I noticed a familiar, giant bust of Kamoshida grinning at us, its taunt frozen in stone. 

"Yo, didn't this thing do somethin' when we were in the dungeons? Think it controls those swinging things?" Skull asked, leaning sideways to look at the thing from, I supposed, a different angle. "Somethin' seems different, though."

I stuck my hand out, extremely happy to be wearing gloves so I couldn't even simulate touching Kamoshida intentionally, I shoved down the jaw, but it was as if there was no weight behind it and it shot straight downward before springing back up.

"H-huh?"

Mona sighed in exasperation. "I doubt it's going to be that easy at this point. We'll probably have to look around for a key or something."

"Again? What a pain in the ass," Skull complained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Panther crossed her arms as the corners of her mouth tipped downward. "But, we searched everywhere on our way up here, and didn't find anything, so where could it be?"

My head lolled backward in disbelief at our luck. 

"Joker? What do you think?" Mona asked, noting my reaction. 

I sighed and looked in the direction of the stairs we had just climbed to get here. "The enemy has it; that's what I think. It would explain why we haven't found it but it's not here."

Mona nodded, contemplating my deduction. "It's probably the most likely scenario."

Skull's jaw fell open. "You mean the Shadows? There's dozens of 'em! It's not like we can just beat the crap outta all of 'em."

"Don't jump ahead, Skull," Mona chided. "It's a key for this tower, so they probably wouldn't venture too far away, and considering that they're having to resort to these kinds of measures in an attempt to keep _us_ out, they'll probably have trusted the key to an especially strong Shadow. Joker should be able to sense them, so it should narrow our search by some."

I nodded, though my head was still tilted back, so it probably looked weird to the other three. I was the one with the 'gifts' from Igor, so I had a duty to use them. At least Mona had already assured us several times that we were practically on top of the Treasure here.

"Let's do this," I said, rolling my shoulders and getting ready to go back down into the battlefield once again. 

.

It took us a couple of tries to find a guard that had something unusual on him, and when I picked it up, I nearly dropped it again as a reflex. 

_"Ugh!"_ I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth to calm myself and looked back down at the thing in my hand. 

It was an eyeball.

"What the… _WHY would a guard have an eyeball?!"_ I spat. Luckily, the eyeball was made from sculpted or cast metal, instead of being a real eye. "Just when I think this pervert can't get any creepier, he takes it in a _whole_ different direction!"

Mona jumped up to look and then _purred_ as if this wasn't a really strange thing to be holding onto in my palm. "Ooh! I figured it out! This must be how we stop the scythes!"

Panther grimaced. "Now that I think about it, that statue didn't have eyes."

"Right, the eyes lit up last time we used one of those, didn't it, Joker?" Skull confirmed with a nod from me. "Still...how much grosser can he get?"

I frowned down at the _one_ eye in my hand. "This means there's a second one, doesn't it?" I asked, knowing the answer but hoping to hear something different. We were _so close!_

"Gotta be," Mona unfortunately agreed. "Let's go find another Shadow that might be holding the other one."

.

There were no fewer than _three_ strong Shadows on the first floor of the Tower that we'd landed on. Eventually we got the right one, but not before having to battle the other two and significantly depleting our energy stores. A quick stop in the safe room, which came in handy for the second time now, gave us a chance to recuperate and set off back to the smug, eyeless statue. 

I shook off the heebie-jeebies that I got from doing it and reached in my jacket to pull out the eyes and put them in their sockets. "Here's hoping I never have to do _that_ again," I mumbled, reaching down to shove the jaw open.

The mechanisms in the statue ground together, locking in place as it descended. The rhythmic grinding of the swinging blades halted, leaving the path clear to cross.

"Looks like it worked after all," Panther mused, cautiously leaning into the hall. "It certainly _seems_ safe."

"Still… I'd like to hurry just the same."

We cleared the room with the swinging blades and traversed up a few more flights of steps and then found ourselves outside a massive set of doors that were, of course, closed. Beside them, however…

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I groaned _again_ . I was staring at one of the girlish-figure statues that was turned away from the doors, the jutting of the hips and the way the figure was leaned forward made for a perfect, albeit _pervy_ way to get to an opening that would be about balcony level compared to where we were standing. "Ugh… I'm getting real sick of being in this guy's head."

"The Treasure is right up ahead, though," Mona informed, crossing his short arms. "Though I'm not exactly thrilled to be here myself, we're nearly to our goal."

 _"Fine."_ I frowned deeply and jumped up to crouch on the back of the statue.

"We're finally in!" Skull cheered. 

From the look of the room around us, he was right. This was definitely the heart of the castle.

"Quiet down, you idiot!" Mona hissed, peering surreptitiously through the posts of the balcony railing.

"Oh, shit! It's Kamoshida!"

"And a ton of guards," Panther added despairingly.

We all crouched to watch what was happening below. 

"How have you _not_ captured the intruders yet?!" He was shouting at the guards.

"Tch, I bet he'd never imagine that we're in the same room as him," Mona scoffed. "C'mon. Let's keep moving."

Staying low, we crept our way around the perimeter of the throne room and slid through the doors that were behind Kamoshida's throne, amazed that no one had spotted us yet. We were in an antechamber, facing a small set of heavy mahogany and gilded doors. 

"Well, those sturdy-lookin' doors certainly seem promisin'," Skull grinned.

"Mm-hmm." I pushed open the doors and gaped at what was beyond. 

"Whoa-What is this place?! _Holy shit!"_ Skull exclaimed. "The Treasure thing's just gotta be in here!"

Most of the room was filled by a ridiculously massive pile of gold coins. There were some barrels and giant trophies in the room that seemed half buried or filled with even more gold themselves, but there was something in the middle, hanging suspending in the air above the pile of gold that caught my attention. It had shifting colors, like a spill of oil, but it seems more intangible than that. I walked toward it, the coins sliding and moving under my feet as I went, and the closer I got, I realized that it was glowing most intensely from the center with little pin-pricks around it, like a sun and little stars.

"Hey, what is this? It's...floating in the air?" Panther asked, staring up at the weird thing with me.

Mona laughed. " _That's_ the Treasure. We finally found it!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, still not sure if he could see me do it. "That cloudy thing? How are we supposed to steal _that_?"

"Just hold on a second," the cat chastised, jumping up to stand on the giant trophy under the 'Treasure'. "I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far. Simply _finding_ the Treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make it materialize before we can steal it."

The rest of us looked to each other, but no one seemed to understand what Mona was saying. 

Skull sat against the trophy beside the cat. "Whaddya mean?"

"Desires have no physical form by nature. Hence, we'll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are, in fact, a Treasure. Once they're _conscious_ that their desires might be _stolen_ , the Treasure will show itself."

"So, make the Kamoshida in the real world think that we're going to take them, and they'll become something we can take?" I verified, twisting my long hair around my fingers.

"But how do we do that?" The blonde female beside me questioned. 

"We warn them. Tell them, 'We're going to steal your heart.'"

"So we're gonna send a callin' card?!" Skull whooped in his excitement. "That's totally what a phantom thief would do!"

"Once we do that, the Treasure will appear for certain!" Mona exclaimed, energetic himself. After a pause, he added quietly, "I think."

"That again?" The boy groaned.

I shrugged. "Either way, it sounds like it's worth a shot, at least," I said. "We've secured our infiltration route, so we should be able to get back here pretty quickly when we need to."

"All that's left now is to pump out a calling card in reality, then come back to take the Treasure!" Mona purred.

"This is really it, huh?" Panther hedged, sounding nervous. She shifted to hold her hands behind her back and was looking straight at me.

"We won't lose," I answered back, injecting all of the confidence I had in the statement to make sure that my own anxieties didn't bleed into my voice.

"That's the spirit!" Mona jumped into the air and landed back on the trophy's edge, placing his paws on his hips in a cocky stance. "Once we send out the calling card, though, there will be _no_ turning back. So make sure you're ready when we come back, because we'll be stealing this Treasure in no time! Just let me know when you're ready. We'll head back to the hideout and send out the calling card!"

"So, are we headin' out for the day?" Skull asked. "Cuz, I think we might wanna get goin' before Kamoshida realizes that we're right here."

I nodded. "Yeah, we've done what we've come for. Let's head home."

.

_"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

.

We all took the train together away from Shujin and made our own ways home from there. I was bone-tired and was very much looking forward to crashing onto the futon upstairs. At least with the weariness came the satisfaction of feeling like we accomplished something today, though. I pulled out my phone wearily as I felt it go off in my pocket. There were no customers, so I pulled out one of the barstools to sit on and lean against the counter as I read the incoming group messages. Morgana stuck his head out of my bag to read alongside me.

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _You two back home yet? I'm pooped._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _It hit me like a goddamn ton of bricks right when I sat down._

 **_Ann:_ ** _We did walk pretty far in._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I'm glad we found that Treasure thing, though._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _You guys really think Kamoshida'll turn good if we steal that?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Either way, it's up to you when we send the card, Akira._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Call us over to the hideout when you're ready._

 **_Akira:_ ** _We did really well today. Nice work, guys._

 **_Ann:_ ** _See you tomorrow!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Night._

Morgana nodded solemnly. "The real challenge is coming up. I hope you're ready."

I pocketed my phone once more and leaned against my palm, propped against the counter, trailing my fingers over the spines of several books stored here. 

"I've been told that it's a rather nice place to sit and read for a while," Sojiro explained, eyeing me from his position near the coffee pots. "You're welcome to test it out for yourself, though."

"Thanks, Sojiro, I might just do that," I replied back quietly.

"Hmph…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I added at least another 9k, moved the story along, and we are ready to STEAL. THAT. TREASURE! I tried a new formatting with the text messaging there at the end, had to make a couple of executive/editorial decisions, and really wanted to add some more character for Akira. It felt right to give her a fear... not quite a phobia, though it's probably borderline.  
> I have a phobia of balloons. Not the mylar/aluminum ones, but the ones that go POP! really, really loudly. I had four balloon hats that a performer visiting my fourth grade class made for me all pop on my head. Now I'm pretty shy around them. As in...my old job had a 'team building exercise' where everyone had to blow up a balloon and each team had to try and walk across the room with the balloons pinned between them. I thought I could handle just standing away from the groups but as thirty some-odd people started blowing into their balloons and they made that streeeetching noise... I burst into tears and started trembling on the spot. Two people escorted me out like they were bodyguards and I was being shot at... The following summer, at a baby shower with kids running around with balloons and smacking them around, I had an aunt who told me that I 'really needed to get over that'. Ugh...this is why I don't like extended family functions...  
> Akira's not that bad. She held it together a whole lot better than I did... Ryuji was just being dumb. I love him, but he's dumb sometimes... *sigh*  
> Also, flight or fight is fun! I learned that I was a "fight" when a girl tried to jump-scare me coming out of the bathroom stall in fourth grade. I had her pinned and my fist cocked before I knew what happened. I didn't punch her, but I'll tell you right now that no one ever jumped out at me again. Except my mom, once. I had a friend over and her friends decided they were going to wake us up by jumping on us in bed. I don't really know what happened, but I think I might have kicked her in the ribs...  
> Annnyyyy Waaayy... Anybody else have any interesting or humiliatingly crippling fears? What about fight or flight stories? Either way, please let me know what you think of the chapter!


	12. King of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sir Suguru Kamoshida The Utter Bastard of Lust~ The time has come to send the calling card and steal the Treasure! The plan is to get in, get the Treasure, and get out, but do things ever really go that smoothly for The Phantom Thieves of Hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all your patience! Enjoy the chapter and see the end-notes for more of my inane, idle babbling!  
> Spoilers & Triggers: Some Royal Content in this one! Also, we're looking at the peak of Kamoshida's depravity here. Please be aware before you continue!

"Morning!" I turned to see two blonde ponytails swinging their way toward me. 

"Good morning, Lady Ann!" Morgana mewled from my bag, though it was muffled.

I raised a hand in greeting to Ann as she strolled up, suppressing a yawn. The coffee I'd gotten from Sojiro this morning, while so delicious that it seemed to touch my soul, hadn't yet fully hit me, and I was still waking up.

Ann smiled knowingly. "I'm still a little tired from all that hard work yesterday. Seems like I'm not the only one either."

I smiled and shook my head. "Definitely not. I'm kind of hoping that whatever this calling card entails, it'll give us a chance to rest today."

"We can talk about it more later," Morgana supplied, sticking his nose and blue eyes out of the open zipper. "You should have a chance to catch your breath today though."

"So, we're sending it soon, then?" Ann asked, her eyes turning cold and steely in her resolve. 

I nodded slowly, considering. "Yeah, as soon as I'm sure we're prepared." Morgana made it sound as if we would just slide in and grab the materialized Treasure once it took form, and then disappear, but I wanted to be ready in case something turned sideways. 

That probably meant another visit to Doctor Takemi's to ensure we had enough medicines to cover us if we did get spotted, and it certainly meant that we would need to be well-rested. If we didn't have to go today, maybe we could rest enough to be good if we _did_ need to fight our way out. Some kind of instinct, or maybe intuition, was telling me that it wouldn't be as simple as Morgana wanted to believe.

.

.

At the end of the school day, I helped Morgana back into my bag as he whispered up at me, "Sending the calling card is a make-or-break decision, so really think on it, okay? I'm sure Ryuji and Lady Ann are uneasy, too, so make sure you talk to them about it, okay?"

I nodded and tucked the bag carefully under my arm as I slid the straps over my shoulder. 

My phone went off in my pocket, Ann's did the same, and a quick peek showed that Ryuji was curious about the calling card as well. I glanced at my classmate, who nodded, and I tapped out a reply.

**_Akira:_ ** _Let's meet at the hideout._

A few minutes later, we were all on the roof and Mona was on a desk in the middle of our group. 

"All right!" The cat called the meeting to order. "All that's left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida's heart!"

Ryuji's mouth turned down and his brows knit in the middle. "Couldn't we have just sent one at the beginnin' of all this?" The metal legs of the chair he was sitting in squealed as he leaned it back to balance on the back two legs. I frowned at this, sure that he was going to topple over backward. 

"It's not that simple," Morgana scoffed, flicking an ear back and then forward again dismissively. "A Treasure won't stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear. It should last around a day, at most."

"The hell?! That's like… no time at all!" Ryuji complained, rocking back and forth on those two chair legs with his brow furrowed. "Anyways, we can send a callin' card right now, yea? Let's do it and steal that bastard's heart!"

Morgana shrugged the best he could as a cat. "The palace will go away once you take the Treasure, so make sure you've gotten everything done in there that you wanted to accomplish before we steal it."

Three sets of eyes turned on me, and I sighed before thinking over the castle's layout. We'd found a few secrets, secured the simplest infiltration route possible, and gotten all the Will Seeds-anything else just seemed superfluous. "Nothing that I can't live without," I answered as calmly as I was able, though I could feel the pace of my heartbeat picking up just thinking about it. "I'm ready to take Kamoshida down. Let's send out the calling card."

Ryuji's expression turned fierce. "I've been waitin' to hear you say that! Tomorrow's finally the day."

"So, we send the calling card in the morning… and carry out the plan by the end of the day, right?" Ann asked, looking to our feline advisor. 

Tail curling, Morgana nodded. "Correct, the effect won't last long."

"Are you worried about how quick that'd be?" I asked of Ann, vaguely surprised.

I watched as her contemplative expression melted into an almost feral one. "Heh. We've waited long enough. We're going to pull this off... _no matter what._ "

I suppressed a small shiver at the change in her. The usual, nearly dreamy-sounding tone of her voice was replaced by a hard edge and her gaze was sharp enough that I was worried that it might stab one of us if she turned it on us.

"Perfect," Morgana purred, ridiculously pleased. "So, who's going to write the calling card?"

I blinked, stunning myself as I realized that I hadn't even considered that it would have to be _written._ Before I could open my mouth and reveal myself a fool, Ryuji beat me to it.

"Oooh, I wanna do it! Leave it to me!" He was eager and bright-eyed but serious, almost managing to sound confident until…

"Why?" Ann questioned, her doubt almost tangible in the way it dripped from the one word.

"' _Why?'"_ Ryuji gaped at her, chair wobbling dangerously as he looked up in surprise. 

Anxious, I stuck a foot out and brought the chair back down, its front legs slamming down on the hard roof. Ryuji frowned distractedly at my action but pushed himself to his feet to face Ann.

"Why _wouldn't_ it be me, huh?" The words sounded angry, but he seemed to be badly masking a terrible pout. 

Ann sighed, looking like she hated having to say the next things out of her mouth and crossing her arms over her abdomen. "Well… This is _important._ Are you _sure_ you can handle the pressure?"

"I must agree," Morgana expressed, conveying a feline grimace.

"I really wanna get him good!" Ryuji exclaimed before turning to me, hands clasped in front of him and brown eyes pleading. "C'mon, lemme write it… _Please?"_

 _Oh dear…_ The corners of my mouth folded down as I realized that I couldn't turn him down. It felt like admitting a weakness to a Shadow, but I couldn't tell the puppy-eyes 'no'. I sighed heavily and pushed my glasses up my nose a touch more. "All right, Ryuji. We'll leave it to you then."

"All right!" The boy's face split into a wide, triumphant grin as he pumped a fist through the air.

Ann eyed his reaction, looking like it hadn't assuaged her concerns in the least. "Hey, are you sure about this? If anyone finds out our identities, all this work will be for nothing…"

Remembering that he hadn't been able to charm Ann like he'd somehow done with me, Ryuji cleared his throat and sombered. "I know, I know. I'll be careful."

"All right, then!" Morgana announced with a note of finality in his voice. "Tomorrow it is. You'd better not slack off on this, Ryuji. Akira and I are going to prepare for our final infiltration, and you two make sure to get some rest tonight as well."

The four of us went our three different ways at the Shibuya station, and Morgana and I went to central street to stock up on supplies before the next day.

"Remind me, again," I started in a mumble as we perused the convenience store shelves, "why we're stocking up on supplies and everything if you really think that we're just going to grab the Treasure and get out?"

"Man, it's easy to forget you're an amateur sometimes, you know?" Morgana replied. "It's so basic! We want to be prepared for anything. Who knows how tomorrow will go; Better to be prepared for the worst than to be caught off guard. We wouldn't be very good phantom thieves if we were stopped before we even stole the Treasure."

I nodded. "Let's head into Untouchable, then, in the interest of being thorough."

"Good plan. I think it's time we tested to see if that scary manager would take all the weird items you've been collecting from the Palace."

.

As it turned out, Iwai _did_ take the random assortment of things that I'd found in the Metaverse. I got a funny look for the sheer amount of them, but no questions.

"Kids always turn up the weirdest things," he grumbled, taking the large, filled container of contraptions to the back of his shop. "Why don't you look through the inventory for a bit while I sort all this out?"

I nodded and perused the catalog of items he was willing to send me. With the money I'd made by selling off the Palace junk, I had enough to get a few upgrades for each of us. I could only hope that, if we ran into trouble, that it would be enough to make the difference.

As I pointed out my purchases to Iwai, he seemed approving of, if not impressed by, my choices, if the way he jutted out his jaw and nodded nearly stone-faced was any real way to judge.

"Just remember the rules," he commented, bagging my purchases and paying me the small difference in what he owed me. "That all?"

"For now," I responded cheekily, grinning. "Maybe next time you'll actually let me look at the better collection?"

Iwai only smirked in response and adjusted the sucker between his teeth, just as amused with my snark as he was previously. "Come again."

I waved and set out onto Central Street, eager to head back to the cafe with my purchases. I would have gotten more, but I was starting to run low on funds, plus I still had a stop at the clinic to make. 

"Broke, huh?" As if reading my mind, Morgana stuck his head out of my bag as I made my way to the underground walkway to catch my connection back to Yongen.

I groaned quietly. "Not quite, but considering everything else going on, I don't exactly want to leave myself penniless if something goes wrong."

"You could always try working part-time."

I paused, frowning down at the cat. "In my abundance of free-time?"

He rolled his shoulders in a feline shrug. "Well, we're about to steal Kamoshida's Treasure. We may have to wait for him to actually have a change of heart, so you can take advantage of the extra time then."

 _Will I need all the extra cash then, though?_ I wondered, not daring to question it aloud. 

.

When I walked back into the cafe after finishing my errands, Sojiro greeted me with a subtle upward tilt of his chin, as welcoming as he had ever been, and my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I set my purchases down gently and held my phone low to check my messages and allow the cat to read from near my elbow.

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Man, I'm having a hard time figuring out what to write in this calling card! There's so many things I wanna say._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Are you sure you're capable of this?_

 **_Akira:_ ** _Please don't make me regret letting you do this..._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Don't worry. I got it. I even made us a logo!_

 **_Akira:_ ** _A logo?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Is that really necessary?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Aww, c'mon, it'll be so much cooler if we've got a logo! Y'know, something people will take one look at and think of us!_

I groaned, glad that we were doing this over chat instead of in person: he couldn't use his new puppy-dog attack against me like this. I was about to type out an agreement with Ann- we were only trying to change Kamoshida's heart, after all, so why would we need people to recognize us by a logo?- when Morgana sighed from his seated position beside me.

"I hate to agree with Ryuji, but it _would_ be more stylish that way. It may even have a stronger effect on whether or not the Treasure materializes."

**_Akira:_ ** _Morgana likes the idea of a logo, so I guess we're in._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Just...don't make it dumb, okay?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Hey!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Why do you automatically think it'll be dumb?!_

 **_Akira:_ ** _You could send a picture and show us._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _You'll have to wait to see it until tomorrow!_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Well, that's worrying._

 **_Akira:_ ** _On a related note, I got us some new equipment today. We're about as ready as we can get._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _You guys go ahead and rest up._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Aww, that's almost sweet of you, Ryuji._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Well, if we screw up tomorrow, Akira and I are totally done for._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Aaaand you ruined it. Not like we weren't already feeling the pressure, Ryuji._

 **_Ann:_ ** _No kidding. You should have just left it._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I'm just bein' honest!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I can't ever catch a break between you two and that dumb cat._

I chuckled and shook my head, moreso after Morgana grumbled under his breath _again_ that he wasn't a cat.

**_Akira:_ ** _I'll be counting on you two tomorrow._

 **_Ann:_ ** _We'll be counting on you, too._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Just remember that we can't trust any shitty adults!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _That's why we gotta do this on our own._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Don't stay up too late making that card and oversleep, okay?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Yeah, yeah. Let's just pull this off and surprise everyone!_

 **_Ann:_ ** _See you guys tomorrow!_

"For better or worse, tomorrow's the big day," Morgana stated, eyeing me over. "You'd better be sure you're prepared, okay?"

 _Morgana must be worried that something will go wrong if he's triple-checking that I'm ready for this._ I considered the cat for a moment, standing in the doorway of the cafe. _He's not wrong, though…_

"Hey, you seem different," Sojiro commented, drawing my attention away. He raised a dark eyebrow at me over his half-moon glasses. "Did you always have that scowl on your face?"

 _Whoops…_ My worries were apparently showing on my face. "Just thinking about a big project for school tomorrow," I lied, trying to get my facial muscles under control. After a deep breath, the furrow in my forehead finally relaxed.

The cafe owner pursed his lips and studied me intently, and, for a moment, I was sure he could tell that I wasn't being truthful. 

"Nothing goes your way in life," he finally groused, turning back to the task of running the cafe. "You'll end up failing if you tense up like that."

It was almost a nice comment, if a tad defeatist. However, even though he didn't know what was actually on my mind, the advice was sound. _As if it would actually be easy to try to relax when we might kill someone tomorrow._

"What are you gonna do tonight?" Morgana asked, sticking his paws and head out of my bag. "You probably shouldn't go out, since tomorrow's going to be a big day, but you could do something here at Leblanc if you wanted to."

I nodded and tried to sit down to study in one of the booths, but none of the information was sticking. When I restarted the same paragraph for the fifth time in an attempt to read at least _one_ line without my focus slipping, I realized that it wasn't going to be any good.

Pushing myself to my feet, I shut my textbook with a _SNAP_ , inadvertently making Sojiro jump. "Would it be all right if I did some cleaning again?" I asked, determined.

The older gentleman blinked a few times as he recovered from the shock of my sudden action and then chuckled. "Knock yourself out, kid." He watched me as I started about tidying up the cafe, even ducking behind the counter with him to clean the dishes.

Two or three hours later, the small shop was immaculately clean, and I was feeling like I had at least accomplished _this_ task. Weariness was starting to sink into my muscles, and I was surprised when I heard a small _clink_ at the counter.

"As a thanks for helping out," Sojiro commented, waving at the small cup of _heavenly_ smelling coffee. "I did a decaf blend for you, so you better not blame it on me if you stay up too late, got it?"

I smiled and nodded, sliding onto the stool to enjoy my cup of coffee before I went upstairs to get ready for bed. 

If all went well tomorrow, Kamoshida would have a change of heart and confess to everything he'd done. Maybe not right away, but it would be fine as long as he did. If things didn't go so well…

I stared down into the coffee cup and mentally shook myself. We couldn't mess up. I had to make sure that we didn't cross the line between changing a heart and stopping it all together.

.

.

.

The next morning, I took a deep breath and told myself to _focus_ on what I could do as I dressed and readied to go to school. I was going to catch the early train this morning, as I'd woken up the first time my alarm went off and was too jittery to even pretend like I might be able to go back to sleep.

When I walked into the school, I was hit with a wave of chatter. There was a small group of students gathered around the bulletin board that was dominated by red and black. When I looked closer, I realized that there were perhaps two dozen large cards posted on the board that all had the same symbol and lettering on them.

_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust,_

_We know how shitty you are and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins._

_This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready._

_From-_

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

I reread the calling card a couple of times, whispering it aloud once so that Morgana could hear what was on it. It was...not _well_ written, but I supposed it wasn't awful. It at least sounded dramatic enough that it should serve our purpose.

"I heard these were already posted by the time anyone started getting here this morning," an excited male student chirped nearby, talking to his friends. 

_How early did Ryuji get here this morning?_ I wondered, looking around for my own friends. Ann was walking through the door as I searched, and I waved her over.

The blonde took a minute to read the calling card as well, and her face fell into a look of tired exasperation. "Wow…"

"It's..."

"Hey, Akira, Ann, over here!" I heard Ryuji's exuberant voice close by, saving me from having to come up with an adjective, and Ann and I left the growing crowd behind in order to join him in the adjacent hallway. 

"Not bad, eh?" He asked with a proud grin, once we were mostly out of earshot of the tittering and whispering gaggle of students. "I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference."

Ann averted her eyes awkwardly as she crossed her arms. "Um... _yeeaaah._ I know what you _wanted_ to say, but it came off like an idiot trying to sound like an adult."

"And your logo's lacking too," Morgana added, poking his head and front paws tentatively out of my bag. "I didn't get a very long look at it, but it just didn't seem very polished."

Ryuji blanched. "Okay, y'know what? Th-that just ain't true!" he protested defensively.

"I think it's _fine_ , Ryuji," I assured, though it felt a bit lackluster on my tongue.

"Shaddup," he mumbled, frowning and leaning back against the wall behind him.

A quiet female voice in the small mob asked shyly, "Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?"

"Do you think this means the rumors about him are true?"

"Wait a sec...is someone gonna steal something from Mr. Kamoshida?"

"What's with the weird logo?"

"Who're these 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts' people?"

The four of us watched as the gossiping and chatter reached a fevered pitch.

Ryuji shrugged. "Whatever. It got everyone all riled up, _soooo_ all good, yeah?"

"I guess we're about to find out," I whispered, discreetly pointing at Kamoshida himself storming into the entrance hall, searching for the source of the hushed whispers and gaze falling on the calling cards. 

After just the span of a heart beat, he whirled around, expression now feral as he bellowed, _"Who's responsible for this?! Did you do this? Or was it_ **_you_** _?!"_ He was rounding on any of the students around him, who all quickly started to disperse.

"Look at that," Morgana purred, ducking down so only his head above his chin was sticking up in the air. "A predictable reaction from someone who knows what we mean by 'distorted desires'." 

"I think it's hittin' him pretty hard," Ryuji said, voice lifting hopefully, though I didn't take my eyes off the PE teacher in order to see the smirk I was sure would be on my friend's face.

As the last students filtered away to get to class, Kamoshida's terrifying scrutiny roved over the three of us, and his expression twisted into something I'd only seen either in the Palace or when he'd been threatening Ryuji, Mishima, and me. "Was it _you two?!"_ he snarled, apparently ignoring Ann's presence completely and moving quickly in our direction, his athleticism making his stride powerful and intimidating.

I clenched my jaw, _done_ being intimidated and dealing with his creep. "What are you talking about?" I asked as innocently as I could manage, positive that my eyes were flashing behind the glasses on my nose.

"So you're playing dumb, huh?" The teacher's expression rankled in disgust and annoyance. The warning bell rang, giving us only minutes to make it to our classrooms, and it seemed to remind Kamoshida where we were. He took a deep breath and stood up straighter, moving away from us as he did to give Ryuji and I a cold look, eyes glancing over Ann and dismissing her in the same second. "Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway."

He turned as if to go, but before he did, the hallway seemed to _heave_ . The lights flickered and the distorted vision of the castle took over for a brief moment. The three of us, and potentially Morgana, all jumped as we realized that we were now being sneered at by _King_ Kamoshida. 

"Come, steal it if you can!" he taunted with a nasty, taunting curl to his lip. His yellow eyes glowed, the hard lines around them cruel and unforgiving.

Just as quickly as it came, the distortion was gone, and the teacher walked away from us, seemingly unaware of the interaction his distorted self had just had with us.

"Judging from Kamoshida's response, I'm sure we had an effect on the Palace," Morgana shared quietly, blue eyes fixed on the point where Kamoshida had rounded the corner.

"Does that mean the Treasure's appeared?" Ann asked, her voice hushed as well. We started moving along the hall to the stairs-if we didn't, then we would all be late. "We'll be able to get it _today_ , right?"

"Not just 'today'," Morgana corrected. "It's _only_ today. The impact of seeing a calling card doesn't last long, and it _cannot_ be repeated. This will be our _one chance_ to steal the Treasure."

"One day's more than enough for us, right?" Ryuji boasted, grinning and elbowing me as we went up the stairs.

I nodded. "We got this," I replied.

_We are ready… Right?_

.

.

.

After school, we waited until no one else was around us and activated the app. We were deposited, as usual, at the main entrance to the castle, already in our thief apparel. Skull, Mona, and Panther checked out their new equipment as I crossed over to see Igor and the twins. 

It was as horrifying a visit as ever, but I did sneak a peek at Justine's 'compendium' of all my current and past Personas. I felt the anxious knot in my chest loosen slightly at the sight of Arsene's name listed there, a reassurance that he was only a single summon and a couple thousand yen away. I brushed my hand over the list before I finished my business and returned to the Palace before my friends wondered why I was staring off into thin air again.

"Let's go!" Mona was encouraging. "Keep your guard up-Our only objective today is stealing the Treasure."

We made our way up the wooden scaffolding, through the entrance hall and the spinning portrait hidden passage, up a very tense-on my part anyway- and _long_ ride in the elevator, and we were back at the entrance to the throne room that we'd snuck around Kamoshida addressing his soldiers when we were here last. This time, however, the enormous doors were open and the throne room seemed to be empty.

I walked forward, the slow rhythm of my heels muffled by the lush carpet runner that led right up to the empty throne. "This seems...unusual," I murmured, barely loud enough to hear my own words: something in the air of the empty room making me feel as if I should be hushed, like the atmosphere inside an old library.

"What the hell's goin' on here?!" Skull groused, obviously not feeling the same tension in the air. "The door's just sittin' open and there aren't any soldiers around...."

"They're probably all stationed somewhere else," Panther suggested, sounding doubtful.

"We did tell them we were coming, so they're probably still busy watching the entrances," Mona purred. "Even better if we can just steal the Treasure with no one being the wiser that we're even here."

We progressed through the empty throne room and up the stairs to the Treasure room. When we finally pushed open the doors, there was an enormous padded crown hovering in the air where there had been the weird shimmering aura before. The gleam from the gold and the lights glinting off of it was uncomfortably bright, and I squinted from behind my mask.

 _"Awww yeeeaaah!_ The Treasure has appeared! What did I tell you guys?! Now we can steal it!" Mona cheered loudly, dancing up to the giant artifact. His tail was whipping back and forth mercilessly, and he almost looked ready to pounce at any moment. With a shuddering sigh, he added, "The shine brings tears to my eyes…"

"It's _huge!"_ Skull breathed out, eyes wide.

"It's kinda pisses me off," Panther grumbled sullenly, glaring at the glowing crown. "Why's it so pretty? Isn't it Kamoshida's distorted desires?"

Instead of answering, Mona let out a rumbling motor-like purr. "T-Treasure!" he panted breathlessly, taking a few halting steps toward the crown. His tail was swishing and his pupils were blown tremendously wide, looking like he might be about to pounce or something. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, tugging my red gloves more securely onto my hands nervously. "Is something-?"

Mona suddenly leapt at the Treasure, paws reaching out and clinging to the red material as he rubbed his cheeks against the crown, as if scent-marking it like the feline he appeared to be. 

_"Meeeoooooow! Mrrrrooooow!"_ His voice had lost it's usual rolling sound and instead sounded like...well...a cat. The sounds coming from his mouth were high-pitched mewls and low, throaty yowls.

"Uh… the cat's acting _awfully_ excited…" Skull commented, sounding bemused more than concerned. He crossed his arms and stared as Mona continued mewing in short bursts, sounding for all the world like a happy, melting kitty puddle.

"You'd think it was catnip," I whispered to Panther, who nodded emphatically, concealing a small laugh.

"Mona, you're _way_ too excited right now," she chuckled.

 _"All right,_ that's enough, you stupid cat!" Skull barked out loudly, managing to shake Mona from whatever trance had come over him.

Mona's eyes widened and his pupils shrank back down as he seemed to realize what he was doing. "Oh...um...yeah." He jumped down off the Treasure and shook his head as if to clear it of the last of whatever had just happened. "Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of you, ladies," he excused with a small, jittery bow. 

I smirked, knowing that he was more concerned with Panther than with me, but I nodded in return to his gesture nonetheless. "What was _that_ even about? I don't think we've ever seen you so worked up."

"You were totally out of character," Panther added, eyeing the cat skeptically as if he might go crazy again.

"I couldn't stop it, either," Mona replied earnestly, ears pressing back against his skull in distress. "To think that I'd be drawn to human desires this much…" With a small gasp, he perked up, hopeful. "Doesn't this _prove_ that I'm human?"

 _I'm not sure how that 'proves' anything, one way or another…_ I thought, trying not to let my skepticism show on my face. 

Skull sighed, blowing the air out through his teeth as he half-growled, "How are _we_ supposed to know?"

Mona blinked, still shaken by what had transpired, and looked back up at the crown, holding himself back from it this time. "A-anyway, you guys will need to carry it!"

Panther and I moved forward to take different sides of the gigantic artifact obediently, our heels slipping slightly on the mass of gold coins beneath them, Skull following only a beat or two behind, grumbling under his breath, "All you do is bark orders..."

"Well, we've got to get it out of here somehow, right?" I asked, trying to soothe his ego and still get him to help carry this stupid crown. One thing was very evident even before we really grabbed the thing-it was going to be _heavy_.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he folded. Cheering up visibly, he grinned. " _Still_ , that was easier than I thought! I was sure there'd be some insane trap or somethin'."

I poked my head around the curvature of the Treasure. "What, the swinging axes and the eyeball-keys weren't complicated enough for you?" I asked, half-joking, half-incredulously serious.

Panther ran a hand over the golden band. "The Palace will disappear if we take this back with us, right? And Kamoshida will change, too…"

"That _should_ be the case," Mona confirmed, dancing ahead of us to check the throne room and open up the large inner doors.

"Great," I said shortly. "Now's our chance, then."

The three of us gripped the bottom edge of the crown and it seemed to fall out of his hazy bubble into our arms.

_I was totally right._

The damn crown went beyond _heavy_ and straight to _hellish._

_"Geez,"_ I heard Panther hiss out in surprise.

Skull, Panther, and I were struggling to keep this thing lifted up, and Mona was too short to be able to offer much help. Besides, I was slightly nervous that he might lose his mind again if he touched the Treasure once more. 

As the three of us shuffled behind the cat, he started to mumble quietly, paws rubbing together in front of him as he seemed to be congratulating himself. "To think it'd go so _well_ … I've even found three Persona-users in the process…" He cleared his throat and turned to address us, or rather me, as we worked on getting the Treasure through the doors. "My judgement was correct: I made the right decision in making a deal with you." He let out a laugh that sounded diabolical but also like a cat's meow.

I inhaled sharply as the bond we'd formed seemed to galvanize, growing hot and prominent in my chest for just a moment before it settled again, stronger than it had been before. I smiled, knowing that I'd further earned Mona's trust.

"Glad...you feel...that way," I panted out, trying to focus as we made our way down the steps of the throne room carefully. 

We were almost to the end of the throne room, but I had genuinely _no_ idea how we were going to make it out of the Palace like this. We were moving too slow, and Kamoshida didn't exactly have a _subtle_ Treasure to go about strolling out of here.

Before I could worry the subject any further though, a voice cut through the empty throne room, echoing around the high walls and ceiling.

_"~Go, go! Let's go! Ka-mo-shida!~"_

It was Panther's voice but nasally and more vapid-sounding. It was the cognitive-version of Ann that lived in Kamoshida's head, the one that we hadn't seen except for hanging on the Palace ruler's arm.

_Oh no..._

There was the sound of a hard _SMACK_ and a second later, the crown was violently knocked from our collective grasp and went rolling across the carpet. Somewhere to off to the side, I heard Skull let out a shocked exclamation at the interruption, but I zeroed my focus in on the dais where throne was resting, where we'd passed by just a short time ago.

King Kamoshida was standing there in all his 'glory', smirking at us as the scantily-clad Cognitive-Ann skipped forward to jump into his one-armed embrace. 

"Kamoshida," I scowled.

"You couldn't possibly be so stupid to think I would let anyone have what is mine," the square-jawed man sneered, holding out his free hand in our direction.

I didn't know what he was doing at first, but the crown began to shift behind us, rolling in place before it lifted off the ground and flew through the air-shrinking as it went- to land in Kamoshida's hand.

"This crown proves that _I_ am the king of this castle- it is the core of this world!" 

Cognitive-Ann giggled and traced shapes over the king's chest, staring up at him dreamily.

Panther bristled beside me, rage rolling off her in near-tangible waves. "That rat _bastard!_ That's how he sees me, isn't it?!"

I wished I could offer her any kind of reassurance, but she was right and I didn't dare turn my attention away from the obvious threat in the room.

"Yo, pervert!" Skull shouted up at Kamoshida. "Were you just sittin' here waitin' to ambush us?"

Kamoshida's lips curled up in distaste as he bit back, "I just made it easy to find you. I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now."

Skull growled with a fist curling and raising as he took a few steps forward, putting himself in my line of vision. "That's _our_ line ya sexually-harassin' d-bag!"

Cognitive-Ann curled even closer to the Palace ruler at the mention of sexual-harassment. King Kamoshida scoffed and rolled his eyes at my friend as he stroked the exposed skin on his pet's spine. "What a selfish misunderstanding…"

Panther moved forward on my right, voice near cracking in her anger. _"How_ is it a _misunderstanding?!_ You were doing things that you kept in _secret_ from others!"

"People _around_ me were the ones who kept it secret," Kamoshida corrected, as if bored, but his baleful eyes never left us. "Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners… They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it."

I recoiled from that thought, though we already knew that there were plenty of people aware of the abuse that the warped PE teacher doled out and did nothing, not if it meant fame for the volleyball team, the students on it, and the school itself.

"There are too many _imbeciles_ who don't understand that!" Kamoshida spat, continuing on unfalteringly. "Including naive brats like you and that girl who tried to kill herself!"

Sharp yellow eyes focused on the girl in the red latex suit standing beside me, and I looked to Panther myself, trying to gauge her reaction. He was clearly trying to egg her on to acting foolishly. 

I needn't have worried about my teammate, however, as Panther sighed heavily, sounding bitter and exhausted at the same time. "True…" she admitted. "She's a total idiot...letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide… And I'm even more of a dumb-ass for not realizing that!" With a nod to me, she widened her stance into the battle-ready one that I'd grown familiar with and glared up at the ruler before us. "But no matter what kind of fool someone might be… _They don't need your permission to live their lives!"_

"Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant!" Kamoshida demanded irritably. "There is no wrong in using _my gifts_ for _my gain._ I'm a cut above _all_ other humans!"

I jerked my chin in Skull's direction and caught his attention, both of us preparing for what looked like an imminent fight. Mona was already dancing back and forth, his cutlass in hand.

Panther's laugh that sounded was hollow and manic. " _'Above?!'_ You mean _beneath,"_ she seethed. "You're a _goddamn demon_ obsessed with your _sick_ desires!"

_"That's right…"_

I didn't like the look that came over Kamoshida's face at that point. Instead of growing angrier at my friend, he began to grin. The smile was depraved and unsettling. It warped his face into something that matched the twisted soul that we knew resided in his chest. Seizing the Cognitive-Ann and pulling her to him roughly-not that she seemed perturbed by it, he began to glow with a strange, red energy, similar to the auras that we'd seen around the Will Seeds. 

_"I'm not like you,"_ Kamoshida went on, voice growing in volume far past the levels usually attainable by normal circumstances and becoming distorted and warbling, a strange combination of gargling, dissonant tones that make it difficult to hear the words. _"I am a demon who rules this world!"_

Then, as if acknowledging and giving into his darker nature had given him too much power for his form to contain it, he began to _change._

First, Kamoshida's eyes bulged in his head, growing so swollen that it was incredible that they were still in his head, the blood vessels in them stretched nearly to the breaking point. Then, his tongue lolled out from his mouth, growing and growing and growing, until it was down to his knees, maybe longer and was turning... _purple_.

At this point, the red glow grew so strong that I had to lift an arm to shield my eyes. 

"Mona! What's happening?!" I called out.

"This is the power of the ruler of a Palace!" the cat answered, averting his eyes away from what was occurring on the dais as well. "He's transforming into a different form to fight us seriously. I hope you're all ready!"

When the light dulled, we were staring at a being that was _definitely_ not human. Kamoshida was now roughly the size of a small house, ram-horned, pink-skinned, four-armed, and _barely_ covered by his robe any more. Two of his hands wielded blades-a sword and a steak knife, one a fork, and the fourth a wine glass that contained sloshing red liquid and the Cognitive-Ann who was still watching him adoringly. In front of him sat a giant trophy with several pairs of legs sticking up out of the top. Four little gnome-like creatures were chained to his sides, iron-masks covering their faces.

Kamoshida's giant purple tongue lashed out in front of him as he gesticulated wildly with a few of his arms. _"You goddamn, no-good, shitty brats!"_ The monster before us bellowed, voice still distorted and eyes rotating independently from one another in their sockets. " _Haven't you been taught not to point at people?! HUH?!"_

"Look!" Mona leapt forward, pointing up at the once-again massive crown that rested between the wide, curling ram-horns atop the monster's head. "There's the Treasure! We should try to catch him off guard and steal it!"

"I think stealing it isn't exactly our _only_ goal at this point!" I pointed out. "How about we make _surviving_ this priority number one and stealing the Treasure a close second?!"

Mona nodded, conceding my argument. "Everyone stay on your toes, attack, and look for an opening!"

.

The battle was difficult. Luckily, there was plenty of space in the throne room to move, dodge and dance away from Kamoshida's attacks as much as possible. 

"Euuuaaargh!" I heard Panther exclaim, taking damage as the purple, swirling tongue whipped across her, effectively _licking_ her as an attack.

"You _bastard!"_ Skull screamed out, unleashing Captain Kidd to do as much damage as they were able to muster.

For a moment, Kamoshida drooped, but he immediately plunged his knife and fork into the trophy before him, spearing one of the bodies there and lifting it to his mouth before devouring it whole.

 _"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm… That hits the spot,"_ he taunted, jagged maw stretching into a smile. _"Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't lettin' you sleep tonight!"_

I startled backward, alarmed by what I'd just witnessed even more than the salacious comment. "He's _eating people_ now?!" 

Mona shook his head. "He just healed himself! Look!"

Sure enough, Kamoshida's posture perked right back up, and he seemed flushed with health and vigor all of a sudden.

"Dammit!" Panther's whip snaked out and fended off another attack from the purple appendage. "We're getting nowhere if he can just undo all the work we're putting in!"

"He ate things from that trophy to heal himself, right?" Mona clarified. "Let's focus on destroying that first!"

I switched Personas, calling forth Eligor, and attacked the trophy with the hardest attack that I could. Satisfaction bloomed through me as I saw a crack form, though I didn't have time to celebrate for long as the fork came stabbing down, smashing through the tiles where I'd been standing only a moment before.

_"You don't know what this is worth, so STOP TOUCHING IT! Don't do it anymore, got it?! I've warned you!"_

A twisted grin curled up my fast at the challenge. Looking around at my friends, I saw the determination I felt reflected back at me, fueling the feral desire to make this sadist fiend _pay._

"When someone tells us not to do something," Mona chimed tauntingly, "it only makes us want to do it even more!"

For several tense moments, all our focus was trained on the goblet-like trophy. More and more cracks started showing, and we couldn't be far from destroying it completely.

Tracking the battle carefully, even as I moved about myself, I realized that I was going to have an opening soon, and there was an intense pride at being the one to shatter this thing, to have accomplished a solid step in defeating this demon. However, when my moment came, I heard a cry of anguish from somewhere to my right, in the opposite direction of the trophy. I turned my head and saw that Mona had been knocked down, and he was feebly trying to pull himself off to the edge of the battlefield. 

A glance told me that Panther, the only other consistent healer between the four of us was too far away to be able to help the feline-like mentor of our group, I growled under my breath and called out to Skull who was closest to me, "Hey, there's an opening here! Finish it!"

Skull's face split beneath his mask in a savage grin. "You know it!" He turned and sprinted toward the trophy, winding up the weapon he was swinging around in his hands. I didn't pause to watch him land the blow I'd hoped to make, instead running and sliding to a halt beside Mona.

I switched Personas to one that held the Diarama skill and went to work healing our smallest teammate.

"Thanks, Akira," he sighed in relief. "I'll be able to get right back at it."

I nodded, wishing he could rest but knowing that there wasn't any other choice for us at the moment. "Any time."

_"No way! This was from when I won the national!"_

I pushed myself off the ground and turned in time to see the broken fragments of the trophy fade away as if they'd never existed. Skull had moved away, but his shotgun was now in his hands, pointed at and ready to use on the gigantic monster.

As Kamoshida slumped, agonizing over his loss, the four of us closed in on him, guns all raised. 

Seething, bloodshot-pink eyes roamed over us wildly. _"You think that you can get away with doing such a thing?! Do you realize who I am! I am KAMOSHIDA-Don't you get it?!"_

"So what?!" I snapped back, cocking back the hammer with my thumb. "You say that like it should be news to us."

_"Bullshit! I am above everything else in this castle! I am Kamoshida! I am the king here!"_

Skull scoffed beside me, rolling his eyes heavily. "I always say you as a condescending hotshot, but right now… you're just a pathetic loser."

"We came all this way to steal that Treasure!" Panther barked out. "Will you just give it up and hand it over?!"

_"SILENCE! I won't let the likes of you have this!"_

Mona sighed impatiently. "You still have the energy to say things like that?! Then we're going to up our game as well!"

The four of us sprang into action to attack Kamoshida with everything we had. He still didn’t seem near the end of his stamina, but he seemed to be wilting at least a little, compared to how enthusiastically he had been at the beginning of the fight. 

_“I’m the king!”_ He protested, voice _just_ losing its strength by a fraction. _“If I’m not, then who is?!”_

I scoffed and spun my dagger around in my hand. “If there _was_ a king, **_you_ ** certainly don’t deserve the title!”

 _“How dare you keep defying me… Looks like I gotta bring out the big guns! Slaves, bring over the you-know what!”_ He waved imperiously, and the four little creatures that I’d thought were chained to him scuttled off. Before I could track where they were going and why, Kamoshida continued with a hearty, arrogant laugh. _“Time for my killshot from when I was active and rockin’ it! ‘Killshot’ as in... I'll make the kill!”_

I tensed, looking at my friends and seeing the apprehension on their faces as well. It couldn’t mean anything good. I signaled to everyone to be on guard and be ready to take a brutal hit, because I had a sinking feeling that there wasn’t going to be any way around the upcoming attack.

 _"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP? WHERE'S MY BALL?!"_ Kamoshida shrieked suddenly, flailing violently with his arms, the weapons in his hands imposing a threat even unconsciously. 

Suddenly, from the side of the room, a human-sized figure shuffled into view and stood in front of Kamoshida, bowing with a heavy tremble in his limbs.

"I-I'm so sorry, King Kamoshida! I-I have it right here!" Mishima whimpered pathetically, hunched over and ducking his bruised and beaten face.

_"TOO SLOW MISHIMA! Worthless chump!"_

Anger licked through my veins like fire. I knew that it couldn't _really_ be Mishima here, but it was just such a close representation to how I'd seen Mishima that I was angry that this was the mold he'd forced the poor student to fit into. The sniveling, cowering doormat…

"Wait, _Mishima?"_

"Why's _he_ here?"

The appearance of our classmate seemed to have thrown both Skull and Panther off kilter. 

"Calm down!" Mona called out, looked over the boy warily. "That's only Kamoshida's cognition of him! It's not the real Mishima!"

I had been right, but a small part of me still sighed in relief. If I had been wrong… This could have been a much different fight…

"It feels like he's gonna attack, guys! Stay focused!" I yelled out, anxious over the _reason_ Mishima had been summoned with a volleyball in hand.

_"Good, Mishima-now pass it to me! Don't tell me you can't even do something as simple as that!"_

Obediently, Mishima lofted the ball into the air and set it for the monster, boosting the ball up high into the air. Kamoshida somehow leapt from his sitting position, arm raised up high.

I had a momentary flashback to the volleyball rally, the moment just before Mishima had gotten beamed in the head and knocked to the ground, to the teacher's posture, the way his arm cocked back as far as it could… and I knew exactly what was coming.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted urgently, putting as much distance between me and that ball's potential trajectory as possible.

The ball didn't hit any of us directly, thank goodness, but the force with which it ricocheted off the floor sent a shock-wave that threw all of us off balance. My own feet slipped beneath me, and I barely managed to catch myself on one of the columns before I sprawled out across the ground.

As I corrected myself, I heard Kamoshida's garbled growl. _"I knew it… I can't go all-out with Mishima providing the back-up. Hey, shit-for-brains! Get off my court!"_

The Cognitive-Mishima bowed his head even further, if that was possible, and scurried away with a defeated, "I-I'm sorry, King Kamoshida!" echoing behind him.

I scowled at the pink lust-demon as the bruised cognition hastily passed me by. I paid him no mind, as it was clear that Kamoshida didn't seem to think that he had any brains with which to think, so this representation of those thoughts wouldn't be of any use to me. I instead focused on the disgusting brute that was already calling for the next cognition.

_"NEXT SLAVES, GET OUT HERE! Hurry up with my damn ball!"_

Dread filled my stomach as I waited to see what he would conjure next. I didn't have to wait long.

The hurried _clip-clip-clip_ noise of stilettos sounded against the tile, and I could almost guess what was coming.

_Almost._

Instead of whatever guess I had had a chance to formulate in my head, out tripped a second and third cognition- both female. 

"N-no way! What's Shiho doing here?!" Panther exclaimed, cyan eyes wide as she gaped at the form of her friend.

Mona jumped forward as Panther lurched in the direction of the apparition. "Panther, calm down! It's not the real one!"

"Yeah, I guess you must be right," Panther replied shakily. "But, this is just…"

Kamoshida's cognitive version of Shiho Suzui seemed almost nothing like the real-world version of the girl I met. She pranced out, barely clothed in an outfit that looked made of fluff and barely covered more than the outfit the Cognitive-Ann was wearing, and only because the top of the outfit completely covered her chest. A pillowy choker and matched cuff bracelets adorned her in addition to a bunny-ear tiara resting on the crown of her head and bright red heels on her feet. As she turned, she smiled coyly with ruby-painted lips and heavy blush and eye-shadow on her face. She looked gaudy instead of beautiful, and the way she was obviously on display for the Palace ruler made me feel ill.

But the unsettled feeling got worse and plummeted straight to nausea as my eyes slid to the second cognitive person emerging from the shadows.

The second was a girl with her long, dark hair loosely plaited in two braids that trailed down either side of her neck and presumably went down to her chest. Her gait was more leisurely than Suzui's, as if she didn't care about being prompt or pleasing Kamoshida. She still wore a simpering smirk on her face, though, as she stared up at him through her glasses. Neither the bastardized version of the school uniform skirt nor the wide-weaved fishnet stockings did much to cover her bottom as she strolled forward, and when she turned it revealed white lace held in place by dangerously thin straps and splattered with red. A set of handcuffs kept her wrists close, thereby squishing her chest forward as she lifted the promised volleyball up.

_It was me._

"H-holy shit," I heard a muttering from somewhere nearby, but I couldn't bring myself to care just what the others' reactions were to seeing the Cognitive-Akira… and so much of her. It wasn't like Kamoshida had ever seen me like this, so it wasn't like he was very accurate in his imagination of me, but....

I should have been prepared for this. He'd made it clear that he'd seen me in that lecherous light before, and I'd made enough of an impression on him that he probably did think of me beyond the times that I appeared in front of him. But… to have the evidence of how he saw even me, when I'd been nothing but an annoyance to him in real life….. My vision was starting to turn white-hot around the edges, and I was more determined than ever to take this goddamn pervert down.

"King Kamoshida!" Cognitive-Suzui chirped, her voice more chipper than it had been in the one conversation I'd had with her. She still sounded tentative, but eager, probably exactly how Kamoshida convinced himself she sounded when he had made his advances. "We've brought your ball~just like you asked!"

Kamoshida's garbled voice lowered, sounding pleased, "Now there's a good girl, Suzui. All women should obey my orders like this-ain't that right, Kurusu?"

"I'm _so_ sorry that I've been such a _bad_ girl, _King Kamoshida_ … I _promise_ to make it up to you," purred my duplicate, drawing out enough words that she bordered on sounding sarcastic, but the tone was still eager, like this was just some sort of game to be played.

I gagged, physically heaving at the sound of my voice issuing from this...this _thing_ saying those things to _him_. I focused back on my breathing and forced myself to put aside comparing the cognitive version of me with the real thing.

 _At least he got the sarcasm part right,_ I thought bitterly, pulling my gun out of its place on my belt.

"Dammit, even Suzui and Akira, too!" Skull cursed, rubbing his head viciously, as if trying to scrub the imagery of the three girls all fawning over Kamoshida from his brain. "You've gone too far, you piece of shit!"

_"Still so jealous, I see. Or is it that you want to see my killshot again?!"_

The white spots in my vision cleared enough for me to think straight. We could keep attacking Kamoshida as he built up for a second killshot and, with _a lot_ of luck, we might be able to catch him off guard enough to keep him from doing it… or we could attack the cognitive versions of Suzui and myself to make sure they couldn't set him up. Since they were just cognitive versions, it shouldn't affect the real-versions: it hadn't seemed to have had an effect when Panther had sliced through her own cognitive-self with a sword just after awakening to her Persona, after all.

"What do we do?" Mona asked, seeing the wheels turning in my head behind my mask. 

"Focus on the cognitions," I ordered.

"Mona and I will get Suzui!" Skull called out, dashing around me to make for his self-assigned target.

 _Just as well._ I thought with a small shrug before focusing on my own fake-doppleganger. _I don't want Panther to have to deal with killing something that looks like her best friend… Plus, I_ **_really_ ** _want to get rid of this thing with my face._

Thankfully, both of the cognitions were pretty weak. Part of me was even more pissed off at that- _I_ was the one kicking _his_ ass in this fight, even if it was taking a while, _not_ the other way around- but the larger part was just relieved that we managed to dispose of them before Kamoshida even had a chance to prep for his killshot again.

 _"Hmph,"_ Kamoshida grumbled. _"In the end, both Suzui and Kurusu were useless, too. I'll just have to give each of them lessons later on how to properly please their king! Private lessons!"_

"Over my dead body!" I shouted back at him with such force that my throat felt raw.

Panther's hand gripped the handle on her whip so hard that I was sure her knuckles were white under her pink gloves. "Kamoshida, I'll never forgive you!"

"I swear, we're gonna beat that bastard's ass!" Skull promised, coming back to stand at my side, glaring up at the monster in front of us.

"We're not getting anywhere with just brute force," Mona commented. "We need to be smarter about this."

I frowned, agreeing, but needing more time to concentrate than I had. "So, let's just take the Treasure. That's all we _really_ need, right?"

"Time to use Plan B, then!" Mona announced.

"Plan B-? _When were you going to mention that you had another plan to cut this battle short?!"_ I hissed, moving out of the way as Kamoshida's sword-wielding hand brought its weapon down close by. 

"Now seemed like the right time! Anyway, see that ledge over there?"

I turned my head to look where he was pointing. It was the balcony-walkway that we'd taken to avoid Kamoshida and his legion of guards the day we'd found the Treasure. 

"Send someone up there to steal the Treasure while the other three keep him busy. We'll be able to steal it without him noticing!"

"I can go," Panther offered, eyeing the ledge.

I shook my head. "No, I think you and I would draw too much attention to be able to sneak off like that. It should be Skull or Mona."

Mona jumped forward. "Let me show you my skills! Just keep him distracted while I get up there."

I nodded. "Go. We'll handle it." I gripped my dagger and raised my free hand to my mask to summon one of my Personas.

Panther and Skull were right beside me as we continued to attack Kamoshida, dodging and moving around in front of him, keeping those roaming eyes fixed in any direction other than the one that Mona was in, sneaking around the pillars to leap up to the banister high above him.

The massive brute was obviously starting to wear down, and I actually had some hope that we would be at the end of this battle sooner rather than later, one way or another.

"Lookin' pretty beat, there, ya old pervert!" Skull taunted when yet another lash of Kamoshida's tongue missed him by a wide margin. "Maybe you should just give it up!"

 _"Now listen up! This school_ **_exists_ ** _because I'm around. You're the only ones who don't respect me, you know!"_

"You're controlling people's lives with _fear_ and _harassment!"_ I growled. "That's _not_ respect!"

_"You're misunderstanding it all! I haven't sexually harassed anyone! They came onto me because they wanted to get on my good side!"_

"That's such bullshit!" Panther shouted back at him, loosing Carmen to reign fire down on him.

Kamoshida still hadn't noticed a thing in regards to Mona stealthily climbing up the banister. I was keeping an eye on the cat, and he was almost in position. Just a little more, and he would be able to take a chance at the Treasure.

_"Hey, wait- Is there one less of you?!"_

I froze and nervously cut my gaze over to Panther and Skull to make sure that they weren't about to accidentally give Mona's position away.

_"I knew it! One's missing! Where'd that pet of yours go?!"_

"Nyahaha!" Mona laughed from the top of the banister, standing right behind and above Kamoshida's crown. "It's already check and mate!" 

With a flying leap, Mona swung his sword and knocked the Treasure right off Kamoshida's head and sent it rolling across the throne room. The four of us, once Mona landed on his feet, closed in to block an attempt Kamoshida might make to get it back.

Kamoshida started flailing wildly. All four arms, his tongue, and his head all swung erratically through the air and his legs pounded against the tiles. _"NOOOOOO! My-my precious…!!"_

"He looks pretty shaken up, if I say so myself," Mona pointed out smugly.

"I think we can finish this here and now!" Panther called out, leveling her machine gun at the monster before us.

"One more All-Out Attack, guys, and we'll be home free!" I answered back.

I could feel the promise of victory swelling in my blood as it pumped rapidly through my veins. We were about to win. All it would take was _one more_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your patience everyone! Life really...it took me for a ride this past month, and I've been having kind of a hard time. Since the last chapter went up, we buried two family members, moved my grandma into assisted living, have been cleaning out her hoarder-level trash piles in her house, dealing with a "sick" kid (teething fever and persistent heat rash), and then things at work are CRAZY busy AND we LOST personnel. Things have mellowed now, and my husband and I are working on getting healthier and stuff and things and things and stuff. Also, car shopping!  
> Bottom line, I PROMISE I didn't forget about you guys and have been working on this for you all and will continue to keep writing.  
> On the plus side, it gave me a chance to try out several methods of outlining this fic, so I'm operating a little smoother now, even if it has been slow. I really wanted to do this chapter right, more so the longer I took, and while I might still come back and edit some minor details, I'm overall pretty happy with this. I decided to add in the cognitive-Akira because...well, why not, and also... how could I not? TBH, though, it was weird trying to write something that an antagonist would find sexy but everyone else would find creepy. It was such a strange balance. The tipping point, of course, being the issue of consent. Kamoshida's just.... *takes scalding hot shower until the first full layer of skin is off to avoid feeling like his eyes might have even brushed across it* yeah.... Dude's a perv, and not the jokey way that fake-Ann said it back in the "Dance, Carmen!" chapter...  
> I decided to cut it off where I did so that I could get all you lovelies SOMETHING and because the next chunk is going to be pretty sizable on its own. Plus... is it really a cliff hanger if we know what's coming??? Judges are still out. In fact, with the whole COVID thing, they might not be coming back in for a while. I'll let you guys decide, I guess.  
> BTW, guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I know we gained some new readers in the last few weeks, and some of you must have been re-reading because the hit count is now above 5k! I'm so happy and touched that you all like my Akira's story, and it means so much when you comment with your thoughts and impressions! I hope to see you all again soon with the next chapter!


	13. Going for the Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana have defeated King Kamoshida, but will he give up the Treasure? Will the Phantom Thieves spare his life after everything he's done to each of them? When the Palace comes crashing down around them, will everyone make it out okay? So many questions! It's almost like a pop-quiz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Up much sooner, so I hope that's a happy trade off. Enjoy!  
> Love, Spacey! (Newly dubbed nickname, and I love it!)

_"NOOOO!!"_ the monstrosity that Kamoshida had become fell to the floor in a mess of useless limbs and glowing flesh. He was finished, that was certain, and he slowly started regaining the shape of a man instead of whatever that pink thing had been.

As Kamoshida changed back into his usual form, and a glow behind us signaled that something else was happening. I dared to turn to look at the crown as it sized down to a point where we might be able to grab it with one hand.

"Huh," Skull exhaled, sounding surprised. "Doesn't look half as impressive now, eh?" He took a couple of steps toward the crown, but a flash of motion had us all preparing for an attack.

Instead of continuing the battle, however, Kamoshida rolled over the crown, tucking it up in his arms before pushing himself up into a crouch. As if exhausted, he struggled to push himself to his feet and ran in the first direction they carried him-toward the open doors to a balcony overlooking the courtyard far, far below.

"Uh...No!" The king panted out. He turned and searched around us for an escape, sweat rolling down his face.

Panther was the first to lift out of her battle stance, her face growing hard-lined. “What’s the matter? Not running away?” she taunted, following him a few steps as he nervously peered over the railing of the balcony-down to the courtyard far below. "Why don't you _run?_ Aren't you a _great_ athlete?"

I straightened up, eyeing my female friend. She had a viciousness about her at the moment, veiled by her quiet tone. She stalked forward another couple of steps, her whole body tensed like a bowstring about to snap.

"It's always been like this…" Kamoshida seethed, clutching the Treasure closer to his chest. "All those _goddamn_ hyenas _forcing_ their expectations on me! I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong about demanding a reward for that?!" The disgraced Palace ruler's tone slid from irate to petulantly whiny, still not fully facing us as he searched the balcony for an escape.

Skull sighed, exasperated and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now you're makin' excuses? We'll do somethin' about that distorted heart of yours."

Kamoshida whimpered, finally realizing that he had nowhere to go and that we were still here, waiting to wrench the Treasure away from him if we were forced to.

"Scared?" Panther asked, her voice still treacherously low. "Right now, you're seeing the same view that Shiho did. I'm sure she was scared, too… except she had no choice but to jump. What will you do? Will you jump or would you rather die here?"

Suddenly, Carmen emerged from Panther's mask, both poised to strike and simultaneously revealing Ann's face, which was set hard with abhorrence tightening every muscle.

Kamoshida finally turned and whimpered again when he saw the Persona looming over him.

"Do you want to finish him off?" Mona asked Ann, front paws on his hips shifting to cross in front of his chest. His large eyes narrowed at Kamoshida as he added, "It's your call."

"No! Please, wait! I beg you…" Kamoshida lifted a hand as if he could ward off the fireballs growing in Carmen's palms. "Just forgive meeee!"

"Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same, but you..." Ann ground her teeth and her eyes flashed. **_"You took everything from them!"_ **

_"Nooo!"_ Kamoshida shrieked, cowering with an arm thrown up over his head as Carmen attacked, launching one fistful of fire at the quaking man.

Skull flinched forward as one of the fireballs torpedoed toward the trembling ruler, as if he was about to try and stop our comrade. He needn't have worried though: the fireball hit the wall behind Kamoshida with a visually impressive-but otherwise harmless- explosion.Without tearing my eyes away from what was unfolding before us, I reached out a hand and curled it gently around my friend's wrist with just enough pressure to catch his attention and keep him from preventing Ann from venting her frustrations out: This confrontation was going to have to serve as closure for her, as she would likely never be able to have the same kind of power in a face-to-face with the real Kamoshida. She needed to get all of this out if she was going to be able to move past it, past _him._

"Pl-please...I accept defeat," the broken ruler panted out, lowering himself to his knees. He proffered the crown in supplication. "You-you want this? Take it." With barely a glance, the king lofted the crown in my direction, and I released my hold on Skull's arm to catch it. 

_Huh. It's lighter than I thought it would be…_ The crown looked like it would be heavy, but it barely weighed anything. _I guess Kamoshida's head was heavy enough from his ego._

Skull and I exchanged a look over the crown before I quietly tucked it away, allowing Ann to finish her moment.

Kamoshida seemed to feel the shift as well. It was with watery eyes on his somber face that he turned back to the girl. "Go ahead and finish me off," he said quietly. "You do that… and my real self will go down, too. You have that right… since you won."

Skull scratched his head beside me, an uncomfortable sort of groan welling up in his throat, and I had to sympathize. Kamoshida was a dirtbag, scum of the earth, an absolute monster...but killing him wouldn't be the right way to go about dealing out justice on him. We would be monsters ourselves if we just dished out whatever punishment we felt like. 

_However, Mona had a point…_

Ann had been dealing with Kamoshida's harassment the most recently and frequently, and her best friend in the world had tried to take her own life because of the man kneeling quietly before us. In a way, Ann was the representative for all the students, all the _victims,_ that Kamoshida had abused. If she felt that this was the only way forward… I would like to say that I wouldn't have blamed her if she did choose to end his life. He certainly deserved _some_ kind of retribution, but...

Something told me that she wouldn't, though. Even though she probably desperately wanted it, even though he clearly deserved it, I didn't think she would actually deal a finishing blow. 

Ann's fist clenched at her side as she gasped, the tension in her body finally snapping. Responding to a sudden swipe of the red-clad girl, Carmen unleash her second fireball.

For a moment, one _terrifying_ moment… I thought she was going to kill him and panic flooded through me. I'd allowed one of my friends to do that, to kill a person- who had surrendered- in cold-blood, to tarnish her heart black with the act of taking a life. 

I should have trusted my first instinct about Ann...and I should have trusted her.

To Kamoshida's credit, he didn't even flinch as the fire _whooshed_ by him this time. Carmen disappeared as Ann reigned in her Persona and spat out the words, "If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes," in a tight voice that revealed that her wrath wasn't gone, just quieted.

Mona nodded approvingly. "You're kind, Lady Ann," he commented with a sigh.

I glanced at Panther, and the burning hatred still simmering in her eyes behind her mask and knew that Mona was wrong… at least in using this as evidence. This wasn't a decision made of kindness. She wanted Kamoshida to suffer every day for the rest of his life with the weight of his guilt on his shoulders. If anything, this was the cruelest thing she had the power to do to him.

A shiver went up my spine at the thought, and I forced myself to direct my attention back to the Palace ruler. He'd dropped down onto all fours, looking even more dejected that Panther _hadn't_ killed him. 

"I've lost," he stated, sounding like he could hardly believe it. "You're... _through,_ when you lose… What am I- What am I supposed to do now?"

He didn't appear to be speaking to me, but an answer sprung to my lips. 

"Atone for your sins," I replied. 

The broken man sniffled for a moment before nodding and raising his chin to look me square in the eyes. He seemed _peaceful_ and radiated a pure, warm light as he smiled, armed with a purpose. "All right… I'll leave now and return to my real self… _I'll make certain that I-"_

The light grew and engulfed the man before our eyes, and he disappeared in a flash.

 _Wow… He really seemed like a different person there for a second._ I didn't have a chance to dwell on this thought, however, as the entire castle began to groan and shake. Skull, Panther, and I pushed up our masks as we all looked up at the vaulted ceiling, which looked like it might give way any second now.

"Hey," Morgana broke into our confusion nonchalantly. "Just so you know, we don't have time to waste. This place is about to collapse."

The stone flooring beneath our feet heaved as another set of tremors shook the tower. Ann and I stumbled a little as we tried to keep our footing in the high heels we were in. Suddenly, I was envious of Ryuji's motorcycle boots, and searched for the door to the throne room. We needed to get out of this tower, _now._

 _"Run!"_ Ryuji shouted, making a break for it.

Ann, Morgana and I followed close behind.

We dodged down carpeted hallways where the walls were fracturing and the ceiling splintered. Huge segment of marble fell away from their formation, crumbling the castle around us as we ran.

 _"Look out!"_ I hollered as I spotted a massive piece of the ceiling falling from above and about to land where we would be in a moment. I swerved left and bit back a yelp as I jumped back right to avoid a hunk of the wall collapsing on the path as well. I spared a glance behind me to know that both Ryuji and Ann had avoided the rockslide-like obstacle as well and pushed forward with all my might.

 _"We're gonna die!"_ Ann cried out behind me as she ran. _"We're_ **_so_ ** _gonna die! Hey, what the-?!"_

 _"No fair, you jerk!"_ Ryuji called, just as a weight settled on my shoulders. 

Morgana, now in his real-world cat form, had jumped onto my shoulder and turned back to taunt the other two with a " _mrowwww"_ as I kept running. 

I heard Ryuji grunt from somewhere behind me but figured that he was still displeased at Morgana hitching a ride on my shoulder instead of running, but a _thud_ followed by Ann's, _"Ryuji!"_ had me spinning, the smooth soles of my heeled boots sliding on the carpet as I came to an abrupt stop.

Ryuji looked up from the ground, an agonized fake-smile plastered on his face. Ann and I started forward to help him, but he held up a hand, though it seemed to put more pressure on the leg that was twisted beneath him. "It's just… been a while, so I just tripped is all…" 

The boy was just starting to get himself pushed back up when a series of crashed and bangs started working its way up the hall rapidly behind us. The ceiling and walls were not just coming apart, they were completely collapsing!

"Ah _crap_!"I hissed and jumped forward to help haul Ryuji up onto his feet with a hand at his elbow. He squawked a little, but he managed to put weight on his leg, and we all took off again, fueled solely by pure adrenaline at this point. I stayed close enough to Ryuji's side, but I couldn't offer him any more help that wouldn't slow us down. He managed all right, but the once or twice that I chanced a look in his direction, it was obvious he was pushing through the pain.

The end of the hall was suffused in a bright light, much like the one that Kamoshida had disappeared into only moments ago. There was nothing beyond the light, at least not that I could see, but it had to be better than a castle falling down on our heads!

 _"Just a little further!"_ I panted out. My legs were burning, as were my lungs. Too much longer, and I wouldn't be able to make it myself.

When the first rays of light started to brush the sleeves of my coat, all I could think was... _warm_. It was like peace itself had been condensed into light form and was used as an exit from an annihilated Palace. 

.

.

.

"That...sucked…" Ann gasped, doubled over with her hands on her knees.

I nodded, leaning heavily against the brick wall behind me. My legs trembled beneath me, threatening to give out after the strenuous exercise I'd just just forced them through. 

Ryuji had just knelt down, taking as much pressure off his weakened leg as possible. 

All three of us were completely winded, red in the face, and sweaty. I still hadn't gotten enough oxygen to my brain to resume normal processing functions.

Ryuji was the one, of course, to recover the fastest. Before I knew he'd reached for it, he had his phone in his hand and his eyes went wide.

"Look at the nav!" He exclaimed, turning his phone so we could each take a look. 

I couldn't see very well from where I was, though, and I was _not_ going to be moving for several minutes, so I fished my own phone out of my pocket and opened up the Metaverse Navigator.

 _"The destination has been deleted."_ The robot voice confirmed for us that Kamoshida's Palace was destroyed.

"I guess we really did it then?" I asked, looking down at my phone's screen that was only showing a search field instead of the castle being listed in my history on the app.

"It's really true…" Ann breathed, cyan eyes wide. "We can't go there anymore."

Morgana finally spoke up, having searched around in the alley and not finding what he was looking for. "Wh-what about the Treasure!" he yowled, sounding panicked.

I shuffled my phone over to my other hand and reached into the pocket of my blazer, my fingers wrapping around a cool, metal disc and glossy-feeling fabric. As I pulled the prize out with a flourish, I looked down in surprise at the gold medal sitting in my hand, its ribbon trailing down over my wrist.

Ryuji frowned and cocked his head to the side. "What the- What's goin' on?"

"A medal?" Ann's brow furrowed as she tried to connect the two things. "Wait, where'd that crown go?"

"Morgana?" I asked, looking down to our resident expert on Palaces. "Any ideas?"

The cat sat down and curled his tail around his haunches, ears tilting down. "It means, that was the source of Kamoshida's desires. To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace."

I thought back to the jewel-encrusted gold and velvet crown and sighed at the medal. Kamoshida had been an Olympic medalist, and it had gone to his head, and he'd managed to convince himself that he deserved to be able to treat anybody the way he pleased. 

"So," Ryuji broke into my train of thought, "that perv kept clingin' to his past glory and couldn't let it go."

"This means Kamoshida's heart might have changed, right?" Ann asked, gesturing weakly at the medal I still held in my hand.

"Probably," Morgana answered shortly, seeming unconcerned. He wasn't nearly as excited about the Treasure as he had been inside the Palace, and I wondered briefly if he was disappointed that we hadn't run off with the crown jewels like we'd thought we had.

"Our expulsion's on the line here!" Ryuji shouted, waving his hand between himself and me. "You can't do better than 'probably'?!"

Mona sighed, ears down. "This is the first successful example for me, too! However, there's no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida's personality _quite_ a lot. The entire Palace disappeared, after all."

"Ugh, I feel all antsy!" Ryuji jumped in place a little, jittery feet not quite leaving the ground. "Ain't there a way to check now?"

I tucked the medal back into my pocket and pushed away from the wall, the rough bricks plucking at my uniform blazer. "We'll know soon enough, I suppose." Frankly, I was too tired to do anything more than what we'd accomplished already today, even if there was some way to double ensure our victory.

Ann nodded, though her face seemed as dejected as Ryuji's. "We'll just have to wait and see Kamoshida's next move…"

"Come on, why the gloomy faces?! _Be happy!_ We completed this with great success, you know!"

"It would be nice to know if everything was going to be okay, is all," I replied, scrubbing a hand over my face. "You said there was a possibility we could kill him, and I think that we've all decided against that at this point." My eyes flicked up to Ann, whose face was resolute and hard once again, and I wondered if she was still satisfied with the choice she'd made. She caught my gaze and gave a small, tense nod, as if answering my unvoiced question. 

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be fine," Morgana responded dismissively. "Remember how Kamoshida's Shadow said that he's returning to his self in reality?We all know Suguru Kamoshida is scum. Still…"

 _'Still' what?_ I thought darkly. It didn't really seem like the demented PE teacher had any other settings apart from 'pervert' and 'scum'.

"He did seem to regain his conscience somewhat before he disappeared."

He was right about that. The last moments before Kamoshida had vanished, after Ann had declined the offer to end his life, he had seemed vaguely...contrite. _So maybe….._

No.

I looked up from my thoughts to the faces of my two new friends. We'd only known each other for inside of two weeks, but we'd shared this _experience_ , and the nervous, uncertain expressions on their faces made my heart hurt.

I had been the leader of this odd little group of the four of us, and I needed to get it together. If I was confident, maybe it would help ease the uncertainty that they were feeling.

"I'm sure it worked," I said firmly, straightening up to my full height. "We've definitely saved people from being abused by him ever again."

Ann perked up immediately, a small triumphant smile shadowing the corners of her mouth. "Yeah, you're right."

"I guess we've really got no choice but to wait then, huh?" Ryuji groaned, pulling a face. "It all boils down to what's gonna happen to Kamoshida… or if we're gettin' expelled for real…"

The familiar feeling of anxiety reached out its thin tendrils and squeezed my chest, but I took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to push them aside. "Let's head home and be patient for now, okay?"

Ann reached her arms up over her head and stretched her torso. "Yeah, let's go. I'm going to sleep for an entire week after that." She grabbed her bag off the ground and made her way out onto the thoroughfare, leading the way to the train station.

As Morgana got his way into my bag, I reached out a hand and tapped Ryuji on the elbow, just enough to catch his attention. "Ryuji, wait up a second."

"Akira?" he asked, watching me with eyes widened in surprise, clearly unsure why I was holding him back from leaving as well. 

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, still debating on whether to say anything, but he was staring, so I had to say _something_ now. “I just wanted to check in with you… y’know, after you fell back there. How’s your leg?”

Ryuji’s ears went pink as he realized my concern. “Oh, ‘s no problem. My knee was just actin’ up.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that he was downplaying what had happened. “Acted up enough that it literally _floored_ you? I’m not buying it.” I crossed my arms over my chest and one of my ankles in front of the other, making it clear that I wasn't going anywhere until he gave me a more convincing answer.

Ryuji sighed heavily and rubbed at the back of his neck. He looked away, clearly self-conscious. "Y-yeah, sort of. You know that bastard broke my leg, yeah?" I nodded but he continued anyway. "Well, I gave up runnin' after that, so I never really got my strength back. I kinda blew off a lot of the trainin' I shoulda been doin' to help, and I never really had a reason to work on it before."

"So, that's why you were wanting to work on the training together then?" I asked, thinking of the time we'd run together in the school courtyard. He'd kicked my butt then, and I hadn't really seen any signs of the same level of pain I'd seen on his face today. "But you were able to run fine then, though."

Ryuji blushed further. "Geez, whatcha gotta make me say it for?" he mumbled before answering more clearly. "I pushed myself too far today, 'kay? After the fight, which took a lot outta me, I just didn't have the strength left to keep goin', but didn't want any of you thinkin' I wasn't strong enough."

I wanted to frown, to tell him that he was being ridiculous if he thought we were going to judge him for that. It was a hard battle, and he'd been actually, _physically_ broken before, so of course we wouldn't have thought less of him for that, but… I also knew it wasn't that easy to be rational about your own insecurities.   
"Well, I think you're plenty strong," I answered honestly. "You've seen me run before: It's a miracle I was able to go as long as I did." Ryuji let out a small little chuckle of laughter, and I hoped that I was helping put him at ease rather than make him feel worse. "I actually think it's pretty impressive how long you managed, all things considered, just- Ask for a healing or something next time before we have to run for our lives."

Ryuji grinned, but the smile quickly faded. "Well, the Palace is gone, so I guess there isn't really a reason to be runnin' anymore, is there?"

There was a beat of saddened silence between us. No, we didn't really have a reason to hang out anymore, now that we'd accomplished our goal and defeated Kamoshida, but-

"Does it matter?" I asked. "We can still be friends, right? You're not gonna start ignoring me now that you don't need me for the Palaces now, are you?"

Ryuji's face split open as he genuinely beamed at me. "Hey! I should be sayin' that to you! You're the one that pretended not to know me once already!"

"Huh, I did do that, didn't I?" I teased, elbowing him as I took hold of the straps of my bag, catching but ignoring the impatient look from Morgana as I did, and slung it over my shoulder as we stepped out onto the walkway to catch up with Ann. 

.

.

.

When I arrived back at the cafe that evening, Sojiro looked up from wiping down the bar, quirking an eyebrow at me. "Ah, you're back. Your project go well at school?"

In my exhaustion, I couldn't figure out what it was that he was talking about. My confusion must have been pretty obvious because Morgana shoved his head out of the opening of my bag and whispered, "You told him you had a big project when you were stressed about today's mission last night, remember?"

_Oh, right!_

"It, uh, I won't know the results for a while, but I think I did pretty well," I answered. "I _hope_ I did pretty well."

Sojiro _'harrumph'-_ ed and grimaced. "Well, sounds like you did everything you could, so no sense worrying about it now."

I nodded, knowing enough 'Sojiro-speak' by now that he was telling me to relax, not that he ever seemed overly concerned, but it was nice, regardless. "I'll be upstairs," I reported, making my way across the shop. 

When I placed the bag on the counter, Morgana stepped out and blinked at me reproachfully. "You should be more careful. You almost slipped up down there with the Chief. It's a good thing that I was there to help you out."

I smiled tiredly and scratched the cat behind his ears, much to his protest. "Sorry, Morgana. I'll try to remember my excuses better in the future."

It was hard to believe that it was only Friday of my second week in Tokyo: It felt like it could have at least been a month. The fatigue from the Palace was really starting to set in, and it was all I could really think about to lay down on the futon mattress and go to sleep.

But, of course, my phone went off before I could follow through on that plan.

I pulled it out and stared at the screen for a moment before unlocking it, seriously debating ignoring it until morning, but...that would probably be kind of rude, and Morgana had heard the buzzing and had come closer to investigate.

“Is that Lady Ann?” He asked as he settled onto the futon with me, his warm little body starting to vibrate as he purred.

 _Geez, it’s almost adorable how transparent he is._ I grudgingly decided that I would put off sleep in order to see what Ann was messaging about and make the cat happy while I was at it.

**_Ann:_ ** _Thanks. I got to avenge Shiho because of you guys._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Sure, but you helped too, you know._

 **_Ann:_ ** _You really think so?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to do anything on my own._

 **_Ann:_ ** _So, seriously, thank you. I owe you so much._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Anyway, that cognitive world was pretty crazy, right?_

 **_Akira:_ ** _You're telling me. It's definitely a mysterious place._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I still can't believe we stole someone's heart._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Oh! Speaking of mysterious, what about Morgana's transformation?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _When we were escaping, didn't he turn back into a cat even though we were still in the Palace?_

"Lady Ann sure is sharp! I'm impressed!" Morgana gave a feline smile. "It basically boils down to the fact that Treasures change the appearance of things. Once we took Kamoshida's Treasure, I transformed back into this form. How's that? Isn't that amazing?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and texted what it was he really wanted to say.

**_Akira:_ ** _He says it's because he's amazing._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Oh yeah, I forgot Morgana is reading these messages, too._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I think I feel a little better after talking to you, so thanks for that, too._

 **_Akira:_ ** _No problem. I'm glad you're feeling better. Sorry you had to put up with so much for so long._

 ** _Ann:_** _Well, I know_ _we still haven't seen any results, but it feels like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders._

 **_Akira:_ ** _We didn't just sit back and let him do whatever he pleased. Now, we can at least say that we did everything within our ability to put an end to Kamoshida's reign._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

Ann signed off the chat and I finally got to put my phone down.

"You should be proud of what all you accomplished," Morgana commented, peering at me with his luminous blue eyes. "With any luck, we'll soon see signs of a change of heart in Kamoshida."

I nodded, my eyelids growing heavy. "I hope so," I yawned. _It'd be a shame to have put all that work in just for the bastard to die on us anyway._

I drifted off to, thankfully, a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

"Hey, Akira! Wait up!"

Still feeling like I was shaking off my heavy sleep from the night before, I turned and saw Ryuji jogging toward me across Shibuya station.

"Whaddup!" he panted as he came to a stop at my side. "Whew, I made it."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Running late, Ryuji?" 

"Ugh, yeah… I slept in, so I ran out without even eating breakfast," the boy groaned. "I feel so _weak_ because of it."

I didn't have anything to offer him. My breakfasts, when I ate them, had consisted of coffee and curry, and it wasn't a very convenient thing to take on the road with me.

"After we took Kamoshida down, I just feel so spent and out of gas, you know? You get me, right?"

As tired as I was, despite having slept solidly the night before, I couldn't help the smirk growing on my face as I snarked, "You're just slacking."

For a second, it almost seemed like Ryuji had forgotten my tendency to tease him at every opportunity-his reactions were just _so_ worth it-but he recovered somewhat quickly and managed to get the stunned look off his face. "Hey! You're lookin' _just_ as beat as I feel, so you ain't got room to say anythin'!"

I laughed, shoulders shaking, and I realized that Ann had been right the day before: I felt lighter, like I might actually be able to focus on being a student for the first time since I started at Shujin, hang out with friends, and work toward putting my past behind me.

Morgana shifted slightly in my bag as I giggled, but I could tell he was still curled up. Perhaps he'd gone back to sleep by now.

Ryuji grinned lopsidedly at my amusement, rolling his eyes as I finally got myself under control. "Now all we've gotta do is wait for that board meeting…" His stomach suddenly grumbled audibly, and his ears turned pink. "I guess I'll have to buy some bread at the school store or something." 

"Poor baby," I retorted sarcastically as the train slid into the station and the doors opened.

.

.

The morning went by pretty quietly, all though Mr. Inui seemed to have no end of praise for Kamoshida and boasted that we should all feel honored to witness and learn from an Olympic athlete in action. I tried hard not to roll my eyes _too_ obviously, but my interest piqued slightly as Mishima was called on. The volleyball player, for once, didn't have any fresh bruises on him, but he still didn't look like he was in good condition. 

He was just one of the students that would hopefully see a great change in their lives if what we'd done in the Metaverse was successful.

At lunchtime, I wandered out into the hall to see about getting a drink from the vending machine, or maybe running to the library, and spotted a familiar shock of yellow hair in the hall.

"Hey, have you seen Kamoshida?" Ryuji asked, once I was within earshot.

Now that he'd mentioned it, I hadn't. He was usually patrolling the halls, or someone would be complaining about how hard gym class had been, but I'd neither seen nor heard anything about him even being at Shujin.

Ryuji read my answer on my face. "You think he really changed?" was the next question out of his mouth.

I shrugged, looking around us. Thankfully, no other students were hanging around too close: the perks of being the two most infamously 'violent' students in the school, I supposed. "I hope so."

"Well, _yeah…"_

"Oh! Perfect timing!" I heard a voice call out from behind me before we could continue our conversation. Ms. Kawakami hustled over, looking as tired and put out as ever. "Study hall will be held instead of PE today. I'm letting you know in case you haven't heard."

"No PE?" I asked louder than I had intended, more surprised than I had expected to be.

Kawakami nodded slowly, gauging my overreaction. "Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off."

Ryuji and I exchanged a look before my friend repeated back to her, "Kamoshida ain't here?"

Kawakami threw a quick glance around, stepping closer, and lowered her voice to a quiet, conspiratorial tone. "You didn't hear this from me, but we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. It's such an important time before the tournament, too. Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn't making any sense."

"Wait, a suspension!" Ryuji shouted, drawing a few strange looks from the students around us.

 _"Shhh! Not so loud!"_ Kawakami chastised, frantically waving her hand at the boy. 

Part of me wanted to be annoyed at her. Should she really be gossiping about the other staff members to the 'delinquent' students? The other, much larger part, was just relieved. _If Kamoshida was suspending himself, then he had to have grown at least a_ **_small_ ** _conscience, right?_

"The talks about your expulsions may be getting put on hold, too," she added, finally giving a hint as to why she was even sharing this with us in the first place. "I don't know too much about it, though." She straightened up and spoke at a normal volume, though her voice was a bit airier than it usually was, "Well, in any case, I've relayed what's going on to you." 

She turned on her heel and strode away then, leaving me with a few errant thoughts that maybe she _wasn't_ so bad. She'd just given us more of a heads up about 'what's going on' than probably any other member of the student body, just because she'd probably guessed that we'd be wondering about our futures.

I dared to look back to Ryuji only after Kawakami disappeared around the corner.

"Somethin' definitely happened!" he whispered rapidly. "At least it sounds different than a mental shut down."

He was right, there. If Kamoshida was able to communicate that he was putting himself under suspension, it sounded like he was faring a great deal better than any of the shutdown cases I'd heard about.

"I guess all we can do is wait."

"Ugh, I hate waiting," I commented dryly, already tired of each of us repeating the mantra-like phrase, looking around. I'd had enough waiting in my life-waiting for the court proceedings, waiting for the terms of my probation, to get accepted at a school, to figure out my living arrangements, and now, waiting to see if a monster who beat and raped kids was going to magically change into a better man.

"Dude, I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one!" Ryuji ribbed, a smile just starting to form. 

"Whatever, let's just go hit the vending machine," I answered good-naturedly.

After we returned to our respective classes, it seemed that the word about Kamoshida taking the day off had finally gotten around.

_"You don't think he's sick, do you?"_

_"There's that volleyball tournament coming up. I hope he's back by then."_

_"What's the volleyball team going to do?"_

I sincerely hoped that the answer to that last question was going to be that they would get a better coach and learn what it would be to have a functioning school sports team.

Ann and I shared a look before the rest of the day commenced. On her face, I could see the same restrained hope that I felt.

We didn't have a way to know how long Kamoshida's change of heart was going to take, but at least he wasn't going to be carrying on in his usual way here until it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all! I hope the shortness is okay. I still (apparently) got around 6k words, but it seems really short.... I don't know, maybe I'm just self-conscious about it...  
> Anyway, the main reason for the brevity here is having an organic stopping point. I wanted to tie in some of the aftermath, having escaped the Palace and then gotten back to the real world. There's some building happening in the denouement of this event that actually spanned this and the previous chapter, and I definitely wanted to get this posted before too much time passed.  
> We've got some time before Akira and Ryuji know whether they'll be expelled or not, so... I guess it's as good a time for hangin' out like teenagers as there ever will be! Social Links/Confidant Rankings will be coming for the next little bit, but we won't forget about Kamoshida or the uncertainty that all the Phantom Thieves harbor whether this plan actually worked or not: it's their first time doing this!  
> Anyone catch my 'Princess Bride' quote? No? INCONCEIVABLE! Well, I guess I'll forgive you since it was a really obscure one. I'm mostly curious about how many people will pick up a reference if I add one in later, because I don't think I'll be able to resist.   
> Also, if you noticed that I mentioned what day it was in this chapter, that's because I needed to keep track of it... for things... Nice happy things, for the most part... I guess we'll see.  
> Until next time lovelies!
> 
> OH! I've decided to post updates on my tumblr account (under the same handle) as long as my app is working. It's been doing this thing lately where it works for 5 seconds, freezes, strobes violently enough to trigger an epileptic seizure if you're prone to them (apparently, I'm not-yay!), and then crashes. So, who knows? If I'm ever taking a while to update here, like before the last chapter, you can skip over there and see if I've put anything up about things happening in my life that are slowing me down. It's just kinder than posting a 'fake' chapter here, I feel. If you follow, I'll be touched and extremely flattered, but get ready for a lot of randomness and waaaay to much thought into little things from other fandoms that I'm in... Just a fair warning.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to comment, question, and concern away! I love hearing from everyone, even if it's only a short little blurb. Not all of us write massive amounts for fun. ;)


	14. Nothing To Do But Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida has been defeated and the Phantom Thieves now have to go about an even more difficult task: being normal, rule-abiding high school students! Akira spends time in the aftermath of Kamoshida's Palace, still anxiously awaiting the outcome of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Hey, look at me posting on a day that I actually intended to this time. Yay! I hope you enjoy my super important filler chapter!

My phone went off after class, and I glanced up at Ann as she packed a few things away in her bag while keeping an eye on the phone she pulled out with one hand.

**_Ryuji:_ ** _This waiting has me feeling antsy._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _We should all go on a trip or something. Whaddya think?_

 **_Akira:_ ** _What kind of trip would we even go on?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Sorry, I'm gonna have to pass._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _What, you busy?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Yeah, I'll be visiting Shiho in the hospital after school for the next few days._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I can't do much to help her, but it'll be nice to at least see her face._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Gotcha._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Be safe on your way there._

Ann looked back at me with a half-amused, half-relieved look on her face. I shrugged, feeling a little sheepish about texting her when we were right next to each other, but it seemed kind of rude to just cut Ryuji out of the conversation. He was probably up on the roof, having skipped class again.

**_Ann:_ ** _Yeah, thanks._

 **_Ann:_ ** _See you._

Ann smiled as she turned around, bag swinging in her hands. "I'm totally down to go somewhere once we know everything is settled, though. I just don't feel like I can relax until we know for sure about Kamoshida, you know?"

I nodded. "I get it. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be able to cheer her up."

Ann's face melted into a warm smile. "Thanks, Akira. I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgana turned around inside my bag and poked his head out to watch as Ann hastened away. "Poor Lady Ann," he sighed. "It seems we won't be able to spend time with her until Kamoshida has his change of heart. You better come up with something kind to say to her the next time we do."

I scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the smitten cat. "Maybe _you_ should, Morgana, since you're so concerned about it. I'll be waiting to hear what you come up with."

"Pfft. Just make sure you're doing something productive with your time," the cat lectured, sounding huffy. 

I left the classroom with the intention of doing just that, and spotted a shock of yellow-blond hair near the stairs right outside the door.

"Hey Ryuji," I greeted, thinking maybe I'd potentially been wrong about him skipping. 

"Hey," he responded dully, eyes staring a thousand yards beyond. 

I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like him to be so subdued. 

Noticing my concern, he shrugged a shoulder casually. "I know we beat Kamoshida 'n' all, but I'm still feelin' kinda nervous. I guess we just gotta see what happens from here."

"If you, Ann, or Morgana tells me that 'all we can do is wait' one more time, I'm going to lose _my mind,_ Ryuji," I informed him, partially directing it at the cat in my bag as well.

Ryuji's eyes went wide and he pressed his mouth together in a line. "Well, I'm gonna be doin' some trainin' today, if you wanna come with? Prolly be better that way: It's always better with a partner, yeah?"

"If you're gonna hang out with this ape, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you afterward, okay?" Morgana asked. I nodded and crouched down to let him out of my bag. He disappeared quickly, quickly erasing any small concern I had about him getting caught. He'd somehow shown up in my desk without me knowing it before, so I was sure that getting _out_ without being detected shouldn't be a problem for him.

I grinned at him and nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy to. Just, ah, let me run up to the library really fast. I've been meaning to pick up something to read for a few days, and I want to do it before I forget again."

"Cool. I'll see you in the same spot as before. Just don't take too long, okay?"

I hadn't been lying about the library. It'd crossed my mind a few times, but usually only after I was already trapped inside Leblanc for the evening with no access to new reading materials. It took me a minute to locate it on the third floor, since no one really seemed willing to even make eye contact with me, let alone give me directions, but I eventually tracked it down.

I went in the nearest door and found myself among the bookshelves already. I stepped quietly down the aisle, fingers brushing gently over the spines, and paused when an interesting few titles stood out to me. 'The Great Thief', 'Pirate Legend', 'Zorro the Outlaw', and 'The Alluring Dancer' all seemed like they had familiar main characters, and I found myself pulling out the book that described Arsene, the gentleman thief.

"Oh, is this your first time in the library?" a chipper voice called out from one end of the room. I turned automatically, as it was _my_ first time here, and felt a small flutter of hope at the friendly expression on the face of the female student that was working the library counter.

"Y-yeah, it is!" I responded enthusiastically, remembering just in time to keep my voice down to keep from disturbing the other students. The girl at the table closest didn't even glance at me around her short-cropped brown hair as I walked up to the counter, however, so perhaps I needn't have worried so much.

The girl behind the counter beamed and continued as I drew closer. "It's my job to explain the rules of the library to first-time visitors."

"There are rules?" I asked earnestly. My previous school had been pretty lax. My hometown was small enough that the librarian probably would have chided me for an overdue book when we ran into him at the grocery store.

"Mmhmm. You're only allowed to borrow one book at a time. Once you finish, please be sure to retur- huh?" The girl's friendly expression froze as she looked at the pin on my jacket that designated me as a second-year. I practically saw her taking the puzzle pieces in her mind and putting them together.

"That badge… you're a second year? Could you be that transfer student I keep hearing about?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck sheepishly. I'd, of course, heard people talking about me, but I was hoping that the fact that she asked me outright was an encouraging sign. "Yeah, I am," I answered simply.

"I knew it," she muttered, her friendly expression growing more forced as the seconds went on. I was preparing myself for her to politely disengage from our conversation and suddenly remember that she had so much work to get to- a common enough response from people, I'd found- when she spoke again. "I don't mean to be rude, but… maybe you shouldn't come here. See, you're scaring the other students, too."

My jaw actually dropped open in surprise, forming a little 'O' as I absorbed that I'd just been asked to leave _the school library_ based on my reputation alone. Honestly, I was so shocked that I couldn't even be angry, I was just _numb._

"So, I'm just-You mean- You're telling me I can't check out a book from my own high school?" I asked, a hard edge in my voice. _Whoops, maybe I am irritated after all…_

"Oh…" The girl's eyes widened in panic, and she waved her hands in front of her, as if she could erase the sucker-punch she'd just hit me with. "No, I didn't mean that you can't use the library, but…"

I rolled my eyes _hard_ as she floundered with what to say next. _Guess I'm not really welcomed anywhere in this stupid town… Nothing I can do about it, I suppose._ I dropped 'The Great Thief' on the counter with a loud _THUNK_ and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'd like to borrow this book, please," I informed her shortly, definitely not easing her concerns about me.

"O-okay…" she responded, voice barely above a whisper. She checked out the book and handed it back to me. "Come again."

.

I was in such a foul mood after that that it almost seemed like a great idea to go blow off some steam running with Ryuji.

I hurried to the locker room and changed into my tracksuit before lifting my arms to carefully re-plait my wild hair. It was only going to be in the way if I left it loose, and the braid was the most reliable way to keep it under control. I glanced in the mirror at my reflection and felt a wave of nausea roll through me. I'd not bothered stopping in the bathroom after I'd gotten ready that morning and so hadn't seen myself in the braid since the day before…

The memory of Kamoshida's cognition of me jumped unbidden to the forefront of my mind. The glazed over look in her eyes even as she pretended like she was sassing him, the red splatter on her front that _had_ to be an allusion to what people thought when they heard that I'd been arrested for assault before, and the handcuffs. All this had been part of the 'bad girl' appearance but… he'd imagined me with braids in my hair. 

With trembling fingers, I ripped the band out of the end of my hair and tore the plait out. I suddenly didn't care that my frizzy locks were in my face so much. I marched out of the locker room before I could dwell on it any further and went to the school courtyard.

There Ryuji was, as casual as he always was when wearing the school uniforms, doing some basic warm-ups. He waved when I approached, and I pushed my hair out of my face and jumped over the railing separating the walkway from where he was getting ready to train. 

"Thanks for comin'," Ryuji greeted, a genuine smile lighting up his face. "I prolly would'a just slacked off on my own."

"No problem. If it helps you out with your leg, I'm happy to put up with the torture. Besides, it's _probably_ good for me anyway." I threw a grin his direction as I rolled my neck and shoulders. "We getting started?"

We warmed-up first, moving through leg, back, and arm stretches. If there was one thing that the battle against Kamoshida had benefited our wild run for our lives immediately after, it was that we were plenty warmed up. Today, having been sat at a desk all day, I probably would have hurt myself if I tried to keep up with Ryuji. 

My hair being loose was every bit as annoying as I had known it would be. I puffed out a frustrated sigh as I shoved it out of the way once again. If only it was like in the Palace: it had somehow stayed out of my way there. I shook my head in amusement as I wondered if my idea of a rebellious spirit included wild-looking but well-behaved hair.

"You, uh, did somethin' different with your hair? Wasn't it back before?" Ryuji asked, noticing the gesture, apparently not for the first time.

I hesitated a little to share what was on my mind, but it was Ryuji: if I couldn't share with _him_ what was on my mind, I didn't know who I _could_. "It's just… the cognition of me… in Kamoshida's head…"

"O-oh yeah?" I didn't have to explain what I was talking about. Ryuji's eyes went wide and his ears pink as the memory was pulled to the front of his mind. 

_Great. Good to know_ **_that_ ** _image is burned into his brain, too..._

"She was wearing braids, and when I saw myself in the mirror, I just…" I trailed off, arms folding over my middle, as if I could retroactively protect myself from Kamoshida's perverted imagination.

"I still can't believe that's what he was really thinkin' when he was lookin' at you, Suzui, and Ann… The guy's such a creep. But I gotta admit, I wasn't real surprised, even though I wasn't expectin' it."

My shoulders rose in a shrug that I couldn't quite help. "I just don't want to look at myself and see _that_ . Cloying, simpering…" The thought of it made me feel sick all over again. "I mostly starting wearing the braid when I transferred so that I could look the part of the good student that kept her head down and didn't do wild, reckless things… I guess it kinda back-fired, huh?" I couldn't meet the chocolate eyes I could _feel_ staring at me. "I ended up drawing attention to myself anyway."

"That ain't anyone's fault but that dirtbag's. Don't go blamin' yourself for his shit," Ryuji stated firmly. He'd crossed his arms and was tapping his foot against the ground. I'd have thought he was irritated with me if I didn't already know who his ire was actually directed at. "That asshole's ruined enough already."

I snorted, not actually finding anything funny, but laughing was easier than the alternative. "No kidding. At least we've done what we can, right?"

"Still wish we knew for sure that it worked. That scumbag really deserves all of it comin' down around him."

We both fell silent for a moment, thoughts preoccupied by the things we'd learned and seen in the last week. Realizing that this wasn't serving any purpose but to bum us out, I roused myself enough to plaster a smile on my face and refocus.

"Did you bring me out here to talk about Kamoshida or to get some training in? You stalling because I know your weakness now? Afraid I'm going to beat you in another race?" I asked, trying to tease him into changing the subject.

"Wha?!" Ryuji's face went slack before he cracked a grin and clenched a fist. "You never beat me! The Palace doesn't count!"

"I don't see why not!" I challenged, glad that we'd put our conversation of Kamoshida at least on hold for the moment. I wasn't _quite_ ready to fully examine my feelings on the matter, yet.

"Cuz you had a head start and the floor was movin' an' everything!" He argued jokingly. 

I laughed, enjoying the rise I was getting out of my friend. _"I'd_ like to argue that the floors were to _your_ advantage: Ann and I were in high heels."

"You think you can still beat me when you can't cheat?!"

"Only one way to find out."

.

.

Some time later, Ryuji was doubled over, hands braced on his thighs. I was winded, but Ryuji seemed to have been really pushing himself today while I'd been more relaxed. The main reason I was here now was that I was helping my friend. I hadn't been holding back, I just...hadn't really been as hard on myself as Ryuji.

"Ugh...Dammit," he muttered, breathing heavily. 

"You won, didn't you?" I questioned, not about to feel overly sympathetic if he was going to be upset that he didn't beat me by enough to save his pride. In our 'race', he'd still crossed our imaginary finish line first, though I could see what it cost him to have as much of a lead as he had.

"I just can't move how I want to," he groaned, pushing himself upright. 

_Oh._

"You'll get there, Ryuji. Don't stress yourself out about it," I tried to assure him. 

"I was trainin' for nationals back in the day, but now I totally suck balls!"

If he hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed at his expression. Instead, I went to pat his shoulder as comfortingly as I could. Before I could say anything else, however, another voice rang through the courtyard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I almost expected it to be a teacher: We weren't exactly in a place that was supposed to be used for athletic exercise, and Ryuji and I were 'trouble-makers', but I was wrong. A small group of three boys our age were advancing on us with dark expressions. They were all wearing the school track-suits like we were, and their frowns seemed to be directed at my friend.

"Nakaoka… Takeishi…" 

Ryuji clearly recognized the boys from the way he breathed out their names, equally surprised and guarded at the same time. I had a pretty good guess who these other students were, based on all the information I had."

"Running, huh?" The boy in front, Nakaoka, asked in a clipped tone. "I saw you from the window."

"What?" Takeishi, the boy to Nakaoka's left, jeered, closing in on Ryuji's space a little further. "Gonna try to come crawling back to the track team?"

"Huh?" Ryuji's tone was confused as he looked around at the three of them. I wasn't sure if the confusion was because of the venom in the other boys' voices or because they were even here, in this space, with us. "H-Hell no…"

"Hmm…" Nakaoka didn't seem convinced, if the way he scowled at Ryuji was any indication. "Come to think of it, wasn't this your secret training spot back in the day?"

 _Not so secret, I guess, if you all knew about it._ I thought, still hanging back. The boys hadn't paid me any mind at this point, and I didn't expect any interference on my part to actually _help_ Ryuji at this point.

"Well, it's _ours_ now. You know _'us',_ the former track team," Nakaoka finished in a snarl.

"We don't even have a locker room thanks to _someone_ I know," Takeishi complained, as if he _weren't_ talking about Ryuji right in front of him. 

These boys were really starting to get on my nerves, but Ryuji didn't say anything. He had sullenly averted his gaze to the ground, his jaw set firmly as he watched his feet shuffling on the ground. It was clear that he was going into his own self-flagellation mode and was fighting the urge to snap back and get defensive, which would probably only inflame his former teammates further. If Ryuji wasn't going to say anything, it was apparently left up to me, as the other boys didn't seem to be backing down from the confrontation despite the fact that their victim wasn't putting up a fight.

"You're welcome to train with us," I started, knowing from the looks on everyone's faces that _no one_ was going to take me up on that, "but let's not fight. Okay?"

Ryuji was the one to look up at me with enough confusion to _almost_ override the sadness in his expression. "We ain't fightin'," he protested weakly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was right. It wasn't a fight. These boys were just _stomping_ on him, and he was taking it.

"Yeah, this ain't anything like a fight. Not even close," Nakaoka drawled, eyes roving over to fix on me. "Hold on, aren't you that transfer student?"

I shrugged one shoulder, officially _done_ with this guy already. He was a bully, and if I could actually use my false-reputation to my friend's advantage for once, I was okay with that.

"You're really gonna hang around this loser?" the boy asked, jerking his chin over to indicate Ryuji.

I blinked in surprise for the second time that afternoon as a 'model' student made a comment that made someone feel like trash. _Is it only the 'delinquents' in this damn school that actually have any compassion?_

"You better watch out," Takeishi taunted, a snide grin twisting up his face. "He'll hit you the second he gets pissed off. I heard his dad was the same way. Like father, like son, right? That's some scary shit."

My heart dropped right out of my chest. Obviously, Nakaoka and Takeishi weren't _ever_ friends of Ryuji if they were going to say shit like that. Ryuji had told me only a little about his past, and even I knew that was _beyond_ crossing a line there. Ryuji might be aggressive when pissed off, but this kind of bullshit was enough to drive anyone over the edge. _I_ was feeling ready to hit these mean-spirited boys myself and actually making good on the whispers people bandied around about me, but Ryuji stepped forward first, fists clenched at his sides and a dangerous fire glowing in his eyes. 

"That ain't got anything to do with this," he growled threateningly.

The boys took a step back, looking wary but vindicated. _That_ made me more mad than anything that they could say, and I took a deep breath to center myself before I reached out and touched my fingers to Ryuji's shoulder. "Calm down, Ryuji," I told him quietly. "Getting mad right now won't help either of us."

His eyes cut over to me briefly before he sighed and took a step back from the former track team members, forcing his body language to relax. "You're right." Turning his attention back to the other boys, he took a deep breath to speak. "Listen, about back then…"

"I don't need to hear your excuses," Nakaoka cut him off impatiently, suddenly looking ready to take a swing himself. "Everyone was going through the same shit with Kamoshida. The beatings, the impossible exercises… but we put up with all of it for the track team." He advanced until he jabbed a finger right against Ryuji's chest. "But _no_. You had to go and fuck all that up!"

Nakaoka was trembling slightly, eyes darting back and forth across Ryuji's face and evidently not finding what he hoped to, because he backed away suddenly, the heated anger sliding into a simmer. "Man, I was so _stupid_ for thinking you were ever my teammate." He turned and started walking back the way he'd come from. "That's all I have to say to you. I'm outta here."

Takeishi and the other boy trailed after Nakaoka, shooting looks over their shoulder at Ryuji and me but saying nothing further.

Once they were out of sight, Ryuji slumped forward. "I nearly smacked him when he was talkin' about my dad. Guess I haven't changed at all," he mumbled quietly, clearly disappointed. With a deep breath, however, he perked himself up and grinned at me. "But y'know, you actually helped me calm down a little."

"Well, I can't say I don't understand where the impulse came from," I told him, glaring in the direction the boys had disappeared. "But hitting him would have only proved him right."

"Well, I'm glad I had you here with me." He lifted a hand and I tentative mirrored him, knowing that one of his enthusiastic, high-fives was coming and trying to brace myself. He slapped his palm against mine, bringing with it a now-familiar stinging but also an involuntary, goofy grin to my own face. It was nice that _someone_ today was happy to have me around. "We should probably call it a day, though."

As we were climbing back over the walkway railings, voices floated over from where the others were. 

_"Hey, Nakaoka! Why didn't you kick his ass?"_

_"What?"_

_"The hell's your problem?!"_

I paused with one leg over the railing, unable to see the three boys from my position but concerned that they might come back to cause trouble.

Ryuji shook his head. "Now they're just arguin' with each other." He shrugged and helped me over the railing the rest of the way. "We should prolly just stay outta it. Anyways, it was nice trainin' with you again today." He smiled tightly and we walked into the practice building to get changed.

Morgana found us outside the front gate and I bent down to pick him up and assist him into my bag.

"Have a productive training session?" He asked, eyeing Ryuji's somber expression. 

I nodded. "Yeah. We just ran into some other students who weren't so thrilled to see us is all."

Ryuji was quiet as we made our way to the train station and split off at Shibuya, so deep in his own thoughts that he barely waved farewell as I went toward the line that would take me back to Yongen. 

I was almost inside when my phone started ringing in my pocket. Ryuji's name flashed across the caller ID, and I wondered briefly what he could need so suddenly. He'd seemed pretty wrapped up in his head when I'd seen him not that long ago.

 _"You good to talk for a sec?"_ he asked immediately, not bothering with a greeting.

"Yeah, what's up? I drew back from the door, not wanting to block it and looked out at the back alley the shop's entrance was on. It was quiet and the sky had grown dark by now, but it just felt kind of cozy back here.

_"I just wanted to thank you again for today. Man, I really owe you one. I just get pissed off so easy. I really gotta work on that."_

"You don't owe me anything, Ryuji. I can't exactly blame you for getting upset. That Takeishi was way out of line."

_"Nah, this one's definitely my bad. Besides, I can't cause a scene: Don't wanna get you pulled into even more bad shit."_

My mind went blank as his words sank in, this time in a happy way. _He'd been thinking about how it would affect me if he'd started a fight with those boys?_ A smile crept onto my face, and I was suddenly really disappointed that he couldn't see how much it meant to me that he had taken my situation into consideration like he had. After dealing with some of the least empathetic people in our school, it was actually really heart-warming that Ryuji _was_ so thoughtful. Clumsy and loud, sure, but he'd always tried to be understanding when it came to Ann or me. 

_"But I can't quit wonderin' why they were arguing like that…"_ Ryuji went on from the other side of the line. _"But, hey, I'm just an outsider now, so it's nothin' to do with me."_

"You're gonna give yourself a headache if you think too hard," I warned him teasingly.

_"Cut it out. You're just mad that I kicked your ass in trainin' today!"_

I laughed out loud at Ryuji's tone, and he chuckled. 

_"Well, anyway… Thanks again for today. Don't forget to massage your legs before you go to sleep, got it?"_

"Yes, sir," I answered, mock-serious. "I definitely want to be able to walk tomorrow. I better get inside before Sojiro gets angry at me for staying out too late again."

_"See ya later!"_

I smiled and pushed the door to the cafe open as the call ended, only for the phone to go off again, this time because of a message coming through on the group chat.

**_Ann:_ ** _I went to see Shiho today._

 **_Ann:_ ** _And I told her that we settled things with Kamoshida. She still hasn't regained consciousness, but I had to go make amends._

A sick pity twisted in my stomach as I realized how she must still be feeling about this. I'd felt bad enough, just seeing the cognition of me in that pervert's head, but Kamoshida had been poisoning Ann's mind and school life for much longer than he had mine. 

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Whaddya mean?! You didn't do anything wrong, Ann._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Akira, back me up here._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Kamoshida's the one at fault._

 **_Akira:_ ** _We're all getting 'don't blame yourself' lectures today._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Okay…_

 **_Ann:_ ** _But I wasn't there when she needed help. I'm a failure of a friend…_

 **_Ann:_ ** _I have to do all I can to make up for that, starting now._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to move on._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Man, I didn't know you were so passionate._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I totally didn't notice that back in middle school._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I think it's because of you guys. I'm a little embarrassed though…_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Anyway, Ryuji, Akira… I hope we can keep helping each other out from now on too._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Of course! What are friends for, right?_

"Something I wanna ask you," Sojiro said, drawing my attention away from my phone and up to the counter. "C'mere, let's have a chat. You've got free time, right?"

Any lightness I'd been feeling from the chat with the others turned to lead as I approached the counter. Sojiro was still working away, his hands moving constantly at what he was doing. His face seemed relaxed, and he hadn't turned his full attention on me, so maybe I wasn't in trouble. Still… I couldn't imagine what it was that he wanted to talk about. 

"What?" he asked with a knowing smirk at my alarm. "It's just small talk. You got time, or do you need to study tonight?"

I nodded before realizing that wasn't really an answer for the question he'd asked. "Y-yeah, I've got time."

"Good. I'll clean up, so wait right there a moment."

He stepped over to the kitchen area to wash up his hands and put the used dishes from the last customers leaving in the sink, and I took the time to set my school bag down. Morgana popped out of the bag and sat on the bench beside it, tail curling around himself as he watched with interest.

When Sojiro was done, he came around to the customer-side of the counter and fixed me with a serious look. "So, how's school?"

I paused, surprised. It was an innocuous question, but he was so gruff, I wasn't sure if he was fishing for information because he already knew something that would land me in trouble. _Have I done anything that could land me in trouble?_

"It's fine?" I answered, the words coming out more like a question.

"Good," the older gentleman grunted, placing his hands on his hips. "I've got to report to your probation officer twice a month. It's already a pain in the ass as is, so please don't make me have to write even more crap."

I nodded, shaken slightly at the reminder of having a probation officer. It wasn't just rumors about me that I was dealing with, after all. The rumors had at least started from something resembling the truth. I was here because I had been convicted of assault. 

"Hey, you listening? This society is kept in check by laws and authority figures," Sojiro pressed when I said nothing. You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don't go dragging other people into your mess. The last thing anyone needs is more idiots like you roaming around."

I flinched at his words as they stung. The memory of Arsene's voice asking me if I regretted acting to save that woman at the time, and _no_ , I didn't regret it, but I didn't know what I had done to deserve _this_ kind of treatment.

I heard Sojiro grumble under his breath again, but it seemed far away. I'd thought that I was starting to get on his good side. I didn't know what had happened to make him suddenly snap at me like this. I'd -mostly- behaved since I arrived and hadn't cut any classes since that first day when Ryuji and I had accidentally found ourselves in Kamoshida's Palace.

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. For a moment, I thought it might be mine, and I internally pleaded for whichever of my two friends to try me back later when I wasn't getting a baseless lecture from my guardian.

But it was Sojiro that pulled a phone out and answered it.

"What's wrong?"

_That was a weird way to pick up._

"Yeah, I'll be heading out soon. Sorry about that." His voice dropped down into a low chuckle and his tone turned soothing. "Yeah, I know… The usual, right? Okay, I'll see you later."

I leaned back, trying to shrink into the booth's side as much as possible. Whoever this mystery person was that always called him in the evening, she certainly had a strong effect on the older man.

Sojiro's shrewd eyes flicked up to me as he hung up. "As you can see, I'm pretty damn busy both at work and in my private life. If you could lend a hand, it would _really_ be a great help…"

I blinked. _Was all this so he could rope me into working at the cafe?_ Part of me was annoyed that he was going about it this way, but the other part wondered if he thought it was the only way to get through to 'the delinquent teenager' that I supposedly was. Maybe if I _did_ start working here, I would be able to prove to him that I _wasn't_ that girl.

"I'd be glad to," I answered, only slightly untruthfully.

"Now we're talking!" Sojiro finally offered a crooked smile at that. "Either way, I won't make you work for free. Since you're agreeing to help me, then…" He cast around for a minute, clearly trying to come up with something that he thought I would enjoy but wouldn't regret offering to me later. "Then I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee. Not a bad trade, eh?"

Coming from anyone else, I'd have brushed it off: He'd _have_ to teach me how to make coffee properly if he _really_ wanted help in the cafe. _However,_ Sojiro's coffee _was_ really good. If I could learn to make it myself, maybe I could smuggle some out of here in the mornings with me.

"Sure, sounds interesting," I found myself saying.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a deal," Sojiro replied calmly. The now familiar tug of a bond snapping into place was easily dismissed as he continued, "I'll be counting on your help, then. Go upstairs and change into something casual but professional, and I'll show you the basics down here."

I nodded and gathered up my bag, Morgana trailing along at my heels.

"So, you're gonna learn how to make coffee, huh? From Chief, no less."

"I guess," I commented as we arrived in my attic room. I wiggled a finger at the cat to turn around while I changed into a beige long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans to replace the uniform skirt and turtleneck. "Not that it really sounded like he was giving me much of a choice."

"Yeah." Morgana's ears were down when I turned around. "He really laid into you there at first. I thought for sure he'd guessed you were up to something."

"Still, if I can keep my head down and make life a little easier for both of us…" I shrugged and looked down at myself, hoping that my outfit was good enough for Sojiro's standards. "All right. Ready to go see what it takes to work in Cafe Leblanc?"

Downstairs once more, Sojiro tossed me a sage-green apron. "Put that on. It'll help keep your clothes clean _and_ let the customers know that you work here."

I caught the bundle of cloth and looped it around my neck and waist, tying it behind my back. Then Sojiro started taking me through the process of making a cup of his coffee. The jars of different beans on the shelves behind the counter weren't just for display, it turned out. Most of them held different kinds of beans, grown in different parts of the world, and each had its own flavor profile and strength. 

"Don't worry about all that for now, though," he said when explaining this to me. "We'll have time to go over the specifics later. Just focus on getting the brewing down and making the coffee correctly. If you can't do that, you could have the highest quality beans and still have a crap cup of coffee at the end."

He was gruff, as he always was, but he was pretty patient when it came to showing me how to best utilize all of the equipment in the cafe to make coffee the way he did. I was still nervous around him, giving the way he'd broached the subject of my 'employment' here, but I was beginning to relax a little by the time we finished up and he went to grab his jacket and hat.

"Gotta say, I'm glad you're so quick to catch on with this stuff," he commented, placing the white fedora on his head. "Makes my life a lot easier."

I smiled and dried the last dish that I had now finished cleaning before putting it away. I noticed the take-out container on the counter as I did so and wondered if that was 'the usual' that Sojiro had promised the person who had called him earlier.

"Taking this with you?" I asked tentatively, cautiously lifting it up.

"Hmm?" Sojiro looked up and his eyebrows rose. "Oh, right. Thanks." He walked over and took the container out of my hands with a tight almost-smile of encouragement. "Just keep doing what you can and don't cause any trouble, all right?"

"Got it, Sojiro," I answered quickly. The only trouble I was planning had already been carried out, after all, and I really hoped not to get caught at it.

"Glad to hear it. For today, just make sure you lock the place up." An amused half-smile tilted up the older man's face. "Also, don't go too crazy with the stuff in the shop. You're staying here rent-free, so you should know not to go overboard. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sojiro," I replied, waving a hand. 

.

.

.

The next day was Sunday. 

A day off. 

_Finally_.

Two weeks ago, I was visiting Shujin for the first time.

Last week, I had gone model-gun shopping with Ryuji at the shadiest store I'd ever set foot in so that I could battle monsters that only four of us knew existed. 

This week, all I really had to worry about was keeping my head down, calling my parents, and making it back to the shop before closing if I ended up going out.

I woke up pretty early, as usual, to the smell of coffee brewing in the cafe downstairs. Yawning, I stretched on the lumpy futon and felt a warm weight on my stomach.

Looking down, I spotted the curled up furry form of Morgana, his nose tucked in under his tail in a little ball, breathing heavily. Without thinking about it too much, I closed my eyes again and reached out a hand to stroke his dark fur. It was softer than I'd realized any of the times I'd helped him in and out of my school bag, mostly because he seemed too prideful to allow me to do something such as petting him like a cat so I'd never spent much time thinking about the qualities of his fur.

Much to what I was sure would be his chagrin, Morgana's little body started to rumble in a purr as he slowly woke up. 

"Mornin'," I greeted with a yawn, lifting my fingers away from his small head as he started to properly wake up-most importantly before he could get offended by the feline treatment.

"No school today?" he asked, opening one blue eye to regard me suspiciously.

I smirked internally, knowing that I was probably going to get away with my innocent act. "Right. I have a couple of small things I wanted to get taken care of, but… otherwise, it's a free day."

"There's so many things that you could get done on a free day!" Morgana cheered, standing and jumping from my stomach down to the floor in one fluid motion. "You could visit the clinic and see that doctor again, explore more of the city, study, do some training… There's so much to do: it's going to be so much fun!"

I groaned and tried to turn over to bury my head under the comforter again. "That's not making me want to do _anything,_ Morgana," I mumbled through the covers.

Eventually, of course, I did get up and around for the day and made it down stairs to find breakfast and a cup of coffee ready for me at the counter and a small dish of what appeared to be fish cuts on the ground near the kitchen. Sojiro nodded briefly at me and went back to serving my least favorite regular I'd seen here. Morgana tucked down into my tote bag a little further in order to keep his pointed ears from being seen. When Sojiro blocked the customer's line of sight, I let Morgana down so he could claim his own breakfast.

"You should really take my advice, Sojiro-san," the haughty man whined, waving a hand through the air. "If you actually spent any time on _improving_ your atmosphere, I'm sure you would have tons of wealthy clients coming through the door."

"Let me know if there's anything else on the menu I can get for you," Sojiro replied coolly in a monotonous voice before retreating behind the counter and trying to appear busy. I smirked into my cup as I caught him stealing glances down at the newspaper that was folded over to show the daily crossword.

"I'm going to head into town for a little while," I informed my guardian, trying to straighten out my face so he would catch me laughing. Between his brusque attitude the night before and his having breakfast out and ready for me this morning, I was no longer certain that I was on the right path with him, and I wanted to err on the side of caution to make sure I wasn't unintentionally pissing him off again.

"Hmm?" Sojiro looked up and blinked at me. "You're going out? Hmph, just… don't get into any trouble while you're in the city. If I get a phone call that says you're somewhere you're not supposed to be, you might as well just stay there, got it?"

My heart sank just a hair. He was back to threatening to kick me out?

As if able to tell that my hope had soured, he rolled his eyes. "Listen, as long as you're back here before I have to lock up and head home and you don't cause any problems, go out and get familiar with the city. You're going to be here for a year, after all. You might as well get comfortable with where you are."

I finished my plate and carried it over to the sink, thinking over his words. He was right: I really _did_ need to get familiar with where I was. The only places that I really knew by heart around here were the school, Untouchable, and Takemi's clinic.

 _"Don't forget me!"_ Morgana hissed quietly as I started back around the corner. I rolled my eyes and pretended to notice neither the haughty customer's head swivel around in confusion at what probably sounded like cat-noises nor Sojiro's glare at me that the customer had heard the cat in the first place.

"Thanks for breakfast, Sojiro. I'll head out now. I'll see you later," I told him with a wave over my shoulder as I pulled my bag up onto it. Morgana shot across the shop on the opposite side of the counter from the man who was sipping away at his coffee and out through the door around my ankles.

"Hey! Were you just going to leave me there?" he yowled, looking miffed. 

I crouched down beside him and scratched his ears in a playful way. "Of course not, but I couldn't exactly pick you up when Sojiro had a customer, could I?"

The cat grumbled and swatted at my hand before I lowered my bag for him to climb into. "One night working with him, and you're already turning into a respectable part-timer. Maybe you should get a job that will actually _pay_."

"Would you quit _adding_ things to my list of things to do today?" I joked back at him. "Unless you're going to be contributing to getting things done, I think I get to actually pick what I'm getting up to."

"My expertise is invaluable! You'd be smart to recognize that," Morgana protested smugly. 

"Sure, sure. C'mon, let's get going before we miss the train."

.

That's how I ended up wandering down Central St. in Shibuya. There were a lot of shops there that I'd never been in before. I located a diner, a movie rental spot-which I took advantage of and borrowed a strange sounding TV series titled 'Mouse, M.D.', an arcade, a convenience store, the beef bowl shop I'd been to with Ryuji, a bookstore that I'd spotted on a previous trip but hadn't had the time to go in, and even a movie theater. There were a few other shops, but not anything I would probably spend a lot of time in. I found the walkway that led to the underground as well and then truly discovered the underground mall. 

I'd walked through here briefly before, but hadn't ever really looked around at what was around me at the time- it was always about trying to find my way through to the other side. There were so many shops down here that it was dizzying. Clothing, accessories, a sports shop, another convenience-type store, a flower shop, and more.

It was a shame that I didn't really have enough money that I could afford to splurge on some of these things. There were a bunch of places down there that seemed like they had stuff that my friends would enjoy, and I kind of wanted to be able to give them gifts, but… money was kind of important to that plan and something that I was growing short on now that I'd sold all my random stuff from the Palace. I could probably sell some of Iwai's merchandise back to him at a fraction of the cost, but I was beginning to think that Morgana had a point about perhaps getting a job.

"Hey, hey!" Morgana chimed from my bag as I started through the underground walkway back toward the subways. "Look, there are some 'Help Wanted' flyers. Maybe you could apply for one or two of them."

"It's… probably not such a bad idea," I conceded, stepping over to the stands and examining a couple of the flyers. A lot of them would be a waste to even look at: they were asking for experience that I didn't have or for coverage on shifts that I was meant to be already back to Leblanc. "Okay, so, can't really consider those ones at all…"

"I'm sure there will be something," Morgana purred from my bag. "What about this one?" He waved his paw eagerly at a green and pink flyer.

"At the 777 convenience store?" I picked it up, feeling hopeful… apart from the fact that I had occasionally shopped at the convenience store and they had these garish uniforms. _I guess they're at least memorable?_

"A convenience store job, huh? Seems like typical part-timer work for a high school student."

"Mm-hmm." I read over the minimal requirements for the position and was relieved to see that they were only requesting daytime shift workers.

"Are you sure you got this?"

"Shut up, _cat_ ," I mumbled half-heartedly, shoving the cat's head back into my bag as I took out my phone and dial the number on the flyer. As it rang once, twice, thrice, my heart started beating more and more anxiously in my chest. _It's only a cashier job. Stay calm, and they don't have a reason not to take you on._

"Thank you for calling Triple 7 on Central Street!"

"Hello," I started, injecting my voice with enthusiasm to match that of the voice on the other end of the line, "I was hoping that you still had the opening for the cashier available? I would be interested in applying if you did."

"Oh? You're calling about the job opening? Sure, let me just get the manager on the phone for you."

Several minutes later, I'd spoken to the manager and secured myself a job. It was surprisingly easy. The manager pretty much just asked for my name and the days and hours I would be available and said he would reach out if he needed someone to help cover one of the shifts.

"That wasn't so bad," I chuckled shakily, pocketing my phone.

Morgana popped back out of my bag and put his tiny paws on my shoulder, chuckling. "Good work! Now you've got a job so you can rake in some extra money! I'm sure that will come in handy."

Again, my thoughts strayed to what would happen after it became clear whether or not our mission to change Kamoshida's heart was successful. _Obviously, there are things that I could use the pocket money for, but why does Morgana seem so concerned about it? Our deal with him is nearly complete, isn't it?_

"Well, I think we've wandered around enough today. I'm getting hungry, so let's try out that diner before we head back to Leblanc." I smoothed my palms over my skirt and started to make my way back up to Central Street to get one of the meals I'd heard some of my classmates raving about.

.

The diner was quiet and cozy, and it would actually be a great place to hang out with people or get some studying done if I wanted something to eat other than curry while reading some time. I was still thinking about who I would invite there to enjoy it with me next time as I went back through the Crossing to get back to the train station and spotted a portly older man with a green sash across his torso greeting and calling out to people walking by. I recognized him from the week prior when Ryuji and I had passed by him giving a speech about politics that my friend had deemed too boring to distract us from the mission we'd been on at the time.

"Young lady, you there!" The man waved his gloved hand at me, a warm smile plastered onto his face. "I'm scheduled to give a speech here tonight. If you're interested, I would love for more young people like yourself to hear my message."

"A speech highlights a person's ability to attract others. What's your take on this guy?" Morgana asked quietly, peering at the older man with the receding hairline and small wooden box that he had set up nearby to act as a platform. "I can sense a great deal of experience emanating from him, so he may be good at it. If that's the case, we should listen to his speech."

"Still can't go out at night," I murmured to the cat before answering back to the man more loudly, "Sorry, I don't think that will work with my schedule. Maybe next time!"

.

A text came in from Ryuji as I was getting off the train in Yongen Jaya.

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Hey, you heard anything about stuff happening to Kamoshida?_

 **_Akira:_ ** _Nope._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I see._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Should I have heard something? Did something actually happen?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Nah. Not that I know._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I'm just anxious, I guess._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I just keep thinking about how even with all you did… we still might end up getting expelled._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _My mom's totally gonna suffer if that happens…_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Plus, if we couldn't even help Ann or Suzui..._

 **_Akira:_ ** _We both did everything we could. We just have to believe, now._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Sorry. I guess now's not really the time to be getting all down in the dumps._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Anyway, I feel a little better now that I've talked with you about this. Thanks, Akira._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Yeah, no problem, Ryuji._

_Akira: I get pretty bad anxiety sometimes, too. So I know how important it is to have around people who care about you._

I paused and deleted the words I'd typed out for that last line. I didn't want to make this situation about me when he'd turned to me for help nor did I want him to get the wrong idea from my words and make anything awkward. All though, I had a feeling that even if I _had_ meant that I cared for him like that, he would probably be the kind of guy to be pretty obtuse about it, so maybe I was overthinking things. I rolled my eyes at myself and tapped out a different reply.

**_Akira:_ ** _I'm glad I could help you feel better._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Oh, don't tell Ann I was doubting us, m'kay?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _She won't have anyone to rely on if we're getting all worried about this shit._

 **_Akira:_ ** _Always so thoughtful, Ryuji. You're so much better at it over text._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I don't have to feel you watching me for a slip up like I do in person!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _My mom just got home, so I'll see you later!_

By the time I got back to Leblanc, I was tired and ready to 

"How was your day out in the city? Getting used to the place yet?" He was sitting behind the counter, working on a crossword puzzle again, and the shop was empty. 

"I think so," I answered back, setting my bag down on one of the stools and allowing Morgana to peer out. "Today certainly helped me feel more familiar with what's in Shibuya, and I actually got a job picking up some of the extra shifts at the convenience store after school some days."  
"A job, huh?" Sojiro lifted an eyebrow, looking at me with that scrutinizing look that felt like it went right through me sometimes. "Well, I guess I don't care as long as you're not getting into trouble, and that you're back here at a reasonable time."

I felt a small twinge of resentment in my chest at the reminder. I combed my fingers back through my long hair and pulled it over one of my shoulders to play with it instead of meeting Sojiro's eyes. It wasn't _really_ his fault for not trusting me… it was my background. That didn't mean it was _my_ fault either, though, and he _knew_ that I had gotten involved in the situation I had for the right reasons.

"Don't look so down." The older gentleman sighed. I heard the paper hit the counter and his chair creak as he shifted his weight. "Look, you're the only one here at night, and you're going to be helping out around the shop, so I'm not gonna bother setting a strict curfew or anything like that." 

I leaned my hip against the counter and crossed my arms. "So, by 'reasonable time', you mean…what, exactly?" 

Sojiro grunted, clearly not impressed with my sass. "Don't keep me waitin' here all night so you can get into trouble, that's what I mean. I'm still the one that has to lock the door after all. But so long as you keep taking school seriously and you keep your head down, I don't see why you couldn't stroll the streets in the evenings… Only around these parts, got it? You go back on your word, I'll kick you right out."

My skepticism cleared up and I beamed at him. Maybe other nights I would be wishfully thinking of being able to get out to Shibuya in the evenings, but for right now, I could only think of one place I wanted to go to celebrate my new measure of freedom.

"I'm going to get my stuff around to head over to the bathhouse, then!" I informed the older gentleman excitedly.

A small quiver at the corner of Sojiro's mouth and the way his eyes crinkled slightly told me that he found my excitement amusing, if nothing else. "Yeah, fine. Just don't take too long, all right?"

I scooped up my bag, now empty on the stool as Morgana had vacated and tucked into a small plate that Sojiro set out for him for his supper, and hurried up to the attic to gather my bathing items. I'd, of course, been keeping clean, but short on time to actually enjoy a true bath in a long time. 

Before I headed out, however, I had one bit of business to attend to.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my home number, the one from the small town I'd left behind when I'd transferred a couple of weeks ago.

_"Akira! I thought you were going to call earlier than this!"_

"Hey, Mom," I greeted in return. "Sorry, my day kind of got away from me here. I didn't forget, though."

_"Hmm… Well, how was your week? Anything exciting happen?"_

I thought back on the last seven days and summarized vaguely, "The most exciting thing I accomplished was a big project for school with the three friends I mentioned last week."

_"Still, I'm sure that was good! I just hope you continue to work hard at school. Don't give them a reason to think that you're a troublemaker."_

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure they all already think that, Mom."

_"That doesn't mean you need to prove them right, though. I'm sure that this year will fly by, so just make sure to focus on your studies, all right?"_

"Yeah, sure. Is Dad around? I wanted to say hi to him really fast." I loved my mother, I really, _really_ did, but she had always been a tad high-strung and exhausting, moreso after the incident. She was just so worried about how other people were going to view me or how much harder life was going to be with the criminal record. It wasn't even like her worries were unjustified, which made it completely impossible to try to get her off my case, but it wasn't like I could do anything more than I was in order to change that. 

_"Hey, Squirt."_

I smiled, instantly calmed by my father's calmer nature. "Hey, Dad. How're things at home?"

_"The usual. Lots of folks missing you around here. The older lady a few blocks down even mentioned that seeing you pass by her house everyday used to be a bright spot of her day. Says that she hopes you still have as much energy and joy on your face as you always have."_

I bit my lip, wishing I could keep my voice from trembling ever-so-slightly and knowing that my dad would likely pick up on it anyway. "That's kinda hard some days, still, but it's getting easier."

_"Your mom mentioned you made friends?"_

"Yeah, a couple. They're nice, and they don't judge me based on everything that's happened."

_"Good. Friends are important. They can make any burden feel a little lighter. Just don't forget that they or your mom and I are all here if you need help."_

"Thanks. Don't let Mom get too worked up about what's going on with me, okay?"

_"She just worries. It's her job as a mom."_

"Love you."

_"You, too, Squirt."_

Weekly- if brief- phone call to my parents done, I tied my hair up on the top of my head in a rough knot and headed back down to soak away my troubles and some lingering muscle-soreness from my workout the day before. 

On Sundays, apparently the bathhouse featured medicinal baths with mugwort steeping in the hot water. Because of this, it was actually pretty busy. Lots of people were going in and out of the doors, and when I went into the women's side, I noticed there was a small army of females of various ages, some with small children in tow. It made it a little hard to relax, but submerging my tired body in the warm, fragrant water was still very soothing.

I was feeling warm and loose and fuzzy by the time I dressed in my lounge-wear and returned to Leblanc. Sojiro greeted me tersely and waved me on upstairs as he pulled his cardigan on and placed his hat atop his head, announcing that he was on his way home.

"Ooh, looks like you enjoyed yourself," Morgana commented as I ascended the stairs into the attic. "You're looking pretty refreshed after your bath, so it must have been pretty effective? And you smell pretty good now, too."

I mock-frowned at him. "It's not very nice to tell a girl that she was stinky, you know."

Morgana arched his back but otherwise didn't raise to the teasing. "That's not what I said! All though, you probably were due for a good long bath!"

I flopped onto the futon mattress and closed my eyes. "We'll see if I let you curl up on my stomach again, then, kitty cat."

"I am not a cat!"

.

.

.

.

.

_The prosecutor leaned forward in her chair, eyeing the girl...the young woman carefully. "You may very well be a Phantom Thief, as you claim, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a minor. Someone had to support you."_

_The high schooler, averted her eyes as if in disinterest and shoved her fingers into her mass of black hair and rubbed at her scalp. It was clear that whatever drugs the police interrogators had given her were making it hard for her to concentrate._

_"Furthermore, I would be willing to assume that they did so knowing that you were a part of that group. So, wouldn't it make sense for the owner of that cafe you've been staying at to be an accomplice of yours?"_

_"I couldn't say whether or not it would make sense," the battered teenager answered dully, clearly irritated by the interruption. "He was my guardian for my probation, sure, but you really think he was an accomplice? That's a pretty big assumption."_

_Sae Nijima scowled. "Am I wrong?"_

_"Didn't I tell you that I would explain everything?"_

_"Then answer my questions!"_

_The high-schooler grimaced as the prosecutor's volume rose but fell silent otherwise._

_Realizing that she'd taken a step in the wrong direction, the older of the two women sighed and sat back once more._

_"Fine… Continue your story. Sooner or later, I_ **_will_ ** _get my answers."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke though, I think this is an important filler chapter! We get to see so much of the different sides of people, get a little background on Akira, see the beginning of Sojiro trying to trust her, and the poor girl finally got to take a bath!  
> I'm planning one more short chapter of this nature before we skim along to the next big story point. I hope everyone's still enjoying the story and Akira's fiery attitude, even if she keeps it quiet on the outside. I certainly am!  
> Please feel free to comment! I love hearing from readers!!  
> Also, super funny note: My husband only JUST learned the title of this fic and he said, "Wait, is that supposed to be like the song?"  
> Yes, honey. Yes, it is. Allow me to explain...


	15. Working the Time Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more of a couple of my favorite social links/confidants, and see Akira on the job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: there's a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. :D

"Thank you for shopping at Triple 7!" 

I smiled as widely as I could without stretching my cheeks too far as a pair of customers left the counter with a plastic bag in hand. The woman that had been training me all afternoon had stepped away to the back room to grab more stock to refill some of the shelves, but I was feeling pretty confident on 

"Oh, Akira!" I looked up to see a pair of familiar blonde twin tails swaying and cerulean eyes smiling at me. Ann grinned as she took in the sight of me behind the counter. "I didn't know you worked here."

I nodded, swiping my hair out of my face. "Yeah, I'm just going to be picking up a couple of shifts here and there. I thought it would be a decent way to pick up a little extra cash every once in a while."

"Well, at least the uniforms are super cute! They remind me of strawberries. You're really working the look, too!" she stated cheerfully. 

I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the blindingly pink and green button-down shirt. It was garrish at best, but she was kind of right about it looking like a strawberry. "Thanks," I replied sheepishly. "Glad you like it." It was probably the most diplomatic thing I was able to come up with about the shirt.

"This store has a lot of sweets, so it took me a while to decide what I wanted," Ann went on. "I just got done with a modeling job myself, so I thought I would grab a snack on my way back home."

I took the package and scanned it for her as she chatted about her modeling gig and how Shiho was doing. It didn't sound like much had changed, but Ann seemed much more hopeful now. At the very least, we had Kamoshida's Treasure safely secured, and we just had to bide our time and hope for a sign that he had reformed. I smiled to see the change in my friend from the crying girl I'd chased after at the train station.

Someone stepped into line behind Ann, and she quickly waved and stepped out of the way. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow!" she called out as she left the store.

I waved and turned to the next customer.

The rest of my shift went by very quickly. I had Morgana watching over me from the alleyway window behind the counter, and he always had something to add whenever I dealt with a customer. It was entertaining how the other worker seemed to think that the meowing cat that had apparently decided to be our mascot was  _ 'soooo adorable!' _ and getting to listen to the feline in question grouse about it.

Returning to the cafe that evening, I was too mentally tired to consider exercising my newfound freedom to roam around the neighborhood. Instead, I quietly read at the counter until Sojiro banished me upstairs because my eyelids were drooping every few seconds.

.

.

The next day, a text message that I hadn't been anticipating came through on my cell just as class was letting out for the day.

**_Dr. Tae Takemi:_ ** _ Hey, you didn't forget about our deal, did you? _

**_Dr. Tae Takemi:_ ** _ Make sure you're taking care of your health, got it? _

I didn't necessarily need the "ultimate" medicine for scouring the Palace anymore, but maybe I could actually make good on our deal by turning my previous lie into a truth.  _ Eventually _ I would need to take exams, and having some extra energy to study and then stay awake during the tests wouldn't be a bad thing. 

I excused myself to my friends and rode the train all the way back to Yongen Jaya. If the doctor was checking in on me, it was likely that she was ready for the next experiment. 

A quick look around as the little electronic bell sounded off my entrance into the clinic showed that it was as dead as usual, and Takemi was in her usual spot at the desk on the other side of the glass, one hand propping up her head.

"I don't suppose you brought any coffee with you from that cafe, huh?" she asked instead of greeting me. "I could really go for a dose of caffeine right about now."

"Sorry, no coffee," I answered, feeling a little at odds. I hadn't expected that form of salutation..

She groaned but made an effort to sit up. "You're here because of my messages?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I could do another one of the trials."

"Really?" Dr. Takemi sat upright finally and narrowed her eyes briefly before quirking an eyebrow. "All right then. I'll start setting up for the examination. Step into the next room, please."

I swallowed heavily and nodded as she rose from her desk.

"I don't want to be stuck in your bag for the next hour if you pass out again," Morgana whispered from my bag. "Let me out, and I'll hang around outside for a while."

"Fine, you whiny cat. For someone so concerned about making sure I'm doing stuff, you sure don't like to be around for it."

"You signed yourself up for this one. I'll see you outside Leblanc when you're done. Just...don't die from whatever it is she give you, eh?" The cat chuckled as I let him out the door, reaching up to cover the bell to keep it from ringing as he left.

When I stepped into the exam room, Dr. Takemi was already sitting at the desk with her computer on it. Dark lashes fluttered briefly as her eyes cut in my direction before turning back to her glowing screen. She waved her pen over a small plastic cup filled with blue syrup this time. "There you go. I made a few changes based on your results from last time."

I stared at the cup, my arms growing leaden as I remembered the last time I'd been here, the rotten smell that had bubbled up my throat and coated my tongue and blocked out all my air. I was feeling light-headed just thinking about it.

I felt eyes on me again and met the doctor's exasperated stare. "Go on. Drink it down in one gulp."

I took the little cup gingerly in my fingers and sat on the narrow cot. If this was going to knock me out too, I'd rather at least be prepared. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I lifted the cup to my lips and tipped it back. 

It wasn't much better, for all the 'changes' Takemi had touted. The sour, and yet somehow still bitter, flavor burned on its way down my throat. Panic rose up in its wake as I realized that I was once again not getting any air. The cup fell from my fingers, and I was conscious long enough to hear it hollowly bounce off the tile floor and feel my body sway before everything just faded out.

.

I woke up blearily shaking the cottony darkness from my vision. 

"Ah, you're reaction was  _ perfect," _ Takemi purred. "You're feeling dazed, right? I mixed in some special… components." She was scribbling away on her clipboard and continued in silence for several minutes as I lay prone on the cot and covered my eyes with my arm. I could feel my heartbeat heavily in my temples, the pounding rush of blood that made my head throb in pain each time.

Finally, Takemi dropped her clipboard on her desk noisily, as if she were intentionally antagonizing the splitting migraine tap-dancing inside my head. "Okay, let's take your temperature and blood pressure. I'm also going to draw some blood. Ideally, we'll do some motor skill testing as well, but…" She glanced at the way I was still limp on the cot, barely managing to glare at her under my arm. "That might be a little too much for you right now. Besides, I want to stabilize the formula before making you work too hard."

The electronic bell sounded from the lobby; then the door to the exam room clicked open, and I heard a male voice drawl out, "Oh, so you  _ are _ here." 

I jolted upright, using a hand to make sure that my skirt stayed in place as I swung my legs around over the edge of the cot. The shot of adrenaline from a stranger  _ wandering _ into the room was just what I needed to wake up the rest of the way: I was  _ not _ going to be laying down while someone was in the room-other than the doctor who had effectively  _ poisoned  _ me, that is.

It was a police officer, and he pushed his way into the room unapologetically, barely sparing me a glance as he frowned at Dr. Takemi, who responded with a chilling glare.

"I'm in the middle of an examination," she bit back at the officer. "I've told you before. If you want to investigate me, you need to show me a warrant." Her voice was carefully measured but clearly brooked no room for argument.

_ She at least knows her rights. _ I mused, watching the exchange unfold.

The officer barely contained his scowl. "I'm here because I received a report. I'll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records." He smirked suddenly, the cruel twist of his features making it seem menacing. "I'll bet you didn't have enough time to hide any incriminating documents, right?"

Dr. Takemi's eyes stayed narrow as she looked the police officer over. "Must be under the orders of the Medical Chief of Staff." 

Abruptly, the doctor's entire demeanor changed, and she affected a bored expression, waving to the computer monitor on her desk, which was showing the few notes from today in my medical file. "Here you go."

"Huh?" Obviously confused, the officer looked from the doctor to the screen and back.

Takemi shrugged. "This kid here was my only patient today. If you're asking for her medical expenses, I'm guessing I'm under suspicion of improper billing? Without a receipt, though, I'd say you've been sent on a wild goose chase."

"W-what's going on here?" questioned the officer, voice hard and clearly losing his patience.

Crossing her long legs and dangling one wildly ridiculous cage-heel in the officer's direction, Takemi replied coldly, "You're being manipulated. That 'report' was fictitious. It was nothing but an attempt to harass me."

I flinched as the police officer's attention turned to me suddenly, his jaw clenched. "You! What're you doing here?! You don't look like you're sick. Are you up to something illegal?"

I glanced at Takemi but knew she couldn't really bail me out here. I had to deal with the officer's blunt and inappropriate questioning myself.

I raised a hand to clutch at the lapel of my school uniform, fingers trembling just a little. "I-I have a bad heart," I told him. I certainly wasn't going to tell him the truth-which  _ was _ sort of illegal, after all…

The officer looked taken aback when I chanced a peek up at him. "A-A bad heart?"

I saw Takemi's eyebrow raise just a little before she jumped in on my lie with me. "She's stressed about taking her entrance exams. You know high-schoolers. I've been treating her with some medication to help with relaxation.

"So, is there anything else?" she prompted when the police officer did nothing more than stare at her for a long moment. "As you can see, I'm quite busy at the moment."

"...Fine." The muscles in the officer's jaw worked back and forth as he glowered at the doctor, relaxing on her stool before him as if he were barely more than an inconvenience. "You're infuriating, you know that? Hmph… I guess I'd expect nothing less from 'the Plague'."

Takemi's fingers clenched around her pen and her glare became even icier, but she didn't otherwise respond as the officer found his way out of the examination room, slamming the door behind him. Once the little electronic bell sounded outside once more, signalling the officer's departure, the doctor slumped slightly on her stool with a heavy sigh, though she still held a lot of tension in her shoulders. 

"I'm so over this," she muttered, eyes down at her clipboard but clearly thinking over the interaction with the law enforcement she'd just had.

I eyed the door, thinking about how the officer had just barged in here and how it was lucky that I had only been unconscious a few minutes before instead of undergoing a true examination. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there," I concurred sullenly, gripping at the thin sheet on the cot.

"Hmph," Takemi chuckled darkly, clearly surprised by my comment. "I think we're going to get along just fine." Her mouth twisted up in a mirthless half-smile before she ruffled a hand through her choppy hair. "That was all nothing to worry about. I'm sure it was just my former superior who made that false report. It was the same person I was having an argument with the other day that you eavesdropped on, remember?"

I had at least the grace to look away, feeling embarrassed yet again at having outed myself on that. "Yeah, he seemed like he had a bone to pick with you."

Takemi shifted in her seat, recrossing her legs in the other direction as she rolled her eyes. "He's just trying to put pressure on me… by having the police investigate me and my practice." Standing she waved her clipboard in my direction, returning to her brisk attitude from before we'd been interrupted. "Anyway, I need to draw some blood. There'll be some mild anemia, but only temporarily. You'll be fine."

My head shot up as I craned my neck to look at her towering above her in her four-inch heels. "You weren't kidding about that?"

Takemi's eyes lit up and a small, terrifying smirk danced across her face. "It's all part of our 'deal', right?"

I grimaced but realized that she was right. This  _ had _ sort of been what I'd signed up for.  _ I guess I don't really have a choice at this point. _ I already took the medicine that she was wanting to test the effect of, so I might as well make the noxious smell and taste and the passing out worth something. 

When I nodded my acquiescence, Dr. Takemi's smile stretched even further. "Good. I much prefer kids that listen to their superiors. I  _ promise,  _ this will only hurt a bit. I'm going to have to draw more blood than usual, but that should be fine… since you're healthy and all, right?"

My sudden panic must have shown on my face, because the doctor-who seemed to be enjoying my pain  _ way _ too much for someone who was supposed to be in the business of healing-laughed aloud and fanned her face with her clipboard. "Only kidding. Go ahead and lie down. You'll be able to go home once I'm done."

I took off my Shujin blazer and rolled up the sleeve of my white turtleneck and closed my eyes tightly. The tourniquet was uncomfortable around my arm, but nothing compared to the biting pinch of the needle sliding into the vein in the crook of my elbow. I focused on breathing  _ in _ and  _ out _ and  _ not _ looking over as the doctor filled three little vials with my blood. I didn't look until she'd pulled the needle out and affixed a small cotton ball and medical tape to the inside of my arm.

"There you go, little guinea pig. All clear to go home."

"Gee, thanks," I replied, quietly sarcastic. At least when I had been fighting in the Palaces, the battle itself took more of my attention than just lying there and letting the-I was beginning to believe-sadistic doctor stab me. I sat up and pulled my sleeve down over the light bandage. There was no sense in putting my blazer back on, since I was just going back to the cafe from here.

"You're looking kind of dizzy. You want to stick around for a few minutes?" She offered, undermining my theory about her. "You know how it is… some people get sick after getting blood drawn."

I narrowed my eyes at her, feeling bolder after enduring this whole, harrowing visit to the clinic. I'd gotten a lot more than I'd bargained for this trip. "So you can draw more blood or make me take more of that nasty stuff? I think I'll be all right to make it back to the cafe."

Takemi blinked but didn't otherwise seem surprised by my response. Instead, she almost looked... _ impressed. _ "Yeah, okay. You sound all right. Guess I've got nothing to worry about after all. Just give me a call if you end up feeling sick, though, got it?" She offered me a hand up, which I took as I actually  _ was _ feeling just a little worn out, and held open the door leading back to the waiting room for me. "I'm already looking forward to our next clinical trial. Come again soon-if you're alive, that is."

I managed a weak acknowledgment, knowing that it would do no good to tell her that I was already less than enthusiastic about the next time we did this.

Thankfully, it was a short walk back to Leblanc. 

"Hey, hey!"

I turned at the sound of the familiar voice and greeting as I approached the door to the cafe. My feline companion trotted up, blue eyes sharp and white-tipped tail waving along behind him. "Morgana, there you are," I greeted him.

"I had a pretty productive trip around the neighborhood," Morgana boasted, sounding very pleased with himself.

I couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped at the thought that occurred to me. "What, you catch a nice mouse?" I asked, unable to keep it to himself.

"Hey! I am  _ NOT _ a cat!" he fumed, tail whipping around and fur standing on end. "I shouldn't have to keep saying it!"

I laughed again and opened up the door, allowing him to twine through my ankles to make it into the cafe and following him.

There were a few customers that jumped at my sudden and noisy entrance, which earned me a stern look from Sojiro. "Hey, think before you just go slamming into a place and ruining the atmosphere," he scolded. "How am I supposed to have you working here if you don't consider the customer's experience?"

I winced slightly but nodded demurely. "Sorry, Sojiro."

"Hmph, well, I could use the extra help around here tonight. Ever hear the expression 'you don't work, you don't eat'? Why don't you get changed and learn how to work here properly?"

I glanced at the customers who were all very carefully  _ not _ looking at me but hanging on every word of the unfolding interaction here as if desperate for any scrap of drama that they could take away from their evening.

"Sure, I'll be right down after I get out of my school uniform," I agreed, completely aware of the looks from the patrons on the back of my neck as I smiled nervously at my guardian.

Several minutes later, I was dressed more casually and had the green apron looped over my neck and tied around my waist and was learning more about how Sojiro brewed his coffee. He was starting to teach me on different methods for different roasts and could almost wax poetic about how the different beans all had their own profiles and histories and that knowing them-and how best to bring out those qualities- would result in the superlative brew he served to each customer. I also learned that the curry was a special recipe that Sojiro guarded very carefully and that he believed in knowing every one of his customers in order to give them each a 'tailored' experience."

It was relaxing, almost, working with him like this. He seemed calmer and more patient. I almost managed to forget how stern he generally was in the wake of how methodically he explained things and the smile he got on his face talking about and to his customers. I listened carefully, moving how he instructed and didn't even have to pretend to find all of this interesting. Even if it weren't for the promise of being able to make the perfect cup of coffee, this was the sort of tutelage I'd always soaked up. 

I was serving a woman who'd earlier been pleading with Sojiro to relinquish his recipe for the curry when the bell above the door rang once again.

"Welco- Oh, it's you." Sojiro's voice had none of the kind and warm quality he used when greeting customers, and when I turned to look at the person who walked in that had received that form of salutation, I instantly felt ill-at-ease. There was something not right about this man. It might have been the sunken-in look around his eyes, or the unsettling smile he stretched out over his pallid face, or it could have just been the very obvious distaste in Sojiro's voice that had my figurative hackles raising-regardless, I quickly hastened to stand back behind the counter with the cafe's owner. I set myself to cleaning the counters and the soiled dishes that had piled in the sink thus far, but kept an ear on the conversation as Sojiro was responded to by the newcomer.

"Sakura-san! I'd heard you'd opened up a shop, so here I am! It wouldn't have hurt for you to mention it to me yourself, you know." His tone was cheerful enough, and he sounded like he was playfully chastising a friend, but it didn't dismiss the didn't quell the deeply unsettling vibe that I got off of him. "You've got a really good location here, right next to the station and everything."

There was a long silence, and a quick peek over my shoulder revealed that Sojiro was quietly clenching and unclenching his jaw, staring sullenly at the countertop. "Your order?" he finally asked, devoid of his usual charm he used on the customers.

"What, no small talk?" The man tsked and shook his head in affected dejection. "That's cold, Sakura-san."

The lady in the booth signaled for me to bring her check, so I quickly totaled up her meal set and brought it to her as quietly as I could politely, desperate not to disturb the brewing storm at the counter. She paid and left, leaving just the three of us in the shop.

"That smell sure brings back memories," the man was saying. "You're still making that old curry, aren't you? I guess you haven't gotten over her yet."

"Your order,  _ sir?" _

The stranger rolled his eyes at the continued blatant irritation in Sojiro's voice. "Ha, so pushy… I just stopped in to say hi today, but I'll be back again soon! Bye!" Finally, he turned and sauntered out the door, the bell chiming his departure behind him. 

As Sojiro let out a heavy sigh of pent up energy, I felt my own hackles smooth down as well. I still couldn't describe exactly why the man had made me so uncomfortable, but he just…  _ did.  _

"I don't know how he got wind of this place," Sojiro muttered darkly, clearly more to himself than me.

I frowned at the door, which was closed and didn't reveal anyone still lurking outside, but the slimy feeling of the man's presence was still a fresh memory. "Who even was he? He seemed kinda suspicious." I realized as the words were coming out of my mouth that I was just as likely to be chastised for them as ignored and glanced nervously at the older man.

To my complete surprise, Sojiro flashed me an entertained smirk. "Heh, I guess you have an eye for some things after all." The cafe owner had never looked so tired before, and I failed to come up with anything to say. "Anyway, if you've got time to throw out judgements like that and ask questions, you have time to be learning about bean types. You're not gonna be any use to me if you can't pick up on the ABC's sometime soon. It'll give you a mysterious, mature side, being a woman who knows her coffee. It's not a bad deal for you."

I scoffed in amusement at the sudden shift in the conversation. "Sure, that's definitely my goal in this: to hook myself a guy that's interested in my coffee skills."

The twinkle in Sojiro's eyes returned at my sarcasm, and I felt pleased with myself for returning him to the good mood we'd had in the shop previously. 

"Either way, I'm gonna teach you right. That way I'll be able to sit back and relax while you do all the work." The answering bite in Sojiro's tone and the crooked smile twisting up his lips had me beaming at him in return. "All right, it's already getting late, so let's work on closing up. We're gonna get this routine ground into you, so this will be your responsibility when you work from here on out, okay?"

"Sure, Sojiro." I brushed my hands on my apron and looked around at the largely cleaned up cafe. "What's next?"

"Man, if only you were this well-behaved all the time," he mumbled half-heartedly before taking me through the steps of closing down the shop. It was pretty simple, if time consuming: check under all the tables, sweep, wipe down counters, count the till, store all the food supplies and turn off and wash the coffee equipment. By the time Sojiro was putting his sweater and hat on, I was feeling pretty exhausted.

"Well, I hope you've got all that," he groused as he crossed through the shop and paused before the door. 

"I think I got it," I replied, thinking back over the last hour as I took the apron off to hang it up and fluffed a hand through my head, giving my scalp a good scratch as I yawned. "But no promises that I won't mess up if you quiz me on it right this second.

I could have been mistaken-my eyes  _ did _ have moisture building up in the corners from my yawn, after all- but it looked like Sojiro's expression softened somewhat. "Well, seems like you're a quick study, so I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time. Sooner, the better, too: that way I might finally be able to relax a bit. Get some rest kid. Don't blame me if you're tired at school tomorrow."

I smiled and waved goodbye as Sojiro locked up the shop and then dragged myself upstairs. 

.

.

.

The next two weeks were filled with more work in the cafe and the convenience store, studying, participating in the shady clinical trials with Dr. Takemi, and even going out to eat. The diner in Shibuya was as cozy as it had seemed and was a great place to study, all though I  _ was _ required to make a purchase in order to sit there. When I was feeling brave and particularly impervious to the gossip around me, I would make it a point to go to the library to sit down, though Morgana came with and ran a commentary about all the things the other students were saying about me. 

A few times, I jogged with Ryuji, but we kept our training sessions pretty short, since neither of us really wanted to push our luck and risk running into his former teammates. If they continued talking such trash, it was going to lead to a fight between us all, and that was the  _ last _ thing  _ any _ of us needed. 

One of my favorite  _ nightly _ activities, though- besides spending time soaking in the bathhouse- quickly became practicing the techniques that Soiro showed me on brewing coffee. He usually took the opportunity to go out and run errands as I stood behind the counter. Almost nobody ever came in, so I at least had the shop to myself...and Morgana.

"I think some of Sojiro's gentlemanly charm is rubbing off on you," the cat commented one night, watching me sample another somewhat disappointing cup.

I paused, schooling my features into a carefully offended expression. "Are you telling me that I'm manly?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Wha-?! No!" Morgana's back arched and his voice escaped in a feline hiss as he took the bait. "Of course I wasn't saying that!"

I cracked a grin at his outrage. "I know, Morgana," I teased, leaning back in the chair and running a hand through my hair. "I know Sojiro promised that this would make me seem more mature or whatever, but I guess I just don't feel like I'm significantly more charming or anything."

Morgana huffed, clearly still worked up by my joke at his expense. "Well, maybe you should work harder at getting better at it."

"Hey, I resent that comment!" I protested laughingly. I was caught by surprise as the door opened, ringing the bell with it as Sojiro returned from his errand and immediately noticed the cup in front of me.

"I see you've been practicing," he commented with an approving arch to his eyebrow. "Why don't you go ahead and pour me a cup while you're at it."

I stood and shooed Morgana off the stool beside me. "Oh, I don't really think it's up to the standard of being able to serve it to anyone," I tried to make an excuse. 

Sojiro crossed his arms to peer shrewdly at me over his glasses. "Well, then I'd definitely better have a cup and see what it is that you're doing wrong. Go on, pour me one."

I nodded and moved behind the counter quickly to set out a second white cup and saucer and poured some of the warm liquid into it before setting it down before my guardian and stepping back.

Sojiro took a deep sniff of the steam rising out of the white ceramic and then sipped, closing his eyes. I could see that he wasn't happy from the hard line of his frown and the way his eyebrows were so drawn together that they practically met in the middle, but he at least didn't seem  _ mad. _

"Flavor profile's still bland, but I can tell that you're following my instructions. Practice some more, and you'll start doing better at bringing out that flavor. There's really only so much that can be taught, after all."

I nodded and set myself to cleaning up as Sojiro took another sip, watching me with a pensive gleam behind his glasses. "You know, you almost seem like a real barista standing behind the counter there. Hard to believe you're a kid with a criminal record."

My hands paused in their work, but I refused to betray any other emotions that stabbed through my chest at the words and went back to washing out the pot that I'd used. 

Sojiro took in my lack of response and sighed. "There's really no need to have a lengthy conversation about this. Just keep up with your training, got it?"

"Sure, Sojiro."

After the older gentleman left for the night, Morgana hopped back up on the stool and peered at me with his sharp blue eyes. "Well, I hope that you are ready for tomorrow," he warned meaningfully.

I stared at him, perplexed, mentally checking over anything that the next day could be. "Ready for  _ what,  _ exactly?" I finally question, unable to think of what it could be.

The cat shook his head and  _ tsked _ softly. "It's the day that Kamoshida was going to talk to your school about expelling you and Ryuji, right? It'll be the true test of whether or not the change of heart has taken place."

I froze, my own heart dropping down to the general vicinity of my knees, and gulped hard. Tomorrow, everything was going to change: either we'd have successfully stolen Kamoshida's distorted desires and he would step up and do the right thing, or Ryuji and I would be expelled. Shujin was my last chance, and-depending on the exact story that Kamoshida fabricated to get me kicked out-there was a distinct possibility that I could be arrested, forget probation.

"Oh, right," I managed to whisper back, dread slowly filling me from my toes to my chin and threatening to drown me.

"We've done everything we can," Morgana assured, his eyes slanting in concern. "We'll get some rest and handle whatever happens tomorrow, tomorrow."

.

.

.

"Good morning!" I heard Ann's voice from somewhere behind me at the Ginza Line station. I turned and saw both her and Ryuji approaching. Ann had a determinedly fixed smile on her face and Ryuji looked as if he might hurl at any given moment.

"Crowded as ever today, huh?" Ann pressed on in a way that  _ sounded _ cheerful. "How do you like being packed in like sardines, city-style? I bet you've had enough."

I choked on a laugh at her question, glad for the attempt to distract us all from how much stress we were all feeling this morning. "Yeah, it's definitely a huge change from what I'm used to. Sardines feels like almost  _ too _ accurate a metaphor. It's pretty scary."

Ryuji looked between us dully, mouth slightly open as his forehead creased. "I don't know  _ how _ you girls can be so chill, dude. I could cry thinkin' we could still get expelled after everythin' we went through."

I raised my eyebrows at his exaggeration and replied, "Aww, don't cry, Ryuji."

"Shaddup! I just don't get you guys jokin' around today!"

Ann frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down. "I don't mean to joke around, really. I just don't know what to do. I get anxious unless I'm doing something, but we've all been just waiting around with nothing to do."

"Don't give up, you two!" Morgana chided, popping his head out of my bag.

"Whoa! Is that cat just ride along with you everywhere?"

"I'm  _ not _ a cat, moron!" Morgana hissed at Ryuji before calming down. "And, Lady Ann, you've done more than enough for now. Your strength is the reason we even have a chance at changing Kamoshida's heart, so please don't lose hope yet."

Ryuji and I rolled our eyes as Ann blinked at Morgana's simpering tone. 

"I think he's just saying that we need to believe in ourselves," I translated for the lovelorn animal propped against my shoulder.

Ann relaxed considerably. "Thanks, Akira, and you too, Morgana. I feel better now."

"Yeah, I guess we did kinda rock that Palace," Ryuji grinned. "Either way, we should know today, right?"

"That means that we just have to make it through today," I confirmed. "We've got this."

.

.

While I was glad to bolster the other two in the morning when they clearly needed the boost, my own confidence was slowly being eaten away by my anxiety. I barely listened as Ms. Kawami announced that there was going to be an assembly in the gym right after homeroom. I only pulled myself out of my own thoughts long enough to notice what was going on when every one around me rose to their feet.

"If you make sure to be the last one out of the classroom," Morgana whispered under cover of all the activity, "leave the door open, and I'll see if I can hear anything important, okay?"

I nodded, not wanting to risk a verbal assent, and lagged behind the others in the class, unfortunately getting separated from Ann in the process.

By the time I stepped into the hall, the classroom door was slightly ajar and other classes on the floor were all journeying out into the hall as well.

Ryuji was at my elbow before long.

"Whaddya think this sudden morning assembly's all 'bout?" he asked, looking around us curiously. "Think it has to do with… you-know-what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't really listening this morning."

The blonde shook his head. "And you rag on me about ditchin'. What's the point of bein' in class if you ain't listenin' to any of it anyway?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's hardly the same thing. Don't think you're going to weasel out of me getting on your case about actually  _ attending _ class."

We were shuffled along with the rest of the students down to the first floor and over to the small gym. The stage was set up with a microphone, and Principal Kobayakowa was already standing there, waiting somewhat impatiently to start.

_ "Do you think this is about the girl that jumped off the roof a few weeks back?" _

_ "I bet you're right. Ugh, this is soo dumb. It's not like they have to tell us not to commit suicide." _

_ "Well, there was that weird calling card thing, too, so I guess all the teachers are freaking out?" _

I looked through the crowd around us and managed to spot Ann standing a ways away. She was frowning with her arms crossed over her chest, blocking out the gossip flying around to the best of her ability.

I didn't have a chance to try and worm my way over to her, though, before the principal decided to get started on whatever speech he had planned.

"Let's begin this school-wide morning assembly," the rotund man declared, leaning forward to talk into the microphone. "As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that the student in question has pulled through, but it will take some time for her to recover.

"Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and--"

The principal was cut off as the heavy metal doors to the gym were pulled open and then loudly closed once more behind the slumped figure that had stepped through them.

"Mr. Kamoshida, what's the--"

"I have been reborn," Kamoshida answered before letting the principal finish the question. "That is why I will confess everything to you all…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuahahaha! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's short, I know. Things and Stuff, Stuffs and Things. My husband, son, and I are trying to be 'healthy' and 'active' which includes going on walks before bedtime for the toddler and food prepping at night. However, there's nothing like the mercilessly unpredictable cold weather snaps in Michigan to keep you inside and get you to work on your fanfiction some more! I really wanted to get to the confession, so I just this chapter a little shorter than originally planned, but I've got some good material for some of the other social links down the line!   
> I'll see you all next time for the confession of Kamoshida!


	16. Kamoshida's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited confession by everyone's least favorite perverted gym teacher! Does everything go as planned, or will everything come crashing down around Akira?

My heart was pounding against my ribcage as Kamoshida slowly plodded his way up to the stage, his face downcast and shoulders slumped.

"Here we go," muttered Ryuji beside me.

_"What's up with Mr. Kamoshida?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Did the volleyball team do somethin'?"_

I hardly paid any attention to the hushed whispers around us as the student body speculated what could have had such an effect on the usually confident teacher. Even Principal Kobayakawa was at such a loss that he didn't even stop the other man from interrupting the assembly for whatever it was he was about to say.

"I-I have _repeatedly_ done things that were… _unbecoming_ of a teacher," he stated clearly. Now at front-center stage, Kamoshida lifted a hand in a listless gesture, his expression carefully calm as he began to speak in a similar tone, though anyone listening could tell that he was barely restraining some thick emotions under that even tone. "Verbally abusing the students... _physically_ abusing my team, and... _sexually_ harassing the female students. _I_ am the reason that Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself."

Then, as if the act of saying these things aloud had been the only thing keeping Kamoshida standing under the immense weight of all his newfound guilt, the PE teacher crumpled to the wooden boards of the stage on his hands and knees as he began to openly weep in front of the entire school.

I sucked in a breath along with all of the other students around me, even if my surprise stemmed from a different source. He was doing it- really, _actually_ confessing his crimes. I looked to Ryuji and saw the exact gobsmacked expression on his face that I felt I probably had on mine. We'd done all that fighting in the Palace for this, but… until this exact moment, it had been impossible to truly imagine this happening.

_"WHAT?"_

_"Really? Physical abuse?!"_

_"Sexual harassment?!"_

_"I can't believe it…"_

_"Why would he say that himself?_

_"Ugh, this guy's the worst!"_

Kamoshida continued, tears still spilling down his cheeks as the disgusted whispers swept the room. "I thought of this school as my own castle… There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion just because I didn't like them: Sakamoto-san because he was on the track team and I selfishly wanted to be the only source of glory this school had. So, I went out of my way to make life terrible for him, including breaking his leg after provoking him into attacking me. Kurusu-san came here as a student looking for a fresh start, and I did everything in my power to try and force her out of the school, even going so far as to… suggest that she... _have relations_ with me in order to change my mind. I will, of course, rescind the recommendations for their removal from school. I am _truly_ sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts."

Ignoring the feeling of several dozen eyes flitting in our direction, I reached out and twisted my fingers in Ryuji's sleeve to offer him a smile, letting out a small breath that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding as relief washed through me that we weren't getting expelled. Everything seemed to be going as well as we could have possibly hoped. 

Everyone around us was once again riveted to what Kamoshida was saying, and I wanted to hear the rest of it myself, but at least we knew that we weren't getting kicked out of school.

His misery bubbling up and making his voice crack, the distraught teacher dropped his chin to his chest. "I am an arrogant, shallow… and _shameful_ person. No, I-I'm _worse_ than that… I will take responsibility... and _kill myself_ for it." He fell prostrate on the stage, forehead pressing to the boards, throwing himself at the mercy of the students before him.

I froze as the true force of the despair radiating from the stage hit me, really _hit_ me.

 _This wasn't what we wanted. Wasn’t what we intended_.

My grip on Ryuji's sleeve grew to a vice as the room spun around us as my anxiety assaulted my every thought. I couldn’t make out any words as the gasped whispers grew to a crescendo around us, everyone talking over each other in shock and horror as the principal desperately tried to regain some control of the situation.

 _No. He- He wouldn't, right? We couldn't have changed him_ **_that_ ** _drastically, could we? He was supposed to pay for his crimes, but… not like that!_

The man on the stage was so far removed from the person he'd been when I'd started at Shujin that the change made him unrecognizable. There was no trace of malice or dark intent anywhere in his vulnerable and anguished expression. He was a completely different person after the change of heart, knew that he couldn't treat people like their only reasons for existing was to please him, could atone and become a _better_ person… He could actually shape himself into someone that could be _decent_ for probably the first time since he'd won his stupid gold medal.

_We made sure to spare his life… just for the guilt to make him take it? Did we do it **wrong**?_

**_"Don't run, you bastard!"_ **

Ann's harsh voice cut through everything: the teachers calling for order, the students clamoring over the upheaval, and even the ringing that had filled my ears. I looked up and forced myself to take deep breaths as everything swam back into focus.

Ryuji was watching me warily, like he thought I might pass out or puke at any second.

 _He probably wouldn't have been too far off a few minutes ago,_ I thought before giving him a small nod in reassurance and turning my attention back to what was happening before us. I didn’t let go of him, however, still needing an anchor to hold me steady against the overwhelmingly complicated feelings still threatening to take back over. I chewed on the inside of my cheek so hard that I tasted the metallic bite that told me I had gnawed it quite raw, though I didn’t think it was bleeding yet.

Ann had advanced on the stage and a lot of the students had gotten out of her way. There was only several feet of rage-charged air between her and the meek PE teacher that had tried to force himself on her.

"Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to _die._ _You have_ ** _no right_** _to run from this!"_ Ann's voice was ragged with the sheer emotion and volume. 

Kamoshida lifted his head enough to meet her eyes with his bloodshot ones and nod, swallowing thickly. "You're right," he whispered, barely able to push the words out. "You're absolutely right. I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes."

Pushing himself back up to his knees, Kamoshida took a deep breath and forced himself to speak clearly once more with great visible effort. "I have done horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I… I tried to _force_ her into having relations with me."

This spurred another onslaught of disgusted whispering, this time not quite as scandalized. I let them roll past me and tried to focus on my friend, who still seemed miles away through the crowd. She didn't look happy or relieved by Kamoshida's confession, and the rage that she'd vented only a moment before seemed to be ebbing into a small, smoldering burn as she glared at the older man.

"As of today," Kamoshida went on, "I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in." Then, reaching out on his hands and knees again, this time pleading with the stunned looking teachers in the room that were watching this all unfold like the rest of us, he shouted, "Please! Someone call the police!"

This seemed to spur some of the teachers into action and a few of them started moving through the crush of students calling out that the assembly was over and that we all needed to return to our classrooms immediately. Principal Kobayakawa ushered Kamoshida off the stage and out of the gymnasium.

Ryuji huffed out a huge breath as if he'd been holding it. "Wow," he mumbled, looking in a daze at the sluggish movement of everyone around us. When his gaze landed back on me, his eyes widened in alarm. "H-hey, uh, you okay, Akira?"

Perplexed and still a little out of it from all the muddled thoughts and complicated emotions, I realized that I was still grasping onto his blazer's sleeve.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, blinking and looking down briefly enough to feel two little spots of moisture drop out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I started violently in surprise, not even having been aware that tears had been pooling in my eyes. "H-Huh?! I didn't-- I mean… Ugh, just don't look at me!" I groaned, frantically wiping at my face. “It just happens sometimes, okay?” I muttered, not really explaining but hoping that Ryuji would drop it anyway. As I frantically avoided meeting the concerned gaze I could still feel heating up the side of my face, I managed to overhear some more _interesting_ whispers.

_"Hey, isn't this just like what that calling card said?"_

_"Does that mean the Phantom Thieves thing was real?"_

_"So something was done to Mr. Kamoshida?"_

_"C'mon, there's no way you could steal someone's heart."_

_"But… why else would he say things like that he was gonna kill himself or turn himself in?"_

_"Maybe because it was about to be leaked? Don't they take it easier on you if you turn yourself in?"_

_"I wonder what happened…"_

_"Who knows? But, man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard."_

_"H-hey, is this for real? He's turning himself in?"_

There was more whispering all around us, but it was hushed and farther away. The teachers were still moving through the crowd, ushering students away until most of the students were filing off back to their classrooms, still chattering quietly.

Finally, we were able to make it to Ann. She was still staring at the stage where Kamoshida had been a few moments ago and didn't seem to register us even as we drew even with her. Instead, she just looked on with glazed over eyes at a scene that existed only in our memories now.

"His heart really did change," she whispered, markedly more to herself than to either of us.

"It seems like it," Ryuji answered, nonetheless. His expression looked about as uncomfortable as I felt with what we'd just witnessed. "But… is this really for the best?"

I hesitated, knowing exactly what he meant. We'd not even considered that if Kamoshida could feel all the guilt for his actions that it might drive him to a desperate reaction: we'd been so concerned with not killing himself that it hadn't even occurred that he might…

I grit my teeth and nodded. "I think it is," I answered, somehow managing to sound more confident than I felt. After all, he'd confessed, wouldn't be doing any more of the horrible things he'd made a habit of, and was turning himself into the police. If he really took Ann's reprimand seriously, he wouldn't be killing himself either. "Not gonna lie, it's not exactly how I wanted to get to this result, but I think that it shook out as well as it could have."

Ryuji nodded as if bolstered by my response. "Yeah, it's gotta be the best, right? It just seems like things're happenin' way too fast."

I shrugged, feeling the same but not really wanting to voice it and risk unsettling either of the other two. I wrapped my arms around my waist, startling at Ryuji's voice as he gaped over my shoulder. "Huh?"

I turned quickly and saw Mishima, as well as two female students, approaching us and looking distraught. The boy still had some visible bruises but they were all yellowed and almost faded. My confidence that we'd done the right thing was strengthened at the thought of how hard Kamoshida would have had to beat this boy in order for him to _still_ be healing over a week later. 

"Ta-Takamaki-san…. I'm so sorry!" He burst out, bowing his head at my friend's back.

"Huh?" Ann turned, eyes widened in surprise as she realized that almost everyone was gone except for Ryuji, me, and these three other students that she didn't ever talk to.

"We all knew… but we pretended we didn't," Mishima admitted, rubbing his arm and looking down at the ground.

One of the girls chimed in next. "Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong… I'm sorry that I spread rumors about you."

"Yeah, I didn't know at all," the other piped up. "Kamoshida was pushing himself on you… That must have been so hard for you!"

"I'm sure there's a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We're all so sorry."

I frowned but said nothing. _They shouldn't have been spreading the rumors if they didn't know anything about it._ I thought peevishly, but I just didn't have the energy left after everything that had happened this morning to speak up to them. Plus, they were talking to Ann. She got to decide how she wanted to handle it.

Ann's eyes widened as she stared at the other students who-to their credit- at least appeared genuine in their guilt. After a moment's hesitation, she looked away herself. "No, it's okay. The same goes for me, too… Besides, that's all in the past now."

I watched her face carefully and saw a number of emotions flit over it, none lasting long enough to really identify. 

"Hey, you students there! Return to class at once!" A suited-teacher barked as he stomped his way over to us, clearly at the end of his patience for the whole situation. I couldn't imagine that herding an entire school of stunned and gossiping students could have been easy.

"W-Well, see you later, then!" the taller of the two girls chirped, trying to be cheerful. Ann raised a hand weakly as they walked briskly to the gym doors.

Ryuji made to get moving as well and drew Mishima's attention back to us. "Kurusu-san," he choked out, widened eyes on me as if almost surprised I was there and wanting to catch me before I left as well. "I can't apologize enough for what I did to you. I swear that I will make it up to you someday, though." He glanced between the three of us, nodded resolutely, and shuffled off back to the classroom.

The three of us started slowly across the lacquered wooden floor.

As if all the anticipation that had had me buzzing when Kamoshida had come through the door had washed away and just left me feeling numb, I walked without consciously moving my feet.

Ryuji crossed his arms behind his head and let out a low whistle. "It looks like Kamoshida ain't the only one who had a change of heart…" He leaned forward to speak to Ann around me. "Man, I'm glad for you, Ann. Seems like those weird rumors are gonna go away."

Ann threw him a glance but shook her head. "My thing doesn't really matter," she stated firmly. "We made him apologize for Shiho. That's more than enough for me."

"You should hurry and tell her about it then," he suggested, a soft smile on his face. 

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it," I agreed, focusing on Ann but not forgetting the look that Ryuji had on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," Ann mused, a small smile of her own creeping up her face.

.

.

The rest of the day was almost complete chaos. Everyone in the school was still talking about Kamoshida's confession right through until the end of the day. The teachers did their best to get the students focused back on the curriculum but they weren't fooling anyone: their minds were on the events this morning as well.

Morgana wasn't anywhere to be seen, though, which was definitely unusual for the feline. I wouldn't have minded hearing his thoughts on all the rumors swirling around, but I hadn't seen him since before the assembly this morning. Ann had left, too: none of the staff had even attempted to stop her after what they'd learned this morning.

A couple of hours after lunch, I was so wired that I didn't think that I could sit through much more of the day.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one that was feeling that way. As if he could sense my wavering commitment to staying in class, my phone chimed with a message from Ryuji.

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Hey, I'm up on the roof when you're free._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Before you get on me about it, I just couldn't sit in class any longer listenin' to people be so surprised about Kamoshida._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Oh, Morgana's here too._

It was on the group message, so I knew Ann would see these eventually. Maybe if she came back to school, she'd join us up on the roof.

**_Akira:_ ** _Whatever. You get a free pass today._

 **_Akira:_ ** _See you up there in a bit._

I might have given Ryuji a free pass, but there were too many eyes on me, including the teachers', for me to even dream about cutting class, as tempting as it actually seemed at the moment. 

The minutes dragged through the last hour of the day until the final bell. Not having to worry about the cat for once, I just grabbed my bag out from under my desk and stepped as quickly as I could around my classmates and made for the stairs as surreptitiously as possible. My skirt swished around my legs as I hustled up the stairs, casting a last look over my shoulder to make sure no one was following before I shouldered the door open. 

Ryuji was sitting in one of the chairs with it pushed back and balanced on its back feet as usual, and Morgana was already on one of the tables talking with him.

"Good to see that you two are getting along," I ragged on the two of them, grinning as the relief of being away from _everyone_ \- as well as the fact that I didn't have to worry about getting expelled- finally settled over me.

"Hey, Akira!" Ryuji grinned widely, the anxiety from earlier completely removed from his face. "I was just gettin' Morgana here caught up on what happened."

"Oh?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, not really surprised. "What exactly are you telling him?"

"That I _totally_ freaked out! Kamoshida really did have a change of heart. _And_ we were lucky that his mind didn't get messed up either! This was an A+ job!"

He and I differed _slightly_ on the idea that Kamoshida hadn't gotten messed up: Kamoshida's initial announcement that he was going to kill himself still didn't sit well with me, but he hadn't suffered a mental or psychotic breakdown, and that was what Ryuji had meant. Plus, Ann's correction had made sure that Kamoshida wouldn't end his life.

"Yeah, he did confess after all. I have to admit that I was starting to wonder whether or not it was going to happen at all," I agreed, sitting on the low concrete wall next to where they were convened. I pulled the gold medal out of my bag where it had been stored since the day we'd stolen it from Kamoshida's Palace. "This is proof that we were actually in that other world, otherwise I'd have thought this was all just some weird dream."

"Does this mean that they won't have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears?" Morgana questioned quietly.

I shrugged, worried a little why he sounded like he was questioning that logic. "Seems so. He definitely didn't seem like how any of the news stories are depicting the people who had shutdowns. He came to the assembly with a purpose, followed through, and seemed genuinely repentant. Maybe it was because the King had left the castle before the Palace collapsed? He got out before we did, after all."

Morgana's blue eyes flicked up to mine before moving away in thought once again. "I see. So, we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won't undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that!"

He sounded so pleased with himself that I almost missed the way he said _targets,_ plural, or the way he was speaking in the future tense- like he was expecting us to keep doing this over and over again.

"So we can get 'em to confess with no bad stuff?" Ryuji asked, excited. "Hey, that works for me!"

I was about to open my mouth and point out to him that-while it was great that we hadn't killed or made Kamoshida brain dead- we didn't exactly have anyone else to use this information on.

Before I could say anything, however, Ann pushed her way onto the rooftop, already rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to be _so_ loud?" She griped, crossing her arms and glaring pointedly at Ryuji.

"Ehh, don't worry about it! Ryuji grinned and waved a hand at her.

"How'd it go with Shiho?" I asked, changing the subject.

Ann's face lit up happily with a sort of relief that I didn't think I'd ever seen on her before. "Shiho's regained consciousness!" she replied eagerly, voice trembling slightly with emotion.

I jolted upright, a smile splitting my face as Ryuji's eyes popped open wide.

"For real?!" he shouted out, disregarding Ann's admonishment to be quieter.

Ann nodded, lips shaking with the force of trying to hold herself together until she just gave into it and collapsed downward to hug her legs to her chest. "It was only for a little bit, but… I got to talk to her!"

I grinned at the first completely unadulterated piece of good news. "Ann, that's great!"

Ann nodded, her lips curved up in a gentle smile as she rested her chin on her knees. "I got to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did!" She paused and pushed herself back to her feet, wiping at her eyes. "Shiho, she… she told me she was sorry. Looks like she found out that I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake. Here I was wanting to apologize to her."

I fell silent. Ann's flirting might have been what kept Kamoshida's attention on her, but he'd proven that he didn't exactly care when a girl was interested or not. She'd been putting him off enough that he'd clearly understood that she didn't actually want to be with him when he'd used her best friend to punish her when she didn't act how he wanted.

"Kamoshida's the one at fault here," Morgana reminded Ann sternly, tail flicking forcefully behind him.

"I know…" Ann sniffed and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, making an effort to return to her usual posture and attitude. Her voice was still quiet and somewhat sad, though, when she spoke again. "Shiho's mom is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers. The whole 'sexual harassment and attempted suicide'... people will label her after that. Sounded like Shiho had the same idea."

I felt a sting in my chest and had to turn my head to keep it from showing on my face for a moment. It was the main reason both my parents had been so on board with having me transfer to Shujin: the hope- beyond the fact that it was the only school that would accept me despite my criminal record- had been that I would be able to escape the stigma that went along with my history. Too bad it hadn't worked out like that.

_Another thing to thank Kamoshida for._

Ryuji sat back in his chair and sighed sympathetically, "Gonna get lonely."

Ann shrugged, fingers finding the string of her hoodie to fiddle with. "But, I think it's for the best… I'm sure it'll be hard if she stays here." She still looked sad, though.

"Hey, she's alive! You can see her any time," I reminded her, pulling myself out of my darker thoughts. "Even if she goes to another school, that doesn't mean you won't ever see her again."

The blonde turned her ice-blue eyes on me in consideration and offered a half-smile. "Still, I need to change, too."

Ryuji scruffed his nails over the back of his head. "That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida's Shadow."

"It wasn't like _that…_ I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself."

Morgana sighed dreamily. "You're so kind, Lady Ann."

"No matter how much of a shit bag he was, finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?" Ryuji added innocently.

I snorted at the two of them as the same thought occurred to me as it had when Ann had 'held herself back' in the Palace. Ann was the one to verbalize it, thank goodness.

"Huh? That's _not_ it." A steely, fearsome look crept into Ann's eyes as her tone grew cold. "I just think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realizing what he's done, he'll grovel for forgiveness for the rest of his life, you know? I just believe that there are fates worse than death."

I chuckled. _Looks like I was right after all._ It hadn't been 'kindness' that had led to Ann having mercy on Kamoshida's Shadow, it was cold-fury.

Ryuji blanched visibly as he gaped at the two of us- Ann's jaw clenched and eyes burning with an inner-fire and me, giggling at her sense of vengeance- and looked absolutely terrified. "Holy shit…"

Even Morgana shrunk back. "Is this what they mean when they say not to incur the wrath of a woman?"

"A-Anyways, that's all settled." Ryuji gulped, distinctly uncomfortable, and tried to steer the conversation to a new topic. "But, y'know, there was one more thing I was wonderin' about that castle."

"Just _one_ thing?" I verified, knowing that Ryuji would somehow turn it into a bunch of questions. 

Ryuji pushed on, looking to Morgana and ignoring me, unknowingly challenging me to step up my game of riling him up. "Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?"

"It's not necessarily limited to him," Morgana responded, appearing thoughtful. "It's something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires."

"Anyone…" Ann seemed dazed by the answer, and I could hardly blame her.

"So there could be lots more Palaces, like Kamoshida's, that belong to people whose hearts are so distorted that they don't see reality the same anymore?" I asked, my brain whirring to life.

Morgana grinned, his sharp teeth flashing in a way I'm sure he thought was inviting. "Wanna check it out?"

I almost agreed.

_Almost._

Everything from today was still fresh and pretty raw. I didn't think that I could handle much more right at this exact moment.

"N-Not right now," Ryuji answered, voicing my thoughts and the expression on Ann's face. It seemed none of us felt well-equipped for anything more right away. "We'd better lay low for a while. People're still gonna be talkin' about Kamoshida."

"Look at you being all smart and sensible for once," I commented dryly, lifting an eyebrow. 

Ryuji cocked his head to the side, as if a new thought had occurred to him. "Then again, it's totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his Palace."

 _"Yeah,_ about that…" Ann rolled her eyes and waved a hand at Ryuji and me. "Weird rumors about the two of you are already going around." 

"Rumors? Like what?" I'd had rumors going around about me before I'd even arrived at this school, so that wasn't anything new, but Ann made it sound like this was particularly bad.

"Stuff like… you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence."

"The _hell?!"_ Ryuji spluttered, aghast.

I pulled a face, thinking back to the day that Shiho had jumped off the roof. "Well, there _was_ the time you barged into his office and tried to punch him and then we walked out of there swearing that we would make him confess… So, I guess it's _pretty_ accurate as far as rumors go?"

"Wait, what?! When did that happen?" Ann questioned.

"When you rode to the hospital with Shiho," I answered quietly, hating to remind her of it.

Ann's jaw clenched briefly but she moved past the memory. "Well, in any case, people aren't going to easily believe that _phantom thieves_ really exist. The calling card is being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing."

"Mmph. Make sense," Ryuji mumbled. "We're the ones who did it, and _I_ still don't completely believe it myself."

"So, we're all on-board letting things settle down a little for the time being?" I asked, looking around and collecting nods from each Ann and Ryuji. Morgana hesitated briefly but ultimately nodded as well. 

"Hey, let's check how much this medal can be sold for!" Ryuji cheered suddenly, pulling out his phone and grabbing up the gold medal with the other hand. "It'd be better if we pawned it off ASAP."

Ann and I exchanged bemused looks as Ryuji tapped away on his phone.

"Ooh! I got a hit," he announced. 

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Skull," I prodded, reaching out with my foot to tap him on the shin with the toe of my shoe.

"Wait…. _Thirty thousand yen?!_ That's _all_ a gold medal's worth?!"

Ann grinned mischievously. "Remember that time in middle school when I lent you some money?"

Ryuji was on his feet in a second, jabbing a finger in Ann's direction. "Hey! There's _no way_ I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!"

Ann pursed her lips and tapped a finger against them, pretending to run the calculations as she hummed, "Mmm, wouldn't it be _about_ that much with compounded interest?"

"Interest _my ass!"_

I laughed at them, glad to have something to laugh about. It was nice to remember that we were just high schoolers, that middle school had only been a few years ago, but it made me a little sad that I didn't have any shared memories with either of these two from that long ago. That they had a longer history was great, but it did leave me as the odd-girl out a bit.

Ann waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not saying that I'm taking all of it. Though, it's your fault for not paying me back all these years! It's just common sense!"

"Aw dammit…"

Morgana hummed appreciatively. "I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission!"

"Wait, _we_ dragged _you_ into this?" I asked the feline incredulously. "Stop me if I'm wrong but weren't _you_ the one that tracked _us_ down here in the real world after we saved your furry behind from a dungeon cell?"

Morgana huffed, affronted. "I had my own mission that I was hoping to accomplish. This matter with your teacher was just me being generous and teaching you the ropes of the Metaverse."

"I guess we _could_ blow this dirty money on something fun," Ryuji interjected, grinning.

"Really, all of a sudden you're not getting worked up over Morgana stretching the truth?" I quirked an eyebrow over the frame of my glasses so he could see the unimpressed look I was giving him in full.

"Eh, he was talkin' about a celebration! What kinda thing didya have in mind, cat?"

"I am _not_ a cat!" Morgana yowled, glaring at Ryuji before passing his paws over an ear as if brushing hair from his face. "Discussions among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?"

"Hey, wait!" Ann spluttered. When both Morgana _and_ Ryuji turned wide, hopeful eyes on her, though, she caved with a heavy exhalation. "Ugh, I guess it's fine. In that case, there's somewhere I want to go."

"Where's that?" I asked as the boys both started grinning like they'd gotten away with something.

"It's a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while." Ann answered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I owe money, so I can't complain," Ryuji sighed, shifting his gaze over to me. "You good with some kinda fancy meal out?"

I leaned back onto my hands and smirked. "I suppose if I say that we should all just get ramen and save the money that I'm going to be outvoted…"

"Seriously?!" The blond scowled at my sarcasm. "We can eat somethin' like that whenever we want!"

"So, the 'luxurious food' option is fine with me, then, since Ryuji's making my decision for me," I said to Ann, my smirk only getting stronger. 

The other girl chuckled a little at my joke as Morgana bowed his head in her direction. "I'll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann."

"I'll call and check the prices later, then!" Ann beamed, swinging her arms at her side happily.

"When should we go? Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?" The eagerness in Ryuji's voice was almost comical.

"Ryuji, you're drooling," I warned, laughing. "I thought we all just agreed to lay low for a while."

"Why don't we go on the last day of the holidays?" Ann suggested, waving a hand vaguely through the air. "It'll help energize us when school life starts up again the day after."

"Then….." I could practically see Ryuji doing the calendar math in his head as he thought over the upcoming week. "The 5th, on Children's Day."

"Yeah…" Ann leaned over and picked the gold medal up off the table where I'd set it earlier. "So… who's going to sell this? We can't exactly expect to get any actual money for it if we don't know where to take it."

"Leave that to us," Morgana volunteered, blue eyes on me. "We know a store that will buy anything. Don't we, Akira?"

I nodded, thinking of Untouchable. "It'll be interesting, but yeah, I don't think it will be a problem."

"Okay, then I'll leave that to you two!" Ann replied cheerfully, passing the medal back into my hands.

_Great. Just how am I going to convince Iwai to take this off my hands?_

.

.

.

 **_Ann:_ ** _Wait, is that gold medal real? When did it get inside the Palace?_

I was back at LeBlanc now, sitting in one of the booths and filling out the journal that Sojiro had given me, and I checked the chat as my phone went off in my pocket. 

Morgana popped up to look over my shoulder and shook his head vigorously. "No, that one is a fake. It's just a by-product of his cognition. The _real_ medal should still be in his possession."

"Wait, do you think that's going to affect the amount of money we can sell it for?" I asked before I relayed this new information to the rest of the group.

"It shouldn't. It may be a fake, but since the real thing was so important to Kamoshida, no one should really be able to tell the difference."

"Huh…" I wondered whether or not it was close enough to the real-deal that the surly owner of Untouchable would accept it.

**_Akira:_ ** _Morgana says this one's a fake._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _You're telling me Kamoshida's still got the medal?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Who cares? What matters is that we changed his heart._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Anyway, if we had taken the real thing, that'd be stealing!_

 **_Ann:_ ** _I don't think he'll be proud of that medal anymore, regardless._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _You let go of stuff pretty easy, huh? Wanna forget about my debt?_

 **_Ann:_ ** _That's different. Five hundred yen is a lot of money for a middle schooler, you know._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Do you even still have the dolphin anyway?_

 **_Akira:_ ** _Dolphin? What kind of dolphin did you get for five hundred yen?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Stop digging that up!_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Ryuji just HAD to spend all his money on a souvenir, so I lent him some money for the train fare home._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Hey, I said I was sorry! The souvenir was for my mom._

There was a bit of a pause as Ann deliberated her answer. It was really sweet-and completely in character for him- that Ryuji had used up all his money to buy his mom a gift. If I had to guess, she probably _did_ still have that dolphin. I'd given my mom a _hideous_ flower brooch once as a kid, because I'd thought it was pretty at the time, and she still had it in her jewelry cabinet. She never wore it, but she still had it because I had given it to her.

**_Ann:_ ** _I guess I can call it even after everything we've all been through._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _… Thank you._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Anyways, we don't gotta worry about selling the medal off if it's a fake!_

"Kamoshida will never be proud of that once-in-a-lifetime gold medal ever again. Depending on how you look at it, that punishment might be even worse than death for him."

Ann's words from earlier floated back, and I nodded. "I think that was the idea. If we ruined the thing that made his desires so distorted, maybe he won't ever get that twisted again." 

I nodded and looked down at the journal on the table before me. I'd been sparing on the details, leaving out the Palace events, for obvious reasons, but I needed to put something in it if Sojiro was going to be using it to review my comings and goings with the case worker. So, it was mostly spending time with my friends, working, and-though I debated entering anything about it- the crap that Kamoshida had done and said. I would have preferred to avoid the subject all together, but considering the involvement of the entire school and the police, it would probably be more strange to leave it out than to put it in.

"The holidays are starting tomorrow, right?" Sojiro asked from the bar, raising an eyebrow at me as I nodded quietly. "Hmph, must be nice to get so much time off. For me, it means there's more customers and work for a few days. I'll need you to help out tomorrow, got that?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked nervously. I had intended to go into Untouchable the next day to sell the _fake_ gold medal for the cash for our celebration.

"Make sure you get up in time. No slacking off just because you don't have to go to school. It's not like you've got plans, right?"

"Uh…"

"We do owe it to him. I don't think you're gonna get out of this. Better to just go along with it," Morgana advised quietly from the seat beside me.

"You got it, Sojiro. It's no problem," I answered obediently before turning my attention back to the notebook in front of me, feeling the stress of the deadline I had in order to meet my- or more accurately, Morgana's- promise to my friends to get the money for our dinner out.

.

.

Sojiro sat heavily onto one of the tall chairs at the bar and crossed his legs, leaning on the counter. "Sorry that I kind of pressured you into doing this," he started, a crooked half-smile on his face.

I glanced up from the soapy water I was up to my elbows in and nodded, a slight curve turning up the corner of my mouth. "It's no trouble. I did agree to help out, and you did let me stay here and keep the cat."

Morgana yowled deep in his throat from somewhere nearby, and I chuckled as I imagined his _'not a cat'_ sentiment and probably the annoyance at being referred to like he was some kind of pet.

"It's a pretty well-behaved cat, after all. Maybe his attitude will rub off on you, huh?"

I blinked, thinking that Sojiro might have just made a joke, but the sound of the newscaster speaking blocked out whatever track my train of thought might have followed before I had decided how to respond.

_"And now onto our next topic… Fall from Grace: the story of a dishonored Olympic medalist."_

My hands stopped moving as I stared up at the screen that was just to the side of where I was positioned. The plate in my hands was forgotten, hanging limply from my fingers as I stared up at the image of the gym teacher that I'd so recently seen blubbering and sobbing.

_"Just recently, a high school coach confessed at an assembly that he had been repeatedly abusing students. Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school? The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogation will bring light to this question."_

I set the plate down and wiped my hands on my apron as the special continued. Thankfully, no customers were in, so the dishes could stand to wait an extra minute or two. I had no idea that the news station was going to pick up the story on Kamoshida, and I was suddenly desperate to know what they were going to put on the air.

"Hmm? Isn't this…?" Sojiro leaned forward in his chair, the furniture creaking at the sudden shift in weight.

The TV special continued, cutting to different testimonies given by kids with their faces blurred out but that were clearly students of Shujin Academy, as the news station was only sparing their identities and not the school.

_"My friends would come back from practice with bruises all the time… It was scary, but I'm relieved that the abuse is finally going to end now."_

_"He would… touch me and stuff all the time. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore…"_

_"There were always rumors, sure. Not many people believed them, though. Like, I'm totally shocked that they were actually true! At least now I can go to school without worrying."_

I clenched my jaw at the last one as the story continued. _Plenty of people believed the rumors, just nobody that could do anything about it..._

I had just turned back toward the sink basin, my face twisted into what _had_ to be a sour expression, when Sojiro cleared his throat behind me.

"I knew it, this is your school, isn't it?"

I debated my answer for a while before nodding. "Yeah, it is." There was no hiding it from Sojiro. He may be detached, but I wouldn’t even begin to not recognize him as shrewd. The only question had been in how wordy my answer needed to be.

Sojio narrowed his eyes at me, scrutinizing for a hard minute as I tried to avoid meeting his gaze. He heaved a short sigh and dragged a hand over his hand, skewing his glasses slightly. "Things might be getting turbulent at school, but you need to just keep your head down, all right?"

I looked up at him harshly, feeling like fire was flaring in my eyes. _His first reaction to hearing that there was an abuser at the school is to tell me to keep quiet?_

“So that would make it all go away?” I snapped bitterly, eyes on the TV, even though I wasn’t hearing it anymore. Instead, my ears filled with the rapid pounding of my blood rushing through my veins. My hands started shaking and I felt my gut clench as if I was about to fight a Shadow. “If I stick my head in the sand and pretend that nothing happened to me, it’s all going to be just fine?”

“You’re in _enough_ trouble as it is and drawing attention to yourself isn’t going to make it any better. It’s not going to do you any good, and it won’t do me any favors, either,” the older man snapped, finally pulling my gaze back to him. 

As soon as I met Sojiro's eyes, I saw the anger there, but it was suddenly very clear that he wasn’t actually angry at _me_ . He was trying to push down the concern and revulsion and deny that anything could have happened, deny the very _idea_ that I'd drawn any of Kamoshida's... _attention_. He wasn't letting himself consider that it could have happened to someone he knew, even the girl that was already a trouble maker.

Sojiro was right, though he couldn’t know it. I’d been propositioned but not forced, scarred but not harmed, and saying anything more on the matter would only bring attention to me and my friends that none of us wanted. We’d gotten justice for Ann and Suzui, but not 

I wasn't sure if it annoyed me more or made me less angry with him, and the conflict kept me from snapping back at him like I’d wanted to. "I won't draw any unnecessary attention to myself," I begrudgingly promised. I _was_ being honest, after all: Attention was the last thing I wanted when it came to this whole situation.

"You'd better not!" Sojiro huffed, waving his hands to the sink with the same irritable expression drawing his face tight. "Now get back to the chores. Keep those hands moving, because there's more stuff I need you to do."

 _So much for getting into town today._ I grumbled to myself. I started back on the dishes, trying to _will_ the lingering tremor in my fingers to subside. The last thing I needed was to break one of the plates.

.

.

"Man, Chief really worked you hard today," Morgana winced that evening after I returned to the attic. 

I glowered at him as I sat on the futon mattress, taking a load off my aching feet. My phone chimed in my pocket before I could formulate an appropriately sarcastic comment.

“It’s the chat. You wanna come here and read with me?”

Morgana hopped up onto the bed and delicately placed his paws on my elbow so he could lean in over the phone screen.

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Did you see?! It was on the news!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _There's no way the school's gonna be able to play dumb after that._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I saw it, too._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Shiho’s name didn’t come up, right?_

 **_Akira:_ ** _Not that I saw. They probably want to keep that part quiet._

 **_Ann:_ ** _I’m so glad…_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _So it’s finally over then._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _All we gotta do is stuff our faces and put this Kamoshida crap behind us!_

I chuckled, it was a very “Ryuji” thing for him to say, and it was just the kind of levity I needed after the exhausting day I’d had. I thumbed out my response:

**_Akira:_ ** _That’s one way to put it, Ryuji. Geez._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Hey, I’m totally looking forward to this celebration party!_

 **_Ann:_ ** _I'll try not to let you guys down._

Morgana stretched and backed off his position half-on my lap. "Well, they certainly know how to stay positive, don't they?"

I smiled down at my phone for a breath longer before dropping it on the futon and leaning back, snagging the feline to lay on my stomach as I went.

"Hey! Don't surprise me like that!" Morgana protested, his claws pricking through my shirt and scratching my abdomen.

Ignoring him, I started to smooth a hand over the silky, black fur on his shoulders. "They're really good friends," I murmured. I was exhausted from my tense day with Sojiro, and it was really starting to set in now that I was laying down. "I don't know if I could have managed nearly as much without them."

"Well, it's important for you to have a team you trust, don't forget."

"Of course I couldn't," I chuckled. "Not with you around to guide me.” A yawn snuck up on me and stretched out my jaw until it cracked, and my eyes slid shut not long after.

.

The next morning, I blinked awake on the early side for a day off. I still wouldn’t be able to beat Sojiro, but maybe I’d be able to get moving fast enough that he wouldn’t _quite_ have anything for me to do before I could make it out the door. I’d be able to do whatever chores he wanted _after_ I made sure to come through on Morgana’s promises.

I dressed and prepared myself as hastily as possible, pulling on my boots, and setting out my weekend bag for Morgana to step into.

“You won’t be able to slip by the Chief,” Morgana chided, looking at the bag skeptically. “Think you’re up for talking your way out of helping?”

I winced and combed my fingers nervously through the ends of my hair. “I’m not trying to get out of helping, per se, but you and I both know that we need to get to town _today_ , so I’ll figure it out.”

“Confidence. I like it,” Morgana grinned. “We’ll have to work on increasing your charm for situations like this. Since you can negotiate with the Shadows, being able to talk your way out of tough situations will be key moving forward.”

I took a steadying breath and nodded. “Ready?”

“Of course! I’m always ready for a challenge,” Morgana agreed, stepping into my large bag and letting me lift him up carefully.

 _I just hope Sojiro isn’t still angry after yesterday,_ I mused to myself as I hustled down the stairs.

When I hit the ground floor, though, I could tell that it wasn’t going to be as easy as I’d hoped to escape. The older gentleman was already behind the counter, a couple of pots brewing already and curry simmering on the stove. One glance at his face as he scowled down at his newspaper told me all I needed to know.

"Make sure to work on the dishes today," Sojiro grumped at me without looking up, his black mood from the day before clearly lingering.

"Sure, when I get back," I answered as evenly as possible, trying to keep the keyed-up tremble out of my voice.

"Just do it," Sojiro snapped angrily, dark eyes peering up at me over his half-moon spectacles. “Don’t get cocky with me.”

My confidence deflated slightly but a sense of righteous anger started welling up in its place. I’d just tried to be confident and he was getting mad at me for something I hadn’t even done, hadn’t been at fault for.

I opened my mouth to snap back at him but the _Ding!_ of the bell above the door interrupted, drawing both our attentions from the near-argument.

"Welcome," Sojiro intoned flatly, robotically, as the first customer of the day entered the cafe.

A sleek, professional woman stepped in. Her suit looked like it was made for her and her long silvery hair was swept onto one side and she eyed both of us with a sharp, piercing glare that told me all I needed to know about her: she was not someone to trifle with. Also, that she'd likely heard or surmised enough about the conversation before she'd entered to know that it wasn't amicable.

"Am I interrupting something?" She inquired smoothly. She clearly knew that she was but something about the way one of her brows arched as she scrutinized both Sojiro and me made it very clear that she wasn't offering the customary chance to deny and move on out of pure politeness. She was here as a customer, after all, and she would expect to be served.

"Not at all," Sojiro replied shortly, doing a poor job of disguising the tension he still held in his shoulders.

The woman moved to one of the bar stools just as the TV in the corner switched programs and the news anchor's voice blasted out of the tiny speakers several volume levels higher than whatever the previous program had been. 

"The cause of the run-away train incident in the subway the other day still had not been found. Police are hurrying to resolve the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents…"

I'd turned to listen to the TV, as I could hardly hear anything else all of a sudden, but Sojiro and the customer must have also had their attention drawn by the segment. 

"Is that the thing everyone's been talking about?" Sojiro asked. It was sort of his kind of small-talk with the customers, getting them to talk to him about the news. So it wasn't really surprising that he'd shifted the topic in that direction, only that he managed to sound genuinely calmed-down.

"Doesn't it make you curious, though?" The woman asked, bracing her chin in her hand, elbow against the counter. "People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue… Not to mention that it's happening one after another. Could they really be coincidental?"

 _Whoa, that was really in-depth for an off-hand comment on the news._ I thought to myself, stunned. _Obviously this isn't the first time she's thought about this topic. Who is this lady, anyway?_

Sojiro seemed to be thinking somewhere along the same lines- probably the only time in the foreseeable future that _that_ would happen- as he blinked and forced a good-natured chuckle. "Well, leaving that aside, what'll you have?"

The woman sighed tightly, the brightness in her eyes dulling to boredom and the line of her mouth tightening to clearly show how put-out she was by the way he'd brushed off her serious take on the news story. "I'll have the House Blend, please."

As Sojiro went about preparing a cup for her, the woman turned to where I stood rooted to the spot, still oddly perturbed by her sudden appearance and sharpness, and offered a polite smile. "Are you a part-timer here? I'm surprised this place can afford one."

Sojiro looked up from his task, eyes darting between the two of us. "Well, no. Not exactly."

The woman's eyes flicked only briefly in the older gentleman's general vicinity before returning to me, the only acknowledgment she gave that she'd heard him. "So, are you a high school student? Where do you attend?"

I thought to look to Sojiro, but I was still partially angry at him and didn't have a reason _not_ to answer this innocuous question. "I go to Shujin Academy," I responded confidently, tilting my chin up.

"Oh?" It seemed to surprise the woman, though not considerably. Her eyebrows lifted incrementally, and she nodded slowly, a troubled look in her sharp eyes. "Someone I know goes there as well. I've heard that things are… _rough_ there right now." She turned back to face Sojiro and explained, "A teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened all of a sudden one day. Can a person's mental state change so easily?"

As she sighed as if despairing of an answer, I held in a snort of derision. _Hell no, it wasn't easy! It took a lot of hard work and things I'd rather not have witnessed being burned into my brain!_

"Huh…" Sojiro had clearly been drawn into the interaction, as his weathered hands had stilled and he was staring at the woman as if he'd slid into a train of thought a million miles away.

The woman eyed him, drawing the same conclusion, and cleared her throat. "In any case… Is my drink ready yet?"

Sojiro returned to the present moment and shook his head to clear it. "Coming right up." He shot me a look but turned to finish taking care of the customer. I took this as a sign not to miss the opportunity to escape out the door while I still could.

As the bell above the door fell silent again and I stood on the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, Morgana poked his head out of my bag. 

"That lady seemed pretty serious about the breakdowns, didn't she?"

I nodded, glancing over my shoulder through the glass on the door. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." I shivered slightly, a weirdly pre-cognisant feeling creeping over me. 

"Okay, then, today's the day we turn in that medal for cash!" Morgana cheered, ducking back into my bag.

I tried to smile and patted my pocket, making sure that I had the medal on me so that we could really get going in earnest.

.

.

.

.

.

_Prosecutor Sae Nijima rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "So, you finally get to **that** part of your story? That was still early, and you've been at this grand story of yours for a while now." _

_The bruised high school girl shrugged. "I thought you would like the honorable mention. It_ **_was_ ** _the first time we crossed paths, after all."_

_"I am aware," the older of the two women snapped tersely._

_"Were you? I had hoped so, but I wouldn't have expected you to remember such an insignificant meeting from so long ago now."_

_"Don't think you can '_ **_clever'_ ** _your way out of this," the prosecutor warned. "You still owe me the rest of this story, and don't think that I'm just going to let you get away with all of this ridiculous padding to the narrative."_

_"It's not padding if it's necessary to understand everything that transpired since I arrived in Tokyo," the younger girl answered._

_Sae chewed on the inside of her cheek, impatient but knowing that the only way this girl seemed willing to divulge any information was through this twisting and twining story. Everything she'd said so far had lined up as well as fantastical stories about other worlds and talking cats could, but they weren't anywhere near where Sae wanted to be in the tale._

_"I guess I'll hear you out the rest of the way," the prosecutor granted before turning her gaze steely once again. "However, if I feel like you've said_ **_one_ ** _contradictory thing as this preposterous story progresses…"_

_"I know, I know… Now, I believe I was at the part where I decided to become a Phantom Thief in earnest."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bursts into the room and pretends like it hasn't been months since an update*  
> HEY EVERYONE!!!!  
> Eh,heh...ahhhh.....  
> So I'm really sorry for the delay. Has anyone read the Blue Chair Comics by Shen where life is a buff dude that comes and knocks the sh*t out of him for what seem like fun? Well, you should, it's pretty great and also a really good comparison to how I was feeling when I started this chapter. Then technical difficulties, going through a phase where I wasn't sure this was how I wanted the chapter to go, deciding to ultimately go with it anyway because it still feels genuine for MY version of this story, having to retype everything a few times over, getting inspiration for everything BUT this adorable and life-giving fanfic that's about to get a lot more adorable (for a chapter or two, maybe!), getting kudos and beautiful comments that reminded me that there are still people out there that would still be happy for an update regardless of the delay, and powering through the rest of this chapter to get it out so we can move onto the next part: Gun Dad and the Buffet!  
> Thanks to everyone who didn't lose hope or just plain didn't start to hate me the longer and longer I procrastinated. I'm already working on the next chapter, I promise, and it's MUCH less likely to trigger my lingering depression issues. Nicely, I've had my husband who is my own personal Ryuji so much that I can't take how much I love him sometimes (everything from not realizing that Froot Loops were all the same flavor instead of the different fruity flavors they advertise to saving me the last slice of the BBQ chicken pizza and taking the red-sauce ones instead because I'd told him it sounded good to me all day).  
> I hope everybody's life has been going smoothly and happily even in the areas where there is more discord or stress because of everything that's been happening in the last year.  
> Two big things coming up in March: My birthday (yay-ish, I think I'm going to be 28, and no I'm not completely sure. I'd do the math, but it's more fun not to be sure! :D) and the anniversary of me deciding to start up this fanfiction! I'm sorry that it took a whole year to build up to the end of this arc, but hopefully we'll have plenty more fun chapters ahead of us together. I'm considering sharing my old Ko-Fi account on the anniversary date, but I'd really hate to ask for any funds from the poor audience that I've abandoned for so long. Maybe when we hit a milestone chapter number or hit count or something...  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and of course feel free to comment with questions, concerns, excitements or exclamations!


End file.
